Je viens te chercher
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Je ne te connais pas. Je sais juste qu'un jour, je vais t'aimer. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, où tu habites, si tout va bien, ou même comment te trouver. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je viens te chercher. [UA] [FINI]
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Plume d'Eau

 **Bêta-lecture :** Moïra-chan

 **Genres :** Romance, Univers Alternatif

 **Fandoms :** Homestuck

 **Rating** : T pour insultes, mention de scarification. Notez que vous croiserez certainement également des mentions d'amour entre hommes et/ou femmes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, passez votre chemin ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout Homestuck appartient à Hussie et je n'ai aucun droit dessus. L'idée de la fic a été au départ inspirée d'une fanfiction trouvable sous AO3, en anglais, sous le titre "Meant for each other". Tout le reste m'appartient et je mord le premier qui tente de m'y piquer.

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde où les âmes soeurs partagent le ressenti de leurs douleurs à fleur de peau, John partage le bonheur parfait avec sa petite amie, Vriska. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, toute sa vie ne bascule...

 **Note :** Certains d'entre vous savaient déjà que j'avais prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire des 7 ans d'Homestuck et sa fin... c'est chose faite ! Voici une fanfiction, _à chapitre_ , et qui ne sera (peut-être ?) pas du Johnkat ! Vous parlez d'une surprise ! Bon, je dis "peut-être" d'ailleurs parce que en réalité, je ne sais pas du tout où va cette histoire. C'est également pour ça que je n'ai pas mis de couple. Vous comprendrez en lisant, je vous le redirai dans les prochains chapitres, mais partez du principe que j'ignore à quel point sera longue cette fanfic et où elle nous mènera. J'espère néanmoins que le voyage vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

 **Note bis :** Prenez note que je suis actuellement en stage d'enseignement et que quand cette dernière prendra fin, mes examens commenceront. J'ai actuellement deux chapitres d'écrit, aussi ai-je pris la décision de procéder ainsi : chaque dernier mercredi du mois, je posterai un chapitre. Si j'estime avoir assez de "marge" pour pouvoir poster deux chapitres dans le mois, je le ferai, mais ce sera toujours les mercredis. Donc partez du principe qu'un chapitre vous est dû chaque dernier mercredi... et peut-être parfois vous aurez la surprise d'un bonus en milieu de mois ! Mais je ne peux actuellement pas faire mieux, désolée.

 _J'espère néanmoins que la lecture vous plaira, je vous laisse avec cette dernière !_

* * *

 _Je viens te chercher_

 _~ Prologue ~_

 _My head is stuck in the clouds  
_ _She begs me to come down  
_ _Says, "Boy quit foolin' around"  
_ _I told her, "I love the view from up here  
_ _Warm sun, and wind in my ear  
_ _We'll watch the world from above  
_ _As it turns to the rythm of love_

 _(Rythm of Love, Plain White T )_

* * *

Une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité – seuls quelques rayons de soleil parvenant à passer au travers des volets fermés témoignaient de l'intense activité lumineuse qui se déroulait déjà dehors. Une respiration tranquille – il était facile de deviner que l'occupant de la pièce, étalé dans un lit sous une épaisse couverture pour contrer les avances de l'automne, était profondément endormi. Une vibration profonde – suivie d'une musique portant le doux nom de _Spider Dance,_ qui fit aussitôt bondir l'endormi presque hors de son lit.  
Un bras jaillit de la couverture pour attraper le diabolique appareil, laissant son propriétaire l'observer une seconde, puis décrocher d'un mouvement du pouce.

« Allô… ? »

Quelques mots de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Vriska. »

D'autres mots, plus rapides, pleins d'entrain.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Oui… … oui… quoi, maintenant ?! »

Un silence.  
Un soupir.

« D'accord… bon. Laisse-moi une heure pour me lever et me préparer. Rendez-vous au Starbucks, comme d'habitude ? »

Quelques mots encore. L'endormi sourit.

« Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. À toute ! »

Sa correspondante raccrocha avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. Le jeune homme – car c'en était un – soupira, avant de s'extraire péniblement du confortable nid qu'était devenu son lit au cours de la nuit. À vrai dire, il hésita même quelques secondes à se nicher à nouveau dans ce confort douillet. Mais la pensée de ce que Vriska lui ferait s'il osait arriver en retard le convainquit de se lever. Quelques pas et deux trois tours de manivelle plus tard, ses stores étaient levés, le soleil inondant à présent sa chambre – et ses globes oculaires, bien peu protégés par ses lunettes.  
Il se contenta de grogner face à cet assaut traitre et tourna les talons, des vêtements propres attrapés au vol, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain à l'autre bout du palier.

Il n'en ressortit que quinze solides minutes plus tard, douché, habillé et un peu plus éveillé. Une visite au rez-de-chaussée lui apprit que son père avait fait des gaufres avant de partir au travail, laissant une assiette de ces dernières sur la table. Un mot était posé dessus.

 _« John. Aujourd'hui encore, tu seras capable de faire le meilleur.  
_ _Je crois en toi._

 _Papa. »_

John eut un sourire amusé – son père n'avait jamais cessé de lui mettre ces petits mots un peu partout, de ses dix ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et peu importe qu'il en ait désormais plus de vingt et un. Il continuait à lui répéter jour après jour qu'il était fier de lui, qu'il croyait en ses capacités, quoi que John fasse – terminer le lycée avec les honneurs, ou se lever de bon matin.  
Il attaqua ses gaufres de bonne humeur et avec entrain, autant par appétit que parce qu'il serait en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il remontait se brosser les dents, finissant de se préparer dans la foulée. Il quitta sa maison avec un peu d'avance, fermant la porte derrière lui et inspirant l'air un peu frais d'un mois de septembre déjà presque terminé, le soleil dardant là ses derniers rayons vraiment chauds.

La route jusqu'au Starbucks fut rapide, si bien qu'il y arriva avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Sans perdre de temps, il se mit dans la queue pour les commandes, faisant signe au barman quand ce dernier l'aperçut. Sa commande fut appréhendée d'un coup de tête et payée aussitôt – ça avait du bon d'être un client régulier, mine de rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il récupérait deux cafés, un noir comme la nuit, l'autre passablement sucré et agrémenté de crème – les deux seulement différenciés par leur couvercle.  
John jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre, puis à sa montre. Encore cinq minutes. La langue coincée entre ses dents, il reposa les gobelets et échangea avec une dextérité trahissant l'habitude les couvercles, puis les reprit en main, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Vriska le rejoignit pile à l'heure, se glissant à ses côtés presque sans qu'il la remarque. Il lui sourit avant de lui tendre le gobelet marqué comme étant du café au lait. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la jeune femme blonde pour prendre une généreuse gorgée de café… avant de tousser, recracher, s'étrangler – bref, se donner en spectacle sous les yeux d'un John mort de rire.  
Elle se vengea d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Jamais tu te lasses de cette blague ?!  
\- Jamais ! » répondit-il avec un immense sourire idiot.

Ils échangèrent rapidement leur café sans autre, John récupérant avec plaisir le sien. D'autres auraient pu dire qu'il était étrange de prendre son petit déjeuner au réveil, de se laver les dents… puis de boire à nouveau du café sur la route, mais c'était un rituel qu'il avait avec sa petite amie – et puis, les cafés du Starbucks étaient délicieux, quand même.  
Ah… Sa petite amie.  
Le brun sourit en observant la superbe jeune femme à ses côtés. Des cheveux blonds, de beaux yeux d'un bleu céruléen, un corps de rêve… et surtout une personnalité pimentée, prête à faire mille et une farces avec lui. La copine parfaite. Et c'était la sienne.  
Quand il glissa sa main dans la sienne, Vriska s'arrêta un instant de parler pour lui rendre son sourire.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au début du lycée, faisant partie du même cours de chimie. Vriska avait tenté de faire exploser quelque chose en mélangeant plusieurs produits, John lui avait joué une farce en échangeant des fioles, et ils étaient devenus amis. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés ensuite, se rapprochant petit à petit jusqu'à finir par sortir ensemble. Un vrai conte de fées – qui était devenu réalité quand, peu après son vingt et unième anniversaire, John s'était réveillé avec une coupure sur la paume. Coupure que Vriska avait confirmée, lorsqu'il l'avait appelée, peut-être trois secondes après son réveil.

…  
Oui, là, il faut peut-être s'arrêter pour expliquer quelques petits détails de la vie quotidienne de ces deux-là. Ici-bas, rencontrer l'âme sœur était possible et même très fréquent, car chacun partageait une connexion avec la sienne. Une connexion physique, pour être précis. Autrement dit, chacun était capable de ressentir ce que l'autre vivait à partir d'un certain âge – vous l'avez deviné, vingt et un ans. Cela commençait toujours par la douleur, car il s'agissait de la sensation physique la plus intense – conduisant ainsi le corps de votre âme sœur à saigner ou à marquer de façon identique chaque blessure qui se faisait sur votre propre corps. .  
Et c'était également un excellent moyen de vérifier alors si la personne avec qui vous étiez était bien faite pour vous, au moyen d'une simple piqûre d'aiguille. Même si au final, ni Vriska ni John n'avaient eu besoin de ça, grâce à la maladresse de la jeune femme quand il s'agissait de couper des tomates.

« Et donc, tu pensais prendre quoi, toi, pour ta spécialisation ? »

La question de Vriska prit John au dépourvu. Il fixa un instant sa compagne, clignant des yeux pour se focaliser à nouveau sur la conversation – qu'il avait un peu oubliée, au profit du vagabondage de ses pensées.  
Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. L'université ne commence que dans deux semaines, après tout, alors on a le temps, non ? »

Vriska le dévisagea longuement avant de taper une nouvelle fois sur son épaule. Ils reprirent néanmoins la route de leur futur campus universitaire – même si aucun des deux ne prévoyait d'habiter dessus, tous les deux possédant une habitation plutôt proche des bâtiments de cours. Vriska lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour visiter les lieux, et éventuellement se familiariser déjà avec les associations et tout le reste de la vie estudiantine. John n'était pour sa part pas forcément pressé de devoir se lancer dans d'autres études – il n'était ni très studieux, ni aussi sociable que sa petite amie – mais il savait que la visite serait agréable, avec elle, aussi avait-il accepté.

Et pour être agréable, elle le fut !  
Le tour complet des différents bâtiments, cours et autres lieux leur prit presque la journée – nonobstant une pause à midi, à la cafétéria prévue à cet effet. Ils en profitèrent pour se renseigner sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, attrapant des dizaines de prospectus et de papiers divers que John essayerait de lire une fois chez lui – avant, probablement, de les abandonner dans sa corbeille à papier. Ils disséminèrent également quelques farces ici et là, échangeant des paquets de sucre et de sel sur les tables de la cafétéria ou retournant un panneau indiquant un des bâtiments, avant de s'enfuir en pouffant, main dans la main.  
Ils se quittèrent vers dix-sept heures, les doigts entrelacés et un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, avec la promesse d'un rendez-vous au vivarium de la ville pour le lendemain en début d'après-midi, afin d'aller voir les araignées et les lézards, deux de leurs passions.

John rentra chez lui le cœur léger et les mains dans les poches, heureux du bonheur qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait vingt et un ans, une âme sœur formidable, il s'apprêtait à rentrer en première année d'université des sciences – bien qu'il n'ait pas encore choisi une spécialisation. Aucune ombre au tableau, vingt sur vingt, la perfection. Oh, bien sûr, il avait parfois des petits soucis, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de véritable catastrophe sur son chemin – le destin, le karma, les éléments, bref quelque chose là-haut avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il soit gâté.

John se rendit compte en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée que son père était déjà dans la maison. Rangeant son trousseau, il ouvrit la porte avec entrain, annonçant son arrivée de vive voix…  
… avant de se baisser précipitamment, alerté par son instinct.  
Une superbe tarte à la crème s'écrasa contre le panneau de la porte d'entrée dans un _SPROTCH_ digne des plus grands numéros d'humour du monde. Une roulade plus tard, le garçon évita un second projectile et se lança dans un sprint à toute allure en direction de la cuisine – où son père devait garder ses munitions.

Bingo !  
Il se jeta sur la table, attrapant une des deux tartes à la crème posées dessus, et l'envoya dans le cadre de la porte qu'il venait de franchir – le chef de famille y arrivant déjà. Un _SPLATCH_ lui indiqua qu'il avait correctement visé, et il s'autorisa un petit bond de triomphe.  
Avant de se retrouver les lunettes dégoulinantes de crème. Il avait oublié que son père en transportait aussi une au moment où il était arrivé.

Père et fils s'observèrent un instant, dégoulinants, puis explosèrent simultanément de rire. Ils montèrent d'un même pas se débarbouiller et prendre une douche, chacun dans une des deux salles de bain. Une fois fois qu'ils eurent terminé et se furent changés, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, débarassant le dernier gâteau dans un coin du plan de travail pour le manger plus tard, et s'attelèrent à la confection du repas, discutant joyeusement de la journée écoulée.  
La conversation se poursuivit durant tout le dîner et la séance de vaisselle, John racontant également ses projets et ses hésitations quant à sa future orientation pour ses études, son père le rassurant d'une virile tape sur l'épaule et d'un « _quel que soit ton choix, je serai fier de toi, fils. »_

Un film plus tard, il fut temps pour les deux d'aller se coucher, John faisant pour une fois l'effort de ne pas se connecter sur pesterchum pour aller parler à ses amis. Il en avait envie, mais s'il voulait pouvoir se lever tôt sans avoir l'air d'un complet zombie demain, il valait mieux qu'il se couche un peu en avance – et il n'était déjà pas loin de vingt-trois heures.  
Il souffla du nez en imaginant la réaction de Dave si ce dernier savait qu'il se couchait si tôt. _« Et alors, Egbert, l'âge te rattrape, t'as besoin de te coucher avec les poules maintenant ? Coooot cot cooot ? »_ Bon. Il aurait peut-être pas forcément réagi comme ça.  
Mais il aurait pu !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme enfila un pyjama, salua son père pour la nuit, programma un réveil sur son téléphone portable, et se glissa sous les draps. Il sourit en repassant le fil de la journée dans sa mémoire, puis en imaginant ce qu'il ferait demain avec Vriska. Si les araignées n'étaient pas vraiment son truc, il attendait en revanche avec impatience de voir les lézards – peut-être qu'un jour, il en adopterait même un ! Mais ça demanderait de la place… parce que s'il décidait d'adopter un lézard, Vriska exigerait d'avoir des araignées, et il ne valait mieux pas ne pas faire cohabiter les deux espèces dans le même vivarium.  
Ce fut sur ces douces pensées qu'il s'endormit, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

Et qu'il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard – il ne devait pas être loin d'une ou deux heures du matin, lui indiquèrent les chiffres fluorescents de son réveil – avec une cuisante sensation sur le bras. Encore un peu groggy et endormi, John frotta ce dernier.  
Avant de couiner de douleur.

Se relevant avec difficulté, il alluma la lumière – grimaçant quand cette dernière agressa ses rétines – pour remonter la manche de son bras droit.  
Et son cœur rata un battement.

Sur son bras, une plaie traversait la peau horizontalement.

* * *

 _Comme promis, rendez-vous si je le peux le 27 avril. Sinon, attendez-moi au plus tard le 25 mai. Promis, je ferai de mon mieux, mais le travail est souvent peu indulgent avec moi.  
_ _A noter que des reviews me donneraient très fortement envie de mettre les bouchées doubles. Je dis ça, je dis rien... ;)_


	2. Ce que nous étions

_**Note :**_ Vous avez vu j'y suis arrivée ! Wouhou ! Et si je m'organise bien et que je finis haut la main les examens, vous aurez peut-être plus de chapitres durant les prochains mois ;) Bonne lecture !

 ** _Note 2 :_** Oh et ! Il y a des pesterlogs dans ce chapitre et il y en aura certainement de plus en plus... donc je vous encourage vivement à plutôt aller lire la version sur Archive of our own, le lien est disponible sur mon profil ;)

* * *

 _~ 01 : Ce que nous étions ~_

 _We used to rule the world  
_ _Every kiss was an adventure  
_ _Every night with you was like a holiday  
_ _Yeah, we used to fly like two birds of a feather_

 _Making promises we swore we'd never break  
_ _Why did we say goodbye ?_

 _(The way we were, Summer Set)_

* * *

 _Se relevant d'un bond, il alluma la lumière – grimaçant quand cette dernière agressa ses rétines – pour remonter la manche de son bras droit.  
_ _Et son cœur rata un battement.  
_ _Sur son bras, une plaie traversait la peau horizontalement._

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à John pour vraiment réagir, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et anesthésié par l'incompréhension. Ce n'est qu'en passant une seconde fois ses doigts sur la plaie qu'il frémit de douleur, et décida qu'il valait mieux soigner tout ça.  
Il tenta de réfléchir tout en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain de l'étage. C'était étrange qu'il se soit réveillé comme ça, surtout avec une telle marque… il s'était probablement écorché le bras sur quelque chose qu'il avait dû oublier dans le lit, ou bien qui dépassait. Peut-être quelque chose de pointu sur la table de nuit près de lui ? Il était tourné dos à cette dernière en se réveillant, mais il avait bien pu bouger dans son sommeil…

Le jeune homme grimaça en allumant la lumière de la salle de bain – on n'avait pas idée de faire des ampoules aussi agressives pour la rétine, c'était à vous rendre aveugle. Ouvrant l'armoire dissimulée par le miroir, il attrapa du désinfectant et des compresses stériles. Il hésita quelques secondes devant les pansements, puis haussa les épaules. Il n'en aurait certainement pas besoin, la plaie était plutôt petite.  
John s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, posant son matériel sur le bord du lavabo afin d'y avoir accès facilement. Il remonta à nouveau la manche de son pyjama et observa à la lumière la plaie. Cette dernière, très fine, s'étendait sur toute la largeur de son avant-bras, dans l'intérieur. Elle était propre et nette, comme tracée par un…

Une vive douleur le fit sursauter.  
Grimaçant, il fronça les sourcils. Puis écarquilla les yeux.  
Il eut l'impression qu'un atroce poids froid venait de tomber dans le creux de son estomac.

Là, au creux de son coude, juste à côté de la première, une seconde plaie était en train d'apparaître. Terriblement parallèle à la première, elle traça son chemin sur la peau blanche avec lenteur mais précision.  
… comme tracée par un couteau.  
John sentit son cœur accélérer. La théorie de la blessure accidentelle à cause d'un objet inconnu dans sa chambre venait de disparaître dans le néant des théories qui nous rassurent face à la réalité bien trop sombre. Il ne s'était pas fait la blessure tout seul – on la lui avait infligée.  
Ou plutôt, _on l'avait infligée à son âme sœur. Vriska._

Il voulut se lever, aller chercher son téléphone portable pour appeler cette dernière et s'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas en danger.  
Il n'en eut pas le temps.  
Sur son bras, une troisième plaie apparut – suivie, quelques minutes plus tard, par une quatrième.

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes qui dévalèrent bientôt ses joues.  
 _Pourquoi ?  
_ Le mot tourna longtemps en boucle dans sa tête. Il resta de longues minutes assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, sa main serrée sur son poignet droit, observant les quatre coupures horriblement parallèles qui avaient fleuri sur sa peau. Impossible de les confondre avec quoi que ce soit.  
Son âme sœur se mutilait.  
Vriska se mutilait.

Il fallut un bon moment à John pour se ressaisir. Il dut prendre plusieurs longues, très longues inspirations pour se calmer, sécher les larmes d'incompréhension, de douleur et de tristesse qui avaient roulé sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur sa peau. Après ça, il mis plusieurs minutes à désinfecter les plaies à l'aide des compresses.  
Rabattant la manche de son pyjama dessus, il rangea le désinfectant, jeta les compresses souillées et retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Presque deux heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réussisse enfin à s'endormir. Des pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête – des interrogations, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi Vriska ne lui avait-elle rien dit, si ça allait si mal ? Pourquoi souffrir seule au point d'en arriver là ? Surtout qu'elle pourrait difficilement lui cacher un tel acte, puisqu'il l'avait senti lui-même !  
Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais il comptait bien en trouver un… demain. À la première heure.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il réussit enfin à retrouver les bras de Morphée.

 **.oOo.**

John s'éveilla d'un sommeil agité, à peine quelques heures après qu'il se fut endormi – il ne devait pas être loin de sept heures du matin. Autant dire que c'était un exploit pour lui, un jour de vacances comme les autres.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, grimaça-t-il tandis que les évènements de la nuit lui revenaient en mémoire. Il devait avoir une conversation avec Vriska. Et il fallait qu'il l'ait rapidement.

Dire que son père fut surpris de le voir debout si tôt aurait été un euphémisme. Mais fidèle à lui-même, l'homme ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant, cachant sa surprise derrière un sourire et une proposition de crêpes, que John accepta d'un hochement de tête malgré son ventre noué. Autant attaquer la journée avec le ventre rempli, cela rendrait peut-être le reste des choses plus simple.  
Ils mangèrent dans le silence, le jeune homme peu enclin à discuter, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Dans ces moments-là, il remerciait le ciel, les instances supérieures et tout le reste du karma qui lui avaient permis de grandir avec un père compréhensif qui ne cherchait jamais à imposer un dialogue quand il sentait que son interlocuteur ne le souhaitait pas.  
Après avoir remercié son père pour le repas, il remonta se préparer. Il veilla quand même à prendre son temps, mais il était tout juste huit heures quand il sortit de la maison – à peine quelques minutes après le chef de famille.

Il hésita quelques instants à se rendre directement à la résidence Serket, comme il l'appelait mentalement tant cette dernière était imposante, mais finit par décider de prendre un détour. Vriska était adorable, mais elle pouvait être effrayante quand on la réveillait. Surtout si on n'avait pas une _offrande_ pour apaiser sa colère. Un passage au Starbucks était donc certainement une bonne idée.  
Et puis, ça lui permettrait peut-être d'aborder le sujet plus facilement. Même si, au fond de lui, il en doutait fortement.

Huit heures du matin oblige, les lieux étaient bondés. Il lui fallut faire la queue presque depuis le bout du trottoir pendant plus de quinze minutes avant de réussir à faire un signe de la main au barista, qui s'occupa de la suite d'un hochement de tête. Il repartit quelques minutes plus tard, le portemonnaie plus léger et deux cafés dans les mains. Ce matin-là, il n'eut cependant pas le cœur de faire une de ses fameuses farces, et se contenta donc de reprendre son chemin d'un pas qui se voulait leste – mais ne l'était de loin pas.  
À vrai dire, plus il se rapprochait du quartier de Vriska et de sa maison, et plus il avait l'impression que son estomac était en train de se changer en plomb. Le stress faisait faire des nœuds à son œsophage, et tandis qu'il cherchait à la fois son chemin et ses mots pour la discussion à venir, il avait l'impression que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus. Ça s'annonçait bien.

C'est donc noué de partout qu'il s'arrêta devant le perron de l'immense maison des Serket – peu importe le nombre de fois où il voyait cette dernière, elle restait toujours atrocement imposante. Après avoir avalé sa salive – une fois, deux fois – il inspira un bon coup et appuya sur la sonnette.  
Fort heureusement – ou pas ? – ce fut Vriska qui lui ouvrit la porte, le regard embué de fatigue et les cheveux défaits. Elle passa bien quelques secondes à l'observer, les yeux plissés, avant de marmonner :

« John ? On avait pas dit treize heures, au terrarium ? »

Il haussa les épaules en réponse, et se contenta de lui tendre un gobelet de café. Le regard de sa petite amie s'éclaira presque instantanément, et après deux longues gorgées, elle lui fit signe d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cuisine, John s'asseyant sur l'un des hauts tabourets du comptoir, tandis que Vriska se lançait dans la confection d'un petit déjeuner rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était attablée avec lui, une assiette pleine d'œufs et de bacon sous les yeux.  
Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux tandis qu'elle commençait à attaquer son petit-déjeuner.

« Et donc, pourquoi tu es là ? »

John déglutit bruyamment.  
Ils y étaient. Il allait falloir qu'il aborde le sujet qui fâche. Et il ne se sentait vraiment, vraiment pas prêt. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il tenta d'aborder un sujet moins épineux pour commencer.

« Aranea n'est pas là ?  
\- Nan. Ma sœur est partie bosser à la bibliothèque. Mais c'est certainement pas pour me parler d'elle que tu t'es levé et que t'es venu m'apporter le café jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard de son petit ami, qui frissonna.

« John. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, se gratta la gorge.  
Visiblement, il n'y aurait pas d'autre voie que de prendre le taureau directement par les cornes au milieu de l'arène. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup faire ça – surtout avec Vriska. Cette dernière avait toujours tendance à réagir de façon inattendue à ce genre d'approche, et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Surtout sur un sujet aussi délicat.  
Mais bon, puisqu'il le fallait…  
Inspirant à fond, il planta à son tour son regard dans celui de son âme sœur, et lança de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça n'allait pas ? »

La jeune fille avala sa bouchée, avant de hausser un sourcil perplexe. Elle découpa soigneusement un autre bout de bacon, et lui répondit, avant de l'enfourner :

« De quoi tu parles, exactement ? »

John soupira.

« Tu sais… tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher, quand ça va pas. Je veux dire, on est un couple, c'est normal qu'on s'entraide ! Je ne te jugerai pas, tu le sais bien, pourtant, non ?  
\- John. Je comprends pas ce que t'es en train de baragouiner, là. Explique-toi.  
\- Vriska. J'ai tout senti, hier soir, ça sert à rien d'essayer de me le cacher. »

Sa petite amie lui lança un regard des plus perplexes. Voyant qu'il le soutenait sans broncher, elle soupira, reposa ses services et poussa l'assiette sur le côté pour se pencher par-dessus le comptoir.

« John, dans quelle langue je dois te le dire ? _Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles._ »

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Un long, très long soupir, qu'il mit à profit pour essayer de trouver en lui la force de faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Finalement, il baissa la tête, attrapa la manche de son bras droit, et la releva jusqu'au coude, exposant les quatre cicatrices parallèles qui marquaient l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

« Je te parle de ça. »

Pendant très, très longtemps, plus aucun bruit ne vint gêner le silence qui s'était installé au cœur de la maison des Serket. Seule l'aiguille du temps veillait sur les deux amoureux, témoin silencieux du temps passant sur l'horloge de leur existence.  
Vriska observait les cicatrices sans mot dire, comme si elle ne savait quoi répondre. John, de son côté, n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, sentant que ce n'était plus à lui de parler, à présent.  
Mais sa petite amie ne parla pas, ne prononça aucun mot. Elle se contenta, au bout d'un temps qui sembla flirter avec l'infini, d'attraper à son tour la manche droite de son pyjama pour la remonter jusqu'au coude.

Dévoilant une peau blanche, vierge de toute marque.  
Vierge de toute cicatrice.

Un hoquet de stupeur fit frissonner le lourd silence qui s'était abattu sur eux. John fronça les sourcils, craignant de comprendre, son estomac se faisant encore plus lourd au creux de son ventre – si c'était seulement possible.  
Avalant sa salive, il tenta de se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait.

« Mais… la… la cicatrice de notre main... »

Vriska fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main droite, caressant du pouce une demi-lune blanche au creux de sa paume. Elle sursauta en entendant le petit croassement que produisit John.  
Qui tendit sa main gauche – où une cicatrice plus droite s'étalait sur le bord extérieur de la paume. Tous deux froncèrent les sourcils, s'observant dans le fond des yeux pendant ce qui sembla être un bon millénaire.  
Finalement, Vriska soupira.

« Alors… tu n'es pas mon âme sœur.  
\- N…Non, Vriska, ce n'est pas possible. Ce… c'est une erreur, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque pa— »

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Attrapant le couteau posé sur son assiette, elle s'entailla le doigt dessus d'un geste vif. Tous deux observèrent la goutte de sang se former au bout de son index, couler le long de son doigt.  
Les yeux de John s'embuèrent tandis qu'il les écarquillait devant sa peau restée vierge.

Il n'avait pas saigné.  
Mais Vriska, oui. Quelque part, quelqu'un d'autre avait très certainement senti ce qu'elle venait de faire, avait à son tour senti son doigt brûler, avait vu une goutte de sang perler au bout de son index comme c'était le cas pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas lui.  
Vriska n'était pas son âme sœur.

« John… »

La voix de sa petite amie était éraillée – presque cassée, comme serrée par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de contenir. Il leva les yeux pour se retrouver face à un regard embué. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule – la serra.  
Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je…  
\- John… Il faut qu'on arrête.  
\- Non ! Vriska, on…  
\- On rien du tout, John. Tu l'as vu comme moi. C'était une erreur. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Et visiblement… »

Elle se tut, avala difficilement sa salive, ses yeux posés sur le creux du coude de John.

« Visiblement… quelqu'un, là-dehors, a grand besoin de toi.  
\- Mais… c'est auprès de toi que j'ai envie d'être ! Vriska, c'est… c'est toi que j'aime ! C'est…  
\- John… je t'en prie. Ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Elle serra les doigts sur son épaule, puis doucement, la lâcha.

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu partes. Maintenant.  
\- Mais je…  
\- S'il te plait, John. Va-t-en. »

Elle détourna les yeux sur le dernier mot.  
Pas assez vite – il eut le temps de voir des larmes briller dans son regard. Ce fut ce qui l'acheva, ce qui le convainquit de ne pas insister. Elle souffrait autant que lui – ils étaient deux, à présent, à se retrouver seuls, chacun de leur côté. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste quand tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse.  
Tant pis si ça lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine – elle ne le serait visiblement pas avec lui. Quelque chose, dans son ADN, l'univers ou les instances supérieures, avait décidé qu'il n'était pas celui qui lui apporterait le bonheur. Qui était-il pour s'y opposer ?

La mort dans l'âme, il hocha la tête, lui souhaita une bonne journée et descendit du tabouret. Il repartit d'un pas lent en direction de sa propre maison, claquant la porte derrière lui, abandonnant sur le comptoir de la cuisine son café froid et son cœur.

 **.oOo.**

La maison était aussi vide que son esprit, quand il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Évidemment – son père était parti travailler, il ne rentrerait que ce soir. Il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de faire tout le trajet inverse en courant, de frapper à nouveau à la porte de Vriska, de la supplier d'attendre et de ne pas décider si vite qu'ils ne pouvaient rien construire ensemble.  
Mais la main crispée sur son avant-bras droit, et la douleur qui en irradiait quand il pinçait la peau déjà maltraitée, le convainquirent de ne rien en faire. À quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle n'était pas son âme sœur, il n'était pas la sienne. C'était dans les lois cosmiques, cela ne servait à rien de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que son âme sœur, puisque ce n'était pas la personne qu'on était censé aimer à la base.

Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un non-sens.  
Comment une stupide histoire de gènes, de divinité ou de décision cosmique du karma ou de l'univers pourrait-elle choisir mieux que lui la fille qu'il allait aimer et avec qui il voudrait partager sa vie ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, c'était même complètement idiot.

Le problème…  
Le problème, pensa-t-il en soupirant lorsqu'il se laissa dégringoler sur sa chaise de bureau, c'était que si lui pensait comme ça, ce n'était pas le cas de Vriska. Visiblement, elle était convaincue qu'il lui fallait trouver son âme sœur – et comme ce n'était pas John, cela ne valait pas la peine de se faire souffrir pour rien. Autant pour elle que pour lui.  
Une pointe de rancœur s'insinua dans sa poitrine. C'était facile, pour elle, de prendre ce genre de décision. Elle n'avait pas une âme sœur qui, visiblement, avait décidé de foutre sa vie en l'air – et la sienne par la même occasion.

Un soupir. Il secoua la tête – ce n'était pas juste de penser ainsi. Oui, son âme sœur avait visiblement des problèmes, et John en subissait les répercussions indirectes. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça.  
Enfin, pour l'instant, son esprit était trop embrumé pour penser à quoi que ce soit de vraiment constructif. Une bonne partie de jeu débile et abrutissant l'aiderait certainement à se vider la tête.  
Un bruit lui fit baisser les yeux. Sur sa barre des tâches, l'icône de Pesterchum – qui s'était lancé tout seul – clignotait. Il cliqua sur la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte.

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 08:33 –**

[08:33] TT: John.  
[08:33] TT: Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ?  
[08:35] EB: salut rose  
[08:35] EB: excuse moi, est-ce que je…  
[08:35] EB: ca te derange si on parle plus tard ?  
[08:36] EB: je n'ai pas trop envie de parler pour le moment  
[08:37] TT: Hmm, je vois.  
[08:37] TT: N'hésite pas à me recontacter si tu l'estimes nécessaire.  
[08:38] EB: merci

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 08:38 -**

John aimait beaucoup sa meilleure amie, Rose – même si elle habitait plutôt loin de lui, quasiment à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas la force de parler à qui que ce soit. Encore moins à elle, qui était capable de lui retourner le cerveau comme une chaussette avec ses questions à quadruple sens.  
Il essaya trois parties de jeux différents avant de finalement décider que jouer n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, son esprit partant toujours vagabonder dans des coins qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'au fond, il devait être une espèce de masochiste, à vouloir penser à tout ce qui le faisait souffrir.

Dans un état de léthargie avancée, il abandonna son clavier et décida de redescendre au salon. Ses consoles étaient alignées devant le meuble de la télévision, mais il les ignora – s'il n'avait pas réussi à se détendre les neurones sur son ordinateur, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y parvienne sur ses consoles. À la place, il partit à la recherche de films qui pourraient être intéressants à regarder dans sa collection de DVD. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était enfoncé dans le canapé, l'écran affichant les premières minutes de _Ghostbuster,_ sa main fourrageant dans un plat de popcorn qu'il avait préparé en vitesse.

Il passa au final sa journée devant la télévision. Tantôt à regarder des films – Con Air, Transformers et Avatar y passèrent également – tantôt à zapper de chaîne en chaîne avec l'impression que son cerveau était presque définitivement mort. Ce qui ne devait pas être très loin de la réalité, tout compte fait.

Vers midi, son téléphone vibra – l'écran d'accueil lui annonçant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Dave, suivi de deux autres lorsqu'il vit que John ne lui répondait pas.

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester sur Ectobiologist [EB] at 11:56 –**

[11:56] TG: sup bro  
[11:59] TG: bro  
[11:59] TG: tes la

Il ne lui répondit pas du tout, au final. Il avait encore moins le courage que tout à l'heure, quand il s'agissait de Rose. Sans compter que Rose était suffisamment fine pour comprendre qu'il ne servait parfois à rien d'insister. Dave, lui, avait besoin de plus d'argumentation la plupart du temps – et il ne s'en sentait vraiment, vraiment pas la force sur le moment. Après cette interruption, il se replongea dans les répliques de Nicolas Cage et sa fabuleuse coupe mulet. Pour tout dire, il avait cessé d'aimer Con Air comme un fou quelques années auparavant, se rendant enfin compte d'à quel point ce film était bancal et quel purulent furoncle il représentait dans la carrière de son idole. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de parfois le regarder à nouveau, juste pour rire des incohérences et autres problèmes qui se posaient tout au long de la narration. Cela parvenait toujours à le mettre de bonne humeur, en temps normal.  
Sauf que cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le cas.

La deuxième fois que son téléphone vibra, il venait de lancer Avatar – dans sa version peut-être un peu longue. C'était à présent Jade qui lui parlait.

 **\- gardenGnostic [GG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 15:03 -**

[15:03] GG: heyy John ! :B  
[15:03] GG: comment tu vas ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Il ne s'en sentait ni la force, ni le courage. Au pire, Rose leur expliquerait peut-être qu'il n'était pas en état de parler ? Cela le conduirait certainement à devoir s'expliquer plus tard, il s'en doutait, mais… au moins, ce serait plus tard. Pas là, pas sur le moment. Pas quand il était à peine capable d'enfiler un DVD dans son lecteur sans que son cerveau ne grille sous l'effort que cela demandait.  
Lorsque son père revint, à dix-huit heures et quelques brouettes, il fut surpris de le trouver sur le canapé. John lui avait en effet parlé de ses projets avec Vriska, la veille, en lui disant qu'il était possible qu'il rentre tard.

Il ne posa cependant aucune question – au grand bonheur de son fils, qui termina Avatar à ses côtés avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour broyer du noir. Il ne redescendit que lorsqu'il fut appelé pour le dîner – qu'il passa à bousculer des petits pois dans son assiette du bout de la fourchette. L'adulte assis en face de lui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de cuisiner John. S'il souhaitait lui en parler, il le ferait en temps voulu. En attendant, il devrait se contenter de le soutenir silencieusement comme il le pouvait. La soirée s'acheva donc d'une manière bien plus silencieuse que la veille, John faisant seul la vaisselle avant de remonter d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre.

Il ignora toute la soirée les éventuels messages de ses amis, sans même avoir la force de se présenter comme étant absent sur pesterchum, ou de se déconnecter du programme. Il trompa l'ennui en se baladant sur divers sites ou en regardant des vidéos débiles sur youtube – de celles qui normalement le faisaient éclater de rire, mais qui là, arrivaient à peine à lui arracher un sourire. Il espérait être suffisamment fatigué pour se coucher tôt, mais quelque chose dans son esprit semblait décidé à le faire souffrir. Il ne parvint donc pas à se coucher avant presque deux heures du matin, s'écroulant littéralement de fatigue sur son oreiller à ce moment-là, sans même prendre le temps d'éteindre son ordinateur.

 **.oOo.**

Cette fois-ci, il n'était que trois heures du matin quand il se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut.  
Puis fondit en larmes.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Son bras droit brûlait d'une vive douleur qu'il avait peur de commencer à reconnaître.  
Les yeux crispés sur les larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir, il se coucha en chien de fusil, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, sa main gauche crispée sur son avant-bras. Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, il attendit que la douleur cesse, hoquetant à chaque nouvelle ligne de feu tracée dans le creux de sa peau. Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, il espéra que ce serait la dernière, qu'il n'y en aurait pas plus.  
Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, il n'osa pas bouger.

Puis, au bout de peut-être une demi-heure – peut-être plus, peut-être moins ? – il laissa un interminable soupir détendre tous les muscles de son dos, qu'il avait crispés sous les sanglots. Les yeux fermés, il alluma la lampe de son chevet, grimaçant sous l'agression lumineuse avant de cligner des yeux pour mieux y habituer sa vision.  
Il crut fondre à nouveau en larmes quand, la manche remontée, il compta les plaies.

À présent, huit coupures s'alignaient sur son bras, toutes parfaitement parallèles.  
John hésita entre soupirer, se remettre à pleurer et hurler. Il finit par choisir la première option, peu désireux de réveiller son père par d'éventuels cris de rage. Et puis, il s'était suffisamment apitoyé sur lui-même.  
Se relevant de son lit, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, qu'il sortit de sa veille d'un coup de souris. Il cliqua sur une des fenêtres, et commença à taper.

Visiblement, il avait quelque part, là-dehors, une âme sœur.  
Et cette dernière n'allait pas bien. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Et vite.

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 03:13 –**

[03:13] EB: rose, tu es là ?  
[03:13] EB: j'ai besoin d'aide

* * *

 _Voilà ! Comme promis, je fais mon max pour vous poster le plus de chapitres possibles. Si je n'y arrive pas, rendez-vous tout de même le 29 juin :)_


	3. J'ai fait le voeu de te trouver

_**Note :**_ Je HAIS les pesterlogs. Mais je remercie immensément ma bêta et LeiaLibelle qui ont bien voulu m'aider à écrire ceux-là. Mes doigts saignent de tant de mise en page, gnuh. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Je vais tenter de faire plus vite pour les prochains chapitres, promis ! :) Bonne lecture !

 ** _Note bis :_** Je n'aime pas faire de la propagande mais... vraiment. Allez voir le chapitre sur AO3. Avec la couleur, c'est mille fois plus agréable à lire.

* * *

 _~ 02 : J'ai fait le vœu de te trouver ~_

 _As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
_ _We've an unshakable bond  
_ _Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

 _Far longer than forever  
_ _I swear that I'll be true  
_ _I've made an everlasting vow  
to find a way to you_

 _(Far longer than forever, The Swan Princess)_

* * *

 _ **\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 03:14 –**_

 _[03:15] EB: rose, tu es là ?_  
 _[03:15] EB: j'ai besoin d'aide_

Il fallut plusieurs secondes – presque une minute entière – pour qu'un texte délicatement violacé apparaisse sur l'écran du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

[03:16] TT: Je suis là, John. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
[03:18] TT: John ?  
[03:20] TT: John, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore l'une de tes farces.  
[03:20] EB: non ! non ce n'est pas ca  
[03:21] EB: c'est juste que je  
[03:21] EB: je sais pas comment t'expliquer  
[03:22] TT: Dans ces cas-là, généralement, on commence par le début.  
[03:23] EB: pfff  
[03:23] EB: c'est pas faux, oui  
[03:23] TT: Je t'écoute.  
[03:23] EB: Eh bien...  
[03:24] EB: je ne suis plus en couple avec Vriska  
[03:24] EB: nous nous sommes séparés ce matin  
[03:24] EB: enfin, hier matin. ou ce matin. je sais plus.  
[03:25] TT: Oh.  
[03:26] TT: C'est incompréhensible. N'était-elle pas ton âme soeur ?  
[03:27] EB: on a découvert que non, justement.. donc on a décidé de se séparer  
[03:29] TT: Découvert ?  
[03:29] TT: L'un de vous s'est blessé ?  
[03:30] EB: on peut dire ca, oui  
[03:30] EB: mais c'est pas important  
[03:32] TT: Est-ce que tout va bien ? Physiquement.  
[03:32] EB: oui oui ne t'inquiète pas  
[03:33] EB: disons juste que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des cicatrices  
[03:33] EB: et elle pas  
[03:33] EB: mais peu importe  
[03:33] EB: le probleme c'est que maintenant je me trouve avec pas d'ame soeur  
[03:33] EB: ou plutot j'en ai une qui court dans la nature et je sais pas comment faire pour la trouver  
[03:36] TT: Oh. Je n'en suis pas certaine, John.  
[03:37] TT: Chacun de nous possède une âme soeur en ce monde, et s'il s'avère que Vriska n'était pas la tienne, il est peut-être temps pour toi de prendre du recul et de te montrer patient.  
[03:38] TT: Même sans la chercher activement, tu trouveras ton âme soeur. C'est ce que veut la logique.  
[03:39] EB: je ne peux pas attendre c'est ca le problème  
[03:39] EB: il faut que je la trouve, et vite  
[03:40] TT: Est-ce ta façon de surmonter la douleur de ta rupture avec Vriska ?  
[03:41] EB: hein ? mais non je  
[03:41] EB: enfin c'est  
[03:41] EB: c'est juste... important pour moi de la trouver  
[03:45] TT: Il est important pour tout un chacun de trouver son âme soeur, John.  
[03:48] TT: Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'une vie ne tourne qu'autour de cela. Il est tout aussi important de parvenir à construire son identité indépendamment de son âme soeur.  
[03:48] EB: tu ne comprends pas  
[03:49] EB: c'est pas que je ne peux pas être seul c'est...  
[03:49] EB: ...  
[03:51] TT: John ? Je t'écoute.  
[03:51] EB: c'est... c'est compliqué, rose  
[03:51] EB: je ne pense pas que j'aie le droit de t'en parler, pas sans son accord  
[03:51] EB: simplement... il faut que je puisse la trouver, et vite  
[03:51] EB: pour elle  
[03:51] EB: tu veux bien m'aider ?  
[03:53] TT: Tu peux m'en parler si tu le souhaites. Jamais je ne trahirai le secret professionnel.  
[03:54] TT: Mais soit, je vais t'aider.  
[03:54] TT: As-tu déjà entamé tes recherches ?  
[03:54] EB: c'est gentil de proposer. promis, si je sens que c'est trop pour moi, je viendrai t'en parler  
[03:54] EB: hmmm eh bien..  
[03:54] EB: je sais pas par ou les commencer, justement  
[03:58] TT: Par le commencement. Nous vivons dans une ère où les âmes soeurs existent depuis longtemps. C'est un sujet documenté.  
[03:58] EB: comment ca ?  
[03:59] TT: Les livres, John. Tu as sans doute déjà ouvert pareil recueil de connaissances au moins une fois dans ta vie.  
[03:59] EB: oh ! tu veux dire qu'il y a des livres sur les ames soeurs ?  
[04:01] TT: Evidemment. Les recherches sur ce sujet sont légion, et toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres.  
[04:02] TT: Et n'es-tu pas celui qui se vantait, la semaine dernière, d'avoir enfin obtenu une carte universitaire ? Celle-ci pourra te servir dans les bibliothèques, autant de la ville que dans ton université.  
[04:02] EB: oui, tu as raison  
[04:02] EB: j'irai voir si je trouve des livres intéressants demain matin, alors  
[04:02] EB: merci, rose  
[04:03] TT: Tu trouveras, c'est certain.  
[04:04] TT: De rien. N'hésite pas à me tenir au courant de l'avancée de tes recherches. Je ferai mon possible pour t'aider encore si nécessaire.  
[04:04] EB: d'accord ! merci :B  
[04:05] EB: bonne nuit !  
[04:05] TT: Bonne nuit, John.

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 04:05 –**

John cligna quelques secondes des yeux lorsque l'obscurité envahit à nouveau sa chambre, une fois qu'il eut éteint sa lampe de chevet. Il jeta un regard en direction de son réveil. Quatre heures du matin passées. Il n'allait pas être très frais, le lendemain, c'était sûr. Mais quelque part, au fin fond de sa poitrine, il se sentait soulagé.  
Certes, il avait toujours une âme sœur inconnue qui se mutilait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire mais, étrangement, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être aussi impuissant qu'avant. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, ni où elle se trouvait, mais il avait un plan d'action. Il savait où aller, quelle était sa prochaine étape pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'aider, peu importe ce qu'elle était en train de traverser.

Avec un profond soupir, le jeune homme quitta sa chaise de bureau et retourna s'écraser dans son lit. Remontant les couvertures sur sa poitrine, il observa quelques secondes les marques qui striaient son avant-bras. Il n'avait pas été les désinfecter – il le ferait demain, quand son père serait parti. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup lui cacher ce genre de choses, mais… comme il l'avait dit à Rose, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en parler.  
Partager tout ça lui semblait… comme violer la vie privée de son âme sœur, qui que ce puisse bien être. De toute façon, il aurait bien le temps de prendre des décisions vis-à-vis de ça. En attendant, il lui fallait se reposer – pour pouvoir être le plus efficace possible, demain, quand il commencerait ses recherches.

 **.oOo.**

Le jeune homme ne rouvrit ses yeux que presque dix heures plus tard – à quasiment quatorze heures. Il n'avait entendu ni son réveil, ni son père se levant et partant au travail. Il devait être sacrément fatigué pour rester à ce point engoncé dans le royaume des rêves.  
Une pointe de culpabilité lui vrilla la poitrine lorsque son regard se posa sur son bras. Quelque part, il se sentait mal de dormir autant quand quelqu'un, là-dehors, avait besoin de lui sans le savoir. Mais bon, en relativisant un peu, il se dit que ce ne seraient pas quelques heures de sommeil en plus qui tueraient qui que ce soit. Et au moins, bien reposé, il était d'attaque pour cette nouvelle journée.

Rejetant la couverture, il décida qu'un détour par la salle de bain s'imposait de lui-même. Il y prit une douche rapide, grimaçant quand l'eau chaude vint frapper la peau malmenée de son bras. Sitôt savonné et rincé de la tête aux pieds, il s'appliqua à nettoyer et à désinfecter les plaies avant de les recouvrir d'un pansement pour éviter qu'elles ne se rouvrent.  
Une fois habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine – où l'attendaient deux énormes piles de crêpes. Étonnamment, il se sentit l'appétit d'en finir une entière, laissant la seconde au cas où il aurait un creux dans la suite de la journée, s'il revenait à la maison avant le soir.

Il revint effectivement chez lui avant seize heures – mais il considéra ça comme un exploit. Entre autres à cause des dizaines de livres qu'il avait dû trimballer, de la bibliothèque universitaire jusque chez lui. Quand il en avait discuté avec Rose, John n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir _autant_ de documentation. C'était pourtant le cas.  
En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, il avait simplement demandé à l'une des employées de l'aider à trouver de la documentation sur ce sujet. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui indiquerait un rayon _complet_. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait, et il avait ainsi passé presque une heure à parcourir le dos de tous les livres en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien lui être utile.  
Puis, décidant qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, il avait pris certains documents parlant de l'origine des âmes sœurs et des bases fondamentales des relations tissées entre ces dernières. Il avait complété le tout par d'autres ouvrages étudiant la localisation des âmes sœurs entre elles depuis des dizaines d'années, et leur place au sein de l'entourage de chacune.

À vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de même comprendre tout ce qu'il avait emprunté, mais il lui faudrait bien faire un effort. Et puis, s'il ne captait vraiment rien… Rose serait probablement là pour lui donner un petit coup de main. Si elle ne lui retournait pas encore plus le cerveau.  
Sitôt rentré chez lui, il alla déposer les livres sur son bureau, grimaçant devant les deux impressionnantes piles que ces derniers formaient à présent. Lui qui ne lisait presque pas se retrouvait maintenant avec l'équivalent de la bibliothèque d'Hermione Granger – _il ne lisait pas, mais au moins avait-il vu les films ! Et il était certain qu'il serait à Griffondor –_ comme livre de chevet.  
Dans quoi avait-il bien pu se fourrer ?

Avec un soupir, il décida néanmoins de se mettre au travail tout de suite. Quelque chose sur son bras lui soufflait qu'il pouvait difficilement se permettre d'attendre.  
Frottant ce dernier, il attrapa le premier livre sur la pile de gauche – qui promettait une explication simple et claire de ce qu'étaient vraiment les âmes sœurs, du point de vue scientifique – et redescendit au salon pour se coucher dans le canapé.  
Autant travailler de façon confortable !

 **.oOo.**

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 23:41 –**

[11:41] TT: Bonsoir.  
[11:41] EB: salut rose !  
[11:42] TT: Alors, tes recherches avancent ?  
[11:44] TT: Visiblement non.  
[11:44] EB: Euh  
[11:44] EB: si ! enfin, j'ai lu plein de trucs  
[11:44] EB: enfin un livre  
[11:44] EB: mais c'était intéressant !  
[11:44] TT: Je vois.  
[11:45] EB: tu me crois pas j'ai l'impression :(  
[11:47] TT: Cela t'aiderait-il de faire le point avec moi sur ce que tu as appris ?  
[11:48] EB: hmm  
[11:48] EB: peut-être oui  
[11:49] TT: Je t'écoute.  
[11:49] EB: Alors.. euh...  
[11:50] EB: des âmes soeurs sont des personnes dont les ames sont très proches  
[11:50] EB: bon, ok, ça c'était évident  
[11:51] EB: dans les livres, ils marquent que visiblement, notre société a toujours été comme ça  
[11:51] EB: avec des âmes soeurs qui ressentent la douleur de l'autre et se trouvent grâce à ça  
[11:51] EB: tiens tu savais d'ailleurs qu'en Grèce antique y avait des cérémonies où les gens se piquaient à différents endroits et se retrouvaient grace à ça ?  
[12:00] TT: Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, oui.  
[12:00] EB: C'est trop cool !  
[12:00] EB: Enfin... par contre ça ne me dit pas comment retrouver mon âme soeur  
[12:03] TT: Ne perds pas espoir, tu viens seulement de commencer. Le prochain livre t'apportera peut-être plus de réponses.  
[12:03] TT: Je vais tenter de faire des recherches de mon côté.  
[12:04] EB: tu as raison  
[12:04] EB: je peux pas me laisser abattre !  
[12:04] EB: merci, rose :)  
[12:05] TT: Tiens-moi au courant.  
[12:05] TT: Bon courage.  
[12:05] EB: d'accord  
[12:06] TT: Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore du travail à finir avant d'aller dormir.  
[12:07] TT: Bonne nuit, John.  
[12:07] EB: ok !  
[12:08] EB: bonne nuit aussi, rose

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 00:08 –**

 **.oOo.**

 **\- gardeenGnostic [GG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 21:32 -**

[21:32] GG: coucou !  
[21:32] EB: salut jade !  
[21:32] EB: tu vas bien ?  
[21:35] GG: je vais bien ! par contre, tu mas un peu fichu un vent il y a quelques jours, non ? :(  
[21:36] EB: oh ! euh oui  
[21:36] EB: je suis vraiment désolé pour ça  
[21:36] EB: j'étais pas très bien, en fait j'ai mis des vents à tout le monde... mais je pensais que rose t'en aurait parlé  
[21:39] GG: quest-ce qui se passe ?  
[21:40] EB: euh... c'est un peu compliqué mais  
[21:40] EB: pour faire simple, Vriska et moi avons rompu  
[21:40] GG: ! :O  
[21:40] GG: tu veux en parler ? :/  
[21:40] EB: ben... je suis pas sur qu'il y ait beaucoup à dire  
[21:40] EB: on s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas mon ame soeur et elle a décidé qu'il valait mieux arrêter  
[21:41] GG: je suis désolée :(  
[21:42] EB: ca va aller, t'inquiète :)  
[21:42] EB: c'est juste que du coup je dois chercher mon ame soeur maintenant  
[21:42] EB: donc je fais des recherches  
[21:44] GG: c'est pour ça que tu etais si silencieux dernierement alors...  
[21:44] GG: je me disais bien quon te voyait plus beaucoup.  
[21:44] EB: oops oui  
[21:44] EB: désolé  
[21:44] GG: non tinquiete pas !  
[21:45] EB: j'ai le nez plongé dans des livres que rose m'a conseillés  
[21:46] GG: attends, attends, toi ? le nez plonge dans un livre ?  
[21:46] EB: ouais je sais, moi non plus j'y croyais pas !  
[21:46] EB: mais c'est super intéressant en fait, j'ai appris plein de trucs !  
[21:50] GG: oh ?  
[21:50] EB: oui !  
[21:50] EB: tiens tu savais que par exemple, les gens qui ont perdu un membre peuvent avoir un truc qui ressemble au...  
[21:50] EB: c'est quoi deja le nom  
[21:50] EB: au.. au membre esprit ?  
[21:50] EB: non, au membre fantome !  
[21:50] EB: ils peuvent avoir un truc qui ressemble au membre fantome quand ils sentent la douleur chez leur ame soeur  
[21:50] EB: ca peut meme permettre de guérir des traumatismes, c'est trop cool !  
[21:50] GG: ouah, serieusement ? :o  
[21:51] GG: je savais pas !  
[21:51] EB: ouais ! Enfin en tout cas mon livre le dit !  
[21:51] EB: héhé  
[21:51] EB: maintenant tu sais :B  
[21:51] GG: en tout cas cest cool de te voir autant investi dans quelque chose !  
[21:51] EB: oui... j'essaye.  
[21:51] GG: ... mais ?  
[21:52] EB: ben je suis pas sûr de trouver beaucoup de choses ? quoi que là...  
[21:52] EB: j'ai trouvé une partie qui parle de la localisation des ames soeurs  
[21:53] GG: raconte !  
[21:54] EB: ben je sais pas trop si ça raconte beaucoup de choses en fait  
[21:54] EB: de ce que j'ai lu, les ames soeurs sont généralement soit dans l'entourage immédiat  
[21:54] EB: genre les voisins, quoi, ou l'école  
[21:54] EB: ou bien dans le cercle d'amis  
[21:54] GG: hm... :/  
[21:54] EB: je me demande simplement si ça compte aussi quand c'est des amis internet comme vous...  
[21:54] GG: cest ce que jallais dire, oui.  
[21:55] EB: j'imagine que je vais devoir vérifier par moi-même en observant mon entourage !  
[21:55] EB: et si je ne trouve pas mon âme soeur là, eh bien je saurai  
[21:55] GG: je croise les doigts pour toi ! je suis sure que tu vas rapidement la trouver ! :)  
[21:56] EB: j'espère aussi !  
[21:56] EB: par contre, j'ai lu presque toute la journée du coup je commence à fatiguer là  
[21:56] GG: va dormir ! :B  
[21:56] EB: ouais je vais y aller !  
[21:56] EB: bonne nuit du coup, jade  
[21:56] EB: et encore désolé de t'avoir ignorée D:  
[21:57] GG: tinquiete pas, je tai dit ! :p bonne nuit !  
[21:57] EB: bonne nuit !

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur gardenGnostic [GG] à 21:57 -**

 **.oOo.**

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 01 :27 –**

[01:28] TG: sup bro  
[01:28] EB: hey dave !  
[01 :28] EB : comment ca va :B ?  
[01 :29] TG : ca va  
[01 :29] TG : tes recherches ca avance  
[01 :30] EB : hmm ouais pas mal !  
[01 :30] EB : j'apprends plein de trucs  
[01 :30] TG : ah  
[01 :30] TG : comme quoi  
[01 :30] EB : hmm ben euh, que les ames sœurs se situent toujours dans l'entourage ou le cercle d'amis  
[01 :30] TG : cool  
[01 :31] TG : ca veut dire que la tienne est près de toi donc  
[01 :31] EB : hmm ouais j'essaye de chercher  
[01 :31] EB : mais quand j'y réfléchis, les seules personnes de mon age qu'il y a ici, c'était Vriska et ce type là qui bégaie tout le temps  
[01 :32] TG : tu parles de tavros  
[01 :32] EB : ouais voilà, tavros ! héhé  
[01 :32] EB : du coup y a pas grand monde en fait  
[01 :32] TG : tu vas te retrouver avec un petit vieux  
[01 :32] TG : ou une gamine de douze ans qui sait  
[01 :32] EB : haha non ! c'est pas possible  
[01 :32] TG : et pourquoi ca  
[01 :32] EB : c'est dans les livres ! :B  
[01 :32] EB : quasiment toutes les âmes sœurs sont du même âge, à quelques mois après  
[01 :33] EB : tu l'as bien vu avec Vriska : elle a eu 21 ans deux mois avant moi  
[01 :33] TG : t'es sur que Vriska est un bon exemple bro  
[01 :33] EB : euh...  
[01 :33] EB : laisse tomber  
[01 :33] TG : je me disais aussi  
[01 :34] EB : pfff :B  
[01 :34] EB : et toi tu fais quoi en ce moment ?  
[01 :34] TG : oh tu sais  
[01 :34] TG : comme d'hab  
[01 :35] EB : ironie et tout ?  
[01 :35] TG : t'as tout compris  
[01 :35] EB : héhé !  
[01 :35] TG : bon bro  
[01 :35] TG : l'ironie m'appelle  
[01 :35] EB : tu veux dire ton lit ?  
[01 :35] TG : mon lit est ironique bro  
[01 :35] TG : donc oui  
[01 :35] EB : haha ca marche !  
[01 :36] EB : bonne nuit dave  
[01 :36] TG : bonne nuit  
[01 :38] TG : et reve pas trop de ta future ame sœur  
[01 :38] TG : elle finirait par avoir ma tete  
[01 :36] EB : pfff nimporte quoi :B

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 01 :38 –**

 **.oOo.**

 **\- tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester sur [EB] à 13:43 –**

[01:43] TT: John ?  
[01:45] TT: Est-ce que je te dérange ?  
[01:45] EB: oh ! Salut Rose  
[01:45] EB: excuse moi je t'avais pas entendue  
[01:45] TT: Ce n'est rien.  
[01:45] TT: Comment vont tes recherches ?  
[01:45] EB: Hmm. Je sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pas mal avancé depuis dix jours, et en meme temps... pas du tout ?  
[01:45] TT: Je vois.  
[01:46] TT: Souhaites-tu en parler avec moi ? Cela pourra peut-être t'aider, comme la dernière fois.  
[01:46] EB: Ben écoute... par rapport à ce que je t'avais dit j'ai pas énormément de choses en plus...  
[01:46] EB: J'ai appris des tas de trucs cools concernant la douleur que tu ressens par rapport à ton ame soeur  
[01:46] EB: c'est presque effrayant parfois  
[01:47] TT: D'accord. Et quoi d'autre ?  
[01:47] EB: Euh... que les ames soeurs sont toujours quasiment du même âge.  
[01:47] TT: Effectivement. Il n'y a que quelques très rares occurrences où cela n'a pas été constaté.  
[01:47] TT: Moins d'une centaine de cas dans les deux dernières décennies, si je ne me trompe pas.  
[01:48] EB: Si tu le dis ! :B  
[01:48] TT: Quelque chose d'autre ?  
[01:48] EB: Ah, oui. Que les âmes soeurs sont toujours dans le même entourage ou cercle d'amis. Mais je me demandais...  
[01:48] TT: Oui ?  
[01:49] EB: Eh bien... est-ce que tu penses que ça peut aussi compter quand il s'agit du cercle d'amis d'internet, comme nous ?  
[01:49] TT: C'est une bonne question.  
[01:50] TT: Je pense que ça dépend de chaque personne, mais c'est possible. Pourquoi ?  
[01:51] EB: Ben j'ai déjà tenté de lister toutes les personnes de mon entourage qui ont le même âge que nous. Et il n'y a pas grand monde que je connaisse en fait...  
[01:51] EB: Et mes amis proches, c'est vous. Du coup... il faut que je cherche parmi vous, tu penses ?  
[01:51] TT: C'est tout à fait possible. En tout cas, ça vaut la peine de chercher.  
[01:51] EB: oh !  
[01:51] TT: Du coup, que comptes-tu faire ?  
[01:52] EB: Je sais pas trop... comment savoir si c'est l'un d'entre vous ?  
[01:52] TT: Pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier sur place ?  
[01:52] EB: comment ça ?  
[01:52] EB: Que veux-tu dire ?  
[01:52] TT: Exactement ce que je viens d'écrire, John. Tu ne peux pas être sûr que ton âme soeur n'est pas l'un d'entre nous si tu ne viens pas nous voir.  
[01:53] EB: Tu veux dire... en vrai ? Comme dans, voyager pour venir vous rencontrer ?  
[01:53] TT: Exactement.  
[01:53] TT: Je sais que la perspective de me rencontrer est effrayante mais, s'il te plait, n'hyperventile pas.  
[01:53] EB: pffff ! N'importe quoi, Rose. :B  
[01:53] EB: Tu sais que ça me ferait plus que plaisir de te rencontrer !  
[01:53] TT: ... Mais ?  
[01:54] EB: Eh bien... je suis pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour voyager ?  
[01:54] TT: Oh, ça n'est pas un véritable problème, ça.  
[01:54] TT: La société a prévu le genre de cas que tu rencontres.  
[01:54] EB: hein ?  
[01:55] TT: Il existe des forfaits de voyage pour les gens qui cherchent leur âme soeur. Si tu présentes un projet montrant ce que tu comptes faire à une compagnie aérienne, tu peux obtenir un prêt et des rabais pour ton voyage.  
[01:55] TT: Et si au bout de ton projet, tu peux revenir et leur prouver que tu as bien rencontré ton âme soeur, tu n'as pas besoin de rembourser ce prêt.  
[01:56] EB: Ouah ! C'est... c'est trop cool, Rose ! Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
[01:56] TT: Disons que j'aime me renseigner.  
[01:56] EB: Hmmmm :B  
[01:56] TT: Mais assez parlé de moi. Que comptes-tu faire ?  
[01:57] EB: Oh... eh bien j'imagine que je vais aller me renseigner et faire un plan de projet, du coup. Et en parler avec toi, Jade et Dave pour tout mettre en place ?  
[01:57] TT: Excellent. Je te laisse faire, alors.  
[01:57] EB: Héhé, ça marche. Je vais voir tout ça et je te recontacte dès que possible.  
[01:57] TT: Très bien. Alors bonne après-midi, John.  
[01:57] EB: A toi aussi !

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 13:57 -**

 **.oOo.**

John cliqua sur l'icône lui permettant de se déconnecter de pesterchum. Puis poussa un très, très long soupir. Ça y était. Il était temps qu'il parle de tout ça à son père. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il avait commencé ses recherches, avec l'aide de Rose. Il lui fallait bien l'avouer, cette dernière lui avait été d'une très, très grande aide.  
Et puis Dave et Jade n'avaient pas été en reste non plus, après qu'il avait décidé de partir en voyage. Mais pour être sûr d'avoir le prêt, il était primordial qu'il en parle à son père. Et puis… il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis mais… il voulait vraiment être sûr que ce dernier serait d'accord avec tout ça.  
Ce qui n'aidait pas au niveau du stress.

Enfin bon. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait aller au bout de tout ça – et ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait, il le _devait_ , pour son âme sœur – il lui fallait passer par cette case. Inspirant à fond, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans le salon, où son père était en train de lire.

« Papa ? »

L'homme releva la tête, sa pipe au bout des lèvres.

« Bonsoir, John, le salua-t-il. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- Euh… oui. On pourrait parler, s'il te plait ? J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire…  
\- Oh, bien sûr. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Tout cela n'aidait pas John à se détendre, tant ça lui semblait officiel. Mais d'un autre côté… il le devait bien à son père, qui avait supporté sans broncher son quasi silence ces dernières semaines. Inspirant à nouveau à fond, il se jeta à l'eau.

« Voilà… tout ça est un peu compliqué.  
\- Pas de problèmes, je t'écoute.  
\- D'accord. Merci. Donc… Tu l'as peut-être déjà compris mais… ça fait trois semaines que Vriska et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Il osa un coup d'œil en direction de son père. Ce dernier hocha la tête, confirmant ses soupçons mais le laissant parler à son rythme sans l'interrompre.

« Nous… nous avons découvert il y a un peu plus de trois semaines que nous n'étions pas âmes sœurs comme nous le pensions. On a donc décidé de se séparer.  
\- Découvert ? reprit son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comment…  
\- C'est là que ça devient un peu… dur à t'expliquer. Je vais te montrer mais, s'il te plait, reste… reste calme, d'accord ?  
\- … Très bien, fils. »

Inspirant à nouveau à fond – John avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, ces dernières minutes – il remonta lentement sa manche gauche. Sur son bras s'étalait une impressionnante collection de coupures, toutes atrocement parallèles, certaines encore cachées par un pansement. Ces dernières semaines, son âme sœur n'avait pas ralenti le rythme de ses activités nocturnes, John y remédiant comme il le pouvait.  
Il sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le hoquet de stupeur de son père. Pendant quelques secondes, un interminable silence s'étira dans la cuisine, se lovant entre les deux interlocuteurs comme un chat au soleil. Finalement, une inspiration le chassa.

« Alors c'est pour ça que je t'entendais parfois te relever la nuit ?  
\- O… Oui. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Quand on est père, on apprend à ne dormir que d'un œil. Mais toi, ça va ? »

John hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement.

« Pas trop. J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas parvenir à aider celle qui est responsable de tout ça à temps. Et c'est pour ça que…  
\- Que… ?  
\- Eh bien, j'ai fait des recherches ces dernières semaines.  
\- Ah oui, j'ai vu ça. Et ?  
\- Et j'ai compris quelques petites choses. Comme par exemple que les âmes sœurs sont toujours dans un entourage proche, ou reliées par le même cercle d'amis. Certains scientifiques ont même fait pas mal de théories là-dessus, d'ailleurs. Mais… bref. Le fait est que j'ai fait autant de recherches que possible et que… mon âme sœur n'est visiblement pas dans mon entourage immédiat. Et si elle se trouve dans mon cercle d'amis…  
\- Elle est plutôt loin de toi. Et tu vas aller la chercher, c'est ça ? »

John n'aurait même pas dû être surpris. Après tout, il savait que son père avait beaucoup d'instinct et était très intelligent. Pas étonnant qu'il comprenne tout aussi rapidement. Il sourit faiblement.

« C'est ça. J'ai fait des recherches sur les différentes compagnies proposant des prêts pour ce genre de voyage. J'ai même déjà préparé un plan complet du voyage que je devrais faire et des différentes personnes à qui j'aimerais rendre visite. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir si tu… tu serais d'accord de venir demander le prêt et tout le reste avec moi ?  
\- Bien sûr, fils. »

La voix chaleureuse de son père réchauffa le jeune homme jusqu'au bout des orteils. Il soupira de soulagement. Une main se posant sur la sienne lui fit relever la tête.

« John ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis vraiment, vraiment fier de toi. Encore plus aujourd'hui, quand je te vois faire tous ces efforts pour aider quelqu'un si loin de toi. »

Il sourit doucement, vite imité par son père.  
Tous les deux se relevèrent ensuite de concert.

« Donc, on y va ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien, faire tes demandes administratives.  
\- Quoi, déjà ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Tout est prêt, je me trompe ? »

John hésita juste un instant.  
Puis, avant d'avoir vraiment pu analyser ce qu'il faisait, il avait contourné la table et pris son père dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

« Merci, papa.  
\- Je t'en prie, fils. Je suis là pour ça, tu le sais bien. »

 **.oOo.**

Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés un peu trop vite pour que John puisse vraiment tout suivre, après ça. Son père et lui avaient visité deux agences avant d'en trouver une troisième qui corresponde à ses besoins et qui avait accepté de lui faire un prêt en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Le directeur de l'université avait été un peu surpris de la demande de césure que John avait ensuite été déposer dans son bureau, connaissant le couple qu'il formait auparavant avec Vriska. Il avait néanmoins accepté la demande sans poser de problèmes, souhaitant une bonne chance au jeune homme dans ses recherches.

Après ça, John avait passé ces derniers jours à préparer sa valise et ses affaires pour partir, réglant les derniers détails avec ses meilleurs amis. Son voyage prendrait certainement plusieurs semaines, comportant des escales chez Dave, puis Rose et enfin Jade. S'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé après ça, il s'était dit qu'il aviserait sur place. Et puis, ses amis avaient beaucoup de personnes à lui présenter. Aussi, avec un peu de chance n'aurait-il pas à envisager « d'après ».

Pour le moment, il avait surtout à envisager un « maintenant ».  
Un maintenant qui se concrétisait sous la forme d'un hublot d'avion par lequel il observait le monde dehors, la silhouette de l'aéroport et son père qu'il devinait être certainement derrière une des fenêtres à observer son avion.  
Un avion qui l'emmènerait vers sa première escale : l'appartement de Dave, qui avait exigé d'être le premier à pouvoir l'héberger, arguant que ce serait tout à fait _« non-ironique, bro »_ qu'il parte les rencontrer sans le voir en priorité.

John avait donc accepté avec un rire franc, heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage et une véritable voix sur celui qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme son meilleur ami.

Une secousse ébranla les pensées du jeune homme. Levant les yeux, ce dernier se rendit compte que l'avion était sur le point de décoller – et qu'il était temps pour lui d'attacher sa ceinture. Avec une grande inspiration, il boucla la sécurité et tourna son regard vers le coin de ciel bleu qui se dévoilait parmi les nuages.

 _Attends-moi,_ pensa-t-il fermement en caressant son avant-bras. _Je viens te chercher._


	4. Mon meilleur ami

_**Note :** Je sais que je dis ça à chaque fois, mais promis cette fois-ci vous devriez commencer à voir les chapitres popper plus souvent, je suis en train de travailler à écrire tout d'un coup pour pouvoir les poster de plus en plus fréquemment ! En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Oh, et, je n'ai même pas honte pour la chanson d'intro. Ou peut-être un peu. Un tout petit peu. _

* * *

_~ 03 : Mon meilleur ami ~_

 _Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
_ _N'importe où quand tu voudras  
_ _Je serai, toujours la même  
_ _un peu bohème  
_ _Prête à faire des folies_

 _Je serai, même si la vie_ _nous sépare  
_ _Celle qui te redonnera l'espoir  
_ _On ne laissera rien au hasard  
_ _Car tu sais que je resterai  
_ _ta meilleure amie_

 _(Ta meilleure amie, Lorie)_

* * *

John devait bien l'avouer : s'il s'était senti fort et aventureux pendant ses préparatifs et son départ, maintenant qu'il était en vol et qu'il avait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, il faisait moins le fier. Il était actuellement dans un avion, sur le point de rencontrer son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'en photo, pour essayer de retrouver une personne dont il ne savait que deux choses : qu'elle était son âme sœur, et qu'elle se mutilait.  
À quel moment au juste avait-il pensé que tout ça serait une bonne idée ?

Enfin.  
Après tout, Rose l'avait aidé à planifier tout le voyage et son père l'avait laissé partir. C'est qu'il ne devait pas à ce point risquer la mort. Il lui suffirait juste de rester en vie et en bonne santé tout au long du voyage. Ce ne serait pas si dur ! Et puis, il avait pris tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac de voyage. Avec ses amis près de lui, il ne risquait rien. Il pourrait compter sur eux.  
Sauf pour la chose la plus grave. Mais ça, il pourrait y faire face tout seul, il en était certain. Et son père lui avait dit avoir modifié son forfait pour qu'il fonctionne dans tout le pays si nécessaire – s'il avait besoin tout à coup de l'appeler, même au milieu de la nuit. Le jeune homme inspira à fond, projetant son regard sur le ciel qui les entourait. Il faudrait encore plusieurs heures avant qu'il n'arrive chez Dave. Autant en profiter pour se calmer et se changer les idées.

 **.oOo.**

Ce fut une main secouant son épaule qui tira John de son sommeil peu profond. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre vraiment conscience de son environnement et de l'hôtesse de l'air qui lui indiquait de boucler sa ceinture, car ils allaient atterrir. Il finit par acquiescer et s'exécuter, essuyant discrètement la bave qui avait roulé sur sa joue pendant qu'il dormait.  
Si Rose avait été là, nul doute qu'elle se serait bien moquée de sa capacité à s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe comment. Et quelque part, elle n'aurait pas eu tort. Il avait effectivement décidé de se détendre, mais ne pensait pas qu'il passerait tout son vol à dormir ! Enfin, quelque part, il ne s'était pas beaucoup reposé, ces derniers jours. Et puis, au moins, il n'avait pas passé tout son temps à angoisser.

…  
Comme il était actuellement en train de recommencer à le faire.  
Mais qu'y pouvait-il, au juste ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait son meilleur ami et qu'on allait au-devant d'une formidable aventure pour trouver son âme sœur ! Parce qu'il ne doutait pas que c'était très exactement ce qui l'attendait. Avec plein de farces entre deux.  
Une secousse le ramena sur terre – littéralement, cette fois-ci. Avec patience, il attendit que l'avion se soit définitivement arrêté et que les hôtesses aient donné le feu vert pour se lever de sa place et attraper son sac de voyage, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, il descendait de l'avion, son sac sur l'épaule et son esprit encombré par l'impatience.

Il lui fallut néanmoins plusieurs minutes, comme à tous les autres passagers, pour rejoindre l'aéroport et sortir des divers contrôles de routine sur les papiers et le contenu de ses bagages. Une fois dans le grand hall principal, il sortit son téléphone et ouvrit l'application de pesterchum. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il tapait quelques mots sur l'écran.

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur turntechGodhead [TG] à 14:27 –**

[02:28] EB: ca y est !  
[02:28] EB : je suis là :B  
[02:29] TG : je sais bro

John fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça, « je sais » ? Bien sûr, il lui avait dit l'heure à laquelle il arriverait, mais…  
Oh. Il était là. Il avait même dû le voir et le reconnaître avant John, et s'amusait maintenant à l'observer d'un peu plus loin en rigolant et en sirotant du jus de pomme, la petite vermine. John se fit mentalement la promesse qu'il trouverait moyen de se venger de ça durant son séjour ici. En attendant, il avait plus urgent à faire : le retrouver. Enfonçant le portable dans sa poche, le jeune homme pivota sur ses propres talons, fixant la foule tout autour de lui, recherchant une probable silhouette immobile au milieu de ce fleuve de visages inconnus.

Bon. Au final, il n'était pas en train de siroter un jus de pomme. Mais il avait bel et bien un sourire narquois collé sur la tronche, juste en-dessous des lunettes de soleil que John reconnut, le cœur battant. Même s'il en avait souvent vu des photos, il avait du mal à croire qu'il les portait vraiment.  
Le jeune homme laissa un grand sourire s'étaler en travers de son visage. Tant pis pour toute l'ironie du monde – il allait écraser Dave sous un câlin de bro bien mérité, et ce dernier n'aurait pas son mot à dire là-dessus.

Et il n'eut pas son mot à dire.  
S'il était mauvaise langue, John rajouterait même qu'il était certain d'avoir senti son meilleur ami lui rendre l'étreinte, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais bon, il était bien élevé, aussi ne dit-il rien à ce propos et se contenta-t-il de sourire un peu plus – si c'était possible.

« Sup, bro.  
\- Sup, Dave ! Ça fait plaisir d'enfin te voir !  
\- À moi aussi, Egbert. Bon, ramasse ta valise, tu as rendez-vous à la casa de Strider.  
\- Héhé, ça marche ! »

Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux – mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait levé ces derniers au ciel. Et quelque chose était en train de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il en aurait très souvent l'impression durant son séjour ici. Mais bon, il était prêt à s'en accommoder, si ça signifiait pouvoir passer du temps en sa présence.  
Rajustant son sac sur son épaule, le brun emboîta le pas de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier leur fit traverser le hall de l'aéroport, zigzaguer entre les colonnes et les diverses entrées et descendre plusieurs volées d'escaliers jusqu'à arriver à l'un des plus bas niveaux du sous-sol. Quelques minutes après, John était installé à la place passager d'un pick-up atrocement orange, dont l'intérieur était pourtant impeccable - si on faisait abstraction d'un paquet de Doritos sur le tableau de bord. Il grimaça un sourire à Dave lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de lui.

« Sympa, la voiture !  
\- Ouais, c'est celle de mon Bro. Alors pas de taches, pas de miettes, que dalle qui puisse laisser des traces. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de mon cul.  
\- C'est retenu. »

Et pour le peu qu'il avait entendu de ce fameux Bro, il n'avait littéralement pas envie de le mettre en colère. Il tenait trop à la vie pour ça, vraiment. Aussi fit-il attention à ne rien tacher ni froisser dans la voiture, osant même à peine s'asseoir au fond du siège. Il ne se détendit que lorsque Dave se gara dans un autre parking et qu'il put s'extraire du véhicule. Il récupéra son sac en vitesse, laissa le blond verrouiller le pick-up et le suivit dans ce qu'il comprit plus tard être une interminable volée de marches.  
Sérieusement, il eut l'impression que ça dura des heures. À quel étage pouvait bien habiter son meilleur ami ?!

Très haut, crétin, lui souffla une voix dans l'arrière de son esprit.  
Si haut qu'il lui fallut une bonne trentaine de secondes pour récupérer son souffle ensuite, lorsque Dave se stoppa devant une porte qu'il devina être celle de son appartement. Son meilleur ami eut la délicatesse de le laisser retrouver ses poumons avant de lancer d'une voix tranquille :

« Ma chambre est celle sur la droite. Tout au bout du couloir, c'est la salle de bain. La pièce sur la gauche est la chambre de Bro. Interdiction d'y mettre les pieds, qu'il soit là ou pas. À vrai dire, ne le dérange pas. Même si tu viens de te couper et que t'es sur le point de perdre un bras, ça vaut mieux pas. La cuisine, la salle de bain, le salon et ma chambre sont à moi comme à toi, sinon. Ok ?  
\- Pigé ! »

Un hochement de tête, et le blond ouvrit la porte.  
Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait John, l'appartement n'était pas un immense champ de bataille. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de l'avouer à son meilleur ami, mais cela le surprit. Beaucoup. Encore une fois de ce qu'il avait appris de Dave, il s'était préparé à trouver une espèce de ruine d'Hiroshima remplie d'objets bizarres, de jus de pommes et d'épées. Mais non. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi rangé que sa propre maison, mais il n'y avait rien de si... étrange.  
À part, cela dit, l'homme en boxer dans la cuisine à gauche de l'entrée, qui le fit faire un bond sur le côté quand il l'aperçut.

« Sup, lança ce dernier sans se départir de sa pokerface - grandement aidé par ses lunettes en pointe.  
\- Salut, euh... B-bro ?  
\- Nah, Bro c'est uniquement pour Dave. Je suis Dirk. Alors c'est toi, le fameux Egbert ?  
\- John Egbert, c'est ça. Merci d'avoir bien voulu que je reste, Br— Dirk.  
\- T'inquiète, mec. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il fit un signe de la main, attrapa la brique de jus de pomme devant lui et repartit d'un pas nonchalant en direction de sa chambre. Sa disparition fut ponctuée par un soupir de Dave.

« Bon, au moins, ça c'est fait. Tu veux poser tes affaires ?  
\- Euh, ouais.  
\- Bon, alors viens. »

Au grand soulagement de John, la chambre de Dave ressemblait un peu plus à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait - pleine de bordel, avec des tables de mixage dans un coin, un ordinateur sur un énorme bureau, un lit et une armoire. Et une étagère pleine de bocaux remplis de trucs morts. Eurk.  
Dave lui indiqua un coin de sa chambre à peu près dénué de désordre, où il put poser son sac et ses chaussures. Le temps que ce soit fait, son meilleur ami était déjà près de la porte.

« L'est presque quinze heures. T'as faim ?  
\- Non, pas trop. J'avais mangé avant de partir.  
\- Ok. Mario Party 4 ou Smash ?  
\- Smash, voyons ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils retournent dans le salon et prennent possession du canapé pour lancer la Wii.

 **.oOo.**

« Et sinon, t'as une toute petite idée de ce que tu vas faire pour trouver ton âme sœur ? »

Dave sentait qu'il allait à nouveau perdre - John en était sûr. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il tenté de le déconcentrer en lui parlant en même temps ? Enfin. Il pourrait toujours tenter d'échapper à son destin, il n'y arriverait pas. Ils en étaient à plus de trois heures de jeu - ayant entre autres mesuré leurs compétences sur Smash Bros, Mario Party 4 et Street Fighter, jusqu'à arriver à Mario Kart, où ils combattaient maintenant férocement à coup de carapaces de toutes les couleurs.  
Les yeux concentrés sur sa partie de l'écran et le virage qui s'annonçait serré, il lança d'une voix tranquille :

« Pas la moindre. Mais je finirai bien par la trouver si je cherche bien, non ?  
\- Mec, parfois je me demande comment t'as fait pour arriver vivant jusqu'ici avec une telle philosophie. T'as prévu de rencontrer des gens, au moins ?  
\- Certainement, ouais ! Après tout, je dois chercher parmi mes amis et leur entourage proche, donc à toi de me dire si t'en as ?  
\- Ouais, quelques- Enfoiré !  
\- Héhé ! »

Profitant de l'arrêt momentané de son adversaire à cause de la carapace verte qu'il avait soigneusement calibrée, John repassa devant. Il ne lui fallut plus que quelques mouvements pour parvenir à passer premier de justesse devant Dave - qui avait bien vite rattrapé son retard.

« Je demanderai une revanche, sois-en sûr. Il n'est pas dit qu'un Strider se fera battre dans sa propre maison.  
\- Si tu veux une autre déculottée, je suis ton homme quand tu veux !  
\- Même Harley est plus masculine que toi, mec. »

Un coup de poing amical et quelques rires plus tard, John reprit le cours de la conversation.

« Et donc, tu disais ? T'as des gens à me faire rencontrer ?  
\- Ouais, j'avais prévu de toute façon de te tirer là-bas ce soir.  
\- Là-bas ?  
\- Ouais. Une sorte de petite soirée étudiante. Ce sont principalement des amis ou des amis d'amis, y aura pas grand monde.  
\- Pas grand monde, releva le brun en fonçant les sourcils. C'est-à-dire... ?  
\- Pas plus de dix personnes, je pense. Je leur ai demandé de rester soft, justement parce que tu venais, tout ça. »

John haussa les sourcils, un peu sceptique. Mais bon, il n'avait très certainement pas le choix - si Dave avait décidé de le traîner quelque part, il aurait bien du mal à lui dire non, à son humble avis. Alors autant jouer le jeu, et tenter de passer une bonne soirée.

« Très bien, capitula-t-il. C'est à quelle heure ?  
\- Vingt heures, certainement. Le temps pour toi de manger une pizza à la Strider et d'enfiler ta plus belle robe. »

Un autre coup de poing - et d'autres rires.

 **.oOo.**

Dave n'avait pas menti – la soirée était plus proche d'une réunion entre potes presque intimiste que d'une véritable fête estudiantine. Il y avait à peine dix personnes en comptant Dave et lui-même – et il oublia les noms de la moitié d'entre elles sitôt que Dave les eut présentées. Au final, il ne compta que quatre filles. Il aurait bien aimé dire que c'était un piètre tableau, mais à part à l'uni, il n'en avait jamais rencontré autant en une seule fois.  
Ces quatre filles semblaient bien se connaître – discutant toutes entre elles et avec un autre garçon à la peau très blanche et aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Ce dernier portait un pull qui lui permettrait certainement de servir de cible à un sniper à plus de deux kilomètres, d'ailleurs. Difficile de le lâcher du regard. Il s'était présenté à John comme « Kankri Vantas, ravi de faire ta connaissance, jeune homme. J'ignorais que tu… »

Et il avait continué.  
Pendant presque trois minutes.  
Sans reprendre son souffle.

John en était presque admiratif. Vraiment. Ce type aurait pu s'inscrire à une compétition d'apnée, il aurait certainement été élu vainqueur haut la main, avec des poumons pareils. C'était presque de la sorcellerie, à ce niveau.  
Malheureusement pour ce jeune homme – quoiqu'à ce qu'il en avait compris, il était légèrement plus vieux que lui ? – John ne se sentait pas vraiment l'énergie d'écouter des discours de cinq minutes minimum. Il risquait vraiment d'être impoli et de s'endormir avant la fin. Du coup, il avait très vaguement acquiescé à ce qu'il disait et trouvé un moyen de s'éclipser dès qu'il l'avait pu.

Les quatre filles qui étaient là étaient toutes plutôt… intéressantes. Ou hautes en couleur, en tout cas – il avait du mal à savoir vraiment comment les décrire.  
Déjà, il y avait Porrim. Qu'il savait être d'atteinte pour lui – autant à cause de son âge, car elle ne devait pas avoir loin de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans qu'à cause de sa beauté. C'était ce qu'il aurait pu décrire sans une seule once d'hésitation comme une « femme fatale ». Elle était magnifique, avec ses yeux verts perçants, ses tatouages et ses piercings, son corps superbe très bien mis en valeur par sa robe – mais surtout, très intimidante. Et surtout, elle restait toujours très, très près de ce Kankri. Comme une mère protégeant son petit, presque, même si ce dernier semblait parfois un peu dérangé par sa présence. C'était un peu étrange.

Pas loin d'eux, sur un canapé, traînaient Meulin et ce qui devait être son meilleur ami – Kuro ? Kurzlo ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris son nom. Ce dernier était un mec des plus bizarres, une espèce de gigantesque type avec une touffe impressionnante et un maquillage des plus… flippants. Comme s'il avait voulu peindre la silhouette de son squelette sur son visage. Mais le plus bizarre dans tout ça était peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas du tout. Ses lèvres restaient closes et il ne faisait qu'agiter ses mains pour se faire comprendre – principalement de Meulin. Meulin qu'il avait trouvée intéressante au départ, mais avec laquelle il s'était heurté à un problème de poids : elle était sourde. Et John ne savait pas parler la langue des signes. Il s'y serait bien risqué s'il avait été vraiment poussé par la curiosité – mais la présence de l'autre homme près d'elle et, surtout, ses manches retroussées jusqu'au coude avaient été suffisantes pour ne pas lui donner de raison de s'attarder.

Damara, la troisième fille – qu'il avait d'abord appelée Tamara avant qu'elle ne le reprenne de façon flippante – était… Bon, il en avait un peu marre de dire bizarre, mais sérieusement, c'était un phénomène. À vrai dire, il se demandait si Dirk et elle ne se seraient pas bien entends : elle ne parlait qu'en japonais. Et John avait vu trop peu d'animés dans sa vie pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle baragouinait sans cesse. Et puis… au-delà de ça, il y avait quelque chose d'un peu étrange dans ce qu'elle dégageait. Quelque chose qui l'avait un peu trop intimidé pour qu'il se permette de rester – et ses avant-bras vierges ne l'y avaient pas encouragé non plus.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait atterri où il se trouvait à présent – sur l'un des canapés de la petite pièce, entouré par la quatrième et dernière fille et un autre garçon qu'elle s'amusait à asticoter depuis tout à l'heure. S'il avait bien compris lors des présentations, cette dernière se nommait Meenah. Et quelque part, elle lui rappelait un peu Vriska.  
Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il était resté. Ou bien parce que c'était assez marrant de la voir embêter l'autre garçon – et de voir ce dernier lui hurler dessus à chaque fois. Tellement qu'il faillit bien en exploser de rire à plusieurs reprises, à vrai dire. Tellement qu'il finit effectivement par pouffer – et que même s'il tenta de se cacher derrière sa main, l'autre le fusilla du regard.

« J'peux t'aider, tronche de steak ?! »

Bon, à vrai dire, ça ne calma pas John. Ça ne fit que démultiplier son hilarité, jusqu'à ce qu'il rigole à en avoir mal aux côtes. Il s'étonna de ne pas se faire rouer de coups par l'autre, tant ce dernier semblait avoir un caractère électrique. Mais non, celui-ci le laissa finir sa crise de rire sans un mot, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard plus meurtrier que Dave lorsqu'il tentait de cuisiner autre chose que des pizzas – et ça voulait dire beaucoup.  
Il finit par parvenir à reprendre son souffle, essuyant des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

« Pardon, je pensais pas me mettre à rire comme ça, c'est juste que…  
\- Que tu es complètement stupide ?  
\- Pff, mais non ! Mais avoue que tu as de sacrées expressions, aussi !  
\- Je ne vois pas le problème avec le fait d'avoir un vocabulaire un peu plus diversifié que celui d'un lombric sous anesthésiants.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais mettre un ver de terre sous calmants, mais d'accord. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à l'autre de le fixer d'un air suspicieux. Il garda même le silence trois bonnes secondes, avant de lui lancer avec prudence :

« Je pensais pas que tu comprendrais ces termes.  
\- Hé, je suis pas un débile non plus ! C'est des termes que j'entends souvent à l'université.  
\- Parce que t'es à l'uni ? Toi ? »

John se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas censé se sentir vraiment vexé, à ce stade de la discussion. Il finit par soupirer et secouer la tête en se grattant la nuque. La fille à côté d'eux, assise en tailleur sur un pouf, éclata de rire à son tour.

« T'inquiète pas John, il est toujours comme ça ! C'est sa façon à lui d'être aimable avec les autres, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ta gueule, Meenah, je t'ai pas demandé de ramener ta tronche de poisson pas frais par ici ! Dégage donc un peu plus loin, ça nous fera certainement du bien !  
\- Roooooh tu dis ça, mon p'tit karkitounet, mais je suis sûre que tu adores quand je suis là ! »

John laissa son regard voguer de l'un à l'autre, un sourcil relevé. Il hésita très vaguement à intervenir, jusqu'à ce que son vis-à-vis ne se débarrasse de celle qui l'asticotait de façon plus… musclée. Il n'était pas certain que la mettre en bas de son pouf d'un coup d'épaule fût très fair-play, mais après tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancé durant les dernières minutes, il ne pouvait pas non plus le blâmer. Il aurait certainement fini par perdre patience lui aussi – et il était visiblement bien plus calme que l'autre garçon.  
Il se contenta donc de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques instants.

« Kar… karkitounet ? »

Oulah.  
D'accord, point sensible, au vu du regard meurtrier qui venait de lui être lancé.

« Karkat Vantas, merci, ta gueule et au revoir.  
\- Oh ! D'accord. Attends, Vantas ? Tu es le…  
\- Frère de Kankri, ouais, j'ai la malchance d'être relié par le sang à cette disgrâce de la nature.  
\- Tu devrais pas dire ça, c'est cool d'avoir un jumeau !  
\- Pardon ? »

Ok, il avait dû dire une bêtise, parce que le ton de Karkat venait de descendre de plusieurs dizaines de degrés en quelques millisecondes. Un record de vitesse à inscrire dans le livre des records, sans aucun doute.  
Il risqua un regard vers ledit frère, assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de converser avec Porrim et un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas – ou en tout cas, dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom.

« Ben… vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, non ? Du coup j'ai pensé que…  
\- C'est pas mon jumeau, c'est mon frère aîné, triple buse ! Comment t'arrives à penser qu'on a le même âge ?!  
\- Ben, je sais pas moi, Meenah avait l'air très proche de toi quand même, donc j'ai pensé que…  
\- Ça, c'est parce que ce poisson pas frais est complètement taré, ouais ! »

Ils furent coupés d'un « je t'ai entendu, Vantas ! » balancé d'un peu plus loin, auquel Karkat répondit par un « Ta gueule ! » quasi automatique, certainement rôdé par l'habitude et la répétition. John sourit.

« Mais du coup, t'as quel âge ?  
\- Dix-neuf ans. C'est bon, t'as fini ton putain d'interrogatoire ? Et puis toi, t'es qui d'abord, le nouveau flic en fonction dans ce putain de quartier ?  
\- Oh, c'est vrai, je me suis pas présenté ! Désolé. Je suis John Egbert.  
\- Egbert ? répéta Karkat, un sourcil relevé si haut qu'il en flirtait avec les étoiles. Genre, comme dans Egbert, le meilleur ami de Strider ? »

Cette fois, ce fut à John de hausser un sourcil.

« Tu… connais Dave ? Il t'a parlé de moi ?  
\- Ouais, je le connais. Et il cause de toi tout le temps, ouais. Comme quoi t'aimes aussi les films et ce genre de débilités. Il avait pas songé à préciser à quel point t'étais un crétin. »

John ouvrit la bouche, douché.  
Puis la referma.  
Puis la rouvrit, bien décidé à défendre un minimum son honneur.

 **.oOo.**

Au final, John passa presque toute la soirée à discuter avec ce Karkat Vantas. Et passa même un très bon moment. Il découvrit que son cadet avait beaucoup d'humour dans sa façon d'insulter tout ce qui bougeait – et ne bougeait pas, même. Il avait aussi une grande passion pour la cinématographie, même s'il était passionné par d'autres genres que lui. Il partageait également pas mal de points communs avec Dave, comme une sacrée intelligence – puisqu'il avait sauté une classe, ce qui expliquait qu'il puisse les connaître alors qu'il avait presque trois ans de différence avec eux.

John ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait tandis qu'il discutait avec Karkat de tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il ne reprit vraiment conscience de l'heure qu'il devait être que quand un bâillement le prit par surprise. Dave ne fut pas bien long, après, à revenir poser une main sur son épaule.

« Yo Karkat, salua-t-il. Désolé, mais la belle au bois dormant ici présente a une permission de minuit.  
\- Il est dix heures.  
\- Oui, mais il vient de Seattle. Le décalage horaire, bro.  
\- … Et il est huit heures du soir, là-bas. Tu as conscience que ce que tu dis est débile ? »

Dave ne répondit pas à ça, se contentant de taper sur l'épaule de John et de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie. Ce dernier prit quelques instants pour échanger son pseudo sur pesterchum avec Karkat – le garçon avait une conversation bien trop intéressante pour qu'il cesse de lui parler totalement, et il ignorait quand il aurait l'occasion de le revoir.  
Les coordonnées de son nouvel ami en poche, il le salua rapidement, attrapa sa veste au crochet de l'entrée et rejoignit Dave qui l'attendait patiemment sur le palier. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux d'un bon pas, discutant des diverses personnes présentes à la soirée et de leurs excentricités.

 **.oOo.**

John grogna en ouvrant un œil.  
Comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, son premier réflexe en reprenant vraiment conscience fut de tirer sur la manche de son bras pour observer ce dernier. Mais aucune cicatrice n'était venue se rajouter durant la nuit – son âme sœur avait dû avoir une bonne journée, comme ça arrivait parfois. Il sourit en s'en rendant compte, un petit pincement de joie dans la poitrine. Avec un soupir, il se releva et attrapa ses lunettes posées sur le bord du bureau, non loin de lui. Quelques secondes de flottement lui permirent de se rappeler où il était – dans un sac de couchage sur le sol de la chambre de Dave – et de se rendre compte que l'habitant de cette dernière n'était pas là.

Rabattant la manche de son pyjama sur son bras, il se leva en titubant un peu et sortit la tête de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

« Yo, bro. »

Une cuillère agitée depuis le bord du canapé qu'il pouvait à peine apercevoir lui fournit la localisation de celui qu'il cherchait. Avec un bâillement, il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et traversa le couloir. Dave lui fit signe de se servir un bol. Il le rejoignit sur le canapé dès que ce fut fait, une cuillère pleine de céréales déjà dans la bouche.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence ne fut troublé que par les bruits de mastication des deux jeunes hommes, qui terminaient de se réveiller avec difficulté. Finalement, ce fut Dave qui parla le premier.

« Bien dormi ?  
\- Mmmh. Ouais. Le décalage horaire a aidé.  
\- J'ai vu ça, ouais, t'as dormi quasi douze heures d'affilée, mec.  
\- Faut croire que j'étais claqué. Ta soirée a pas aidé. »

Dave pouffa, le traitant de femmelette en le poussant du coude.  
Avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Elle a servi, d'ailleurs ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- La soirée. Tu penses avoir croisé quelqu'un qui pourrait être important ?  
\- Hmm, pas trop. Y avait pas vraiment de fille très intéressante, parmi les rares de notre âge. »

Un silence s'abattit de façon si lourde qu'il poussa John à tourner les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le fixait, yeux dissimulés mais sourcils froncés, sa cuillère encore dans la bouche. Il lui jeta un regard interloqué.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu… ne cherches que des filles ?  
\- Ben, ouais ! C'est quoi cette question débile ?  
\- … Bro, t'as conscience que ton âme sœur, ça pourrait très bien être un mec, hein ? »

John fronça les sourcils. Puis le nez. Et fit la moue ensuite. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait catégoriquement que son âme sœur soit un homme. Loin de là – il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels et avait pas mal de voisins qui étaient dans ce cas. C'était juste… qu'il ne se voyait pas avec un homme, tout simplement.  
Mais comment faire comprendre ça aux autres ? Il avait déjà tenté de l'expliquer une fois à Rose, et ça s'était au final terminé avec une grosse migraine. Pour lui.

« Je ne pense pas… que mon âme sœur soit un homme, Dave. Je veux dire, tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne suis sorti qu'avec des filles, jusqu'à trouver Vriska. C'est bien la preuve que je suis un hétéro, non ?  
\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? lança Dave en retour.  
\- Hein ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au blond de chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants – comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de s'expliquer, de le convaincre.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr, que t'es hétéro ? Après tout, tu es destiné à être avec ton âme sœur, donc tu dois bien avoir une préférence pour son sexe. Donc comment serait-ce possible d'affirmer de base que tu n'aimes que les femmes ?  
\- Eh bien… tout simplement parce que je ne suis jamais sorti qu'avec des filles ? C'est ce qui m'intéresse de base dans un couple d'amoureux.  
\- Peut-être est-ce aussi parce que tu n'as jamais tenté avec un homme, tu ne crois pas ? »

John haussa un sourcil.  
Cette conversation devenait un peu bizarre pour une discussion post petit déjeuner alors qu'il venait de se lever. Et le plus étrange, dans tout ça, c'était que Dave semblait vraiment y avoir bien réfléchi. Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.  
Il se força néanmoins à répondre.

« Et comment voudrais-tu que je fasse ça, au juste ? Je me pointe dans la première boite gay du coin et je leur lance 'hé, salut, j'aimerais tenter avec un mec, quelqu'un me laisse faire deux jours d'essai gratuits ?' »

Il était plutôt fier de sa répartie.  
Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dave lui répondit.

« Non, t'as qu'à tester avec moi. »


	5. Kiss the boy

_**Note :** Heeeeey devinez qui est vivante ?! Enfin, je l'ai toujours été, c'est pas la question. Cette alerte sur votre boite mail est cette fois une très bonne nouvelle : la fanfic est aujourd'hui finie, en cours de correction, ce qui fait que vous aurez, un mercredi sur deux, un chapitre à dévorer. J'espère que ces derniers vous plairont, j'ai énormément travaillé dessus ces derniers mois. Je vous laisse de suite avec le chapitre 4, du coup :) Bonne lecture !  
 **Note 2 :** Oh, et, un énoooorme merci à **Miu-chii** , qui a rejoint l'équipe de correction et fait un boulot du tonnerre ! (L)_ _  
_

* * *

 _~ 04 : Kiss the boy ~_

 _there you see her  
_ _sitting there across the way  
_ _she don't got a lot to say  
_ _but there's something about her  
_ _and you don't know why  
_ _but you're dying to try  
_ _you wanna kiss the girl_

 _(_ _Kiss the girl, la Petite Sirène)_

* * *

 _Il était plutôt fier de sa répartie.  
_ _Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dave lui répondit._

 _« Non, t'as qu'à tester avec moi. »_

John en resta – pour être honnête – comme deux ronds de flanc. Mais, littéralement. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et que son cerveau avait planté pour ne faire plus qu'un bruit de « blblblblblbl », un écho de blob gélatineux et incohérent. Comme dans ce film avec la fille de dix mètres que Dave avait un jour voulu lui faire regarder, un ou deux ans auparavant.  
Dave.  
Son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami. Dave.  
Dave.  
Qui venait de lui proposer de…

« Attends, quoi ? »

En face de lui, le blond haussa un sourcil, sa parfaite immobilité rendant ce micromouvement encore plus impressionnant. Il y eut un autre instant, une autre seconde d'éternité, comme accrochée entre ce qui ne devrait pas être et ce qui serait peut-être, avant qu'il ne répète, articulant parfaitement :

« T'as qu'à tester avec moi. »

…  
… qui venait de lui proposer de l'embrasser.  
Si John avait bien tout suivi, bien sûr. Ce qu'il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir fait, mine de rien, parce qu'il n'était pas _si_ débile, malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait dire, il en était sûr. Pas au point de mal comprendre ce genre de proposition. N'est-ce pas ?  
… N'est-ce pas ?  
Valait mieux être sûr.

« Tu… es… on… on est toujours en train de parler de la même chose ?  
\- De ton éventuelle bisexualité et de la possibilité que ton âme sœur soit un homme ? Oui.  
\- Et tu as… tu m'as… proposé de tester…  
\- De tester cette hypothèse en essayant de m'embrasser ? Encore oui.  
\- Et tu es…  
\- Sérieux ? Toujours oui. »

Ok.  
Du coup, là, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Était-ce une blague de Dave ? Ce dernier venait de lui assurer que non, mais mine de rien, il était méfiant. C'était _lui_ , le maître des blagues, le _pranking master_ , mais Dave avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était plutôt doué en la matière – et sa poker face l'avait souvent aidé à piéger John de bien des manières.  
Mais là… là, ç'aurait été cruel. De faire ce genre de blague. Et puis… quelque chose, dans l'instinct de John, lui soufflait que son meilleur ami était sérieux.  
Mais alors, que pouvait…

« John.  
\- Quoi ? sursauta-t-il.  
\- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Je te propose juste de tenter. Si ça ne marche pas, ça ne marchera pas. Dis-toi que comme ça, tu seras fixé. Et tu pourras te vanter d'avoir pu goûter au fruit défendu.  
\- Le fruit défend—pfff ! T'as peur de rien, toi !  
\- Évidemment, puisque je suis moi. »

John secoua la tête.  
Quelque part, Dave avait raison. Que risquait-il, finalement ? Il avait fait ça des milliers de fois avec Vriska, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué – et, s'il devait cesser d'être humble, certainement un peu doué aussi. Et puis, si ça pouvait permettre de fixer une bonne fois pour toutes le monde sur le fait que _oui_ , il aimait les femmes, et restait sûr que son âme sœur en était une… C'était un moindre coût à payer, non ?  
Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Ok.  
\- Ok ?  
\- Ok, faisons-le.  
\- Cache ta joie, surtout, Egbert. On pourrait te prendre pour une groupie de Justin Bieber qui vient d'apercevoir une photo de son idole qu'elle n'avait pas encore. Si tu t'excites pas un peu moins, tu vas tomber en pâmoison.  
\- Oh, la ferme. »

Il aperçut une minuscule ombre de sourire sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Lèvres qu'il ne parvenait plus à quitter des yeux, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver.  
Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient _s'embrasser_.  
Qu'il allait… que Dave s'apprêtait à… qu'ils étaient sur le point de…

« Egbert. »

Une main sur sa joue, couplée à la voix teintée de cet accent texan, le fit sursauter. Relevant les yeux, il tomba dans le reflet des lunettes noires de son meilleur ami – devinant derrière ces verres fumés le contour d'un regard qu'il connaissait sans jamais l'avoir vu.

« Arrête d'essayer de réfléchir. Tu sais que c'est pas fait pour toi.  
\- Enfoiré. »

Un reniflement, que certains auraient pu qualifier de dédaigneux, l'exaspéra un peu plus. S'il ne cessait pas vite de se foutre ainsi de sa gueule, John n'était pas certain de résister à l'envie de le planter là et de se barrer tout de…

« Ferme les yeux.  
\- Hein ? répondit-il avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable sur l'instant – c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.  
\- T'es trop tendu. Ferme les yeux, ça t'aidera.  
\- Euh… d'accord. »

Vu qu'il était manifestement obligé – le connaissant, Dave ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obéi – John s'exécuta. Inspirant à fond, il plissa les paupières et s'emmura dans un monde d'obscurité.  
Sans pour autant, vraiment, se détendre – il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Un soupir le fit hésiter un instant à rouvrir un œil, curieux de ce que Dave était en train de penser. Mais ce n'était certainement plus le moment de papillonner du regard. À la place, il se concentra sur ce que ses autres sens pouvaient encore lui apporter.

Après le souffle, il perçut le froissement d'un tissu lorsque quelqu'un bouge, et un cliquetis de métal qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, mais qui ne dura qu'une seconde. La main sur sa joue n'avait pas bougé, son pouce caressant doucement l'arête de sa pommette – c'était un peu étrange mais, il devait l'avouer, très doux.  
Il se sentit presque sursauter lorsque la seconde main de son meilleur ami vint se poser sur la sienne, dessinant là aussi des cercles du bout des doigts. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, peu certain de ce que Dave cherchait à faire, exactement. Certes, c'était agréable, mais… il était censé l'embrasser, non ? Pas essayer de le chatouiller du bout des doigts !

Enfin.  
De toute façon, il était coincé là-dedans jusqu'au cou, donc bon. Autant laisser son meilleur ami faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il pourrait lui prouver ensuite qu'il avait tort sur cette histoire d'âme sœur. Expirant profondément, il détendit donc les muscles de son dos – qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de tant crisper – et se laissa aller à ces caresses fort enivrantes.  
Il fut récompensé par une sorte de reniflement qu'il interpréta comme un signe de satisfaction. Tant mieux ? Si Dave était content, c'était sûrement très bien.

La main posée sur la sienne bougea lentement. Il ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsqu'elle atteignit son poignet, les doigts dessinant toujours des arabesques bizarres sur sa peau – y faisant naître des frissons qui remontaient le long de son échine. Les yeux fermés, John appréciait la sensation de son mieux.  
L'autre main, toujours posée sur sa joue, restait modérément immobile, comparée à sa jumelle. Cette dernière avait entamé l'ascension de son bras, le caressant au travers du pull, glissant sans se précipiter. C'était presque une torture d'attendre – de devoir patienter jusqu'à ce qu' _enfin_ …

Il sentit son souffle tressaillir lorsque la main parvint jusqu'à son épaule, glissa sur sa clavicule, se faufila dans son cou. S'accrocha à sa nuque.  
Des doigts plongèrent dans les racines de ses cheveux, griffant de la façon la plus délicate qui soit, distribuant les frissons comme les mille petits chocs électriques qui s'éparpillent lorsque l'on met un doigt dans la prise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pleinement savourer la sensation que déjà, la main sur sa nuque affirmait une pression qui le poussa en avant.  
Une bouche se posa sur la sienne.

Un instant, il eut l'impression que l'univers lui-même avait un raté.  
Un accroc dans la maille du temps – comme si la toute puissante grand-mère qui tricotait les fils de leur existence avait besoin d'une seconde pour vérifier si elle devait défaire son travail, ou si elle pouvait le reprendre sans que ce ne soit un problème.  
Ce n'en était visiblement pas un, dut-elle décider, car John sentit bientôt les lèvres de Dave bouger. Et alors, il perdit pied.

John ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la vie de Dave – il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui demander ce genre de détails – mais il en était presque certain, là, tout de suite : son meilleur ami avait une bonne dose d'expérience en ce qui concernait les baisers.  
Parce que, s'il devait être honnête cinq secondes avec ce qu'il se passait là, sur le moment… Dave embrassait comme un _dieu._

Il avait affermi encore plus sa prise sur la tête de John pour l'incliner comme il le souhaitait – pour rendre ça encore meilleur. Sa bouche s'était moulée sur la sienne avec l'aisance due, certainement, à une longue habitude. Ses mains parcouraient sa nuque et ses cheveux comme…  
John grogna – sans parvenir à retenir le son, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. Dave s'était rapproché un peu plus, jusqu'à venir lécher sa lèvre supérieure du bout de la langue. Jusqu'à le faire frissonner des pieds à la tête.  
Jusqu'à lui faire oublier même comment il s'appelait.

Avant que le brun n'en ait conscience, ses mains avaient volé à son tour pour s'accrocher à son vis-à-vis, pour se rapprocher plus encore si c'était possible. La suite ne fut qu'un mélange confus de mains, de caresses, de bouches et de langues. D'un ou deux coups d'œil, de souffles légers et de soupirs amusés.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Dave daigne le lâcher, brisant la magie.  
Jusqu'à ce que John ouvre les yeux pour se retrouver plongé dans un regard rubis qui le fit frissonner – une dernière fois. Son meilleur ami avait enlevé ses lunettes.

Au-delà de tout – la proposition, la préparation, le baiser – ce fut peut-être ça qui le toucha le plus. Dave avait retiré ses lunettes. Sa protection, son armure contre le monde entier. Il lui avait fait confiance _à ce point-là_.  
Le silence s'étira longtemps, comme un chat délassant ses muscles au soleil après un moment d'activité trop intense, avant que Dave ne le chasse sans la moindre pitié, d'un ton plat et monocorde – mais où John sentait pointer un début de fébrilité.

« Alors ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver de quoi répondre – et de quoi, surtout, former des phrases cohérentes. Pour être honnête, il avait eu un petit doute, un instant, sur sa capacité à se rappeler son propre prénom.  
Il se gratta la gorge.

« Alors… Tu…  
\- … Je ?  
\- Tu embrasses bien. »

Un sourire éclair – plus une sorte de grimace pleine d'assurance, qui donna envie à John de lui mettre un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit, oui.  
\- Tout le monde ? Même ta sœur ?  
\- Bien évidemment. Tout le monde est fou de mon corps, et elle ne fait pas exception. »

Le ton sérieux de son meilleur ami lui arracha un pouffement, allégeant lentement la tension qui régnait dans la pièce – qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il aurait pu couper l'air avec un couteau suisse tant ce dernier était épais.  
Finalement, il reprit la parole.

« Non, sans rire. C'était… c'était bien. Vraiment. Mais…  
\- Mais tu n'es pas convaincu ?  
\- On va dire ça. Tu embrasses bien, mais j'ai clairement senti que ce n'était pas comme avec Vriska, par exemple. Il y a quelque chose de _différent._ Et c'est… c'est pas là.  
\- Je vois. Dommage, nous deux en âmes sœurs, ç'aurait pu être cool ! »

John fit une grimace de circonstance.  
En grande partie pour cacher son trouble.  
Il ne voulait pas le dire de façon trop frontale – parce qu'il aimait bien Dave, c'était quand même son meilleur bro ! – mais il était soulagé. Très, très soulagé. Parce que si ce dernier avait été son âme sœur…  
… Alors il aurait dû faire face à l'idée qu'il se faisait du mal, de façon très régulière, en pleine nuit. Et John n'était pas certain de savoir comment affronter ça. Il avait déjà des doutes quant à la manière dont il devrait aborder le sujet lorsqu'il trouverait son âme sœur… mais s'il avait dû le faire face au visage impassible de Dave, il aurait certainement eu beaucoup, beaucoup plus de mal.  
Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Pense au bon côté des choses – au moins, on garde tout ce qu'on a déjà !  
\- Y compris une partie de smash ?  
\- Y compris une partie de smash ! »

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 22 :06 –

[10:06] EB: hey karkat ! :B  
[10:06] CG: HEY DUCON.  
[10:07] EB: pfff-  
[10:07] EB: tu comptes me saluer tous les jours comme ça ?  
[10:07] CG: JUSQU'À CE QUE TU TE RENDES COMPTE D'À QUEL POINT TU ES DEBILE DE VENIR ME PARLER TOUS LES JOURS ? OUI.  
[10:08] CG: MÊME SI J'AI PEU D'ESPOIR QUE TON CERVEAU ATROPHIÉ PAR LA STUPIDITÉ ET TOUTES LES CONNERIES DU MONDE SE RENDE UN JOUR COMPTE DE SA PROPRE IDIOTIE.  
[10:09] CG: CE SERAIT UN VÉRITABLE MIRACLE, IL FAUT LE DIRE. GAMZEE SERAIT MÊME ENCHANTÉ DE POUVOIR EN TÉMOIGNER - S'IL PARVENAIT À SORTIR DE SON ÉTAT DE TRANSE BIZARRE UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS.  
[10:09] EB: c'est quand même impressionnant de te voir faire de tels pavés.  
[10:10] EB: je crois que le plus chaud c'est de se rendre compte que tu peux aussi parler comme ça dans la vraie vie ! Tu manques jamais d'air ?  
[10:10] CG: TA GUEULE.  
[10:10] EB: héhéhé ! :B  
[10:10] CG: PUTAIN MAIS TOI ET TES SMILEYS BORDEL DE MERDE  
[10:10] CG: BON TU ME VOULAIS QUOI AU JUSTE ?  
[10:11] EB: bah, parler avec toi ! depuis trois jours que je viens, t'as toujours pas compris ça ? t'es pas un peu lent sur les bords ?  
[10:11] CG: MAIS T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE TE PAYER MA GUEULE ?  
[10:12] EB: non ! héhéhé  
[10:13] CG: QU'EST-CE QUI ME RETIENT DE FERMER CETTE FENÊTRE ET D'OUBLIER TON EXISTENCE ENTIÈRE EN TE BLOQUANT DE MES PROGRAMMES, SÉRIEUSEMENT ?  
[10:13] EB: tu t'ennuierais bien trop sans moi, avoue-le !  
[10:13] CG: ... LA FERME.  
[10:14] EB: bon sinon j'ai tenté de regarder ton film là !  
[10:14] EB: quatre... quatre filles et un pantalon ?  
[10:14] CG: QUATRE FILLES ET UN JEAN, JOHN. ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE LA HONTE TOUT SEUL, S'IL TE PLAÎT, C'EST GÊNANT POUR MOI QUI TE LIS.  
[10:15] EB: ouais c'est la même, au final un jean c'est un pantalon ! bref du coup je l'ai regardé avec dave  
[10:15] CG: ... OH MON DIEU, TU N'AS PAS OSÉ FAIRE ÇA.  
[10:15] EB: héhé si ! qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé je t'assure ! le film est un peu bizarre mais plutôt marrant quand même !  
[10:15] CG: ... MARRANT. BIZARRE.  
[10:16] CG: TU TIENS À CE QUE JE T'ÉCORCHE VIVANT ET QUE JE ME FASSE UN TUTU AVEC TES TRIPES, C'EST ÇA ?! REGARDEZ MOI, KARKAT, DANSEUR ÉTOILE DES ENFERS, À TOURNOYER GRACIEUSEMENT AVEC SON TUTU EN TRIPES D'IDIOT !  
[10:17] EB: mais non mais je te jure, c'était plutôt cool ! Et puis un peu drôle, aussi. Mais faudra quand même qu'un jour, je te fasse regarder des vrais films !  
[10:17] CG: DU GENRE... ?  
[10:17] EB: Eh bah, Con Air par exemple !  
[10:17] CG: ...  
[10:17] CG: NON.  
[10:17] EB: Si !  
[10:17] CG: NON.  
[10:17] EB: si !  
[10:17] CG: TOUJOURS PAS.  
[10:17] EB: si !  
[10:17] CG: PAS DAVANTAGE.  
[10:17] EB: si !  
[10:17] CG: MAIS TA GUEULE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !  
[10:17] EB: non ! :B  
[10:17] CG: JE VAIS LE BOUFFER. JE JURE QUE JE VAIS LE BOUFFER.  
[10:17] EB: héhéhéhé.  
[10:19] CG: *SOUPIR*  
[10:19] CG: BON TU M'EN VEUX PAS CRÉTIN MCENCULÉ, MAIS J'AI PLUS IMPORTANT À FAIRE LÀ.  
[10:20] EB: plus important que me parler ? je suis choqué !  
[10:20] CG: C'EST ÇA, C'EST ÇA. ESSAYE TOUJOURS, TU ARRIVERAS PAS À PIQUER À L'ABRUTI AUX LUNETTES SON RÔLE DE DIVA OFFENSÉE. IL LE FERA TOUJOURS MIEUX QUE TOI.  
[10:20] EB: haha j'avoue ! mais qu'est-ce que t'as de plus important à faire au juste ?  
[10:20] CG: DORMIR, POUR COMMENCER. OUBLIER TA DÉBILITÉ PROFONDE, ENSUITE. ET TENTER DE RANIMER MES NEURONES QUI SE SONT SUICIDÉS APRÈS T'AVOIR PARLÉ, AUSSI.  
[10:21] EB: hé !  
[10:21] CG: À TON SERVICE.  
[10:22] EB: pff... ouais, si tu dois dormir, je peux rien dire alors, faut laisser les jeunes se reposer !  
[10:22] CG: TA GUEULE, MOI AU MOINS JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANCÊTRE CROULANT.  
[10:22] EB: héhé. touché.  
[10:23] EB: mais sinon, karkat ?  
[10:23] CG: QUOI ENCORE ?  
[10:23] EB: ben tu sais que je suis chez dave pour encore un petit moment, donc je me disais... tu voudrais qu'on se revoie un de ces quatre, genre pour aller au ciné peut-être ? ça pourrait être cool !  
[10:23] CG: HMMM.  
[10:23] CG: NON.  
[10:24] EB: oh.. :(  
[10:24] CG: DÉSOLÉ MAIS J'AI TROP À FAIRE AVEC LES COURS.  
[10:24] EB: les cours ? tu fais des études ?  
[10:24] CG: MAIS NON DÉBILE JE SUIS EN DERNIÈRE ANNÉE DE LYCÉE ! J'AI 19 ANS TU TE RAPPELLES ?  
[10:25] EB: ah oui ! mais c'est pas si dur le lycée pourtant...  
[10:25] CG: CELUI OÙ JE SUIS A UN NIVEAU TRÈS ÉLEVÉ. ET IL FAUT QUE J'AIE DES BONNES NOTES SI JE VEUX POUVOIR AVOIR UNE BONNE UNIVERSITÉ. DONC IL FAUT QUE JE TRAVAILLE. DONC J'AI PAS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS.  
[10:25] CG: CA Y EST, LE CHEMINEMENT S'EST FAIT ?  
[10:25] EB: ah, ouais...  
[10:25] EB: je comprends alors. c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te revoir !  
[10:25] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS.  
[10:26] CG: BON J'VAIS ALLER DORMIR. ET TENTER D'EFFACER LES TRACES DE TA CONNERIE DE MES MURS ET DE MON ORDINATEUR.  
[10:26] EB: hein ? ouah... je savais pas que tu pensais à moi comme ça, karkat ! :B  
[10:26] CG: QU-  
[10:26] CG: RAAAAH MAIS TA GUEULE JE PARLAIS PAS DE ÇA !  
[10:26] EB: héhéhéhé !  
[10:26] EB: bonne nuit karkat :B  
[10:27] EB: fais de beaux rêves ;)

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 22:27 -

[10:27] CG: RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 22:27 -

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 18:28 –

[06:28] EB: salut rose !  
[06:29] TT: Bonjour, John.  
[06:29] TT: Comment vas-tu ?  
[06:29] EB: bien, et toi ? :B  
[06:29] TT: Ça va. Ton séjour chez Dave se passe-t-il comme tu l'espères ?  
[06:29] TT: As-tu fait des rencontres intéressantes ?  
[06:29] EB: hmm  
[06:30] EB: si tu parles de mon âme sœur, je ne pense pas l'avoir rencontrée, non.  
[06:30] EB: mais j'ai fait des rencontres, oui !  
[06:30] TT: C'est une bonne nouvelle.  
[06:30] TT: Souhaites-tu m'en parler ?  
[06:30] EB: bah je ne sais pas si j'ai grand-chose à dire de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit  
[06:31] EB: le programme de dave est toujours un peu le même.  
[06:31] TT: Console de jeu ou bien sortir retrouver des amis ?  
[06:31] EB: ... globalement, c'est ça.  
[06:32] EB: et comme il n'a pas non plus quarante millions d'amis, les soirées se ressemblent un peu.  
[06:32] TT: Trente millions, plutôt, John.  
[06:32] EB: hein ?  
[06:32] TT: Non, rien, laisse tomber.  
[06:32] TT: En tout cas, n'oublie pas que je suis prête à t'accueillir dès que tu le désires.  
[06:33] EB: oui, c'est gentil. il faudra juste que j'aille réserver le ticket d'avion avant de partir, non ?  
[06:33] TT: John.  
[06:33] TT: N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai expliqué avant ton départ ? Ou ta mémoire ne possède-t-elle qu'une durée de vie limitée à deux semaines ?  
[06:33] EB: comment ça ?  
[06:33] TT: Tu disposes d'un billet "âme sœur".  
[06:33] EB: euh...  
[06:33] EB: oui, je sais. c'est marqué sur le billet que j'avais en partant.  
[06:34] TT: Eh bien j'espère que tu ne l'as pas jeté, ce billet.  
[06:34] TT: Il s'agit d'un pass qui durera toute la durée de ton voyage. Avec lui, tu peux voyager sur n'importe quel trajet de la compagnie. Que ce soit en avion, en train ou en bateau, même, si tu le désires.  
[06:34] TT: Tu n'as donc pas besoin de réserver un billet. Il te suffit de te présenter à l'aéroport et d'annoncer ta destination.  
[06:34] EB: ooh, d'accord !  
[06:35] EB: t'es vraiment bien renseignée en fait !  
[06:35] TT: Disons que j'aime me tenir au courant.  
[06:36] EB: héhé :B  
[06:36] EB: bon, je crois que dave réclame une raclée sur project m  
[06:36] EB: je vais devoir te laisser.  
[06:36] TT: D'accord.  
[06:36] TT: Passez une bonne soirée, tous les deux.  
[06:36] TT: Tiens moi au courant de tes projets.  
[06:36] EB: ça marche !  
[06:36] EB: à bientôt :)  
[06:37] TT: À bientôt.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 18:37 -

 **.oOo.**

Quelque deux heures de Project M plus tard, Dave s'avoua enfin vaincu par l'écrasante puissance de John (trente-trois à trente-deux). Il décréta alors que devant pareil manque de coolitude, il était vital qu'il aille prendre une douche, et s'enfuit dans les quelques instants qui suivirent, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le salon, sur son canapé.  
Jeune homme qui ne s'en plaignit pas tellement pour autant. Depuis deux semaines, presque trois qu'il était là, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'atmosphère un peu… particulière, régnant dans l'appartement. Il avait même croisé le frère de Dave, une ou deux fois, l'espace de quelques secondes. Généralement, il n'attrapait du regard qu'une silhouette de dos ou de profil, avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse en un éclair.  
C'était un peu… troublant, quelque part.

Mais bon, il s'y était fait.  
Et puis, il passait trop de temps avec Dave pour vraiment s'en préoccuper. Sans doute que Dirk ne le considérait que comme l'ami de son cadet – « jumeau », aurait répondu Dave en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur à l'idée d'être considéré comme plus jeune que Dirk, ce qu'il était pourtant… de quelques minutes. Un ami qui restait là pour quelque temps, et qui partirait bientôt, lui rendant sa pleine tranquillité et la possibilité d'à nouveau se déplacer comme il le souhaitait dans l'appartement.

Avec un soupir, John se releva du canapé pour se diriger dans la cuisine. C'était pas tout ça, mais il commençait à se faire tard et il avait faim. Un quelconque paquet de chips tromperait certainement son estomac, le temps que Dave ressorte de la douche pour qu'ils puissent décider de ce qu'ils mangeraient ce soir.  
S'il devait être honnête, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir trouver un fruit, une pomme ou même une banane. Après trois semaines à manger de la malbouffe, il commençait à saturer un peu. Il en aurait presque été jusqu'à regretter les gâteaux de son père.  
…. _Presque.  
_ Il était encore en train de scruter le fond d'un placard des yeux, sur la pointe des pieds, quand une voix chaude, tout près de son oreille, le fit presque bondir hors de ses chaussettes.

« C'est le placard d'à côté. »

John eut de la peine à convaincre son cœur de ne pas faire une attaque là, tout de suite, sur le champ. Mais il finit par y parvenir, puis se retourna – tâche rendue ardue par la présence du frère de Dave, quelques centimètres seulement derrière lui.  
Ce dernier lui fit un sourire enjôleur – John frissonna – s'appuyant sur le comptoir, le bloquant dans l'angle de la cuisine. Le brun déglutit bruyamment.

« B-b—Dirk ? Je… désolé, je t'ai embêté ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, John. »

Un autre frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il entendit le plus vieux pratiquement _ronronner_ son prénom. Son ventre fit une cabriole bizarre, du genre qu'il n'avait connu que dans ces manèges lui filant des grosses sueurs froides.  
Il eut l'impression de faire un black-out quand son vis-à-vis se pencha un peu plus vers lui, et que sa main vint caresser la peau de son poignet. _Presque,_ se surprit-il à songer, _comme l'avait fait Dave deux semaines auparavant._

« Au contraire, voir un si beau postérieur ne peut que me rendre heureux. »

Euh…

Quoi ?!

« P-pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as d—  
\- Oh, tu as très bien compris, John. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il se sentit déglutir encore plus fort.  
Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

« Je t'ai vu embrasser mon frère, l'autre soir. Tu as du goût, je l'avoue. Mais que dirais-tu de tenter avec l'aîné ? Avec celui qui a un peu plus… _d'expérience ?_ »

La main qui glissait sur son bras le quitta soudain.  
Une seconde plus tard, il la sentit serrer fermement son postérieur. Sous la frayeur, il lâcha un cri – une espèce de « HIIIIIII ! » fort peu viril – qui le fit virer au rouge presque instantanément. En face de lui, le blond s'habilla d'un sourire en coin qui lui donna envie de lui décocher un coup de poing. Un vrai.

« Allons. Tout ça ? Calme toi, je n'ai même pas commencé !  
\- Mais je ne… je… pas… que…  
\- Pourtant, si tu cherches ton âme sœur, il te faut bien _tester_ … non ? »

Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de John.  
Celui-ci déglutit encore une fois, rassembla le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait encore, et avisa l'ouverture, en dessous du bras appuyé sur le comptoir, à sa gauche. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'entendit bredouiller quelque chose qui devait ressembler à ça :

« Nonmaisenfaitjenesuispashomodonctunepourraispasêtremonâmesoeuretpuistun'asaucunemarqueBREFJEDOISYALLER. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, John refermait la porte de la chambre de Dave, à bout de souffle du sprint qu'il venait de faire pour traverser aussi vite que possible l'appartement et échapper à ce… cet…  
Il dégringola sur le sol, un immense soupir coincé dans la gorge.  
Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester ici encore bien longtemps. Pas si Dirk décidait de recommencer ça.

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 22:32 –

[10:33] EB: hey, rose ?  
[10:33] TT: John ?  
[10:33] TT: Tout va bien ? Nous avons déjà parlé aujourd'hui.  
[10:34] EB: euh, oui, à propos de ça...  
[10:34] EB: finalement tu penses que je pourrais venir bientôt chez toi ?  
[10:34] EB: genre, prendre mon billet pour demain ou après-demain ?  
[10:34] TT: Bientôt... Bientôt ?  
[10:34] TT: Oh.  
[10:34] TT: Oui, c'est tout à fait possible.  
[10:35] TT: Mais pourquoi un départ si soudain ?  
[10:35] EB: hmmm ben  
[10:35] EB: en fait j'en ai discuté avec dave et euh  
[10:35] EB: on s'est rendu compte que je n'avais pas vu grand monde qui me convienne  
[10:35] EB: donc il est temps pour moi de changer d'endroit, je suppose  
[10:36] TT: John, ça fait moins d'un mois que tu y es, tu ne peux pas déclarer tout le monde comme inadéquat.  
[10:36] EB: je  
[10:37] EB: ... je suppose que t'as raison  
[10:37] EB: mais... je sens que cette personne est pas là, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
[10:37] TT: Ou tu essayes d'éviter quelque chose.  
[10:37] EB: pfff  
[10:37] EB: mais non ! qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher  
[10:37] EB: je suis chez mon meilleur ami, j'ai rien à éviter !  
[10:39] TT: Et pourtant, tu souhaites fuir de chez lui au plus vite, alors que tu ne le vois que rarement.  
[10:39] TT: Que dis-je, c'est la première fois que tu le vois, même.  
[10:39] EB: mais non  
[10:39] EB: je... c'est pas ça  
[10:40] TT: Tu es donc si pressé de te retrouver en ma compagnie ? ;)  
[10:40] TT: Je te soumettrai à une batterie de tests psychologiques à ton arrivée  
[10:40] EB: haha ! aussi oui.  
[10:40] EB: euh...  
[10:41] EB: j'ai des doutes tout à coup. peut-être que je vais demander à jade finalement.  
[10:41] EB: ;p  
[10:41] TT: Bien sûr.  
[10:41] TT: John.  
[10:41] EB: oui ?  
[10:41] TT: Qu'y-a-t-il, vraiment ?  
[10:41] EB: rien, je t'assure !  
[10:41] EB: c'est simplement que... tu sais à quel point c'est important que je trouve mon âme soeur  
[10:42] EB: je pourrais toujours retourner voir dave dès que je l'aurai trouvée :)  
[10:42] TT: John.  
[10:43] TT: Ton âme sœur ne va pas s'envoler.  
[10:43] TT: Le destin est le destin, et essayer de le précipiter n'aura que des conséquences désastreuses.  
[10:43] EB: je... je sais. mais je t'ai dit que c'était important que je la trouve vite.  
[10:43] EB: je pensais que tu comprenais...  
[10:46] EB: rose ?  
[10:47] TT: J'essaye de comprendre, mais là, tu sembles plus désespéré que pressé.  
[10:47] EB: je... je suis juste impatient, je suppose.  
[10:47] EB: pendant des années, j'ai cru que c'était Vriska.  
[10:47] EB: là je découvre que mon âme sœur n'est pas elle, et donc que c'est une personne totalement inconnue  
[10:48] EB: j'ai hâte de découvrir qui elle est, comment elle est, aussi.  
[10:48] TT: Et si elle te cherchait, aussi, et que ton empressement vous coûtait votre rencontre ?  
[10:49] EB: je ne sais pas. je... je ne crois pas qu'elle soit à ma recherche en ce moment.  
[10:49] EB: je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je ... je le sens.  
[10:50] EB: s'il te plait, rose ?  
[10:50] TT: Bien.  
[10:50] TT: Nous pourrons en discuter une fois que tu seras là.  
[10:50] EB: si tu veux :) même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.  
[10:51] EB: donc je regarde pour le prochain vol et je tiens au courant dès que je sais ?  
[10:51] TT: D'accord. À plus tard.  
[10:51] EB: à plus tard.  
[10:51] EB: merci, rose.  
[10:52] TT: C'est normal, nous sommes amis, après tout.  
[10:53] EB: :)

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 22:53 -

[10:53] TT: Même si je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout.

 **.oOo.**

« Alors ?  
\- Porte 2, l'embarquement commence dans dix minutes.  
\- Ok, cool. »

Presque sans un mot de plus, Dave tourna les talons et prit la direction que venait de lui indiquer John. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas, sa valise à la main, Dirk les suivant de près. Il avait tenu à les accompagner à l'aéroport cet après-midi, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser sa précieuse voiture aux mains de gamins irresponsables.  
John avait eu la chance de trouver un vol dans l'après-midi même qui ne soit pas déjà plein. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion après s'être assuré que cela ne dérangeait pas Dave. Ce dernier avait avoué qu'il aurait aimé que John reste un peu plus longtemps, mais qu'il comprenait parfaitement que sa recherche le pousse à aller voir ailleurs.

« Même si on sait tous les deux que tu finiras par revenir ici chercher le fruit défendu, hein ? »

Il avait récolté un rire et un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.  
Et quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient là, au milieu de l'aéroport, pour des adieux assez vite expédiés. À vrai dire, John aurait aimé pouvoir dire également au revoir à Karkat en vrai, mais ce dernier était retenu par son job à mi-temps, d'après Dave, et n'avait pas pu se libérer. John en avait été déçu mais n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas embêter le garçon, qui l'impressionnait grandement, vu tout ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il n'était que lycéen.

« Bon. »

John se tourna vers Dave, esquissa un pauvre sourire peu convaincu. Son meilleur ami ne le montrait pas – merci à sa poker face et à ses lunettes – mais il savait très bien qu'il regrettait de le voir partir si vite. À vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir, il se sentait bien ici. Mais… il avait une âme sœur à trouver.  
… Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de rester dans le sillage de Dirk.

« Tire pas cette tête, mec ! tenta-t-il, sur un ton léger, pour dédramatiser. Tu crois quoi, il va bien falloir que je te harcèle pour te raconter toutes mes aventures formidables.  
\- Et pour échapper à Rose tentant de te psychanalyser.  
\- … Exactement. »

Un rire étouffé.  
Une étreinte rapide – un « bro-hug », comme il se plaisait à les appeler. Puis, Dave se recula d'un pas, les mains sur ses épaules, marmonnant un « rends-moi fier ! » que John balaya d'un rire. Après ça, il vit Dirk s'avancer, et s'empêcha de déglutir bruyamment.  
Le jumeau de Dave se contenta d'une accolade rapide, à laquelle John répondit de façon malhabile. Il se sentit cependant maintenu quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, le temps pour le plus âgé de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Reviens quand tu veux. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi. Et ton beau petit cul. »

Il aurait pu _jurer_ , malgré les lunettes de soleil, que Dirk lui avait fait un clin d'œil en le lâchant. Hochant la tête, la gorge serrée, il se contenta de répondre d'une voix un peu trop aigüe à son goût que c'était vraiment sympa de l'avoir laissé rester ici.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il avait attrapé sa valise, tourné sur lui-même, et s'était engagé à travers le portique qui le mènerait à la prochaine partie de son voyage – de sa recherche.  
Chez Rose.


	6. Passer mon temps avec toi

_**Note :** Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà votre deuxième chapitre du mois. J'espère que le chapitre 4 vous avais plu ? Je n'en ai eu aucun retour... N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et motive à continuer ! Bonne lecture : ) __  
_

* * *

_~ 05 : Passer mon temps avec toi ~_

 _I sang so loud that I smiled  
_ _I made it worth my while  
_ _I drank some white wine  
_ _Now I'm walking on the sky  
_ _I had the time of my life_

 _And you know, I, I, I  
_ _I'm feeling alright  
_ _'Cause I don't got to worry about a thing_

 _(Chilling with you, Britney Spears_ _)_

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard, il avait attrapé sa valise, tourné sur lui-même, et s'était engagé à travers le portique qui le mènerait à la prochaine partie de son voyage – de sa recherche.  
_ _Chez Rose._

Au terme de son vol, il avait dû courir un peu pour attraper le train qui le mènerait dans la bourgade perdue où habitait Rose. Quand cette dernière lui avait dit vivre dans un endroit un peu plus isolé que lui ou Dave, elle n'avait pas menti.  
Pendant presque une heure, il avait pu observer le train s'enfoncer dans la campagne américaine, tout ce qui l'entourait devenant un peu plus sauvage à chaque minute qui passait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas non plus la jungle profonde – ç'aurait été un peu compliqué, aux États-Unis– mais ça restait un peu impressionnant pour le citadin qu'il était. Il visualisait mieux, à présent, la forêt dont Rose lui parlait parfois, près de chez elle.

Il fut cependant quelque peu rassuré en se rendant compte, lorsque le train siffla son arrêt à lui, qu'elle ne vivait pas non plus en ermite au milieu des bois. La gare était nichée au creux d'un petit village de taille modeste mais convenable. Il y avait peut-être même un cinéma, quelque part ici ! La population de la ville devait compter au moins quelques jeunes filles de son âge, en dehors de Rose.  
Ce fut donc le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il attrapa sa valise et descendit péniblement de son train. Rose l'avait prévenu qu'elle l'attendrait non pas sur le quai – « Pour éviter que l'on se croise et qu'on se rate, John. » – mais dans le hall de la gare, à côté d'un petit magasin de journaux qu'elle lui avait précisément décrit.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer à côté presque sans le voir.  
Ce fut la vision d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et au rouge à lèvre violet qui lui mit le doute et le fit revenir en arrière jusqu'à fixer la demoiselle d'une façon bien peu polie. Demoiselle qui finit par lever les yeux au ciel en souriant, et s'approcher de lui.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était fort impoli de fixer ainsi les inconnus, John ?  
\- … Rose ?  
\- Il semblerait, en effet. »

Son sourire s'élargit sensiblement lorsque le garçon l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer fermement contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte un instant – un tout petit peu plus longtemps, remarqua-t-il, que Dave ne l'avait fait. Elle y mit cependant assez vite fin, son masque à présent recomposé sur son visage. Indiquant sa valise du doigt, elle lui intima de le suivre en lui tendant un petit rectangle de papier glacé.

« Nous allons prendre le bus jusque chez moi. C'est ton titre de transport, ne l'égare pas. »

John acquiesça et rangea automatiquement le papier dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise, sous le regard d'aigle de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière prit la direction de la sortie en même temps que la parole.

« Tu as fait un bon voyage ?  
\- Plutôt, oui ! Un peu long, remarque. J'avais pas idée que tu habitais à ce point dans un… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, peu sûr de savoir comment formuler la fin de sa phrase de manière polie.

« Trou perdu ?  
\- Oui ! Euh… non ! Enfi,n je voulais dire. Pardon, je ne veux…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, John. Je sais que pour quelqu'un venant de Washington et ayant passé presque un mois au Texas, une bourgade perdue près de Potsdam n'est pas très impressionnante. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle sera à ton goût. »

Il tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire – auquel elle répondit, à sa façon.  
Le voyage en bus ne prit pas longtemps, et fut encore raccourci par leur discussion, qui porta principalement sur les nouvelles que John pouvait apporter à Rose concernant Dave, qu'elle aimait beaucoup psychanalyser. Bien que le jeune homme ne soit pas toujours tout à fait d'accord. Ce que John pouvait comprendre, d'ailleurs – c'était quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise, que de se retrouver dans le collimateur du regard acéré et des questions pointues de Rose.

Si le jeune homme avait été un peu surpris par la ville où habitait Rose, il fut en revanche carrément abasourdi par la maison qui se profila au terme d'un petit chemin qu'ils avaient dû remonter, une fois descendus du bus.  
La maison était immense – on aurait presque dit un manoir. Elle était construite sur une sorte de base laissant passer une rivière, qui avait l'air de terminer en cascade de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, mais il ne pouvait le voir de là où il était. Il y avait également un autre bâtiment plus petit, sur le côté, qu'il devina être l'observatoire dont Rose lui parlait parfois.  
C'était…  
… Impressionnant.

Il n'avait pas d'autres mots. C'était impressionnant. Il se rappelait vaguement que Rose lui avait dit un jour que sa mère gagnait plutôt bien sa vie, mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était _à ce point là_. Ouah.

« Et encore, intervint Rose avec une moue amusée. Attends de voir l'intérieur. »

Il attendit.  
Et ne fut pas déçu.  
Parce que l'intérieur était effectivement peut-être encore plus impressionnant. Aménagé avec goût, – à part peut-être ces statues de sorciers ? – il offrait une vision assez épurée de chaque pièce. Des meubles classiques, avec des décorations toujours sur le thème de la magie, des pièces spacieuses, et surtout…

« Oh, mon dieu !  
\- Je me disais bien que ça te plairait. »

… et surtout, un home cinéma.  
Ou en tout cas, quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup, avec une télé de taille plus que respectable et des enceintes disposées un peu dans tout le salon. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi vidé par le voyage – il avait étouffé pas moins de cinq bâillements dans le bus, pendant qu'il discutait avec Rose – il aurait tanné sa meilleure amie pour qu'ils l'essayent directement.  
À la place, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu de sommeil.  
\- Hein ? Mais non, je…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, John. Compte tenu de ton temps de voyage qui doit bien atteindre les quatre heures, et du décalage horaire, je comprends que tu sois fatigué. Viens. »

Il se laissa guider sur un escalier puis dans un couloir, jusqu'à ce que Rose ne se plante devant une porte et ne l'ouvre. Il découvrit à l'intérieur une pièce qu'il connaissait un peu, pour en avoir vu certains bouts par visioconférence Skype.  
La blonde se tourna vers lui avec une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé une de nos chambres d'amis, mais je suppose que tu préférerais faire des soirées pyjama, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie aussi !  
\- Non, bien évidemment. Je te laisse poser tes affaires, il y a un sac de couchage et un matelas en mousse près de mon lit.  
\- Mais, et… »

Rose agita la main.

« Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai un roman en cours, et je comptais justement aller le continuer un peu, j'ai dû m'arrêter au milieu d'un chapitre pour venir te chercher.  
\- Oh. Je vais te laisser travailler, alors ?  
\- Cela me convient. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, descends dans le salon, je serai certainement là. »

John lui sourit doucement.

« Ça marche ! »

Avec un hochement de tête, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce en tirant la porte derrière elle, sans pour autant la refermer. Non sans un énième bâillement, John posa son sac, attrapa le sac de couchage dont elle lui avait parlé, et après quelques instants à batailler avec ce dernier, il put enfin s'allonger dedans.  
Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

 **.oOo.**

Ce fut une série de plusieurs vibrations insistantes qui tirèrent John d'un sommeil agité. Passant une main sur son bras droit, il frotta ensuite ses yeux. À moitié réveillé, il lui fallut quelques instants pour réussir à trouver ses lunettes et à les enfiler correctement sur son nez.  
Sitôt ceci fait, il se redressa du sac de couchage pour attraper son téléphone et le déverrouiller d'un glissement de doigt.

\- gardenGnostic [GG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 12:00 –

[12:00] GG: hey john! :D  
[12:05] EB: salut jade !  
[12:06] GG: ça va ? tout se passe bien chez dave ? :B  
[12:06] EB: ca va ! mais je suis plus chez dave, en fait !  
[12:06] EB: je viens d'arriver chez rose :B  
[12:07] GG: :O !  
[12:07] GG: c'est trop cool!  
[12:07] EB: d'ailleurs désolé de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite, je dormais  
[12:07] GG: dis lui bonjour de ma part!  
[12:07] EB: ouah !  
[12:07] EB: hé t'es plus excitée que moi encore on dirait :D  
[12:08] EB: mais je lui dirai promis !  
[12:08] EB: et toi, comment tu vas ?  
[12:08] GG: cest parce que cest trop bien tu vas voir tout le monde!  
[12:09] EB: haha oui, c'est le but !  
[12:09] GG: moi je vais bien, bec dort derrière moi là :B  
[12:10] EB: héhé ! j'ai hate de le rencontrer lui aussi :B  
[12:10] GG: on ira le pormer ensemble, il sera trop content. :DD  
[12:10] EB: le pormer ?  
[12:11] EB: oulah jade, c'est pas moi qui suis fatigué, c'est toi !  
[12:11] GG: promener** !  
[12:12] GG: cest pas ma faute, il est tard. ;D  
[12:13] EB: ah ? il est 12h ici ! d'ailleurs rose doit se demander ce que je fais, j'ai dormi presque toute la matinée  
[12:13] GG: dailleurs je crois que je vais aller dormir. c:  
[12:13] EB: haha ca marche ! dors bien alors :B  
[12:13] GG: merci, déjeune bien! :B  
[12:14] EB: merci !

\- gardenGnostic [GG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 12:14 -

 **.oOo.**

\- turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 11:50 -

[11:50] TG: sup  
[12:17] EB: salut dave !  
[12:17] TG: bien voyagé  
[12:17] EB: désolé je dormais :B  
[12:18] TG: besoin d'un prince charmant pour te réveiller  
[12:18] EB: oh, oui !  
[12:19] EB: viens donc me réveiller d'un de tes baisers virils !  
[12:19] TG: en ce moment j'ai pas le temps mais mon frère serait ravi  
[12:19] EB: ...  
[12:19] EB: ...  
[12:19] EB: ...  
[12:20] EB: peut-on ne plus jamais reparler de ça.  
[12:20] TG: nope  
[12:20] TG: ça te suivra jusqu'à la tombe  
[12:21] TG: je le graverai dessus  
[12:21] TG: "dirk aime john et son petit cul"  
[12:21] TG: comme ça tu t'en souviendras dans l'au-delà  
[12:21] TG: tu pourras lui faire des bisous derrière les nuages  
[12:21] EB: omg  
[12:21] TG: ça sera adorable  
[12:21] EB: dave arrête  
[12:22] TG: pas ma faute si tu es irrésistible pour les striders  
[12:22] EB: arrête ou je te jure, je parle à rose de ce que j'ai trouvé derrière tes comics  
[12:22] EB: je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse de te faire une analyse détaillée de ce que ça signifie pour ton subconscient intérieur :B  
[12:23] TG: coup bas  
[12:23] EB: c'est ca, de se frotter au pranking master :B  
[12:23] TG: pranking master plutôt flunking master  
[12:25] TG: j'en déduis que tu es arrivé chez rose en toute sécurité  
[12:25] EB: omg tais toi !  
[12:25] EB: mais oui je suis bien arrivé  
[12:25] TG: cool  
[12:25] TG: amuse toi bien  
[12:25] EB: merci ! toi aussi  
[12:25] EB: courage pour retourner à la vie ennuyeuse que tu avais avant que je ne débarque :B  
[12:26] TG: t'inquiète, j'ai beaucoup à discuter avec mon frère maintenant  
[12:26] EB: j'vais te laisser, j'ai aussi karkat qui arrête pas de faire vibrer mon natel !  
[12:26] EB: ahhhh tais toi !  
[12:26] TG: comme "pourquoi les lunettes sont trop sexy"

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur turntechGodhead [TG] à 12:26 –

[12:27] TG: c'est ça  
[12:27] TG: cours voir ton prince charmant  
[12:27] TG: je dirai à mon frère que tu le trompes  
[12:27] TG: mais ce sera a toi de ramasser les lambeaux de son cœur bro

 **.oOo.**

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 12:15 –

[12:15] CG: HEY CRÉTIN.  
[12:15] CG: J'ESPÈRE QUE TU ES TOUJOURS EN VIE ET QUE TON AVION N'A PAS COULÉ AU FOND DE LA MER.  
[12:16] CG: MÊME SI TU NE VOLES PAS AU-DESSUS DE LA MER.  
[12:20] CG: CE SERAIT BIEN SI TU ME RÉPONDAIS QUAND JE TE PARLE, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE.  
[12:23] CG: JE TE FAIS L'HONNEUR D'INITIER LA CONVERSATION ET TU M'IGNORES, JE PEINE À Y CROIRE;  
[12:25] CG: INGRAT  
[12:25] CG: ESPÈCE D'INUTILITÉ BIGLEUSE.  
[12:26] CG: TU AS RAISON, TU ES UN MAÎTRE DES FARCES.  
[12:27] CG: LA PLUS GRANDE ÉTANT *TA VIE*.  
[12:27] EB: oh ! hey karkat :B  
[12:28] CG: RÉPONDS-MOI BORDEL D'IDIOT D'ENCORNÉ.  
[12:28] CG: ENFIN.  
[12:29] EB: désolé, je dormais !  
[12:30] CG: COMME TOUJOURS. TU DORS LES YEUX OUVERTS. TU N'ES JAMAIS RÉVEILLÉ EN RÉALITÉ.  
[12:30] EB: haha, mais non !  
[12:32] CG: MAIS JE VOULAIS TE DIRE QUE JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ DE NE PAS AVOIR ÉTÉ LÀ POUR TON DÉPART.  
[12:32] EB: oh  
[12:32] EB: t'inquiète :B  
[12:32] EB: je comprends, si t'as du boulot !  
[12:33] EB: et puis on peut parler ici, c'est très bien aussi non ?  
[12:34] CG: OUI, MAIS LE CONTACT HUMAIN DIFFÈRE DE LA COMMUNICATION TEXTUELLE.  
[12:34] CG: ET PUIS NOUS NE POUVONS HEUREUSEMENT PAS NOUS PERDRE EN ÉLUCUBRATIONS FUTILES, MES COURS REPRENNENT BIENTÔT.  
[12:35] EB: déjà ? mais il est pas à peine midi, chez toi ?  
[12:36] CG: LES OPTIONS FACULTATIVES, TU CONNAIS ?  
[12:37] CG: QUE DIS-JE, UN ÊTRE AU CERVEAU ATROPHIÉ TEL QUE LE TIEN NE PEUT PAS SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST.  
[12:37] EB: hé !  
[12:38] EB: parle pour toi, c'est qui qui est déjà à l'uni en deuxième année de biologie, hmm ?  
[12:38] EB: enfin, ok. alors bon cours !  
[12:38] EB: et pense à te reposer un peu, quand même :B  
[12:39] CG: NOUS NE POUVONS PAS TOUS NOUS PRÉLASSER AUX QUATRE COINS DU MONDE EN IMPORTUNANT LA MAJORITÉ, QUE DIS-JE, L'ENTIÈRETÉ DE NOS AMIS.  
[12:39] CG: ADIEU.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 12:40 -

 **.oOo.**

John rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en soupirant.  
Ses amis étaient vraiment chouettes – mais là, ça faisait un peu beaucoup en quelques minutes à peine, juste au saut du lit.  
Enfin, du sac de couchage.

Parlant de sac de couchage, il se demandait où en était sa propriétaire. Après tout, ça faisait bien trois, peut-être quatre heures qu'il dormait. Il n'était pas sûr de l'heure à laquelle il était arrivé chez Rose. Elle avait certes un livre à écrire, mais il se sentait un peu honteux de la délaisser ainsi alors qu'ils se voyaient enfin pour la première fois après des années de discussion sur internet.  
John passa une main dans ses cheveux avec l'espoir – perdu d'avance – d'améliorer un peu sa coiffure, puis se releva. Après une porte, un instant de doute dans le couloir et une volée d'escaliers, il tomba de suite sur la vision d'une Rose assise sur l'immense sofa qu'il avait vu en arrivant, un ordinateur sur les genoux, un air concentré sur le visage. Elle ne pipa mot tandis qu'il s'approchait et venait s'asseoir à une distance convenable d'elle, désireux de respecter son intimité et de ne pas se laisser à aller à jeter un œil sur son écran. Son amie l'en remercia d'un soupçon de sourire en levant la tête, quelques instants plus tard.

« As-tu bien dormi ?  
\- Très bien, merci ! Et toi, bien… euh… écrit ?  
\- J'ai avancé dans mon chapitre, en effet. C'est gentil à toi de le demander. Souhaiterais-tu boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? Peut-être chocolat chaud ? »

John n'hésita qu'une seconde.

« Chocolat chaud, tu as dit ?  
\- Compris. »

Il suivit son amie dans la cuisine non loin, peu désireux de rester seul dans cet immense salon. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la décoration, mais toutes ces statues de sorciers étaient un peu… intimidantes.  
Il observa et aida Rose à confectionner deux tasses – une de chocolat chaud et l'autre de thé brûlant – tout en discutant du temps qu'il faisait dehors, et qui se rapprochait beaucoup de l'hiver complet. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient de retour dans le salon, assis dans le confortable canapé.  
C'est là que Rose attaqua.

« Alors, John.  
\- Mmmh ? répondit-il sans se méfier.  
\- Où en est donc ta recherche ? »

Gloups.  
Il releva la tête, peu sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire. Éviter le sujet de façon très discrète ? Non, il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Répondre honnêtement ? Il ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait. Crier à l'attaque alien ? Peu sûr que ça marche. Dire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ? Cela fonctionnerait certainement encore moins.  
Finalement, il se décida pour la deuxième solution.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Ça avance à son rythme, j'imagine ?  
\- Tu n'as croisé personne d'intéressant, chez Dave ?  
\- Oh, si, des tas de personnes très chouettes ! Karkat, Meulin, Meenah, et euh.. Damara, je crois. Mais les trois filles étaient plus vieilles que nous, alors ça n'aurait pas pu être ça.  
\- Trois filles ? Tu as cité quatre personnes.  
\- Bah, Karkat est un garçon ! »

Rose lui jeta un regard.  
Un regard qu'il pouvait facilement interpréter comme un « John. » soupiré et exaspéré. Il roula des yeux.

« Je ne m'engagerai pas sur cette conversation avec toi, Rose. Pas la peine d'insister. _Et puis_ , il a deux ans de moins que nous. Donc ça ne pourrait pas être lui non plus. »

Un soupir – audible, cette fois-ci.

« Très bien, John, je respecterai ta volonté. Mais tu sais que si tu désires que nous discutions, que ce soit à propos des différences d'âge qui sont toujours possibles, de tes ressentis ou même de ton orientation sex—  
\- Aaahhhhh non merci ça ira !  
\- … tu sais que je suis là.  
\- Oui. D'accord. Bref. Voilà. »

Un long silence accueillit sa réponse plus qu'éloquente. Un long silence qu'il mit à profit pour siroter son chocolat chaud – excellent, au demeurant. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande sa recette à Rose, parce que c'était vraiment un très bon, excell—

« Et que souhaites-tu faire, sinon ? »

Il releva la tête, fronça un sourcil.

« Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien, durant ton séjour ici. À partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton âme sœur, ou bien que tu ne décides de tenter l'aventure un peu plus loin, chez Jade.  
\- Oh ! Je… je ne sais pas trop. Avais-tu quelque chose en tête ?  
\- Entre autres, oui, John. Par exemple, pourquoi ne pas commencer par faire quelque chose ensemble ? Partager nos passions ?  
\- Oh ! Bonne idée ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, observant tour à tour les sorciers un peu partout, l'ordinateur de son amie et le home cinéma qui s'étalait autour eux. Finalement, il osa un sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Je crois même avoir une idée plutôt précise de ce qu'on pourrait faire ! »

 **.oOo.**

Entre le troisième et le quatrième film d'Harry Potter, ils firent une pause pour aller manger et céder à leurs instincts les plus humains, comme les appela Rose dans ce qui ressemblait bien à un sourire de sa part. John était plutôt fier de son idée – d'avoir réussi à réunir à la fois sa passion (le cinéma) et celle de Rose (la magie).  
Et puis, c'était un chouette moment à passer avec une de ses meilleures amies. Même si, bien sûr, John n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil dans sa direction, tout au long de l'après-midi et du début de soirée. De se demander si quelque part, il serait possible que…

Il poussa un profond soupir, se fixant dans le miroir en face de lui. Finissant de rincer ses mains, il tourna le robinet et se sécha au linge accroché près de lui.  
Mû par un réflexe, il attrapa le bas de sa manche pour la remonter jusqu'au creux de son coude, dévoilant des cicatrices plutôt propres, une armée de lignes parallèles traçant comme une sorte d'échelle le long de ses veines.  
John avait beau y réfléchir dans tous les sens… il peinait à imaginer que Rose s'inflige ça à elle-même. Elle était si… si mesurée, si réfléchie. Comment aurait-elle pu s'abaisser à tout ça ? Elle-même ne cessait de lui dire qu'il pouvait venir lui parler si ça n'allait pas, que ça valait mieux que tout autre chose qu'il pourrait faire. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'irait-elle pas chercher de l'aide, si elle en avait besoin ?

Mais…  
Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr. Après tout, même s'il ne connaissait pas tout de la vie de son amie, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été drôle. Qu'elle avait dû aider sa mère à combattre l'alcoolisme alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. Que si elle était aussi mature aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle avait dû le devenir.  
Qu'au final, si elle ne semblait pas souffrir… c'était parce qu'elle ne le montrait pas.  
Il aurait été totalement probable qu'il n'ait simplement rien vu venir.

Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres.  
Il avait encore du mal à savoir exactement comment gérer ça. Chaque fois qu'il envisageait quelqu'un comme étant une potentielle âme sœur, il était en même temps terrorisé à l'idée que ce soit le cas – à l'idée que cette dernière puisse vivre un tel enfer que cela la pousse à se faire du mal… et qu'il n'ait tout simplement rien vu.  
Qu'il n'ait tout simplement rien fait.

Toutefois…  
Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait le jour où il trouverait cette âme sœur. Il lui montrerait que lui était là. Que même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, il était déjà, quelque part, en train de l'aider à soigner ses plaies, à aller mieux.  
Oui. Quand il trouverait son âme sœur, il lui montrerait que la vie pouvait être belle, même si c'était parfois dur d'y croire, d'avoir encore l'espoir.

Chassant ses doutes d'un dernier soupir, il fit un bref sourire à son reflet et quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amie, qui l'attendait en cuisine avec un plat qui sentait définitivement meilleur que toute la nourriture à emporter qu'il avait dû ingurgiter chez Dave.

 **.oOo.**

« John ? »

L'interpellé releva son nez du bol de café qu'il fixait dans le vide depuis trois minutes, à tenter désespérément de réveiller l'inscrit aux abonnés absents qui lui servait de cerveau. Il scruta Rose, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle lui voulait, si tôt le matin.

« Je ne pense pas que nous puissions être âme sœurs. »

Hein ?

« Hein ? »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire sur ses lèvres sombres. Posant doucement son propre mug sur le rebord de la table, elle se pencha un peu en avant, jusqu'à venir poser sa main sur l'une de celles, toujours autour du bol, de John.

« Je ne pense pas, honnêtement, que nous soyons l'âme sœur de l'autre.  
\- Que…  
\- Je pense que c'est une affaire de sentiments et d'instincts. Et… je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, John, mais je _sens_ que ça n'est pas toi. Au fond de moi, je sais que tu n'es pas celui que je recherche, même si je désire passer ma vie en partie à tes côtés. »

Elle fit une pause, pour laisser le temps à John et à son pauvre esprit surmené d'appréhender tout ce qu'elle venait de dire – de comprendre le concept d'autant de mots compliqués dans une seule phrase, et de les assembler pour leur donner du sens.  
Finalement, elle reprit :

« Si j'ose te l'avouer… j'aurai beaucoup aimé. Partager ta vie ainsi. Je suis sûre que tu es une personne merveilleuse quand on en vient à parler de sentiments. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, honnêtement. »

John se retint de pousser un immense et douloureux soupir de soulagement.  
Il se sentait soulagé. Terriblement soulagé. Quelque part, il ne pouvait pas se mentir : envisager que Rose était son âme sœur était quelque chose de bizarrement rassurant, comme avec Dave. Probablement parce qu'il les connaissait depuis des années et savait qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en eux pour leur confier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.  
Mais c'était aussi… douloureux, que d'imaginer ça. Douloureux d'imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir laissé passer sous son nez quelque chose d'aussi terrible qu'un mal-être causant tout ce qui s'étalait sur son bras droit, invisible sous la manche de son pyjama.

Alors il se fiait volontiers à l'avis de Rose, qui le regardait toujours en souriant.  
Ils étaient amis, ils ne se lâcheraient pas – ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre. Mais pas âmes sœurs. Et ça valait certainement mieux ainsi. Il aurait probablement besoin d'elle dans les semaines, les mois à venir. Même s'il ne pouvait actuellement rien lui dire.  
Bien sûr, il aurait peut-être aimé en avoir vraiment le cœur net. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se couper le doigt exprès, juste pour vérifier… ni lui faire remonter ses manches. Même lui avait conscience d'à quel point cela ne ferait que piquer la curiosité de son amie.  
Alors, il se contenta de lui sourire.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, Rose. J'aurais aimé également. Mais… si tu ne le sens pas, alors, tu as raison. Nous ne sommes probablement pas faits pour ça. »

Il inspira, prit une gorgée de café pour tenter de secouer ses neurones.  
Fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… du coup, je fais quoi ? Tu voudrais que je reparte ?  
\- Oh, certainement pas. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin un peu sous la main, je ne vais pas te laisser repartir de sitôt ! répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil – qui fit couler un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- Alors… quoi ?  
\- Eh bien, j'ai fait quelques recherches, et j'ai pensé à quelque chose… »

 **.oOo.**

[07:45] CG: UN QUOI ?  
[07:45] EB: un speed dating !  
[07:45] EB: enfin, non, pas vraiment, mais c'est plus ou moins ça.  
[07:45] EB: le nom qu'ils ont donné, c'était "soul dating"  
[07:46] CG: QUEL NOM PROFONDÉMENT CON.  
[07:46] EB: héhé. c'est pas faux :B  
[07:46] CG: ET À QUOI SERVIRA EXACTEMENT CE TRUC AU NOM TELLEMENT PROFONDÉMENT DÉBILE QUE PUTAIN, MÊME TOI, JE NE PENSE PAS QUE TU SOIS CAPABLE DE L'INVENTER ?  
[07:46] EB: oh, eh ben, tu sais  
[07:46] EB: (hé !)  
[07:46] EB: le nom veut tout dire  
[07:47] EB: d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un peu comme le speed dating, mais ils font en sorte d'inscrire les gens sur un certain cercle de connaissances  
[07:47] EB: comme les livres expliquent que souvent, les âmes sœurs se trouvent dans les cercles les plus proches  
[07:47] EB: tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
[07:47] CG: OUAIS OUAIS MERCI  
[07:47] CG: CERTAINS ONT UN MINIMUM DE CULTURE, ICI.  
[07:47] EB: pfff, j'appellerais pas de la culture quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est Con Air :B  
[07:47] CG: EGBERT, NON.  
[07:48] CG: NOUS N'IRONS CERTAINEMENT PAS SUR CE TERRAIN GLISSANT PARCE QUE SINON JE VAIS DEVOIR M'EFFORCER D'ÉTALER SUR TA GUEULE DE DÉBILE PROFOND À QUEL POINT CE FILM EST UNE MERDE, ET CE AVEC LA TRUELLE DE L'EXISTENCE  
[07:48] CG: QUE ÇA VA ME PRENDRE DES SIÈCLES ET DES SIÈCLES POUR LE FAIRE RENTRER DANS TON CRÂNE DE PIAF QUI NE PEUT PAS IMPRIMER PLUS D'UNE IDÉE TOUTES LES QUARANTE TROIS PUTAINS D'ANNÉES  
[07:48] CG: ET QUE J'AI VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE DE MA VIE EN CE MOMENT, PUTAIN !  
[07:49] EB: comme quoi ? :D  
[07:49] CG: Q-  
[07:49] CG: COMME ESSAYER DE COMPRENDRE CE CONCEPT DÉBILE QUI NE SERT À RIEN !  
[07:49] EB: bah, je trouve pas. ça permet de faire gagner du temps, non ? sans compteR qu'ils peuvent même te mettre des aiguilles à disposition, si jamais t'as un gros pressentiment, pour tout vérifier  
[07:49] EB: moi je trouve ça plutôt cool !  
[07:50] CG: ET LE ROMANTISME ? LE FAIT DE RENCONTRER TON ÂME SŒUR ? D'APPRENDRE À LA CONNAÎTRE PEU À PEU, DE SAVOIR QUI ELLE EST, COMMENT ELLE VIT, CE QU'ELLE AIME ET CE QUELLE DÉTESTE ?  
[07:50] CG: APPRENDRE CE QUI FAIT QU'ELLE EST ELLE, ET TOMBER AMOUREUX DE ÇA, DÉCOUVRIR POURQUOI ELLE EST FAITE POUR TOI, DÉTAIL APRÈS DÉTAIL ?  
[07:50] EB: ...  
[07:51] CG: AH CA, POUR AVOIR ENVIE DE GAGNER DU TEMPS ET ALLER PLUS VITE, Y A DU MONDE HEIN  
[07:51] CG: MAIS PENSER CINQ MINUTES AU FAIT QUE TON ÂME SOEUR A PEUT-ÊTRE TOUT SIMPLEMENT ENVIE DE TE RENCONTRER DANS D'AUTRES CIRCONSTANCES, TU Y PENSES ? HEIN ?  
[07:51] CG: NON, BIEN SÛR QUE NON  
[07:51] CG: ET POURQUOI ?  
[07:51] CG: PARCE QUE TU N'ES QU'UN GROS ÉGOÏSTE DE MERDE !  
[07:52] EB: ...  
[07:52] EB: tu ne devrais pas parler sans savoir, karkat  
[07:52] CG: QUOI ? ET POURQUOI ?  
[07:52] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS ENCORE ME CHIER COMME ABSURDE CONNERIE CETTE FOIS-CI ?  
[07:54] EB: ah  
[07:54] EB: désolé, rose m'appelle, je crois qu'on doit y aller.  
[07:54] EB: salut !  
[07:54] CG: ATTENDS, JOHN ?!

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 19:54 -

[07:54] CG: ARRETE DE TE BARRER COMME ÇA, SAC À MERDE, ET EXPLIQUE TOI PUTAIN !


	7. Je sais que je veux t'aimer

_**Note :** Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles semaines, nous revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture, et pensez à la review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour : ) __  
_

* * *

_~ 06 : Je sais que je veux t'aimer ~_

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
_ _So the bar is where I go  
_ _Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
_ _Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
_ _Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
_ _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 _(Shape of You, Ed Sheeran_ _)_

* * *

 _[07:54]_ _CG: ATTENDS, JOHN ?!_

 _\- ectoBiologist_ _[EB]_ _a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist_ _[CG]_ _à 19:54 -_

 _[07:54]_ _CG: ARRÊTE DE TE BARRER COMME ÇA, SAC À MERDE, ET EXPLIQUE TOI PUTAIN !_

John retint un soupir, tandis que la fille en face de lui – Claire, explicitait l'étiquette sur son pull – bavassait sans s'arrêter au sujet d'une sombre histoire de perspectives et de profondeur dans le dessin. Si l'on excluait le concept de faire se réunir les gens entre cercles d'amis proches et le fait que chaque rencontre durait plus de vingt minutes et pas seulement sept, tout ça se rapprochait vraiment beaucoup des séances de speed dating.  
 _Des séances de torture_ , si on voulait son avis.  
Bien que personne ne le demande réellement, en fait. Enfin, tant pis.

Cela faisait bien trois semaines, maintenant, que Rose le traînait à ces séances. Il y rencontrait certes pas mal de monde, mais… personne de très intéressant, en réalité. Enfin. Si, il y avait certainement des gens très intéressants, comme l'organisatrice de ces séances, une certaine mademoiselle Maryam.  
Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'intéressait.  
Lui, il se retrouvait comme à l'instant présent, à écouter la personne en face de lui parler d'elle-même sans dire grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que le temps soit écoulé et qu'il doive changer de partenaire. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment le plus passionnant de la soirée.

Quelque part… il comprenait mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire Karkat, le premier soir où il avait dû aller à un de ces soul-datings. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le lui dire, mais ça, c'était un détail accessoire.  
Un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge le fit soupirer intérieurement. Il ne lui restait qu'une petite minute avant que la dernière sonnerie ne résonne. Alors, il serait temps de faire le bilan des personnes qu'il souhaitait éventuellement revoir – aucune –, de récupérer Rose, et de rentrer chez elle. Il n'était pas fâché que ça se finisse bientôt. Il avait bien envie de…

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Réprimant un sursaut, John focalisa son regard sur la brune en face de lui.  
Cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils, son regard jetant des éclairs. Aïe. Non, il avait cessé de l'écouter depuis un bon moment déjà, et ne voyait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il finit par choisir une semi-vérité, jouant les penauds.

« Non… je suis désolé. La journée a été longue et je suis fatigué, j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Je vais faire un effort. Tu disais ? »

La fille le fixa quelques longues secondes, avant de finalement décider de reprendre son récit.  
… Et de se faire couper la parole par le tintement de la cloche qui annonçait la fin des entrevues. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un autre regard, de hausser les épaules et de se lever sans mot dire. John en retint un soupir. Il imaginait bien que cette jeune femme était très gentille, mais… elle n'était clairement pas pour lui, c'était un fait.  
Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu _tant_ envie de dormir dès l'instant où elle avait ouvert la bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard – le temps pour lui de retrouver Rose et de laisser son carton « personnes que je souhaite recontacter », resté vide, à la réception – il goûtait à l'air vivifiant du mois de novembre, dans la ville drapée d'obscurité.  
Sa meilleure amie lui jeta un petit sourire en coin.

« J'ai comme l'impression que la dernière fille n'a pas trouvé grâce à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un très vague grognement lui répondit.  
Elle riposta par un ricanement sarcastique, que John choisit d'ignorer.  
Il était crevé. Tout ce qu'il désirait, là, c'était se retrouver un peu tranquille, avec éventuellement Rose écrivant près de lui – son amie était toujours d'une discrétion légendaire quand elle était plongée dans ses romans – et pesterchum sous les doigts.  
Ou un oreiller. C'était une bonne idée, ça. Un oreiller, et une nuit peuplée de rêves que rien ne viendrait déranger. .  
Grattant son bras droit à travers le tissu de sa manche, il emboita le pas à Rose pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur turntechGodhead [TG] à 18:37 –

[06:37] EB: salut dave !  
[06:37] TG: sup  
[06:38] TG: alors ces soul dating  
[06:38] TG: ou ass dating  
[06:38] EB: pfff  
[06:38] EB: on vient d'en finir une là  
[06:38] EB: jsuis mort  
[06:38] TG: ca a lair interessant  
[06:38] TG: pour te fatiguer autant bro  
[06:39] TG: je crois que je vais finir par my inscrire  
[06:39] EB: mais non !  
[06:39] EB: n'importe quoi :B  
[06:39] EB: c'est juste que c'est pas hyper passionnant alors bon...  
[06:39] TG: ah  
[06:39] TG: tu devais pas y voir ton ame soeur  
[06:39] EB: si, mais...  
[06:39] TG: c'est pas si passionnant  
[06:40] TG: ou alors cest que tu reves de ce que mon frère peut te faire  
[06:40] TG: cest ca  
[06:40] EB: raaaahhh si tu ramènes encore ça j'arrete de te parler !  
[06:40] TG: tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi bro  
[06:40] TG: ni de mon frere  
[06:40] TG: tu le sais  
[06:40] TG: tu es marie à la strider life  
[06:40] EB: ouais, je suis foutu  
[06:41] TG: et sinon tu fais quoi  
[06:41] EB: hein ?  
[06:41] TG: bah de tes journees  
[06:41] TG: chez notre tres chere rose  
[06:41] EB: oh !  
[06:41] EB: pas grand-chose, en fait, je crois ?  
[06:42] EB: je parle sur pesterchum  
[06:42] EB: j'ai repris un peu des révisions de biologie pour quand je rentrerai aussi, pas mal  
[06:42] EB: et je travaille mes skills de pranking master !  
[06:42] TG: ca a lair passionnant  
[06:43] EB: pfff :B quand même un peu. et puis, rose est là ! bon elle est concentrée sur pas mal de trucs mais on discute quand meme souvent !  
[06:44] TG: tu veux dire quelle tanalyse le cerveau a longueur de temps pour savoir comment tu reflechis et ce que ta recherche active dame soeur signifie pour ton subconscient et la representation de ton surmoi  
[06:44] EB: ...  
[06:44] EB: ouais. aussi.  
[06:44] TG: bon bro  
[06:45] TG: je resterai bien a chill avec toi toute la soirée  
[06:45] TG: mais un strider doit faire sa vie  
[06:45] EB: haha, ça marche !  
[06:45] EB: a plus tard, dave :B  
[06:45] TG: yep

\- turntechGodhead [TG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 18:45 -

 **.oOo.**

\- gardenGnostic [GG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 14:55 –

[02:55] GG: hey hey hey !  
[02:55] EB: salut jade !  
[02:55] GG: comment va notre chercheur national ?  
[02:56] EB: bien, et toi ? toujours sur ton ile à chercher des trucs bizarres ?  
[02:56] GG: cest pas des trucs bizarres, john !  
[02:56] GG: cest une analyse et une etude approfondie de la faune et de la flore quil y a sur lile !  
[02:58] GG: et pour te répondre, non, jy suis pas en ce moment ! :B  
[02:58] EB: ah ? mais tu fais quoi alors ?  
[02:59] GG: eh bien javais déjà terminé depuis un moment en fait ! je suis rentrée sur le continent pour mettre tout ça à jour !  
[02:59] GG: en ce moment, jhabite avec une amie en californie !  
[03:00] EB: ohhh ! mais ça fait longtemps ?  
[03:00] GG: euh…  
[03:00] GG: ...  
[03:00] GG: un peu après que tu sois arrivé chez rose, je crois !  
[03:00] GG: :D  
[03:01] EB: autant de temps ?! mais ça fait presque un mois ! pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tot ?  
[03:01] GG: parce que tu me l'as pas demandé !  
[03:01] GG: :(  
[03:01] GG: on a pas parlé ces derniers temps...  
[03:01] EB: oh… oui, je suis désolé. c'est ma faute.  
[03:01] GG: roooh mais non  
[03:01] GG: c'est rien :-D  
[03:01] GG: je t'embête !  
[03:02] EB: non, mais quand meme. t'es une de mes meilleures amies, c'est pas sympa de ma part  
[03:02] EB: je vais faire un effort, promis !  
[03:02] GG: pfff ! tinquiète ! :D  
[03:02] GG: je sais ce que tu peux faire pour te racheter !  
[03:02] EB: ah ? dis-moi !  
[03:02] GG: raconte-moi tout ce que tu fais en ce moment ! :D  
[03:03] EB: oh ! comme tu voudras :B  
[03:03] EB: mmmmh  
[03:03] EB: rose me fait beaucoup sortir - on va à des soirées de "soul dating".  
[03:04] EB: c'est... un peu comme du speed dating, mais ca se fait toujours sur des cercles d'amis assez larges, donc comme ça tu as des chances de rencontrer ton âme soeur !  
[03:04] GG: ohhhh  
[03:04] GG: et ça marche ?  
[03:04] EB: pas trop pour moi.. mais je crois que certains gens que j'ai croisés là-bas se sont trouvés, oui ?  
[03:05] GG: oh... j'espère que ça va vite marcher, en tout cas.  
[03:05] GG: ou bien non ?  
[03:05] GG: non, attends, je dois pas espérer.  
[03:05] GG: sinon tu viendras jamais chez moi ! :D  
[03:05] EB: haha ! je viendrai de toute façon, jade, promis :B  
[03:05] GG: !  
[03:06] GG: je vais imprimer cette promesse et l'afficher sur mon mur, comme ça tu seras obligé de la tenir ! :|  
[03:06] EB: haha compris !  
[03:06] GG: et le reste du temps ? tu ne fais pas QUE dormir, j'imagine ?  
[03:06] EB: oh... non, en effet.  
[03:06] EB: rose s'assure que je « fais quelque chose de ma vie », comme elle dit.  
[03:06] EB: elle me réveille quand elle se lève aussi pour travailler sur son roman.  
[03:07] EB: du coup j'en profite... pour travailler je crois ?  
[03:07] EB: je continue de lire des trucs sur les âmes soeurs  
[03:07] EB: et je me renseigne aussi sur des trucs que j'apprendrai l'an prochain à l'université pour pas perdre la main !  
[03:07] GG: ! trop cool :D  
[03:07] EB: et puis je parle avec vous, aussi :B  
[03:07] GG: ! cest le plus cool, ça :D :D :D  
[03:07] EB: haha ! oui :)  
[03:07] GG: bon, john !  
[03:08] GG: je suis désolée mais le devoir mappelle  
[03:08] GG: il faut que jaille continuer mon rapport ! :(  
[03:08] EB: je t'en prie, va !  
[03:08] EB: casse lui bien la figure !  
[03:08] GG: ca marche ! je te ramènerai son cadavre comme trophée !  
[03:08] EB: d'accord ! bye, jade :)  
[03:09] GG: bye !

\- gardenGnostic [GG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 15:09 –

 **.oOo.**

« Et donc toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es inscrit ici, au juste ?  
\- Pour rencontrer mon âme sœur, comme toi, j'imagine… ?  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? »

John fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de savoir ce qu'il était censé répondre. Il en resta muet et réfléchit pendant quelques très longs instants, cherchant une façon de formuler sa réponse sans en dire trop. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que dire à une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer « je cherche à aider mon âme sœur qui se mutile de là où elle est », ce serait du plus bel effet…  
Il était sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand il entendit une voix plus forte que les autres résonner à l'autre bout de la salle. Curieux, il tourna le regard, jusqu'à rencontrer une silhouette aux cheveux blonds et portant une tunique violette.

Rose.  
Revenant à son froncement de sourcils, il ferma la bouche et concentra toute son attention sur son amie, qui s'était levée, un verre rempli d'un probable cocktail à la main. Elle venait avec lui à chaque soirée, mais depuis peut-être… une semaine, s'il se souvenait bien, elle avait commencé à demander à chaque fois des verres d'un cocktail sucré. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en alcool, mais vu la façon dont il devait l'aider à rentrer, à chaque fois, ç'avait l'air d'être un alcool plutôt fort, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui ne devait pas y être très habituée.  
Jetant un œil à sa montre, il fit la grimace. Elle était encore plus soûle que les autres fois, et ils avaient à peine atteint la moitié de la soirée.  
Ça devenait grave.  
Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était…

« Ma… Mademoiselle Maryaaaam ? »

Outch.  
John n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus intelligent du monde – mais il avait un très bon instinct. Un instinct qui l'avait poussé à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire quand son âme sœur se faisait du mal. Un instinct qui l'avait poussé à parcourir la moitié du pays pour essayer de la trouver.  
Un instinct qui lui criait maintenant que son amie se préparait à faire une _grosse_ bêtise.  
Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rose traverser tout l'espace parsemé de petites tables rondes pour atteindre le bar, où s'était assise l'organisatrice de ces séances. Organisatrice qui observait la blonde s'avancer vers elle, un air étonné peint sur ses traits délicats.

« Oui, mademoiselle Lalonde ?  
\- Pour—pourquoi vous ne participez jamais à nos séances ?  
\- Parce que mon métier me demande de les organiser. Pas d'y participer.  
\- Rohhh mais vous pourriez, non ? Je suis sûre que vous en avez envie ! »

Rose hoqueta.  
John fronça les sourcils.  
Kanaya aussi.

« C'est parce que vous avez déjà une âme sœur ? »

Le jeune homme résista à la furieuse envie qu'il avait de se taper frénétiquement le front contre le bois de la table pour Rose. C'était plutôt privé comme question, ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!  
Mais déjà, la jeune femme continuait.

« Je suis sûre que non ! Que vous n'avez personne. En tout cas j'espère. Parce que je suis sûre que c'est moi. Je suis sûre que… ! »

Elle hoqueta encore.

Se tut un instant – probablement pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.  
Ou pour…  
John déglutit, jeta un regard d'excuse à la jeune fille assise près de lui, et attrapa sa veste. Il était en train de slalomer entre les tables pour rejoindre Rose au bar quand il entendit cette dernière reprendre sa phrase.

« Je suis sûre qu'on ferait une très bonne paire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne vérifie pas tout de suite ?  
\- Je…  
\- Il suffit de vérifier ! Vous avez bien une épingle, non ? Attendez… »

Elle était en train de se battre avec l'épingle de la broche sur sa robe quand John arriva à sa hauteur. Se glissant dans le dos de la jeune fille, il l'attrapa par les épaules, et fit un sourire désolé à l'organisatrice.

« Je crois qu'il est vraiment grand temps que je la ramène à la maison ! Je suis profondément désolé, madame Maryam. Elle vous fera probablement ses excuses lorsqu'elle ira un peu mieux.  
\- Je… Très bien, Monsieur Egbert. Souhaitez-lui un prompt rétablissement de ma part.  
\- Noooon ! Pourquoi tu… John, qu'est-ce que tu faaaais…  
\- Je t'évite une mort par overdose de honte, Rose. Maintenant, suis-moi ! »

L'entraînant à sa suite d'un pas ferme, il la conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle. Le vent froid sembla lui permettre de dégriser un peu – suffisamment pour réussir à marcher sans trop tanguer. Elle resta silencieuse durant tout le voyage, le teint pâle, les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre du bus.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, il laissa Rose monter directement dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il supposa qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, et décida de respecter ce besoin. Il se dirigea donc de son côté en direction de la salle de bain.

Une bonne douche plus tard, il revint dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa meilleure amie, les cheveux humides et en pyjama. La lumière étant éteinte, il s'attendait à trouver Rose endormie dans son lit.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Assise au bord de son matelas, la jeune fille avait la tête dans les mains, des sanglots sourds secouant ses épaules à intervalles réguliers. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer en se refermant, elle releva lentement les yeux, jusqu'à fixer ses iris violets dans les billes bleues de John.  
Le cœur de ce dernier se morcela en voyant ses joues inondées de larmes. Avec un soupir, il vint s'asseoir près de son amie, et la laissa se blottir contre son torse, manœuvrant de façon à pouvoir également s'appuyer contre le mur de l'autre côté du lit.

« Tu… veux m'en parler ? lança-t-il dans le silence au bout d'un petit moment.  
\- Je… »

La voix de Rose hésita pendant un moment, craquelée de chagrin et rendue rauque par l'alcool. La jeune fille aurait très certainement un bon mal de tête, le lendemain.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est… Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de la connaître. Mais elle est toujours là-bas, assise sur son tabouret. Je ne savais pas comment l'approcher. Et puis j'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir mieux le faire quand je buvais un peu, alors j'ai bu. Et ce soir j'ai… je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour… pour essayer.  
\- Eh bah. »

Il hésita une seconde.  
Il n'était pas très bon, à vrai dire, pour réconforter les gens. Il avait toujours l'impression de raconter des bouffonneries, plutôt que de régler leurs problèmes. Rose devrait faire avec ça, malheureusement. Mais au moins, il était là. Elle n'était pas toute seule.  
Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules, frottant doucement son dos pour calmer ses pleurs.

« L'avantage, c'est qu'au moins, elle t'a remarquée et ne risque pas de t'oublier, non… ? »

Un rire étranglé dans un sanglot lui répondit – le fit doucement sourire.

« Qu'es… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, John ?  
\- Tu veux dire, maintenant ? Ou plus tard ?  
\- Les deux ? »

C'était étrange de voir Rose si perdue, si seule. Si _fragile_.  
Mais c'était sa meilleure amie. Et s'il fallait que quelqu'un soit fort pour elle, il le serait. C'était aussi à ça que l'amitié servait, après tout. Et puis, elle l'avait tant aidé… il était heureux de pouvoir, aujourd'hui, quelque part, lui retourner le compliment.

« Eh bien, tout de suite, tu vas me sécher ces grosses larmes, faire un sourire – oui, je sais, je te demande beaucoup – et boire un peu. De l'eau, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, avant de récolter un autre rire étranglé. Après ça, je crois que tu auras bien besoin de dormir. Et demain… demain tu redeviendras la Rose géniale que tu es, et tu conquerras le monde, comme tu l'as prévu. Deal ? »

Un reniflement et un hochement de tête lui répondirent. Il se permit un sourire – qu'elle imita.

 **.oOo.**

« C'est rare, que tu sois debout avant moi. »

John sursauta devant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, et se tourna pour découvrir une Rose… un peu effrayante. Elle avait les traits tirés, des marques d'oreiller sur le visage, d'immenses cernes et des cheveux en bataille dignes de ceux de Dave.  
Visiblement, le réveil n'avait pas été tendre pour elle non plus.

Sans un mot, il se tourna vers le plan de travail derrière lui, attrapa un verre d'eau et deux pilules d'aspirine, qu'il avait préparées en avance. Le regard violet de son amie s'éclaira quand il les lui tendit, et il se contenta d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête à ses remerciements. Il l'envoya à la douche – « tu en as bien besoin ! » « comment je dois prendre ça, John ? » « euh… très bien ? » – sitôt qu'elle les eut avalées.

Il replongea dans ses pensées dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce.  
En effet, c'était rare qu'il soit debout avant elle. Mais la nuit avait été longue pour elle – elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et John était resté près d'elle de longues heures. Quand il s'était enfin endormi, il n'avait pu en réalité dormir que quelques heures – aux premières heures du matin, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, le bras droit cuisant de quatre nouvelles marques qui avaient ajouté un sombre poids à son estomac.  
Il s'était donc résolu à se lever, et à aller soigner son bras. Depuis quatre semaines qu'il était là, les cicatrices s'étaient péniblement étendues, allant jusqu'à recouvrir, à présent, presque tout son avant-bras. Une partie morbide de son esprit se demandait ce que son âme sœur pourrait bien faire, lorsqu'elle serait arrivée à la base du poignet. Continuerait-elle sur les mains ? Sur l'autre bras ? Ou bien recommencerait-elle à la jointure du coude, là où les précédentes marques avaient parfaitement cicatrisé, ne laissant derrière elles que de fines lignes blanches ?

Lorsqu'il avait eu fini et correctement enterré les anciennes compresses souillées et les emballages des nouvelles au fond de la poubelle de la salle de bain, le jeune homme était allé se faire un chocolat chaud.  
Quelque part, il se félicitait d'avoir pensé à acheter une bonne réserve de ce matériel de soin avant de partir, parce qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de mal, dans le cas contraire, à expliquer à Rose pourquoi la moitié de la pharmacie se vidait alors qu'elle n'y touchait pas.  
Il était encore en train de réfléchir devant sa tasse, quand elle était apparue.

Et elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à sortir de sous la douche – Rose ne mettait jamais bien longtemps à se doucher, le matin, avait-il remarqué. Aussi décida-t-il de quitter momentanément son tabouret pour aller fouiller dans les placards au-dessus de l'évier. Une fois en possession d'un mug d'une contenance qu'il jugeait suffisante, il s'attela à la confection d'un café adéquat pour son amie – autrement dit, aussi noir que les plus noirs de ses sombres secrets. Une fois la boisson prête, il la laissa posée sur le comptoir en face de lui, accompagnée de plusieurs de ces biscuits aux céréales qu'elle aimait tremper dans son café pour mieux les déguster.  
Lorsque la jeune fille réapparut dans la cuisine, elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui, et de déguster son café. Pendant un long moment, le silence flotta entre eux, cotonneux, confortable.  
Ce fut John qui le chassa le premier.

« Alors… tu… as envie d'en parler ? »

Un grognement le fit sourire doucement.

« Je m'en doutais. Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin d'une oreille, je suis là ? Ou même d'une épaule. Ou de tout le reste du corps ?  
\- Est-ce une invitation, John ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa prochaine phrase, rougit violemment, bégaya… avant de se rendre compte de la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les iris violets. Il referma la bouche en se grattant la nuque.

« C'est bon de te retrouver, Rose.  
\- Je te remercie, John. Pour ça, mais également pour hier soir, et pour… l'oreille que tu me proposes. Ou le reste. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil – il eut la politesse de rougir.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire de plus.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Mais je viendrai vers toi, si cela m'est nécessaire.  
\- Compris. Et en attendant, que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Essayer de l'appeler et m'excuser, je suppose. Voir également si elle est opposée, dorénavant, au fait que je t'accompagne encore.  
\- Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan ! »

Elle hocha la tête, attrapant le dernier biscuit pour finir son petit déjeuner.  
N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'elle avait la situation bien en main – que maintenant qu'elle avait passé sa gueule de bois, Rose était de nouveau prête à conquérir le monde, à écraser tout sur son passage s'il le fallait, à être le roc que tout le monde pouvait solliciter, sur qui chacun pouvait se reposer.  
Mais John la connaissait un peu – un _tout petit peu_ – mieux que ça, aimait-il à penser. Aussi choisit-il d'ignorer un instant cette façade qu'elle offrait au monde, un peu comme Dave avec ses lunettes, pour glisser sa main sur la sienne.

« Rose ? »

Un regard violet vint se ficher dans un océan de calme.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Une seconde.  
Un silence.  
Un soupir.

« Merci, John. »

 **.oOo.**

[09:58] EB: et donc voilà, là elle est dehors  
[09:58] CG: ...  
[09:58] CG: JE T'AI BIEN ÉCOUTÉ JOHN  
[09:58] CG: JE PENSE QUE J'AI TOUT TRÈS BIEN COMPRIS DANS CE CERVEAU PROTOZOAIRE QUI EST LE MIEN, TEL QUE TU DOIS CERTAINEMENT LE PENSER  
[09:58] CG: MAIS IL ME RESTE ENCORE UNE TOUTE PETITE QUESTION  
[09:59] CG: UNE MINUSCULE INTERROGATION QUI QUAND MÊME, ME FORCE A REMETTRE TOUT ÇA EN QUESTION  
[09:59] EB: quoi donc ?  
[09:59] CG: A QUEL MOMENT T'AS CRU, EXACTEMENT, QUE J'EN AVAIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT À PUTAIN DE FOUTRE ?!  
[09:59] EB: oh.  
[09:59] CG: OUI  
[09:59] CG: "OH"  
[09:59] CG: EXACTEMENT, "OH"  
[09:59] CG: COMME CE PUTAIN DE "OH" QUE JE DIS À CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU OUVRES TA GUEULE POUR VENIR M'EMMERDER ALORS QUE JE POURRAIS FAIRE DES TRUCS BIEN PLUS INTÉRESSANTS DE MA FOUTUE ET PATHÉTIQUE VIE, COMME TRIER MES PUTAINS DE CHAUSSETTES PAR COULEUR DE RAYURES  
[10:00] EB: tu as des chaussettes rayées ?  
[10:00] CG: ... TA CAPACITÉ À REMARQUER LES DÉTAILS LES PLUS INUTILES ME SURPRENDRA TOUJOURS, J'IMAGINE.  
[10:00] EB: héhéhé :B  
[10:01] CG: EGBERT, JE TE JURE. VRAIMENT, JE TE JURE LÀ, SUR TOUTES LES DIVINITÉS QUE CE PUTAIN DE MONDE A BIEN PU ENGENDRER, QUE SI TU ME SORS ENCORE UNE FOIS CE SMILEY, JE T'ÉVENTRE LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU PASSES PRÈS DE MOI, C'EST CLAIR ?!  
[10:01] EB: pffff  
[10:01] EB: pas drôle ! :(  
[10:01] CG: JE N'AI PAS POUR VOCATION DE L'ÊTRE. J'AI POUR VOCATION DE TRAVAILLER ET DE M'EN SORTIR DANS LA VIE.  
[10:01] CG: MAIS VISIBLEMENT, ÇA N'EST PAS UN BUT POUR TOUT LE MONDE.  
[10:02] EB: mais tu peux pas travailler tout le temps, non plus !  
[10:02] EB: tu te reposes, des fois ?  
[10:02] CG: QUAND JE NE TROUVE PAS ÇA INUTILE.  
[10:02] CG: AUTREMENT DIT, RAREMENT.  
[10:02] CG: IL FAUT BIEN QUE QUELQU'UN TRAVAILLE, ICI.  
[10:03] EB: hé, mais je travaille ! figure toi que je prends de l'avance sur mon programme de bio en ce moment ! enfin, quand rose est là.  
[10:03] CG: OUI. ET RAPPELLE MOI, LÀ ELLE EST... DEHORS, C'EST ÇA ?  
[10:03] EB: ...  
[10:03] EB: karkat, tu as écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure ?! oui elle est dehors ! elle est avec kanaya, en ce moment !  
[10:04] EB: on dirait vraiment que t'as rien suivi...  
[10:04] CG: DÉJÀ, C'EST LU, CONNARD, JE NE PEUX PAS T'ÉCOUTER SUR UN PROGRAMME OÙ IL N'Y A PAS DE SYNTHÉTISEUR DE VOIX, FAIS TA CULTURE.  
[10:04] CG: ENSUITE, MES NEURONES ONT PROBABLEMENT TENTÉ DE SE COURT-CIRCUITER TOUT SEULS QUAND ILS ONT VU QUE TU PARTAIS EN MONOLOGUE  
[10:05] CG: IL M'A DONC FALLU PASSER PAR UN BLACKOUT COMPLET, AVANT DE REDÉMARRER MON CERVEAU ET D'ESSAYER D'IGNORER QUE J'ÉTAIS PASSÉ PAR UN ÉTAT DE MORT CÉRÉBRALE AVANCÉE, TOUT ÇA À CAUSE DE TES PITOYABLES PAVÉS DE TEXTE BLEU.  
[10:05] EB: pfff :(  
[10:05] CG: DE TOUTE FACON.  
[10:05] CG: POURQUOI N'ES-TU PAS DEHORS TOI AUSSI, SI ELLE EST ALLÉE REJOINDRE CETTE KANAYA ?  
[10:05] EB: pas envie.  
[10:06] CG: ET POURQUOI DONC ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'EMPÊCHE DE SORTIR PLUTÔT QUE DE RESTER ICI POUR ME POURRIR MA SOIRÉE ?  
[10:06] EB: j'ai pas envie de sortir tout seul.  
[10:06] EB: ni d'aller avec rose - car je ne ferai que tenir la chandelle.  
[10:06] EB: je veux dire, c'est évident ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle a trouvé son âme soeur  
[10:06] EB: et ça... ouais ça me déprime.  
[10:06] CG: ET POURQUOI ÇA ?  
[10:07] CG: QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A, MONSIER EGBERT EST TROP ÉGOÏSTE POUR SE DÉCENTRER UN INSTANT ET ÊTRE UN TANT SOIT PEU CONTENT POUR LE BONHEUR DE QUELQU'UN QUI N'EST PAS LUI ?  
[10:07] CG: C'EST ÇA ?  
[10:07] CG: TU PARLES D'UN AMI  
[10:07] EB: raaah mais non t'es stupide !  
[10:07] EB: bien sûr que je suis heureux pour elle, c'est très bien qu'elle ait trouvé son âme soeur !  
[10:07] EB: juste que... que je cherche encore la mienne. et je ne la trouve pas.  
[10:07] EB: et ça commence à me désespérer.  
[10:07] CG: POURQUOI  
[10:08] EB: ... parce que je la cherche ! j'ai envie de la trouver.  
[10:08] CG: ET POURQUOI TU LA CHERCHES AUTANT ? TU PEUX PAS JUSTE LA LAISSER VENIR À TOI ?  
[10:09] CG: QUI TE DIT QU'ELLE EST PAS AUSSI EN TRAIN DE TE CHERCHER ? ÇA T'EST PEUT-ÊTRE PAS PASSÉ PAR LE CIBOULOT, ÇA, HEIN ? SI ÇA SE TROUVE, VOUS ETES DEUX GROS CRÉTINS QUI TOURNEZ CHACUN DANS UN COIN DU PAYS SANS VOUS TROUVER PARCE QUE VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CHEZ VOUS !  
[10:09] EB: je...  
[10:09] EB: je ne sais pas. je ne pense pas ?  
[10:09] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?!  
[10:09] EB: rien, justement ! mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas en train de voyager, à l'heure qu'il est  
[10:09] EB: que c'est à moi de la trouver, de venir la chercher  
[10:09] EB: alors je me suis mis en route, c'est tout.  
[10:09] CG: OUAIS, BIEN SÛR.  
[10:10] CG: M'EST AVIS QU'UN JOUR TU TE RENDRAS COMPTE QU'EN FAIT T'AURAIS PU RESTER ASSIS OÙ T'ÉTAIS ET TU L'AURAIS TROUVÉE COMME ÇA.  
[10:10] CG: ET T'AURAS L'AIR BIEN CON.  
[10:10] EB: pffff ! si tu le dis :B on peut le parier si tu veux !  
[10:10] CG: DEAL.  
[10:10] EB: ok ! alors si je gagne, tu regardes con air avec moi. en entier. sans te plaindre !  
[10:10] CG: OH PUTAIN EGBERT NON. CERTAINEMENT PAS.  
[10:10] EB: si ! tu as dit deal, tu peux plus enlever ta parole !  
[10:11] CG: RAAAH PUTAIN  
[10:11] CG: OK MAIS SI JE GAGNE C'EST TOI QUI MATTES TITANIC !  
[10:11] EB: ...  
[10:11] EB: un point partout.  
[10:11] EB: ça marche.  
[10:11] CG: TRÈS BIEN.  
[10:11] CG: ENCULÉ.  
[10:11] EB: héhé !  
[10:11] EB: mais dis au fait, je me posais une question, karkat..  
[10:11] CG: NON, TON CERVEAU EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PERDU, IL N'Y A PAS LE MOINDRE ESPOIR.  
[10:11] EB: pfff, mais non !  
[10:11] EB: mais toi, tu ne cherches pas ton âme sœur ?  
[10:12] CG: NON.  
[10:12] EB: hein ? mais pourquoi ?  
[10:12] CG: PARCE QUE J'AI PAS L'ÂGE, CRÉTIN, DÉJÀ.  
[10:13] CG: ET PARCE QUE MA VIE EST SUFFISAMMENT EN BORDEL POUR QUE JE NE VEUILLE PAS Y INVITER QUELQU'UN POUR L'INSTANT.  
[10:13] EB: oh... mais tu vas faire quoi, alors ?  
[10:13] CG: JE NE SAIS PAS.  
[10:13] CG: PROBABLEMENT, SI J'AI PAS CREVÉ D'ICI LÀ, METTRE DE L'ORDRE DANS MA VIE AVANT MES 21 ANS.  
[10:13] CG: ET ENSUITE JE VERRAI SI JE LA TROUVE  
[10:13] EB: pfff, et pourquoi tu la trouverais pas.  
[10:13] CG: VA SAVOIR.  
[10:14] CG: PEUT-ÊTRE BIEN QUE JE SUIS LE SEUL ENCULÉ DANS CE MONDE QUI NE MÉRITE PAS D'ÂME SOEUR. KARKAT, L'HOMME LE PLUS REJETÉ, REJETÉ MÊME PAR L'UNIVERS LUI-MÊME.  
[10:14] EB: n'importe quoi !  
[10:14] EB: t'es vraiment une drama queen, parfois, karkat !  
[10:14] CG: ...  
[10:14] CG: JOHN.  
[10:14] CG: JE VEUX QUE TU SACHES QUE CHACUN DE CES PETITS POINTS EST UN IMMENSE FUCK YOU, UN PUTAIN DE DOIGT D'HONNEUR, UNE INVITATION À ALLER TE FAIRE ENCULER CHEZ LES GRECS ET TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX D'AUTRES INJURES ENCORE.  
[10:14] CG: MAINTENANT DÉGAGE, J'AI AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE DE MA VIE QUE DE TE PARLER TOUT LE TEMPS.  
[10:15] EB: héhéhé ! :B

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 22:15 -

 **.oOo.**

« John, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, fronçant les sourcils. Assise sur l'autre bout du gigantesque canapé d'angle, sa meilleure amie le dévisageait, un air mi soupçonneux, mi inquiet sur le visage. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais j'ai l'impression… que tu es fâché. Que tu m'en veux. Y a-t-il un problème ?  
\- Oh… »

John se gratta la nuque un instant.  
Il avait choisi de se taire, une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que depuis trois soirs déjà, Rose le quittait pour aller retrouver Kanaya. Cette dernière travaillant dans la journée, elle ne pouvait la rejoindre qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle restait généralement dehors toute la soirée ou presque, ne rentrant que très tard le soir, souvent alors que John était déjà couché – ou qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, torturé par des lignes de feu sur son avant-bras.  
Mais il devait bien avouer que cela commençait à lui peser de se retrouver tout seul ainsi tous les soirs.

« C'est juste que… Enfin…  
\- John. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Ben, tu passes beaucoup de temps dehors en ce moment. Et tout va bien, je t'assure ! Tu as trouvé Kanaya et je suis super heureux pour toi. Mais… enfin, j'imagine que ça me manque de passer du temps avec toi ? À faire autre chose que de travailler, je veux dire. Et puis je me sens un peu seul, du coup.  
\- Oh, je vois. »

Sa voix était toujours égale, ses traits détendus et harmonieux. Mais John savait que Rose se sentait vraiment désolée – il le voyait à de minuscules détails. Une toute petite ride entre ses deux yeux. La façon qu'elle avait de remettre sa mèche derrière son oreille. De détourner le regard pour réfléchir.  
Finalement, elle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur lui.

« Eh bien, que dirais-tu d'aller à une soirée, pendant que je la retrouve ?  
\- Hmm, je préfèrerais pas. Tu as bien vu que ça n'a pas fait avancer grand-chose. Et je suis définitivement pas assez sociable pour aimer faire ça pour le fun.  
\- Oh. »

Un autre instant de réflexion.  
Il vit son regard se balader sur les murs, tout autour d'eux, jusqu'à tomber sur un guéridon dans l'entrée, visible du canapé. Un petit meuble couvert de statues de sorciers et de cadres photo. Rose eut un petit sourire – de ceux qui pouvaient faire froid dans le dos à John quand il s'en sentait la cible. Finalement, elle redirigea son attention sur lui.

« J'ai une idée, alors.  
\- Une… idée ?  
\- Oui. Et si tu rencontrais ma cousine, Roxy ? »


	8. Fais trembler mon monde

_**Note :** Coucou les loulous ! Voilà le chapitre 7, avec l'arrivée de notre pétillante Roxy ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture, j'espère avoir de vos retours ! ;) __  
_

* * *

_~ 07 : Fais trembler mon monde ~_

 _My life will never be the same  
_ _'Cause girl, you came and changed  
_ _The way I walk  
_ _The way I talk_

 _I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
_ _But girl, you know it's true  
_ _Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
_ _And I'll be all you'll need_

 _(You rock my world, Michael Jackson_ _)_

* * *

 _« J'ai une idée, alors.  
_ _\- Une… idée ?  
_ _\- Oui. Et si tu rencontrais ma cousine, Roxy ? »_

« Oui… Exactement. John, c'est ça. Oui. … Non, pas vraiment, Roxy. Non, non plus… S'il a envie, lui. Oui. D'accord. Et tu pourras rester… ? Ok. Dans deux jours, donc. Très bien. Je te remercie. À bientôt, alors. »

John jetait des regards de plus en plus intrigués à sa meilleure amie, qui sitôt après avoir émis cette « idée » - il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle était en train de parler ! – avait dégainé son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro. Et ça faisait déjà presque trois bonnes minutes qu'elle était en train de parler à celle qu'il supposait être cette mystérieuse _Roxy_. Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de ne pas trop se faire de mauvais sang – après tout, si c'était Rose, l'idée ne pouvait pas être aussi désastreuse que si ç'avait été Dave ou Jade, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il envoya mentalement une excuse à ses deux autres meilleurs amis.

« Bien. »

La voix de Rose, à nouveau dirigée vers lui, le fit presque sursauter. Redirigeant son attention sur elle, il se gratta la gorge.

« Bien ?  
\- Oui. C'est réglé, Roxy arrivera dans deux jours et pourra passer trois semaines avec nous.  
\- Oh… Euh… D'accord. Mais…  
\- Mais quoi, John ?  
\- Mais c'est… c'est qui, Roxy ? »

Une seconde de silence pesa sur eux comme du plomb.  
Avant que Rose ne soulève un sourcil sceptique, qui lui donna l'impression d'être le pire idiot de la planète Terre. Il savait bien que Karkat le lui disait souvent, mais… pas à ce point-là, quand même, si ?

« C'est ma cousine. Ne te l'ai-je pas dit, juste avant ?  
\- Si. Mais tu ne m'as dit que ça et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, au juste.  
\- Oh. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas songé qu'il te faudrait des détails supplémentaires. Eh bien… Roxy est un membre de ma famille proche. Nous sommes cousines mais nous avons été élevées presque comme des sœurs. Elle a notre âge, et vit en ce moment à New-York. Elle fait des études pour être astronome.  
\- Astronome ? Purée ! Mais elle ne risque pas… de rater des cours ?  
\- Elle ne m'a pas donné tous les détails, mais il semblerait qu'elle puisse arranger la chose. Je lui fais confiance sur ce point-là, elle est plutôt sérieuse dans le domaine. »

Avec un haussement de sourcil, John se demanda un instant si qui que ce soit de la famille de Rose pouvait tout simplement être _autre chose_ que sérieux.

 **.oOo.**

\- pipeFan413 [PF] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 08:58 –

[08:58] PF: Bonjour, fils.  
[08:58] EB: salut papa !  
[08:58] PF: Comment vas-tu ?  
[08:58] EB: bien, je crois. et toi ?  
[08:59] PF: Comme d'habitude. Le travail se passe bien. La maison est un peu vide.  
[08:59] EB: haha, je me doute ! tu n'as plus personne sur qui lancer des gateaux !  
[08:59] PF: En effet. J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour cela.  
[09:00] PF: Mais, John. "Tu crois" ? Quelque chose n'est pas à ta convenance ?  
[09:00] EB: oh, non !  
[09:00] EB: tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. :)  
[09:01] EB: je suis chez rose, là  
[09:01] PF: Ton amie, à New-York ?  
[09:01] EB: C'est ça !  
[09:01] PF: Et que fais-tu là-bas ?  
[09:02] EB: oh... un peu de tout. je sors avec elle. je prends de l'avance sur la biologie pour ma reprise quand je reviendrai  
[09:02] PF: Oh.  
[09:02] PF: C'est bien, fils. Je suis fier de toi.  
[09:03] EB: héhé. merci papa !  
[09:03] PF: Je t'en prie.  
[09:04] PF: Et tes recherches se passent-elles bien ?  
[09:04] EB: oh...  
[09:04] EB: je sais pas. j'imagine ?  
[09:04] PF: Tu imagines ?  
[09:04] EB: eh bien... je n'ai encore rien trouvé. mais... je rencontre des gens intéressants ? comme ce garçon avec qui je parle souvent sur pesterchum - karkat.  
[09:04] EB: et je vais rencontrer la cousine de rose, roxy, demain !  
[09:05] PF: Tu sembles en bonne compagnie. J'en suis heureux pour toi.  
[09:05] EB: merci !  
[09:05] PF: Mais... fils. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vraiment ?  
[09:05] PF: Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi.  
[09:05] EB: ...  
[09:07] PF: Fils ?  
[09:07] EB: c'est…  
[09:07] EB: ça va.  
[09:07] EB: elle a continué  
[09:07] EB: mais... je crois que ça va ? j'ai l'impression que c'est moins... moins souvent. il y en a beaucoup, mais moins souvent.  
[09:07] EB: peut-être que c'est parce que je me rapproche ?  
[09:07] PF: Peut-être, en effet. Je l'espère, John.  
[09:08] PF: Tu sais que je serai prêt à en discuter avec toi si tu en ressens le besoin.  
[09:08] EB: oui, papa. merci encore. vraiment.  
[09:08] PF: Je t'en prie.  
[09:08] PF: Je vais devoir te laisser, il est l'heure pour moi d'aller travailler.  
[09:09] EB: haha ouais, il est 7h chez nous, du coup.  
[09:09] EB: bonne journée papa !  
[09:09] PF: À toi aussi, John.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur pipeFan413 [PF] à 09:09 -

 **.oOo.**

« Et on ne va pas la chercher à l'aéroport ou quoi ?  
\- Pas besoin, elle connait le chemin. Elle aime bien venir toute seule, généralement.  
\- C'est… étrange, non ?  
\- C'est Roxy. »

Depuis déjà trois jours qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de la _fameuse_ Roxy, John avait vraiment l'impression d'entendre tout et n'importe quoi sur cette dernière. Future astronome, qui n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne la chercher à l'aéroport, très portée sur les Martinis, exubérante, qui n'avait pas l'air de ce qu'elle pourrait être, qui prenait soin des autres...  
Il en venait presque à se demander, quelque part, si Rose ne le faisait pas un peu tourner en bourrique avec tout ça. En fait, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Même si elle n'était pas une _pranking master_ comme lui – il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul tenant du titre ! – Rose aimait bien faire ses propres blagues, de temps en temps. Et quand elle s'y mettait sérieusement, elle pouvait vraiment être redoutable, John en savait quelque chose.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas obtenir vraiment d'autres informations ou décisions de la part de son amie. Si cette dernière avait décrété que Roxy arriverait d'elle-même, alors ils ne bougeraient certainement pas – à part s'il tenait à bouger tout seul. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se perdre par entêtement.  
Aussi choisit-il de se replonger dans la lecture de ses données de biologie moléculaire pour mieux comprendre les liaisons peptidiques et leur influence sur la construction des noyaux. Et il resta concentré dessus un sacré bout de temps. Rose était vraiment en train de déteindre sur lui, avec son attitude studieuse et sa capacité à tenir un horaire régulier alors qu'elle travaillait en grande partie sans sortir de chez elle, tapant sur son clavier toute la journée. C'en devenait presque inquiétant, si on lui demandait son avis. Bien qu'on ne le lui demande pas.

« Hey hey heeeeey, les Lalonde ! »

Le piaillement surexcité tira John de sa réflexion dans un sursaut monumental. À quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, Rose n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil. Il s'en sentit légèrement froissé, tandis que son regard se posait sur la silhouette qui était apparue dans l'entrée dans ce qui aurait pu être décrit comme un « très grand fracas ». Aussi menue que Rose, elle aurait pu être prise pour sa sœur jumelle, si ce n'était ses grandes pupilles… teintées d'un rose presque flashy ?  
Ça devait être des lentilles, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Hein ?  
Oui.  
Sûrement.

« Bonjour à toi, Roxy.  
\- Rosiiiiie ! »

La nouvelle venue referma la porte d'un coup de pied léger, défit sa veste et son interminable écharpe violette d'un mouvement ample, se débarrassa de ses chaussures… et traversa le salon au pas de course pour venir se jeter sur sa cousine, qui avait fermé et déplacé son ordinateur portable à la hâte. Elle la reçut dans une étreinte formelle mais chaleureuse, de l'humble avis du seul spectateur de la scène – John lui-même.  
John qui ne tarda pas à être remarqué par leur nouvelle invitée, quand celle-ci posa sur lui un regard pétillant de malice et de joie, qui lui donna tout à coup l'impression de plonger dans un grand bain de bonbons acides et sucrés.

« Et tu es donc ce fameux Johnny boooooy ?!  
\- Euh… John Egbert, oui. Enchanté ?  
\- Oh, Rose ! Il est vraiment adorable, c'est un cutie ! »

John hésita à lâcher un autre « euuuh … ».  
Rose et Roxy ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux debout. Roxy avait récupéré sa valise, tandis que Rose s'affairait à mettre de l'ordre dans le vestibule en déplaçant les chaussures et en accrochant la veste et l'écharpe de sa cousine. Quelques instants plus tard, elles avaient disparu en haut de l'escalier, certainement pour permettre à la nouvelle arrivante de s'installer dans l'une des chambres d'amis. John avait à ce sujet demandé à Rose si elle désirait qu'il fasse place nette dans sa chambre à elle, mais elle avait répliqué que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et que si Roxy souhaitait se joindre à eux, elle pourrait tout à fait le faire, si cela ne le gênait pas lui.  
Il ne s'était pas senti le cœur de refuser – et ne le regrettait pas, à présent. Quelque chose au fond de ses tripes lui soufflait qu'il allait certainement beaucoup s'amuser, en la présence de cette jeune fille. Rose avait au moins raison sur un point : exubérante, c'était le mot.

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 08:05 -

[08:05] EB: hello karkat !  
[08:05] CG: SALUT, SAC À MERDE.  
[08:05] EB: ... seulement ?  
[08:06] EB: tu te ramollis mon pauvre !  
[08:06] CG: LAISSE MOI LE TEMPS DE M'ÉCHAUFFER, SOMBRE DÉBILE.  
[08:06] CG: BIENTÔT, TU TE NOIERAS SOUS LA MONTAGNE D'INJURES, DE HAINE ET DE RANCOEUR QUI SE DÉVERSA DE MA BOUCHE TANDIS QUE JE TE VOMIRAI TOUTE MA COLÈRE À LA GUEULE.  
[08:06] CG: ET LÀ ALORS, TU REGRETTERAS D'AVOIR SEULEMENT OSÉ DIRE UN INSTANT QUE JE ME RAMOLLISSAIS.  
[08:07] EB: ah, bah voilà, c'est mieux !  
[08:07] CG: ...  
[08:07] CG: TOUS CES PETITS POINTS INDIQUENT À QUEL POINT JE T'ENVOIE TE FAIRE FOUTRE, EGBERT.  
[08:08] CG: TU VOULAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, À PART VENIR M'EMMERDER POUR LE PLAISIR DE POURRIR MA VIE DÉJÀ SUFFISAMMENT MISÉRABLE POUR EN FAIRE PLEURER LA PUTAIN DE MÈRE TERESA ?  
[08:08] EB: hum, je suis pas sûr que la mère teresa ait été une putain mais bon...  
[08:08] EB: et non, juste parler ! ça fait un moment, non ?  
[08:08] CG: OH, QUOI, DEUX JOURS ?  
[08:08] CG: TU AS RAISON, C'EST ATROCEMENT LONG.  
[08:09] CG: COMMENT AS-TU PU ME LAISSER DANS MON MARASME DE COLÈRE, DE HAINE ET DE PITIÉ AUSSI LONGTEMPS ? N'AS-TU PAS UN COEUR ? DES RESPONSABILITÉS À PRENDRE ?  
[08:09] CG: PRENDS TES RESPONSABILITÉS, EGBERT.  
[08:09] CG: IL EST TEMPS.  
[08:09] EB: m-mais karkat !  
[08:09] EB: je  
[08:09] EB: je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça...  
[08:09] CG: ... ABRUTI.  
[08:09] EB: héhé :B  
[08:09] EB: et sinon, quoi de beau dans ta vie ?  
[08:09] CG: LES COURS.  
[08:09] CG: LES DEVOIRS.  
[08:09] CG: LES RÉVISIONS.  
[08:09] CG: MA VIE.  
[08:10] EB: pfff mais tu sors jamais ?  
[08:10] CG: ET AVEC QUI ?  
[08:10] EB: ben, tes amis !  
[08:10] CG: ... LESQUELS.  
[08:10] EB: ...  
[08:10] EB: bah je sais pas moi ! tu m'avais pas parlé de...  
[08:10] EB: de terezi ? gamzee ? et puis, meenah ? et dave ?  
[08:11] CG: TEREZI EST OCCUPÉE EN CE MOMENT. JE RESTE AUSSI LOIN DE GAMZEE QUE JE LE PEUX.  
[08:11] CG: MEENAH PEUT CREVER DANS UN CANIVEAU LA GUEULE OUVERTE.  
[08:11] CG: ET J'AI CERTAINEMENT PAS ENVIE DE M'APPROCHER DE STRIMERDE.  
[08:11] EB: pfff ! faudra que je lui dise pour ce surnom. :B  
[08:12] CG: TU FAIS BIEN CE QUE TU VEUX, POUR LE PEU QUE JE PEUX EN AVOIR À FOUTRE.  
[08:12] EB: héhé !  
[08:12] EB: moi j'ai rencontré la cousine de rose, hier.  
[08:12] EB: roxy !  
[08:12] EB: elle est rigolote. je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a les yeux ROSES.  
[08:13] CG: JE M'EN BRANLE.  
[08:13] EB: rooh mais faut pas karkat ! t'es pas content pour moi ?  
[08:13] EB: elle a l'air super sympa ! on a regardé un film hier soir avec elle et rose, et c'était plutôt cool !  
[08:14] EB: je suis sûr qu'elle est super gentille comme fille. elle a l'air.  
[08:14] EB: qui sait, j'ai peut-être rencontré mon âme soeur ? :D  
[08:14] CG: ...  
[08:14] CG: T'ES CON OU TU SAIS PAS LIRE ?!  
[08:14] CG: JE T'AI DIT QUE JE M'EN BRANLAIS PUTAIN ! J'AI D'AUTRES TRUCS À FAIRE QUE DE T'ÉCOUTER RESSASSER TES DÉBILITÉS GUIMAUVEUSES ICI.  
[08:14] CG: CASSE TOI, TU VAS FAIRE FONDRE MON ÉCRAN AVEC TA MIÈVRERIE INSUPPORTABLE !  
[08:14] EB: ... :(  
[08:15] CG: OH NON, ÇA Y EST.  
[08:15] CG: C'EST TERRIBLE, EGBERT A LÂCHÉ L'ARME CONTRE LAQUELLE JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE.  
[08:15] CG: LE SMILEY TRISTE.  
[08:15] CG: C'EST FINI, JE NE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS M'EN RELEVER.  
[08:15] CG: JE VAIS MOURIR ICI, BLESSÉ MORTELLEMENT PAR LA DOULEUR QUE J'AI INFLIGÉE À CE PAUVRE DÉBILE.  
[08:15] CG: TU SAIS QUOI, JE NE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE SUPPORTER LA VISION QU'OFFRE MON CORPS DÉCHARNÉ,  
[08:15] CG: JE VAIS ALLER CREVER DANS UN COIN.  
[08:16] CG: ET PAR CREVER DANS UN COIN, J'ENTENDS SURTOUT QUE JE VAIS ALLER FAIRE UN TRUC INTÉRESSANT DE MA VIE.  
[08:16] CG: MOI.  
[08:16] CG: ADIEU, GROS CON.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 08:16 -

[08:16] EB: héhé  
[08:16] EB: à plus, karkat ! :B

 **.oOo.**

John observait Rose enrouler son éternelle écharpe violette autour de son cou, les sourcils froncés et la gorge un peu sèche. Elle lui avait annoncé partir pour rejoindre Kanaya, quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux concentrés sur leurs travaux respectifs, dans le canapé. Roxy venait alors de monter à l'étage pour prendre une « douche bien méritée », d'après ses mots.  
Même si, tout comme eux deux, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose de la journée. Enfin, bon, c'était vrai qu'elle s'agitait un peu plus que sa cousine, toujours calme, confortablement installée dans son canapé comme une thérapeute prête à vous psychanalyser la tête, mais de là à employer une telle expression…  
Enfin.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Rose balaya son début d'hésitation d'un revers de la main et d'un sourire affectueux. John se tut automatiquement, déjà peu certain à la base qu'il était en droit de formuler quelque objection que ce soit.

« Tout ira bien, John. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que vous vous entendrez bien. Vous avez des caractères qui vont bien ensemble. Tu verras, elle peut être surprenante. »

Il hocha la tête, peu rassuré quand même.  
Il ne s'était retrouvé que très rarement en tête à tête avec une fille, ces dernières années. Et la plupart du temps, il s'agissait soit de Vriska, qui le mettait donc totalement à l'aise, soit de sa meilleure amie ici présente, qui même si elle pouvait être intimidante, ne lui donnait pas non plus envie de fuir en courant sous la pression.  
Alors tout à coup, se retrouver seul dans cette grande maison avec une fille qui n'était pour le moins pas déplaisante – il fallait bien l'avouer – mais qu'il connaissait à peine, c'était… intimidant. Vraiment intimidant.

Une main tendre posée sur sa joue le fit sortir en sursautant de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il croisa les iris presque violets de Rose, qui souriait toujours – rare chose de sa part.

« John. Détends-toi. Dans le pire des cas, je ne suis qu'à un appel téléphonique de toi, d'accord ? Sois toi-même, et tout ira bien. Je serai de retour comme d'habitude.  
\- … D'accord, Rose. Passe une bonne soirée, alors.  
\- Toi aussi. À tout à l'heure. »

Et sans lui laisser grand temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, elle tourna les talons et sortit du vestibule, refermant la porte derrière elle. John, quant à lui, resta là quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le salon et son portable, pour reprendre la lecture d'un article qu'il avait abandonné un peu auparavant.  
Il parvint à se concentrer dessus suffisamment de temps pour sursauter lorsque Roxy s'affala presque sur le dossier du canapé, juste à côté de lui.

« Ooooh, Rosie t'a laissé tout seul, Johnny boy ?  
\- E-euh, bafouilla-t-il, surpris par la soudaine proximité de la demoiselle. Elle… a dit qu'elle partait rejoindre Kanaya.  
\- Ahaa ! Elles doivent être mignonnes, ensemble, j'en suis sûre. C'est que nous deux ce soir, alors ?  
\- Il semblerait, oui…  
\- Très bien ! Et que veux-tu faire ? »

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, un sourcil relevé, peu sûr de ce qui était attendu de lui.  
Ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir répondre à ça sans se ridiculiser. Roxy avait l'air d'être une fille classe, venant de New-York en plus… elle devait avoir des passe-temps un peu plus élaborés que juste « trainer devant la télé » ou « jouer à des jeux vidéo », non ? Dans ce cas, qu'était-il censé faire ? Lui proposer de sortir en ville ? Et pour faire quoi, une fois dehors, au juste ? Observer les étoiles ? Aller faire du poney ? Manger dans un restaurant chic ?  
Il se gratta la gorge.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. On… on pourrait sortir, si tu veux ? Aller en ville… ?  
\- Awwwww ! »

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à ça.  
Mais déjà, Roxy reprenait.

« Je me sens pas de ressortir, je crois. Tu veux pas plutôt rester ici ? Et… mmmh. »

Elle se releva du canapé pour aller fouiller dans les placards du meuble encadrant la télévision. John l'observa faire, toujours interloqué, tandis qu'elle marmonnait en ouvrant et fermant les portes des différents placards. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui, une moue déçue sur les lèvres.

« Rosie n'a pas l'air d'avoir de consoles. T'en dis quoi, on se fait un film, du coup ? »

John décida qu'il commençait à décidément _beaucoup_ apprécier la jeune femme.

 **.oOo.**

Après leur décision de lancer un film – le choix avait été finalement arrêté sur les Avengers premier du nom, au terme d'un long débat – ils s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine. Roxy avait vaguement lancé l'idée d'une pizza ou d'un chinois à l'emporter (John la soupçonnait de peut-être bien connaître un certain Dave Strider…), mais le jeune homme avait refusé, décidant de mettre à profit l'enseignement de son père. Il s'était donc attelé à leur préparer un repas rapide, fait de viande trouvée dans le congélateur et de quelques légumes traînant dans le frigo. C'était resté simple, mais Roxy avait eu l'air d'apprécier – et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils avaient emporté sur deux assiettes les restes d'une bûche glacée trouvée dans le congélateur en même temps que la viande, et avaient posé tout ça sur la table basse du salon. Pendant que John installait le film dans le lecteur de Blurays, il entendit Roxy ouvrir et fermer d'autres placards en marmonnant dans une autre partie de la maison. Cela fut suivi d'un « AHA ! » triomphant, puis des pas rapides de la jeune femme, revenant dans sa direction.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, il la trouva assise dans le canapé, une bouteille d'alcool – de la vodka, et plutôt pure, visiblement ? Même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose – posée sur la table avec deux verres à ses côtés. Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

« Alleeeeez, Johnnny boy ! Viens, le film va commencer. Et on ne regarde pas un bon film sans un bon verre !  
\- C'est gentil, Roxy, sourit-il. Mais je ne bois pas d'alcool, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Et mon nom est John.  
\- Balivernes ! Au moins un verre. Et puis, Johnny, c'est bien plus marrant ! »

Il ravala un soupir en la voyant verser d'autorité du liquide transparent dans les deux verres. Retournant s'asseoir près d'elle, il attrapa la télécommande, lança le film depuis le menu du Bluray, et saisit le verre que Roxy lui tendait, une moue sur le visage.  
Il fut récompensé par un lumineux sourire, avant que la jeune femme ne descende presque d'un coup la moitié de son propre verre.

Eh bien.  
Ça, c'était de la descente, de la vraie.  
Vriska en aurait été bleue de jalousie.

Le film se déroula plutôt bien. John l'avait déjà vu – et vu comment Roxy se permettait de discuter et de commenter certaines scènes, il supposait qu'elle aussi – mais il appréciait toujours autant la claque visuelle et le scénario simple qu'il offrait. Il sirota son verre aussi lentement que possible, inquiet que sa nouvelle amie ne tente de le soûler, mais se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas la peine de se faire du mauvais sang pour ça. Roxy était en effet capable de vider la bouteille à elle toute seule, sans le moindre effort.  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, d'ailleurs.

Tony Stark avait à peine eu le temps de poser son mouchard dans le système informatique du S.H.I.E.L.D. que Roxy avait déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille. Lorsque Loki s'échappa du complexe, elle l'avait quasiment terminée. Au moment où tous décidèrent de s'allier pour sauver la terre – ou, au moins, la venger, comme disait Tony – sa tête dodelinait dangereusement. Il la sentit se poser sur son épaule lorsque le premier alien sortit du trou cosmique au-dessus de la tour Stark.  
S'il se tendit au premier abord, peu sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire, il finit par tout de même se détendre en se rendant compte que Roxy, elle, n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Elle continuait de babiller sur les différentes scènes du film, caquetant comme une enfant lorsqu'un détail amusant arrivait – comme le coup de poing de Hulk sur Thor. Il s'y habitua bien vite… et pour être honnête, ne fut qu'à moitié étonné lorsque la tête de la jeune fille quitta son épaule pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle s'allongeait tout à fait sur le reste du sofa.

« Mmhmhmm… t'confortable, l'entendit-il marmonner.  
\- Euh… à ton service ?  
\- Mhmmh mhmhm mh ! »

Il n'en était pas certain, mais ça ressemblait un peu à un rire. Sans doute en était-ce un.  
Quelque chose, probablement son instinct, lui soufflait que la demoiselle n'était pas prête de repartir de là. Aussi s'accommoda-t-il comme il pouvait du poids de sa tête sur sa cuisse, gardant ses mains sur le bord du canapé ou son autre jambe. Ils terminèrent le film dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que les crédits du générique se déroulent, avant de laisser place à la fameuse scène cachée des shawarmas – qui fit gigoter la demoiselle de rire.  
Lorsque la vidéo se relança automatiquement sur le menu de sélection des chapitres, John soupira doucement. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit le poste, avant de tourner son regard vers sa camarade.

Qui ne bougea pas d'un demi-millimètre.  
Elle resta obstinément couchée sur sa cuisse, la tête tournée vers l'écran à présent éteint, sa respiration levant et abaissant ses épaules à un rythme régulier et hypnotisant. Elle ne disait rien, et John n'osait pas franchement troubler le silence non plus.  
Mais il n'était pas dans la position la plus confortable, non plus, et sa vessie allait bien finir par se rappeler à lui, il en était sûr. Alors autant prendre les devants avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour de bon. Il se gratta donc la gorge.

« Hum… Roxy ?  
\- Mhmmmm…  
\- Tu comptes vraiment dormir ici ? »

Un instant de silence.  
Un rire un peu étouffé.

« Ouais, ce serait bien, t'es confortable ! »

Il décida de prendre ça comme un compliment.

« C'est gentil, mais je suis sûr de ne pas pouvoir entrer en compétition avec ton lit. Il serait peut-être mieux que tu le…  
\- Oooooh mais au pire, j'ai un coussin supplémentaire, là, non ? »

Elle accompagna sa tirade d'un mouvement – un mouvement très simple, très petit. Elle se recula. Contre son bas-ventre.  
John retint un couinement indigné en sentant la tête de la jeune fille à moitié écraser sa virilité. La gorge de plus en plus serrée, il tenta de reprendre la parole, les joues rouge brique. Mais ne parvint qu'à vaguement bafouiller.

« Jenesuispassûrquecesoitunetrèsbonneidéede… »

Un rire le coupa.

« Je plaisaaaaaante Johnny boy ! Détends-toi un peu ! »

Il en grommela d'indignation.  
C'est ce qui sembla décider Roxy à enfin bouger. Elle se releva lentement, s'aidant de l'épaule de John puis du dossier du canapé pour se redresser en position assise. L'homme en profita pour se dégager et se relever, avant de tendre une main à sa camarade, peu certain qu'elle serait en mesure de remonter les marches seule sans se briser la nuque.  
Et il aurait _détesté_ avoir à expliquer à Rose une chose pareille.

Fort heureusement, Roxy faisait partie de ces gens qui étaient plutôt faciles à vivre lorsqu'ils étaient alcoolisés. Elle se contenta d'attraper sa main – enfin, essaya, trois fois, avant qu'il ne le fasse lui. Un instant plus tard, John avait glissé son bras autour de son cou et l'avait aidée à se relever, avant de marcher avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage.  
Il la laissa s'étaler dans son lit, et sourit doucement en l'entendant marmonner un « merrchwhi johnny booooooy » déjà bien endormi dans l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il prit le temps de retourner en bas pour ranger le salon rapidement. Un crochet par la salle de bain, et il rejoignit son lit d'appoint, dans la chambre de Rose. Cette dernière n'était pas encore rentrée, mais il savait qu'elle saurait faire en sorte qu'il ne se réveille pas lorsqu'elle irait se coucher.  
Il s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres, songeant avec amusement qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée devant un film depuis bien, bien longtemps.

 **.oOo.**

« Bonjour, John. »

Un bâillement et un signe de la main dans sa direction furent les seules réponses qu'il put offrir à Rose, son cerveau encore trop embrumé par le sommeil pour formuler une quelconque série de mots cohérente.  
Mais son amie commençait à être habituée à ça, et elle attendit poliment qu'il ait ingurgité presque la moitié de son café pour lui jeter un regard plein d'expectative, qu'il déchiffra aisément. Il prit tout de même une seconde, avant de lui répondre, pour songer à quel point la nature était injuste. Il s'était couché avant minuit, elle était rentrée plus tard que lui… comment pouvait-elle être déjà réveillée et en pleine forme, au juste ?  
Enfin. Certains mystères résideraient toujours en ce monde, supposa-t-il.

« Que veux-tu savoir, Rose ? »

Un petit bruit amusé.

« Moi ? Rien, John. Je ne suis pas là pour te tirer les vers du nez, voyons. Simplement, si tu souhaites une oreille attentive pour t'écouter, tu sais que je suis…  
\- Oui, donc, tout.  
\- Exactement. »

Ce fut à son tour de pouffer.

« C'était… bien. Tu as raison, Roxy est quelqu'un de formidable. Elle est très intéressante… et joyeuse, aussi. On a mangé, et regardé un film.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Euh, les Avengers.  
\- Oh. Vous connaissant tous les deux, ça ne m'étonne pas.  
\- Oui. D'ailleurs, Roxy s'est plainte que tu n'avais pas de consoles. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres peintes en noir de son amie.

« Oui, c'est une joueuse notoire, presque autant que toi et Dave. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, si elle en avait envie. Elle est aussi très douée en paintball et lasergame.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Et ? Ne me laisse pas devant tant de suspense, John.  
\- Et… eh bien, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose de plus, je crois. »

Il récolta un regard sceptique. Il savait que Rose ne le croyait pas totalement, mais il ne se sentait pas de lui raconter ce qu'avait fait Roxy. Peut-être était-ce un secret et qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? Il ne se voyait pas dévoiler ce genre de chose de façon totalement gratuite – tout comme il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à quiconque des marques sur son bras car il ne voulait pas non plus dévoiler toute l'intimité de son âme sœur.  
Au bout de dix secondes, cependant, Rose soupira.

« J'ai vu la poubelle, John.  
\- Oh. Donc tu as vu qu'elle…  
\- A bu de la vodka, oui. Elle allait bien ?  
\- Eh bien… plutôt, oui. Je n'ai jamais vu une descente pareille. C'était assez impressionnant, d'ailleurs. Elle l'a bue durant le film, presque toute seule. Et… après, eh bien, je l'ai aidée à retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'est endormie quasiment tout de suite. Je suis allé me coucher juste après. »

Un autre sourire.

« Quel gentleman, Egbert ! Si je ne sortais pas déjà avec la créature la plus délicieuse de l'univers, je t'aurais demandé d'être mon compagnon, je crois.  
\- C'est un plaisir, Lalonde. Et tant pis pour toi, tu as raté ta chance !  
\- Je vois ça. »

Ils partagèrent un regard amusé et un autre sourire, avant que Rose ne conclue :

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez passé une bonne soirée. Tu aurais envie de remettre ça ? »

John se permit un instant de réflexion, avant de finalement hocher la tête avec force.

« Oui. C'était vraiment très chouette. Je me sens bien en sa compagnie, j'aimerais bien voir s'il peut y avoir plus que ça. »

Rose posa sa main sur la sienne et serra tendrement ses doigts.

« Je te le souhaite, John. Je te le souhaite de tout cœur. »

 **.oOo.**

John tourna en rond toute la journée, la soirée qui vint – où Rose demeura avec eux, Kanaya ayant une soirée à animer – et la moitié de la journée du lendemain. Certes, il avait envie de passer à nouveau un moment avec Roxy, mais comment ? Il ne voulait pas non plus s'enfermer dans une routine quelconque, impliquant de larver des heures devant la télé. Il était sûr de pouvoir proposer quelque chose de plus intéressant à la jeune fille.  
Seulement… quoi ?

Rose lui avait dit qu'elle était très bonne en jeux vidéo ou en lasergame, c'était donc une bonne idée. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir forcément de très bonnes capacités dans le deuxième domaine, ou de trouver une salle d'arcade dans la ville pour le premier. Il ne se voyait pas non plus l'emmener dans un bar, vu sa tendance, et leurs rapports respectifs à l'alcool. Quelque part, tout ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.  
Ne lui restait donc qu'un seul choix. Il espérait vraiment que cela plairait à la jeune fille. Il avait vraiment envie que cela fonctionne.  
Avec une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il rejoignit les deux filles, qui bavardaient au salon. Il aurait aimé pouvoir demander à Roxy seul à seule, mais c'était difficile de séparer les deux cousines lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Aussi ferait-il avec.  
S'appuyant sur le rebord du canapé, il se gratta la gorge.

« Hum, Roxy ? »

Il récolta deux regards – l'un surpris et curieux, l'autre amusé.

« Oui, Johnny boy ?  
\- Est-ce que tu… voudrais sortir avec moi, un de ces prochains soirs ? Pour… pour aller voir un film ? »

Un instant de silence.  
Un regard étonné.  
John eut l'impression, un instant, que son cœur était suspendu par un fil aux lèvres de la jeune fille – un fil qui aurait tôt fait de se casser si elle…

« Oooooh ! Oui, bien sûr ! »

Inondé par le soulagement, il lui offrit un sourire lumineux.  
Et choisit de sagement ignorer le clin d'œil offert par sa meilleure amie, derrière l'épaule de Roxy.


	9. Fais un tour avec moi

_**Note :** Ouf ! Désolée du petit retard, le chapitre est là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi, n'oubliez pas le petit mot qui fait toujours plaisir, avoir un retour de vous m'aiderait grandement. Bonne lecture ;) __  
_

* * *

_~ 08 : Fais un tour avec moi ~_

 _She's made out of lights  
_ _Made out of lights  
_ _Her voice  
_ _Takes me on a ride  
_ _Made it in time_

 _She said boy don't cry  
_ _She said boy don't cry  
_ _It's such a beautiful night  
_ _Lonely boy don't cry_

 _(Boy don't cry, Tokio Hotel_ _)_

* * *

 _« Oooooh ! Oui, bien sûr ! »_

 _Inondé par le soulagement, il lui offrit un sourire lumineux.  
_ _Et choisit de sagement ignorer le clin d'œil offert par sa meilleure amie, derrière l'épaule de Roxy._

« Voilà votre monnaie. Bon film, monsieur. »

John remercia la caissière d'un hochement de tête poli, avant de rejoindre Roxy, qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin, son propre billet déjà dans sa main. John avait bien essayé de l'inviter, mais elle avait promptement refusé, arguant qu'elle était bien capable de payer sa place toute seule, et que s'il insistait encore, elle se débrouillerait pour l'inviter, _elle.  
_ Il avait trouvé plus sage de ne rien répondre. Depuis le temps, il savait que ce n'était que rarement une bonne idée de contredire une Lalonde.

Ils étaient sortis de chez Rose à peu près deux heures auparavant, partant en direction d'un centre commercial qu'elle leur avait indiqué, au cœur de la ville toute proche. Il était déjà tard, car ils avaient décidé de se contenter d'un film et d'un bon repas. Repas qu'ils avaient pris en premier, dans le fast-food le plus proche. Roxy avait soufflé l'emballage de sa paille sur John, qui avait profité d'une visite aux toilettes de la demoiselle pour subtiliser tous les agréments de son hamburger, ne laissant que les deux tranches de pain – et une feuille de salade à l'intérieur.  
Les blagues avaient continué tout au long du repas, passant également par une tentative de noyer les frites du premier dans le sundae de l'autre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils avaient été remarqués par les autres clients, grâce à leurs très, très nombreux fous rires.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils étaient repartis, côte à côte et toujours hilares, en direction de l'étage supérieur, où se trouvaient les salles de cinéma. Ils avaient débattu un bon moment sur le film à regarder, avant de se mettre d'accord sur un film d'action avec des zombies.  
John avait été un peu surpris du choix de Roxy – mais il commençait à s'y faire.  
Et ils en étaient là – devant les caisses pour acheter des boissons et des en-cas, avant de rejoindre la salle numéro 4 pour voir leur film. Cette fois-ci, John parvint à s'arranger pour offrir son en-cas à Roxy, arguant avec un clin d'œil qu'il fallait bien qu'il fasse honneur à l'éducation de gentleman que lui avait donnée son père, au moins une fois.  
Non mais dis donc.

La jeune fille finit par accepter en éclatant de rire, avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de projection. Celle-ci était encore quasiment vide, les employés venant de terminer de nettoyer les frasques de précédents clients.  
John eut une moue appréciative – le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'était qu'ils faisaient du bon travail, ici. La salle était impeccable, et très confortable. Et il s'y connaissait un peu, ayant travaillé quelque temps dans l'un des complexes de cinéma près de chez lui durant sa dernière année de lycée, pour gagner un peu d'argent. Tout ce qu'il en avait retiré, c'était que bien souvent, les gens étaient très impolis… et incroyablement sales.

« John ? On se met où ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade, avant de scanner la salle d'un œil appréciateur d'expert. Finalement, il indiqua une rangée quasiment tout en haut – peut-être quatre ou cinq rangs avant le mur du fond – et conduisit Roxy jusqu'au milieu de la ligne.

Le temps qu'ils défassent leurs vestes et se calent confortablement dans les sièges, le reste des spectateurs commença à arriver peu à peu. Le film était déjà au box-office depuis deux ou trois semaines, donc la salle ne se remplit au final pas plus que ça, les laissant au milieu d'une étendue de sièges vides, libres de discuter sans déranger d'éventuels voisins.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant laquelle ils commentèrent et rire des publicités passées en boucle, puis s'émerveillèrent des bandes-annonces des films à venir. Et puis, le film commença, plongeant la salle de projection dans le noir.

Le film était plutôt chouette, décida John après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, même si ça n'était pas totalement son genre. Ce fut probablement pour ça qu'il se surprit à jeter de temps en temps un regard sur sa droite, où se trouvait une Roxy absorbée par l'écran, les yeux fixés dessus et la bouche parfois légèrement entrouverte, quand l'intrigue était particulièrement prenante.  
Il était heureux d'être ici.

Il se rendait bien compte combien ce genre de réflexion était un peu stupide à se faire à soi-même, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de le formuler. Il se sentait bien, voilà tout. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus heureux des hommes non plus, il n'y avait pas de quoi le faire planer, mais il était… bien. Il lui semblait comprendre la fille qui était près de lui, tout comme il comprenait Vriska, à l'époque.  
Près d'elle, il avait l'impression d'être lui-même, et que ça suffisait, tout simplement. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à répondre à un impératif de la société ou n'importe quelle autre idiotie encore. Il pouvait simplement être lui – John, le garçon un peu nul en relations sociales, qui aime les jeux vidéo, les films d'action, la biologie, les blagues, et passer du temps avec ses amis. Il pouvait être tout ça – et ça suffisait amplement.  
Et ça faisait du bien.

Même si tout n'était pas parfait, bien évidemment. Il y avait des choses qui le poussaient quand même à s'interroger sur Roxy. Sa tendance à vider les bouteilles de vodka comme de l'eau minérale, en premier. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gens aimaient l'alcool, il était plus que confus de se retrouver face à cette attitude.  
Quelque part, il se demandait même s'il ne lui faudrait pas faire attention à ça, avec elle. C'était en tout cas l'impression que lui avait laissée Rose, lorsqu'elle avait mentionné la bouteille dans la poubelle, après leur première soirée en tête à tête. Une impression que le problème était plus profond que ce qu'il en avait aperçu, plus profond que ce qui pouvait sembler.  
Peut-être la jeune fille souffrait-elle plus qu'il n'y paraissait ? Que tout ça ne durerait pas, au final ? C'était bien possible.

Aussi valait-il mieux en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait, tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
Avec Vriska, il s'était rendu compte que tout pouvait toujours basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'avait plus envie de garder la moindre chose pour acquise, aujourd'hui. Pas quand ça pouvait lui être arraché à tout moment, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre conscience d'à quel point c'était précieux, et de pleinement le savourer. Et c'était ce qu'il ferait. Dès maintenant.

Son cœur battant un peu plus vite, il observa la main de Roxy posée sur l'accoudoir entre eux.  
Un coup d'œil.  
Deux coups d'œil.  
Trois coups d'œil.  
Il inspira à fond et approcha sa main en vue de la poser juste à co—

Roxy venait de bouger la sienne pour attraper du pop-corn.  
Ugh.  
Déçu, il paracheva quand même son geste pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre ou idiot, et posa son bras là où reposait celui de la jeune fille, une seconde auparavant. Tant pis, pensa-t-il. Il aurait le temps de tenter autre chose, plus tard, certainement.  
Autant se concentrer sur le film, pour le moment, c'était également un très choue—

Ses yeux quittèrent l'écran brusquement en sentant quelque chose effleurer sa main. Roxy… avait reposé son bras.  
Sur l'accoudoir.  
Juste contre sa main.  
… Et ses doigts étaient maintenant appuyés contre les siens, comme si de rien n'était. À côté de lui, Roxy était concentrée sur l'écran, le regard rivé sur les images, parfaitement immobile. L'incarnation parfaite de l'innocence – excepté ses joues, qu'il devinait colorées de rouge. Certainement autant que les siennes.  
Un sourire envahit lentement ses lèvres et, décidant de jouer le jeu, John reconcentra une partie de son attention sur le film. Et laissa ses doigts venir jouer avec ceux de Roxy, en caressant les jointures avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Avant la fin du film, la main de la jeune fille se retrouva dans la sienne, ses doigts délicatement entrelacés aux siens.

 **.oOo.**

« Vous prendrez quoi, les tourtereaux ? »

John choisit de ne pas relever l'appellation, et se contenta de formuler sa demande – un verre d'ice tea à la pêche – avant de se tourner vers son amie. Celle-ci observa un instant le tableau des boissons juste au-dessus du comptoir, qui listait une impressionnante collections de shots, aux noms tous plus colorés les uns que les autres.  
Il était en train de se demander lequel elle pourrait bien choisir, lorsqu'elle rebaissa la tête et offrit un sourire au barman, qui attendait patiemment.

« Un coca light, s'il vous plait. »

John en resta comme deux ronds de flan.  
 _Encore_ , lui sembla-t-il. C'était définitivement une sorte d'habitude que Roxy semblait avoir décidé de prendre, que de le surprendre dans les moments les plus inattendus qui soient. Même si ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, loin de là. Mais il en venait à se demander si elle tomberait un jour à court d'idées pour le faire tomber des nues.  
Enfin.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent payé leurs verres, Roxy se chargea de les diriger jusqu'à une petite table pour deux, dans le fond de la salle, un peu isolée de tout ce bruit par le recoin du mur. Les oreilles de John l'en remercièrent comme il se doit – c'est-à-dire, silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, quelques instants passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise quoi que ce soit.  
Finalement, alors que le jeune homme creusait vainement sa tête à la recherche de quelque chose à dire pour éviter cette ambiance pesante, il entendit la voix de Roxy, tranquille.

« J'avais pas envie d'abuser, ce soir. »

Il releva la tête si vite qu'il manqua de se faire craquer les cervicales – aïe !  
Roxy, elle, avait les yeux toujours fixés sur son verre de coca, les mains serrées autour de celui-ci, dessinant des arabesques dans la condensation, comme si elle traçait du bout des doigts les mots qu'elle cherchait à prononcer.  
Respectueux de sa réflexion, il choisit de ne rien dire, simplement attentif. Il fut remercié par la suite de ses paroles.

« Je… Je bois souvent. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai depuis plusieurs années. Quand ça ne va pas, ou que je suis stressée, que j'ai besoin de faire face à quelque chose… je bois. Ça me réconforte. Je me sens plus forte, quand je le fais. Ça m'évite d'avoir recours à d'autres… d'autres choses. »

John déglutit doucement.  
En face, Roxy continuait déjà, les yeux toujours baissés.

« C'est comme s'il y avait deux Roxy. La première timide et réservée, qui réfléchit mais n'ose jamais bouger. Et la seconde… la seconde qui apparait quand je bois. Et qui ose tout faire, tout ce que moi je ne pourrais pas. Mais qui fait parfois tellement de dégâts. Et ce soir… ce soir, je n'ai pas envie que… qu'elle prenne cette place. J'ai envie d'être là. D'être _moi._ Je me sens bien avec toi, John. »

Mû par une pulsion subite, le jeune homme s'avança sur sa chaise, se penchant jusqu'à glisser sa main sur celle de Roxy. Cette dernière releva le regard, surprise. Elle se figea en rencontrant un océan de calme et de tendresse, illuminé par un sourire plein de dents.  
Les doigts de John se serrèrent un peu autour des siens.  
Dans sa poitrine, il sentit son cœur, soudain, se calmer.

« Moi aussi, je me sens bien, avec toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Roxy de sourire.  
Oui, ce n'était pas parfait. Elle avait des défauts, des problèmes, un bagage. Mais lui aussi, après tout. Et avec les marques sur ses bras… c'était peut-être lui, le plus à même de l'aider. En tout cas, il avait bien envie d'essayer.

 **.oOo.**

Ils rentrèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, toujours aussi sobres.  
La main dans la main.  
John avait bien proposé qu'ils prennent le bus, mais Roxy avait refusé, arguant que l'air frais de la nuit leur ferait du bien – et que les étoiles étaient bien trop belles pour ne pas en profiter. Il s'était donc plié à sa demande avec un sourire, ravi en son for intérieur de tout ce temps supplémentaire que ça lui permettait de passer en sa compagnie.  
Peut-être à mi-chemin, il s'était rendu compte que contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas de gants. Il s'était empressé de lui offrir les siens, mais elle avait refusé.

Et quand il avait insisté, insisté, puis insisté encore, elle avait fini par céder – en n'en prenant qu'un. Le temps que John se demande ce qu'elle comptait faire de la sorte, elle avait enfilé le vêtement et glissé son autre main, froide comme la glace, dans celle, un peu plus grande, un peu plus tiède, du jeune homme.  
Il avait eu l'impression qu'un petit soleil venait d'éclore dans son cœur, réchauffant toute sa poitrine d'un coup. Après ça, ils avaient repris leur discussion sans plus se préoccuper de leurs mains, échangeant simplement un sourire lorsque l'un serrait la main de l'autre un peu plus fort.

« Bonsoir, John, Roxy. »

La voix de Rose les fit sursauter tous les deux, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine argumentation sur la divinité presque avérée de Morgan Freeman – John était persuadé que ce n'était pas un hasard si on lui avait donné le rôle de Dieu, Roxy ne voulait pas le croire – et sur le point de s'engager dans l'allée de la maison.  
Rose était accompagnée d'une jeune femme que John reconnut très vite – c'était elle qui organisait les soirées à l'époque où il s'y rendait encore. Kanaya Maryam, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il se composa un sourire aussi tranquille que possible, malgré le fait qu'il ait l'impression d'être un adolescent pris en faute avec sa première petite amie.

« Salut, Rose. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?  
\- Très bonne, merci, John. Et vous ?  
\- Exceeeeeellente, chérie ! » pépia soudain Roxy près de lui, manquant de le faire sursauter.

Ils furent récompensés par deux sourires.  
Après un instant de silence, comprenant que Rose et Kanaya étaient certainement sur le point de se dire bonne nuit, John se gratta la gorge et se tourna vers la jeune fille dont il tenait encore la main.

« Bon ! Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je crois que je vais aller me coucher… »

Il agrémenta sa lancée d'un clin d'œil qu'il voulait discret – mais qui n'échappa sûrement pas à Rose, telle qu'il la connaissait. Roxy sembla comprendre le message, parce qu'elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, ils franchissaient le pas de la porte, après avoir adressé leurs vœux de bonne nuit à Rose et à Kanaya, qui le leur rendirent bien.  
Une fois à l'étage, John se tourna vers la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors… Bonne nuit ?  
\- Elle fut bonne, en effet, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Pour toi aussi, j'espère. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, ses lèvres imitant les siennes.  
Un instant flotta entre eux, avant que John ne décide qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre congé, Roxy le surprit – une dernière fois dans la soirée.  
Elle se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à effleurer sa joue de sa bouche. Ses joues, lorsqu'elle se redressa, étaient un peu plus rouges.

« Eh bien… Bonne nuit, John. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait reculé et refermé doucement la porte.  
Il resta devant cette dernière quelques bonnes minutes, la main sur la joue et l'air rêveur.

 **.oOo.**

« John. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie, assise à côté de lui sur le canapé. Cette dernière avait quitté l'écran des yeux et le regardait gravement. C'était comme si… elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important ?  
Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

« Quoi, Roxy ? Fais attention, le meilleur moment arrive !  
\- John. »

Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule, son regard de plus en plus grave, de plus en plus effrayant. John déglutit. Ça y était ? Elle avait décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être âmes sœurs ? Elle pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être faits l'un pour l'autre, que tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines n'avait pas de valeur, que tout ça ne lui faisait rien ? Tout ce qu'il avait espéré allait être réduit à néant, tout ce qu'il avait secrètement rêvé n'existerait jamais ?  
Ça y était. Il allait voir tous ses espoirs se morceler.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche.  
Il cessa de respirer.

« John. Ce film est à chier. »

Ses espoirs restèrent entiers.  
En revanche, son cœur se brisa.

 **.oOo.**

[11:15] EB: et après, elle m'a dit que Con Air était à chier  
[11:15] EB: tu te rends compte ?  
[11:15] EB: à chier !  
[11:15] TG: mais bro  
[11:16] TG: ce film est à chier  
[11:16] EB: ...  
[11:16] TG: et pas ironiquement parlant  
[11:16] EB: ...

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur turntechGodhead [TG] à 23:16 –

 **.oOo.**

[11:26] GG: john...  
[11:27] GG: je suis désolée de te le dire mais  
[11:27] GG: je nai jamais trouvé que con air était un bon film  
[11:27] EB: jade, non, pas toi aussi !

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur gardenGnostic [GG] à 23:28 -

[11:27] GG: :( :( :(

 **.oOo.**

[11:18] EB: je t'en prie karkat  
[11:19] EB: dis-moi que toi, au moins, tu as conscience de toute l'absurdité de cette situation !  
[11:19] EB: tu as vu con air, n'est-ce pas ?  
[11:19] EB: tu sais à quel point il est bien !  
[11:19] CG: OUI, J'AI VU TON PUTAIN DE FILM À LA CON, EGBERT  
[11:19] CG: MAIS NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR TE DIRE QUE C'EST UN BON FILM.  
[11:20] CG: JE PRÉFÈRERAIS ENCORE ME RACLER LA TETE SUR DU CRÉPIS EN DANSANT DANS UN TUTU FAIT DANS LA PUTAIN DE MATIÈRE MIRACULEUSE QUE SONT LES TARTES AU SLIME DE MON ANCIEN MEILLEUR AMI BORDEL DE MERDE  
[11:20] CG: ET CROIS MOI QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES.  
[11:20] CG: CE FILM EST UNE TELLE MERDE INTERSIDÉRALEMENT COSMIQUE QUE MÊME LES ÉTOILES SE SONT BARRÉES, À CE STADE LÀ  
[11:20] CG: IL N'EST QU'UN PUTAIN DE TROU NOIR  
[11:20] CG: UN PARADOXE DANS LA RÉALITÉ MÊME DE L'UNIVERS  
[11:20] CG: UNE INCONNUE DANS LA PHYSIQUE QUANTIQUE, NUCLÉAIRE, LA THÉORIE DES CORDES ET TOUT LE RESTE  
[11:20] CG: UNE ABYSSALE INCOMPRÉHENSION DE LA NATURE HUMAINE  
[11:21] EB: ...

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 11:21 –

[11:21] CG: JOHN ?!

 **.oOo.**

Il fallut plus de trois jours à John pour se remettre du choc.

 **.oOo.**

Un soir, peut-être deux semaines et demi après l'arrivée de Roxy, les trois amis s'organisèrent un repas à trois. John avait soulevé, à un moment de la journée, la possibilité d'également inviter Kanaya, mais Rose avait refusé, arguant qu'il s'agissait d'un moment qu'elle voulait passer avec eux seuls, et qu'elle leur présenterait Kanaya plus tard, en temps et en heure.  
Aussi avaient-ils décidé de préparer un repas simple, dans la cuisine de la jeune fille. Chacun s'était occupé d'une partie – Rose du plat principal, John du dessert, et Roxy de l'entrée – sans en parler aux autres pour une meilleure surprise, gardant les ingrédients puis les plats confectionnés (pour le dessert et l'entrée) dissimulés dans le frigo. À leur grand étonnement, les trois avaient joué le jeu sans tricher et regarder les confections des autres.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc avec un menu pour le moins farfelu, en partageant pour commencer des sortes de congères aux épinards un peu spéciales, que Roxy avait confectionnées en y ajoutant, d'après ses dires « quelques ingrédients personnels ». Le goût ne ressemblait plus vraiment à des épinards, mais cela restait très bon.  
Rose surprit ensuite leurs palais avec du canard à l'orange, associant le sucré et le salé dans une recette typiquement asiatique. Elle reçut plusieurs compliments de ses amis, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.  
Quant à John, il leur avait réservé la surprise d'un effort quasi exceptionnel de sa part : il avait appelé son père à la rescousse pour leur faire un petit gâteau au chocolat dont lui seul avait le secret. Il mangea, au final, qu'une toute petite part – chassez le naturel, il revient au galop – mais les filles parurent bien apprécier leur dégustation, tant et si bien qu'il envisagea même d'en refaire un jour.

Toute la soirée fut consacrée à partager un bon moment, autant au niveau de la nourriture physique qu'intellectuelle, puisqu'ils ne cessèrent de discuter.  
Cela partit d'abord de leurs dernières activités – écriture pour Rose, visionnage de divers films et quelques sorties pour Roxy et John – pour passer par plusieurs sujets bizarres, comme « est-ce que les salamandres sont capables de faire des bulles avec leurs bouches ? », et terminer sur leurs projets actuels à chacun.

John formula ainsi son souhait de rester encore un peu ici – ce à quoi Roxy rosit, et Rose sourit en argumentant que sa maison était la sienne, et qu'il pouvait faire durer son séjour autant qu'il le souhaitait.  
De son côté, il apprit que Rose était en train de terminer son roman, dont elle commençait à être plutôt fière, et que sa relation avec Kanaya était au beau fixe. Il s'en trouva considérablement heureux – satisfait de savoir que sa meilleure amie était entre de bonnes mains et, surtout, que sa vie lui plaisait à l'heure actuelle.  
Son cœur, quant à lui, fut ravi d'entendre les projets que Roxy formula avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction :

« Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en aller maintenant que j'ai trouvé une si bonne raison de rester. N'est-ce pas, Rose chérie ? »

Cette dernière se contenta d'un sourire sibyllin, et d'une gorgée d'eau pétillante.

« Tout à fait, cousine. »

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 11:41 –

[11:42] EB: hey karkat !  
[11:42] CG: SALUT.  
[11:43] EB: quoi ? c'est tout ?  
[11:43] CG: DE QUOI ?  
[11:43] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME CHIES ENCORE, DÉBILE PROFOND ?  
[11:43] EB: ben... c'est tout ?  
[11:43] EB: pas de remarques flamboyantes sur ma connerie, de pavés de textes sur mes débilités stupides, de retour de flamme sur combien mon absence de cerveau nuit à cet univers ?  
[11:43] CG: JE N'AVAIS PAS CONSCIENCE QUE TU DÉSIRAIS TANT TE FAIRE MOLESTER, EGBERT.  
[11:44] CG: MAIS NON. RIEN DE TOUT ÇA.  
[11:44] CG: FAUT CROIRE QUE JE SUIS FATIGUÉ D'AVOIR À ME RÉPÉTER.  
[11:44] EB: pfff :B  
[11:44] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?  
[11:44] EB: oh je sais pas.  
[11:45] EB: j'avais l'impression que ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas parlé  
[11 :45] EB : alors je me demandais comment tu allais ?  
[11 :45] CG : OH, MERVEILLEUSEMENT MAL  
[11 :45] CG : REGARDE-MOI, JE ME ROULE DANS L'AUTO-APITOIEMENT ET LE DÉSESPOIR, CAR *SENPAI* NE ME REGARDE PLUS  
[11 :46] CG : ET MA VIE EST EN TRAIN DE TOMBER DANS UN MISÉRABLE PUITS D'ABYSSES ET DE MALHEUR  
[11 :46] CG : MAIS ATTENTION, UNE LUEUR, UN ESPOIR, UN MIRACLE  
[11 :46] CG : CAR APRÈS TROIS JOURS  
[11 :46] CG : *TROIS JOURS*  
[11 :47] CG : SENPAI EST REVENU !  
[11 :47] EB : tu as toujours besoin d'en faire autant, karkat ?  
[11 :47] CG : POUR QUE L'EPONGE DE STUPIDITÉ QUE TU APPELLES CERVEAU COMPRENNE, OUI.  
[11 :47] EB : …  
[11 :47] EB : je t'embête à ce point ?  
[11 :47] CG : T'AS TOUT COMPRIS.  
[11 :47] CG : J'AI UNE VIE, DES CHOSES À RÉGLER, DES DEVOIRS À FAIRE ET DES TRUCS DONT JE DOIS M'OCCUPER À COTÉ DE ÇA.  
[11 :48] CG : GENRE MON PUTAIN DE *BOULOT*  
[11 :48] CG : TOUT LE MONDE NE PEUT PAS RIEN GLANDER À LONGUEUR DE JOURNÉE EN PAPILLONNANT POUR TROUVER L'AMOUR, DÉSOLÉ POUR TOI.  
[11 :48] CG : MAINTENANT SI ÇA NE TE DÉRANGE PAS, J'AI MIEUX À FAIRE.  
[11 :48] CG : GENRE : VIVRE MA VIE.  
[11 :48] CG : DÉGAGE.  
[11 :48] EB : …  
[11 :48] CG : ARRETE ÇA.  
[11 :48] EB : …  
[11 :48] CG : STOP.  
[11 :48] EB : …...  
[11 :48] CG : EGBERT, JE VAIS FERMER CETTE FENÊTRE.  
[11 :48] EB : pfff ! :B  
[11 :48] EB : d'accord, d'accord.  
[11 :48] EB : je te laisse travailler.  
[11 :49] EB : mais hésite pas à venir, toi aussi, hein ? je veux dire, parfois j'ose pas parce que je veux pas te déranger quand tu travailles, c'est tout !  
[11 :49] CG : OUAIS, OUAIS.  
[11 :49] CG : J'Y PENSERAI QUAND J'AURAI DU TEMPS INUTILE À TUER.  
[11 :49] CG : C'EST À DIRE : JAMAIS.  
[11 :49] EB : haha. Alors à demain :D  
[11 :49] CG : …

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 11:49 –

 **.oOo.**

Rose surprit John, un beau jour, au milieu d'une après-midi. C'était probablement trois semaines après l'arrivée de Roxy. Cette dernière s'était absentée un moment pour régler plusieurs détails en ville – d'après elle, des questions concernant son travail et ses collègues, qui avaient besoin de son avis d'experte – et Rose et John, de leur côté, s'étaient retrouvés sur leur canapé, à travailler dans leurs domaines respectifs en profitant d'un silence confortable.  
Jusqu'à ce que Rose ne relève la tête et n'interpelle son ami.

« John ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

En levant les yeux, il croisa un regard sérieux et presque… soucieux.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il plaça un curseur sur l'article qu'il lisait en ligne, pour marquer l'arrêt de sa lecture, et verrouilla l'écran de la tablette sur ses genoux. Quand Rose lui lançait des regards de ce genre, il valait mieux qu'il soit attentif à la conversation qui suivait, s'il ne voulait pas le regretter ensuite.  
La jeune femme l'observa faire, avant de refermer son propre ordinateur, et de prendre une grande inspiration. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle…

« Tu es sérieux, pour Roxy ? »

Oh.  
D'accord.  
C'était ça.  
Bizarrement, John s'en sentait soulagé. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression… d'avoir affaire à sa propre mère, et à celle de Roxy en même temps. C'était un peu étrange, comme situation. Mais bon, il ferait avec, il était habitué à Rose, après tout.  
Lentement, il hocha la tête.

« Oui, je pense.  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- Non, j'en suis sûr ! Enfin, je…  
\- John. Respire. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. »

Il retint une grimace.  
Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, oui, mais ça n'en restait pas moins effrayant. Rose avait une capacité inouïe à lui tirer du cerveau ce qu'il ignorait même être là. Et parler de ses sentiments, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Alors devoir en parler, en plus à Rose, sa meilleure amie psychologue de nature et cousine de la fille qui l'intéressait… C'était pour le moins intimidant.  
Mais il ne s'en tirerait pas avec un simple bafouillis, il le savait. Autant faire face.

« J'espère que c'est elle. J'en ai… vraiment, vraiment envie. Et… j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi ?  
\- En effet, c'est une chose plus que possible, John.  
\- Mais… ?  
\- Pourquoi « mais ? » ? »

Il haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Rose, je te connais. Tu n'aurais pas abordé cette discussion s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de précis que tu voulais me dire. Je t'écoute ? »

Un soupir.  
Il s'autorisa un sourire.

« Tu commences à bien me connaître, je crois. Enfin. Je voulais simplement… vous recommander d'être prudents. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde si c'est bien ce que nous pensons tous les deux, mais… j'aimerais vous éviter de souffrir ou de faire face à de cruelles déceptions. Alors… faites attention ? »

John sentit son sourire s'agrandir, contaminer le fond de ses yeux – se propager au visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Merci, Rose. Je te promets que je ferai attention. Après tout, j'ai été jusque-là pour trouver mon âme sœur, je ne gâcherai pas tous ces efforts de façon idiote. En tout cas, j'espère.  
\- J'espère aussi, John.  
\- Me revoilààààà ! »

Ils partagèrent un dernier sourire à l'entrée bruyante de leur amie commune, qui refermait la porte derrière elle. Puis tous deux se retournèrent pour saluer l'arrivante, leur discussion définitivement close.  
Même si John savait qu'elle avait dessiné en lui une certitude – celle que peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, Rose resterait toujours près de lui, à veiller qu'il aille bien. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir une amie aussi précieuse dans sa vie.

 _Et une âme sœur peut-être moins loin de lui qu'il ne le pensait,_ chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête, tandis qu'il rendait un sourire à Roxy.

 **.oOo.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il fut plutôt fier de lui – il ne sursauta pas !  
Ce qui, mine de rien, aurait été plutôt problématique, sachant qu'il tenait un énorme couteau dans les mains. Mais Roxy avait l'air de ne pas se soucier de détails aussi triviaux, puisqu'elle l'avait malgré tout surpris en se glissant sans bruit dans son dos pour se pencher par-dessus son épaule. John poussa un profond soupir, se décalant pour lui faire un peu de place.

« Je coupe des légumes. Tu aimes les citrouilles ?  
\- Oui ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à la réponse enthousiaste. Roxy, elle, fronça un instant les sourcils.

« C'est Rose qui m'a balancée ?  
\- Je ne divulgue jamais mes sources. »

Il eut le réflexe de poser le couteau, avant qu'elle ne lui saute presque littéralement dessus pour le chatouiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était en train de crier grâce, bloqué contre le comptoir pour essayer d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de la jeune femme, qui lui répétait de tout lui avouer, et que rien de grave ne lui arriverait alors.  
Lorsqu'enfin, elle décida de cesser la torture, il avait les deux mains pressées contre le plan de travail, bloqué dans sa fuite par l'angle que formait l'évier avec le réfrigérateur ronronnant. Roxy était encore appuyée sur lui, presque aussi essoufflée qu'il l'était, ses cheveux décoiffés et les yeux brillants.  
John, sur instant, la trouva magnifique.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, et ils cessèrent presque totalement de respirer tous les deux, lorsque le rêve rencontra l'océan. Elle avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui.  
Il avait juste envie de rester là. De ne plus bouger de cette cuisine, de ce coin, de cette position pour l'éternité. De ne plus quitter ce regard impossiblement _rose_ , ces iris pétillants de joie et de vie.  
Ou peut-être, si, bouger. Mais bouger pour se rapprocher. Bouger pour être encore un peu… un tout petit peu…

« John… »

Sa voix fut un soupir, un soupçon, un espoir.  
Il sourit en se rendant compte que ses mains avaient agi plus vite que son cerveau – comme toujours. Elles s'étaient glissées autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour venir reposer au creux de ses reins, l'attirer encore un peu plus près, tout près de lui.  
Baissant la tête, il s'arrêta en sentant son nez effleurer le sien. Son cœur rata un battement – puis deux, puis trois. Sa gorge se serra, et il déglutit doucement. Il en avait terriblement envie, mais elle ? Était-elle sûre ?  
Un chuchotis lança l'espérance qui fourmillait en lui.

« Tu veux bien… ? »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.  
Il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le comprendre.  
Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, il sut qu'il n'en avait pas l'utilité non plus. Tout ça était bien, bien au-delà des mots.

Et à cet instant-là, alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, John sentit une certitude se fondre en lui.  
Pour la première fois, il ne craignait pas d'envisager que quelqu'un soit son âme sœur. Il ne craignait pas que Roxy soit la responsable des cicatrices fleurissant sur ses bras.  
Parce que pour la première fois, il se sentait capable de l'aider. Si c'était pour elle, il se sentait capable de lutter face à tout ça.


	10. Run away with me

_**Note :** La chaleur va me tuer. Help. Courage à vous. J'en peux plus. Gluh. __  
_

* * *

_~ 09 : Run away with me ~_

 _Don't say yes, run away now,_  
 _I'll meet you when you're out,_  
 _Of the church at the back door,_  
 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
 _You need to hear me out,_  
 _And they said, "Speak now"_

 _(Speak Now, Taylor Swift_ _)_

* * *

 _Pour la première fois, il ne craignait pas d'envisager que quelqu'un soit son âme sœur. Il ne craignait pas que Roxy soit la responsable des cicatrices fleurissant sur ses bras.  
_ _Parce que pour la première fois, il se sentait capable de l'aider. Si c'était pour elle, il se sentait capable de lutter face à tout ça._

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 02:29 –

[02:29] CG: PUISQUE TU L'AS SI BIEN SUPPLIÉ DURANT NOTRE DERNIÈRE CONVERSATION, ET QUE JE SUIS D'UNE MANSUÉTUDE À L'ÉPREUVE DE TOUT  
[02:30] CG: J'AI DÉCIDÉ D'EXAUCER TON VOEU DE SIMPLE MORTEL ET DE VENIR ILLUMINER TA VIE PAR MA MAGNIFIQUE PRÉSENCE  
[02:32] CG: MAINTENANT QUE TU ES INONDÉ DE LUMIÈRE ET BAIGNÉ PAR AUTRE CHOSE QUE TA CONNERIE, QU'AS-TU À DIRE POUR ÉGAYER CETTE CONVERSATION DE TON BLEU INSIPIDE, AVANT QUE JE NE DÉCIDE DE RETOURNER M'OCCUPER D'AUTRES CHOSES PLUS UTILES ET IMPORTANTES ?  
[02:34] CG: OH, ENCULÉ  
[02:35] CG: JE ME SUIS FAIT CHIER À VENIR TE PARLER PARCE QUE TU ME L'AVAIS DEMANDÉ, TU COMPTES RÉPONDRE UN JOUR, OU BIEN JE VAIS ME FAIRE FOUTRE TOUT DE SUITE BIEN PROFONDÉMENT ?  
[02:35] EB: pardon pardon !  
[02:35] EB: salut karkat !  
[02:35] CG: ...  
[02:35] CG: DIS MOI CE QUI ME RETIENT DE FERMER LA FENÊTRE, LÀ, TOUT DE SUITE.  
[02:35] EB: tu as envie de me parler, peut-être ?  
[02:35] CG: ...  
[02:35] EB: et c'est cool de discuter avec moi !  
[02:35] CG: ...  
[02:36] EB: pas besoin de faire des point point point, on sait tous les deux que c'est vrai !  
[02:36] CG: ERREUR : TU LE CROIS.  
[02:36] CG: ENFIN, ADMETTONS.  
[02:36] CG: QUE SE PASSE-T-IL DE BEAU EN CE MOMENT DANS TA MISÉRABLE VIE ?  
[02:36] EB: pfff  
[02:36] EB: j'adore ta façon de me demander si je vais bien  
[02:36] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS  
[02:36] CG: ACCOUCHE J'AI PAS TOUTE LA JOURNÉE.  
[02:36] EB: héhé :B  
[02:36] EB: ça va !  
[02:36] EB: en fait il s'est même passé un truc trop cool ce soir !  
[02:36] EB: et toi ?  
[02:37] CG: WOAH, ATTENTION, IL S'EST PASSÉ UN TRUC PUTAIN DE *COOL* DANS LA VIE D'EGBERT  
[02:37] CG: MAIS COMMENT LES FANS PEUVENT-ELLES ENCORE GARDER LEURS PETITES CULOTTES INTACTES DEVANT TANT DE SUSPENSE ?  
[02:37] CG: VAS-Y, ACHÈVE-LES, ACHÈVE NOUS TOUS : DIS NOUS CE QU'EST CETTE CHOSE SI INCROYABLEMENT *COOL*  
[02:37] CG: ON MEURT TOUS D'IMPATIENCE ICI  
[02:37] EB: pas avant que tu répondes !  
[02:37] CG: HEIN ?  
[02:38] EB: je t'ai demandé comment toi tu allais ! je veux une réponse.  
[02:38] EB: ici aussi, les fans sont en train de tomber sous le suspense, karkat !  
[02:38] EB: fais attention ou tu vas tous les tuer !  
[02:38] CG: T'EN AS PAS MARRE DE RACONTER QUE DES CONNERIES ?  
[02:38] EB: je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'aS dit le premier...  
[02:38] CG: ... ...  
[02:38] CG: PEU IMPORTE.  
[02:38] EB: héhé :B  
[02:40] EB: alors ?  
[02:40] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS, TA GUEULE  
[02:40] CG: J'IMAGINE QUE ÇA VA BIEN.  
[02:40] EB: tu imagines ?  
[02:40] CG: OUAIS  
[02:40] CG: JE FAIS EN SORTE EN TOUT CAS.  
[02:40] CG: JE SUIS BIEN OBLIGÉ, PERSONNE D'AUTRE NE LE FERA POUR MOI.  
[02:40] EB: oh... bah dis pas ça  
[02:40] EB: on est là pour toi !  
[02:41] CG: ET QUI ÇA, J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR.  
[02:41] EB: bah... tes amis ? ta famille ?  
[02:41] EB: ton frère, non ?  
[02:41] CG: PLUTOT CREVER QUE DE DEMADNER DE L'AIDE À CE DÉCÉRÉBRÉ PROFOND.  
[02:41] EB: ..  
[02:41] EB: et dave ?  
[02:41] CG: MEME RÉPONSE.  
[02:41] EB: bah... il y a moi, aussi !  
[02:41] CG: TU T'ES BIEN REGARDÉ AVANT DE PARLER ?  
[02:41] EB: ...  
[02:41] EB: tu es pas très coopératif, karkitty !  
[02:41] CG: …..  
[02:42] CG: DONNE MOI UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE BONNE RAISON DE NE PAS BALANCER MON ORDI ET ME BARRER À HAWAII SUR LE CHAMP POUR NE PLUS JAMAIS VOIR TA GUEULE.  
[02:42] EB: euh  
[02:42] EB: tu aimes me parler parce que c'est marrant.  
[02:43] EB: et puis, tu es toujours en suspense sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé de trop cool !  
[02:43] CG: ... EH BIEN ALORS, VAS-Y, ACHÈVE MOI  
[02:43] CG: DIS MOI CE QUI EST SI MERVEILLEUSEMENT PUTAIN DE *COOL* POUR QUE TU EN FASSES DANS TON CALEÇON À CE POINT  
[02:44] EB: hé, laisse donc mes caleçons en dehors de ça !  
[02:44] CG: ON VERRA. ALORS ?  
[02:44] EB: eh bien, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur !  
[02:49] EB: karkat ?  
[02:49] CG: POURQUOI TU ME DIS ÇA À MOI  
[02:49] EB: euh bah, je sais pas ? j'avais envie de partager ça ?  
[02:49] CG: ET C'EST BIEN SÛR À MOI QUE TU PENSES TOUT DE SUITE POUR PARTAGER CE GENRE D'INFORMATIONS PRIVÉES  
[02:53] EB: eh bien...  
[02:53] EB: oui ?  
[02:53] EB: tu es un ami très important pour moi  
[02:53] EB: quoi, j'aurais pas dû ?  
[02:53] CG: NON  
[02:53] CG: TU AS DAVE POUR PARLER DE CA.  
[02:53] CG: OU LA FILLE CHEZ QUI TU ES EN CE MOMENT  
[02:54] CG: OU BIEN JE SAIS PAS QUI D'AUTRE, TA FAMILLE, TES AUTRES AMIS  
[02:54] CG: JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI TU AVAIS BESOIN DE VENIR ME PARLER DE ÇA À MOI  
[02:55] EB: parce que j'avais envie de parler avec toi de tout ça, je viens de te le dire !  
[02:56] EB: tu es important pour moi et j'avais envie de partager un peu de mon bonheur avec toi !  
[02:56] CG: TU PEUX TE LE GARDER, TON BONHEUR  
[02:56] EB: très bien, j'ai compris.  
[02:56] EB: salut.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 02:56 -

 **.oOo.**

« John ?  
\- Mmmh ? »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de sa 3DS, où il était en train de livrer un combat féroce contre un boss zombie particulièrement coriace. Un regard pétillant et inquiet le convainquit de mettre le jeu en pause au milieu de l'arène, pour refermer la console et se concentrer sur ce que Roxy semblait avoir à lui dire – et qui devait être plutôt important, au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait.  
Une fois assurée d'avoir son attention, la jeune fille contourna le canapé pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui, imitant sa position, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir du sofa. Elle tergiversa quelques secondes, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se lancer.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… Hum. Dans la cuisine, je veux dire. »

John sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire – qu'il ne chercha pas à masquer.  
Le simple souvenir de cette soirée, du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et du moment qui avait suivi, alors qu'ils mangeaient en regardant un film, sans rien dire, suffisait à le rendre heureux jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il était attentif. Elle lui rendit son sourire, avant de continuer.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce que tu aimerais faire de tout ça, mais… Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais… j'aimerais essayer ? Je veux dire, je pense que ça s'est vu, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mon âme sœur, et je sais que tu es venu ici pour chercher la tienne, et je me suis dit que peut-être, si tu le voulais bien et que tu étais d'accord, il serait peut-être possible qu'on envisage évent—  
\- Roxy. »

Sa voix lui paraissait bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité.  
La jeune fille sursauta presque lorsque, en se penchant, il posa sa main sur la sienne, qui triturait le tissu de son pantalon.  
John caressa doucement ses doigts.

« J'ai envie d'essayer, moi aussi. Très, très envie.  
\- Oh. »

Un instant.  
Un silence.  
Un sourire.

« Génial. »

Deux sourires.  
Un mouvement, deux bras qui s'ouvrent. Une invitation.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille était lovée dans ses bras, allongée contre lui dans le canapé. Et John se dit un instant que peu importe le monde autour de lui, il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

 **.oOo.**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, alors qu'ils continuaient de vivre au rythme d'une insouciante tranquillité. Rose n'avait rien dit, mais John se doutait bien qu'elle était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, au courant de tout ce qui se passait entre eux. Peu de choses parvenaient à passer outre sa surveillance, en réalité. Et si John était persuadé qu'elle ne savait pas pour ses bras, c'était seulement parce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait préféré jeter sa discrétion aux orties depuis bien longtemps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, si elle l'avait appris.

Les cicatrices…  
Ces dernières, d'ailleurs, restaient très silencieuses en ce moment. Plus d'une semaine entière, s'il ne se trompait pas, s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait dû se relever en pleine nuit pour soigner une nouvelle effusion. Les pansements étaient devenus quasiment inutiles, mais il préférait les garder, par précaution – au cas où ses manches se retrousseraient sans qu'il ne le veuille.

À vrai dire, il avait déjà songé à les montrer à Roxy. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour y réfléchir, cependant, le jeune homme se retrouvait souvent à penser qu'il voulait simplement laisser à la jeune fille le temps de lui expliquer tout ça. À sa place, c'était ce qu'il aurait préféré aussi qu'on fasse pour lui.  
Qu'on lui laisse le temps de s'ouvrir, de faire confiance à l'autre. Et si Roxy était vraiment celle faite pour lui, alors il voulait que tout se passe aussi bien que possible. Il voulait lui offrir l'occasion d'apprendre à lui faire confiance, parce qu'elle le souhaitait et pas parce qu'il partageait ses cicatrices et en avait déjà connaissance.

Ce fut au terme de ces réflexions, une après-midi alors qu'il regardait un film avec la jeune fille à moitié allongée contre lui, que John décida qu'il allait oublier les cicatrices pour un moment. Parce qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que la personne à l'origine de ces marques se trouve entre ses bras, et que dans ce cas, tout ne pouvait aller, au pire, que très bien.  
Il y veillerait, songea-t-il en serrant Roxy un peu plus fort contre lui, recueillant une étreinte en retour, et un baiser sur la joue.

 **.oOo.**

Alors qu'elle aurait dû partir déjà quelques jours auparavant, Roxy rallongea son séjour pour rester encore un peu avec John. L'explication de l'âme sœur parut convaincre ses collaborateurs, qui ne s'opposèrent pas à sa demande plus que ça.  
C'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent un soir, presque cinq semaines après l'arrivée de la jeune fille, dans le salon de Rose. Cette dernière était partie retrouver sa propre âme sœur, leur laissant la maison avec pour ordre de ne pas lui retourner tous les coussins comme ils en avaient l'habitude. C'était bien sûr du sarcasme – ils ne faisaient en général que regarder des films lorsqu'ils étaient dans le salon, goûtant à l'apaisante présence de l'autre, gardant des activités plus agitées pour leurs sorties en ville – mais ils avaient décidé de la prendre au mot.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à pousser tous les meubles dans différentes directions afin de dégager un grand espace au centre du salon. Tout ça pour… danser.

C'était Roxy qui avait lancé l'idée, et John n'avait pu que suivre, heureux en son for intérieur d'avoir appris les bases de certaines danses comme la valse – ou, plus classique, le slow – auprès de son père, qui tenait à ce qu'il soit un parfait gentleman. Le souvenir de cette époque, des premiers bals, et des rires durant les soirées avec Vriska, lui pinça légèrement la poitrine.  
Il se demandait ce que devenait son ancienne petite amie.  
Roxy eut tôt fait de le ramener à la réalité en lui secouant plusieurs CDs sous les yeux, lui demandant quelles seraient les meilleures musiques pour s'éclater, à son avis. Quittant ses pensées bien moroses, il se concentra sur elle, choisissant quelques pistes qui lui semblaient adéquates. Elle les programma – en ajoutant quelques autres au passage – grâce à la sono très performante de Rose et à ses milliers de boutons qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le brun, et leur petite fête put commencer.

Roxy avait programmé en premier les musiques les plus rapides, les faisant danser comme des petits fous, en chaussettes sur le parquet, des danses comme du rock _presque_ acrobatique et du jazz moderne. En réalité, c'était plus Roxy qui dansait, visiblement très habituée à ce genre de mouvements, qu'elle avait dû répéter sur les pistes de diverses boites de nuit.  
John, à ses côtés, se contentait de mouvements un peu moins flamboyants, voire même de simplement se « dandiner » (selon Roxy !) sur place. Il était déjà à bout de souffle au bout de la troisième musique, et se laissa donc tomber dans le canapé, poussé un peu plus loin.

Roxy vint le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard seulement, alors que la musique mourrait pour laisser place à d'autres morceaux, plus lents. Elle s'affala sans grâce sur les coussins, l'écrasant à moitié, un rire secouant ses épaules.

« Alors, Egbert, on n'arrive même pas à suivre une frêle jeune fille sur la piste de danse ? En quoi es-tu fait, en gélatine de fantôme ? »

Il grommela, et tenta de la chatouiller de là où il était – mais elle était déjà en train de s'enfuir. Le temps qu'il la rejoigne, elle avait retiré le chandail qu'elle portait pour ne rester plus qu'en t-shirt, son teint rosi par la chaleur qu'elle ressentait. Il se dépêcha de fondre sur elle pour l'attraper par la taille.  
Elle se débattit en gigotant et en riant.

« Tu vas voir si je suis pas capable de suivre ! Et toi, l'es-tu ? »

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle lui jeta une œillade pleine d'incompréhension. Il se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique, et rejoignit la sono pour avancer de quelques pistes sur le CD, en atteignant une dont il se rappelait encore le titre pour s'être de nombreuses fois exercé dessus, plusieurs années auparavant. Ses lèvres toujours étirées, il revint se planter au milieu de leur piste improvisée, et tendit la main à la jeune fille.  
Cette dernière n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de l'attraper.

Glissant une main sur sa taille, l'autre serrant doucement les doigts venus se loger dans sa paume, il rapprocha la demoiselle de lui – ce qui lui arracha un petit couinement surpris. Il attendit qu'elle agrippe son omoplate pour avancer d'un pas et amorcer une pirouette sur la droite.  
Il fut assez surpris de se rendre compte qu'au bout de peut-être quatre ou cinq pirouettes, Roxy avait compris le truc et le suivait presque sans hésitation. Elle semblait vraiment douée dans le domaine de la danse, même de ces danses plus traditionnelles. À tel point qu'il put, sans autres formalités, plonger dans son regard et oublier un peu plus tout le reste du monde autour d'eux.

Un sourire vint colorer leur échange visuel – bien vite rejoint par un autre.  
John se sentait bien, ici. Juste là, juste au creux de ces bras, avec une superbe femme entre les siens, qui lui souriait avec toute la douceur du monde. Il se sentait accepté, apprécié… _aimé._ Ça faisait tellement du bien. C'était différent de Vriska, bien sûr, mais n'était-ce pas, quelque part, normal ? Après tout, toutes les sortes d'amour étaient différentes.  
Il n'aimait pas son père de la même manière qu'il aimait Rose, ou Vriska, ou même Dave… ou Roxy.

Une Roxy qui l'arracha à ces pensées presque métaphysiques en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser, se détachant de ses lèvres dès que la pirouette fut finie, avant qu'il ne puisse même réagir. Joueur, il lui rendit la politesse la pirouette d'après, et leur danse ne fut plus ensuite qu'un tourbillon de sourires, de baisers et de rires chuchotés.  
Jusqu'à ce que son regard, emporté par la courbe d'une joue, d'un cou, ne glisse le long de ses épaules – de ses bras dénudés par l'absence du chandail, qu'elle avait enlevé quelques minutes auparavant.

Un poids glacé tomba dans l'estomac de John.  
Ses bras.  
Ses bras étaient vierges.

Sur l'instant, John faillit tout trébucher, s'arrêter, tomber. Il se reprit en une demi-seconde, faisant passer son accroc dans la danse pour une simple maladresse, cachant son trouble derrière un sourire désolé. Roxy ne parut pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de lui rendre son sourire.  
Un instant, la pensée de tout arrêter, de s'expliquer là, tout de suite, lui traversa l'esprit.  
Mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître… John se sentait bien, avec Roxy. Et tant pis, si ce n'était pas elle, son âme sœur. Il continuerait à chercher cette dernière. Mais il pouvait bien profiter, encore une heure, encore une journée, encore un petit moment, de sa présence, de cette chaleur, de cette douceur qu'elle faisait naître dans sa poitrine.  
Il lui dirait la vérité. Le lendemain, sûrement. Dans quelques heures. Un ou deux jours, au pire.

Mais juste pour une fois, juste pour cette fois… John avait envie, un peu, de se montrer égoïste.

 **.oOo.**

Finalement, deux jours entiers passèrent, après cette soirée. Deux jours entiers où John tergiversa sans cesse, cherchant le bon moment, le bon endroit, la bonne façon d'avouer à Roxy ce qu'il savait.  
Deux jours qu'il cherchait, également, un moyen d'esquiver les questions qui ne tarderaient certainement pas à fuser. Après tout, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer, après lui avoir assuré qu'il voulait essayer et qu'il sentait que c'était bien parti entre eux, qu'au final, elle n'était pas la bonne ? Comment lui dire qu'il en était sûr, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui montrer la preuve infaillible de ce qu'il avançait, tout ça parce que c'était caché sous ses manches et qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer le secret de cette âme sœur si bien dissimulée là, au loin, dehors ?  
Comment ?

Il l'ignorait.  
Et c'était cette ignorance qui le paralysait jusqu'au bout des ongles, le laissant profiter dans un égoïsme lâche et bouffé de remords jusqu'à la moelle de ces moments qu'il passait avec elle. Profiter de cette pause, de cette bulle dans sa recherche, dont il se délectait honteusement alors quelqu'un, dehors, là-bas, avait encore et toujours besoin de lui.  
Certainement même plus que jamais, songeait-il parfois au vu du silence de ses bras.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors il continuait de chercher une solution tout en vivant avec Roxy autant qu'il le pouvait. Comme il était en train de le faire, en touillant avec adresse – ou pas – des pâtes dans une eau frémissante, écoutant Roxy lui raconter les frasques de deux de ses collègues, amoureux mais suffisamment aveugles pour ne pas le voir, même des années après.

« Et après ça, je leur ai fait comprendre que…  
\- Roxy, coupa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'agiter avec un couteau dans les mains. Tu pourrais te…  
\- Relaaaax, Johnny Boy ! Je m'y connais en couteaux ! »

Il hocha la tête, circonspect, et en retourna à ses pâtes.  
D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle était plus douée avec une arme à feu dans les mains – un de ses meilleurs amis qui lui aurait appris – mais il ne se permettrait pas de juger. Peut-être était-elle réellement douée et le cachait-elle, comme certains de ses autres talents ? Allez savoir. Il retint donc ensemble un soupir et un sourire, et alla chercher la passoire dans l'un des placards du bas, ramenant tant qu'il y était les tomates à son amie gesticulante.  
Il était en train de chercher le beurre dans le frigo lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui lui donna envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Aoutch ! »

Se retournant, il commença à former un « je te l'avais bien dit », par simple automatisme, quand il croisa le regard rosé qu'il avait fini par apprendre à connaître. Un regard agrandi par la surprise, l'excitation, l'espoir et… une pointe de peur.  
Lentement, il baissa les yeux vers les mains de Roxy – l'un de ses doigts était en train de saigner, mêlant le rouge sang à celui, plus clair, du jus de tomate.  
Lentement, il déglutit, lançant un regard vers sa propre main, posée sur le bord du réfrigérateur.  
Lentement, il sentit son cœur ralentir jusqu'à presque cesser de battre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un soupir déçu envahit la cuisine.  
Il eut envie de prendre Roxy dans ses bras, mais ses épaules tombantes, son air défait, tout en elle le questionnait sur la justesse de ce geste.

« Oh… »

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser son regard, la déception croisant un océan de regrets. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire maladroit, qui se voulait réconfortant, mais n'en avait pas la saveur. Ses yeux roses tremblaient déjà d'eau contenue.

« C'est… dommage. C'était tellement chouette. J'aurais… j'aurais aimé que ça puisse se faire comme ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, John. »

Elle eut raison de lui.  
En deux pas, il avait traversé la cuisine pour la prendre dans ses bras, étouffant son couinement surpris au creux de son épaule. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour la sentir lui rendre son étreinte de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant à ses omoplates. Il soupira dans la courbe de sa nuque, le cœur lourd de tous ces sentiments en pagaille.

« Tu es encore plus extraordinaire que moi, Roxy. J'aimerais tellement que ça puisse être toi.  
\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi… »

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, sans bouger, sans parler.  
Juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre – une présence à laquelle ils ne pouvaient plus réellement rêver, qui n'était pas tout à fait la bonne, mais qui était tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le moment, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'instant.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je perds celle que je pensais être mon âme sœur dans une cuisine », marmonna-t-il, un peu amer.

Il sentit Roxy rire contre lui, ses mains dessinant des arabesques dans son dos du bout des doigts, déliant ses muscles noués par l'inquiétude qu'il avait entretenue ces derniers jours. Qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir se résoudre – pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

« Peut-être que tu finiras par trouver la bonne personne dans une cuisine aussi, qui sait ? »

Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, John déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Roxy. Quelque part, il ne parvenait pas à être totalement triste de tout ça. Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé son âme sœur, mais il avait en revanche gagné une amie, une amie merveilleuse, sur qui il savait qu'il pourrait compter, à l'avenir. Avec cette pensée en tête, il lui lança d'une voix douce :

« Tu… tu me promets qu'on restera en contact ?  
\- Peut-être… Peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais à long terme, bien sûr. Tu comptais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, Johnny boy ?  
\- Flûte. Démasqué ! »

Il récolta un coup de poing et un rire étranglé – qu'il partagea bien volontiers.  
Le cœur un peu plus léger, les deux amis furent alors rappelés à leur diner par une odeur de brûlé un peu trop suspecte pour être de bon augure.  
Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent des pizzas commandées.

 **.oOo.**

Bien sûr, Rose le comprit presque instantanément.  
Certainement à cause de sa tête, ou de celle de Roxy, ou de la façon dont ils se parlaient, dont ils se tenaient, ou même de la position de leurs livres sur la table basse, qui devait être en angle droit parfait avec les interactions cosmiques de Saturne et de Pluton, formant des connexion avec les ondes des multivers et lui chuchotant tous les secrets du monde à l'oreille. John ignorait quels étaient les secrets de son amie, mais il n'en fut que peu surpris, au final, et il accepta avec reconnaissance l'épaule qu'elle lui prêta alors.

Roxy resta encore deux jours avec eux, profitant un dernier moment de ce qu'elle avait appelé « des vacances hors du temps » en riant. Les adieux furent douloureux, mais la promesse de se retrouver plus tard sur pesterchum aida John à surmonter le soudain silence qui régnait dans la maison un peu plus vide, un peu plus grande, de sa meilleure amie.  
Comment faisait-elle pour toujours supporter ça ?  
Il se serait bien penché sur la question, mais quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit – une chose à laquelle il avait bien été forcé de penser lorsque tout s'était terminé avec Roxy.

Ses bras.  
Ou plutôt, les cicatrices sur ces derniers.  
Loin de le rassurer, le silence de sa peau avait plutôt tendance à l'inquiéter encore plus. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, aux gens qui se mutilaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça, ce qu'ils y gagnaient, ce qui pouvait bien les pousser à pareille attitude. Mais il s'était habitué à devoir s'occuper de ça. Le fait de soigner les cicatrices lui donnait l'impression, quelque part, d'être en contact avec cette âme sœur si loin de lui. Ça lui permettait de penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il pouvait faire une petite, toute petite différence, en soignant les plaies. Qu'il pouvait être utile, en attendant de la trouver.  
Mais maintenant que les cicatrices restaient muettes, que pouvait-il faire ?

Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
Que son âme sœur allait mieux ? Ou bien, au contraire, que tout cela empirait ? Il avait beaucoup lu, pendant son séjour chez Rose. Sur les âmes sœurs, sur la biologie… et sur les situations qui poussaient à la mutilation. Et il ne pouvait ignorer une chose : beaucoup de ces lectures mettaient en garde contre ce qui se passait quand les choses empiraient.  
Les tentatives de suicide.

John sentit un frisson remonter son échine, lorsqu'il formula ces mots dans sa tête.  
Si… si son âme sœur tentait de mettre fin à ses jours, que pourrait-il y faire ?  
Comment pouvait-il empêcher tout ça de se produire ?

 **.oOo.**

« Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Un silence envahit le salon, tandis que John attendait, fébrile, la réponse de son père, à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il avait profité de l'absence de Rose le soir-même, partie retrouver Kanaya, pour l'appeler et lui demander de l'aide. Ce dernier avait décroché à la seconde sonnerie, la voix colorée d'une inquiétude sourde. Il lui donnait des nouvelles très souvent, mais c'était rare qu'il appelle comme ça, sans prévenir.  
John s'était senti coupable de tant inquiéter ses proches. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec son père qu'il pouvait réellement discuter de tous les détails. Il n'y avait que sur lui qu'il pouvait totalement se reposer. Et là, en ce moment, il en avait _vraiment_ besoin.

« Fils… »

Un soupir. Bizarrement, John le trouva presque réconfortant.  
Mais dans l'état où il était, il aurait probablement trouvé qu'une tarte à la crème dans la figure était réconfortante. Au moins, ça aurait signifié qu'il était chez lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu à partir pour aller à la rencontre d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ignorait tout, à part qu'elle prenait ses propres bras pour des planches à découper.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux te dire pour t'aider, à part que ça ira. Que je suis fier de toi, et qu'on s'en sortira, aussi. Je serai là pour t'aider. Et pour le moment… »

Un silence, un instant de réflexion.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'aller voir un autre de tes amis proches, et chercher près de lui ? Si tu n'as rien trouvé près de chez Rose, essaye… c'était chez Jane que tu voulais aller ?

\- Non, papa, chez Jade. Mais, oui, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

Il se tut un instant, peu sûr de savoir que rajouter.  
Au moment où il rouvrit la bouche, son père lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« John, ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va aller. Ton âme sœur sait que quelqu'un est là, pour elle, dehors. J'en suis sûr. Elle t'attend.  
\- Oui… d'accord. Merci, papa.  
\- Je t'en prie, fils. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots – « je suis fier de toi » « je sais, papa. Merci. » - avant que John ne raccroche. Il poussa un profond soupir, s'étirant de tout son long sur le canapé, un bras posé en travers des yeux.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, avant qu'il ne décide enfin de bouger, se relevant pour attraper la tablette posée non loin de lui, clipper le clavier dessus, et lancer pesterchum. Il se sentait vidé, mais une petite voix agaçante au fond de sa tête lui criait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Il ignora le pseudo de Karkat, toujours connecté – il n'avait pas encore essayé de retourner lui parler, toujours peu sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire, vu qu'ils s'étaient brouillés. à la place, il sélectionna un autre nom de sa liste de contacts.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur gardenGnostic [GG] à 08:55 -

[08:55] EB: jade ?  
[08:55] GG: heeeey !  
[08:55] GG: salut john ! :D  
[08:55] EB: salut !  
[08:55] EB: tu vas bien ?  
[08:55] GG: oui ! et toi ? toujours à téclater chez rose avec sa cousine ?  
[08:55] GG: ro... roxane ?  
[08:56] EB: roxy ! et non, elle est partie l'autre jour  
[08:56] GG: oh... ça na pas marché ?  
[08:56] EB: non, malheureusement. j'aurais bien aimé.  
[08:56] GG: désolée, john...  
[08:56] GG: mais tu vas trouver !  
[08:56] GG: on finit toujours par trouver !  
[08:56] EB: oui, c'est sûr...  
[08:56] EB: mais, justement  
[08:56] GG: ?  
[08:57] EB: ben, je viens discuter avec mon père au téléphone et..  
[08:57] EB: j'ai pas l'air de pouvoir trouver mon âme sœur chez rose  
[08:57] EB: et c'est cool de rester chez elle, mais je ne peux pas rester là toute l'année, non plus  
[08:57] GG: aaaaah tu veux dire que tu vas venir chez moi ?  
[08:57] EB: eh bien, si tu es toujours d'accord ?  
[08:59] EB: je veux dire, c'était ce qui était prévu, mais si tu voulais plus ou ne pouvais plus  
[08:59] EB: je pourrais totalement comprendre  
[08:59] EB: je veux dire, j'arrive peut-être comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et puis  
[08:59] GG: trop coooool ! :D :D :D  
[08:59] GG: je tattends quand ? demain ? après-demain ?  
[08:59] EB: ...  
[08:59] EB: :)  
[09:00] EB: peut-être pas demain, je dois encore le dire à rose, préparer mes affaires et trouver un vol, d'abord...  
[09:00] EB: je dois le prendre pour où, d'ailleurs, déjà ?  
[09:01] GG: en californie ! :D  
[09:01] EB: euh... c'est un peu vaste, la californie ![09:01] EB: tu n'as pas plus précis ?  
[09:02] GG: non ! tu choisis un aéroport au pif et on verra bien si tu tombes bien !  
[09:02] GG: et sinon je viendrai te chercher en voiture et on fera un road trip !  
[09:02] EB: ...  
[09:02] EB: euh... .. ... ça m'a l'air... un peu... compliqué.  
[09:02] EB: mais je veux bien essayer  
[09:03] EB: même si ça pourrait se révéler...  
[09:03] GG: mais non idiot, je plaisante !  
[09:03] GG: attends, je vais vérifier où se trouve l'aéroport le plus proche, je reviens !

John retint un pouffement.  
Il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à faire, comme il l'avait dit à Jade, avant de partir – prévenir Rose, voir avec elle pour le moment de son départ, faire ses affaires, trouver un billet pour l'aéroport le plus proche (une fois que Jade lui aurait donné la bonne ville).  
Mais quelque part, il sentait qu'il allait passer un bon moment avec Jade. Cette fille avait le don de le faire rire presque en toutes occasions, comme Dave.  
Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil à un autre pseudo, sur la fenêtre toujours ouverte de pesterchum. En attendant que Rose revienne et que Jade lui réponde, il pouvait toujours essayer de renouer… ?

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 09:06 –

[09:06] EB: euh... karkat ?  
[09:06] EB: tu es là ?


	11. Elle, tu l'aimes

_**Note :** J'ai entretien cet après-midi. Je trompe mon stress en postant des chapitres et terminant d'autres menus travaux. J'ai peuuuuur. Pensez à moi, s'il vous plait. ;_;  
_

 **RAR :** Merci à toi, YAOIIIIII ! Contente de savoir que tu suis également cette fanfic :3 Et oui, John est un peu crétin, mais ça on le sait depuis bien longtemps, non ? En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre là ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _~ 10 : Elle, tu l'aimes ~_

 _Elle, tu l'aimes, si fort, si fort  
_ _Au point, je sais, que tu serais perdu sans elle  
_ _Tu l'aimes autant, je crois  
_ _Que j'ai besoin de toi_

 _Elle, tu l'aimes, si fort, si fort  
_ _Au point, je sais, que tu pourrais mourir pour elle  
_ _Elle, tu l'aimes, si fort, et moi  
_ _Je n'aime toujours que toi_

* * *

 _Il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à faire, comme il l'avait dit à Jade, avant de partir – prévenir Rose, voir avec elle pour le moment de son départ, faire ses affaires, trouver un billet pour l'aéroport le plus proche (une fois que Jade lui aurait donné la bonne ville).  
_ _Mais quelque part, il sentait qu'il allait passer un bon moment avec Jade._

Un bruissement continu, presque infini, des pas de voyageurs qui traversaient l'aéroport de long en large, marchant déjà vers leur prochain voyage, leur prochain arrêt, leur prochaine destination. Une voix éraillée, crachotée dans des micros de mauvaise qualité, transmettant des messages importants que personne ne comprend. Une odeur tenace de vent, d'impersonnel et de voyage qui flottait dans l'air, tordait les tripes, serrait le cœur de ceux qui devaient se dire au revoir avec douleur.

Et puis, au loin, un bruit de pas plus rapide. Une course.  
Pas de celles que l'on croisait souvent ici, précipitées mais ralenties par une valise, pressées et stressées par l'annonce que l'on était pas à la bonne porte, ou qu'il fallait d'abord passer par la douane. Non, une course plus rapide, un pas plus profond, plus marqué. Comme le tambour d'un cœur battant.  
C'était une fille qui courait. Elle traversait l'aéroport avec la vélocité et l'obstination d'une flèche, le regard verrouillé droit devant elle, portée par son instinct et sa volonté. Une impressionnante masse de cheveux noirs flottait derrière elle, ondulant au rythme de ses foulées, marée noire envahissant pour un instant la vision des autres voyageurs.

La fille courait, courait, courait.  
Elle avait déjà traversé un hall et pénétrait dans un second, qu'elle avala en quelques secondes. Au bout de ce dernier, son but brillait d'un panneau sobre indiquant « arrivée des voyageurs ». Sous cette indication, une foule de personnes sortant d'un avion en provenance de New-York.  
Et au milieu de cette foule… un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux impressionnants yeux bleus.

« JoooooOOOOOOHHHHN ! »

L'interpellé n'eut que le temps de se retourner, dans un parfait ensemble avec les quatre ou cinq autres personnes tout autour de lui. Il aperçut la silhouette qui fonçait droit sur lui, et laissa parler son plus profond instinct en ouvrant grand les bras.  
La jeune fille termina sa course dans un saut, atterrissant presque avec fracas – c'en aurait été un, en tout cas, s'il n'avait pas conservé son équilibre au prix d'une pirouette sur lui-même – dans ses bras, sa gorge déjà emplie d'un rire aux éclats. (1)  
Rire qu'il partagea.  
Insensibles aux regards des autres, les deux jeunes gens maintinrent leur étreinte pendant encore quelques secondes, deux immenses sourires pleins de dents, quasiment identiques, se reflétant sur les deux visages pâles.

Après tout, deux cousins quasiment élevés ensemble et se retrouvant après plusieurs années de séparation… Cela méritait plus qu'une simple bise sur la joue. Et John était bien content de pouvoir en profiter comme ça, en serrant sa très chère Jade contre lui.  
Ce fut elle qui le relâcha la première, reculant d'un demi pas pour mieux l'observer, ses deux grandes émeraudes le détaillant avec curiosité.

« T'aurais pas grandi, dis donc ?  
\- Haha ! rigola-t-il. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, je te dépasserais !  
\- Mouais. Ça reste à prouver. »

Un autre éclat de rire, avant qu'ils ne décident d'un même accord d'aller récupérer la valise de John, qui devait sûrement déjà les attendre au point de récupération des bagages. Ce détour ne leur prit donc que quelques minutes, qu'ils mirent à profit pour déjà se raconter le plus de nouvelles possible. Jade lui réexpliqua – « ça fait déjà quatre fois John, sérieusement ! » – ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment de ses journées ici, et John lui raconta son vol.  
En quelques battements de cœur, ou presque, ils étaient à nouveau dehors, une valise dans la main de John et l'autre main serrée au creux de celle de sa cousine. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, goûtant l'air froid de ce début décembre.  
Il se sentait bien, ici. Quelque chose lui soufflait que tout irait bientôt mieux.

 **.oOo.**

« Tu vas voir, elle est adorable ! »

John opina du chef à la tirade de sa cousine, qui était occupée à déverrouiller la porte de son appartement. Il avait beau afficher un air aussi impassible que possible, cela lui faisait toujours un peu étrange de se dire que, peut-être, il allait rencontrer la femme de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à tout ça, vu qu'il était déjà avec Vriska à la période où ce genre de préoccupation était censé vous emplir l'esprit.  
Était-ce ce que les gens vivaient au quotidien ? Ce que Rose, Dave, Jade avaient vécu à l'époque ? Peut-être même était-ce ce que Karkat était en train de vivre, maintenant, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge de reconnaître son âme sœur ?  
Ça restait étrange, comme sensation. L'idée que n'importe qui pouvait être cette personne-là, et que le seul moyen de vraiment le savoir, c'était de voir si elle se blessait comme vous. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, s'il avait vécu dans un monde où tout ça n'existait pas ? Comment aurait été la société, si les âmes sœurs avaient existé mais sans aucune preuve matérielle ?  
Est-ce qu'on aurait encore pu considérer que les âmes sœurs existaient réellement ? Sans preuve tangible sur laquelle pouvoir se reposer, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher ?

« John ? »

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées qui papillonnaient dans sa tête, le jeune homme reconcentra son attention sur Jade. Celle-ci venait d'ouvrir la porte et le fixait d'un drôle d'air. Elle devait avoir ouvert la porte depuis déjà quelques secondes, en fait. Oups.  
Sursautant, il s'excusa et attrapa sa valise, puis entra dans le vestibule. Il s'arrêta le temps de retirer ses chaussures et de les placer à côté de plusieurs autres paires – les filles et leurs incroyables collections… – avant de pénétrer, guidé par la voix de Jade, dans la pièce à sa gauche. Il y découvrit un salon petit mais douillet, comme un tas de couvertures chaudes en plein hiver. Plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, représentant des couples dessinés avec ce qui devait certainement être du fusain. L'art était un peu particulier, mais cela lui donnait une impression de tranquillité, de bonheur discret, qui le fit sourire.

« Tu aimes ? »

La voix – plus aiguë que celle de Jade – le fit bondir au plafond. Il entendit un éclat de rire dans son dos, qui le poussa à se retourner pour tomber sur une fille quasiment minuscule, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et dotée d'un regard olive pétillant.  
La première pensée qui chatouilla l'esprit de John en la regardant, c'était « joie de vivre ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son âme de farceur admettant tant bien que mal qu'il s'était fait avoir par la furtivité de la demoiselle. Sa cousine, qui arrivait droit derrière elle d'un pas bien plus remarquable, s'illumina d'un sourire en les découvrant dans le salon.

« Ah, tu l'as rencontrée ! Tant mieux. Du coup, eh bien, voilà. John, je te présente ma colocataire, Nepeta. Nepeta, voici John.  
\- Enchantée, John.  
\- De même ! »

Elle inclina la tête rapidement, avant de la pencher sur le côté, son regard revenant aux portraits qu'il observait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se gratta le nez.

« Et donc, tu aimes ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Les tableaux, idiot ! intervint Jade.  
\- Aaaah ! Oh. Hum… »

Il avait perdu toute son éloquence, d'un coup.  
Redirigeant son regard, il prit quelques secondes pour observer un cadre sur sa gauche. Il contenait le crayonné d'un couple qui semblait déborder d'amour. L'homme aux cheveux frisés tenait sa compagne à la longue chevelure par la taille, cette dernière étant assise sur une de ses deux jambes. Ils échangeaient un regard si amoureux qu'il surprit son cœur à rater un battement.  
Avec un sourire, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Oui… C'est beau. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait qu'ils sont…  
\- Âmes sœurs ?  
\- .. Oui, c'est ça.  
\- C'est parce que c'est le cas, glissa Nepeta.  
\- Ah ? »

Elle sourit, les joues un peu roses.

« C'est mon métier.  
\- Elle est artiste ! Et tu verrais tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est trop cool !  
\- Oh ! Et tu… dessines les gens ?  
\- Les âmes sœurs, oui. Je fais en sorte qu'on voie l'amour qui les relie. Souvent les gens me demandent des tableaux pour pouvoir les offrir.  
\- Ouah… »

Il aurait aimé être plus éloquent, être capable de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, de formuler une critique un peu plus utile, plus agréable. Mais il n'y connaissait tellement rien qu'à part dire que 'était beau ou que ça lui donnait envie de serrer celle qu'il aimerait pour toute sa vie dans ses bras, il ne voyait pas quoi faire.  
Heureusement, ça ne sembla pas déranger Nepeta, qui se contentait de lui sourire doucement, visiblement déjà heureuse de voir qu'il était touché par son œuvre.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! »

L'exclamation de Jade le fit presque sursauter. Avec un soupir intérieur, il se dit qu'il risquait bien de devoir s'habituer à ça pendant tout le temps de son séjour. Se tournant vers sa cousine, il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.  
Elle se contenta d'une grimace de joie.

« Il serait temps que t'ailles poser tes affaires et te préparer, mon cher. Ce soir, on sort ! »

John ne répondit rien – mais étouffa un sourire.  
Il espérait juste que ça ne tournerait pas comme chez Rose…

 **.oOo.**

Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, sa déjantée cousine ne le traina pas dans tous les bars de la ville ou dans n'importe quel endroit bizarre. Elle se contenta de l'emmener – sans Nepeta, qui avait déclaré avoir encore du travail sur une toile en cours – dans un restaurant aux allures intimistes, à quelques rues du studio.  
Une fois assis et leur commande donnée au serveur, qui s'éclipsa bien vite, le silence reprit ses droits autour de leur petite table. Les deux cousins lançaient des regards incertains, comme s'ils hésitaient tous les deux à aborder n'importe quel sujet.

Enfin, non, pas vraiment.  
Parce que John savait très bien que Jade avait un sujet bien précis, en tête, qu'elle souhaitait aborder. Et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler. Aussi se creusait-il actuellement la soupière à toute vitesse pour trouver une diversion – n'importe laquelle – pour échapper à ça.  
Au moment où Jade ouvrait la bouche, il eut un éclair de génie.

« Et du coup, le poisson, tu as appris plein de choses dessus ? »

Silence.  
Un autre – plus pesant, plus complexe.  
Coloré par le regard presque abasourdi de sa cousine, qui le dévisageait, un sourcil levé.  
D'accord, il avait peut-être un peu paniqué et lancé n'importe quoi. C'était tout à fait possible.

« John…  
\- Oui, Jade ? lança-t-il d'une voix aussi innocente que possible.  
\- Tu as bien conscience que j'étudie la faune et la flore qui se trouvent _sur_ l'île et non pas dans l'océan ? Ça, c'était le travail de ma collègue, Feferi.  
\- Oh… et euh… du coup… tu… as appris plein de choses sur la faune… ?  
\- Tu essayes désespérément d'éviter par avance une quelconque question que je pourrais bien te poser, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? »

Un regard sceptique accueillit sa réplique.  
Il aurait aimé s'indigner, protester, bref, faire quelque chose pour sauver son honneur, mais dut se résoudre à se taire, tandis que le serveur revenait avec leurs boissons respectives. Il se contenta donc d'un regard courroucé, jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte.  
Et que Jade le prenne de vitesse, cette fois-ci.

« Et donc. Ta recherche d'âme sœur, comment ça se passe ? »

Il en était sûr.  
Grmmbmbl.

« Eh bien… ça se passe.  
\- John…  
\- Quoi !  
\- Des détails, Egbert, des détails ! Et n'essaye pas de tourner autour du pot, tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

L'interpellé poussa un gros soupir.  
En effet, il le savait. Cela faisait même des années qu'il le savait. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous gamins, Jade avait toujours été capable de lui tirer les vers du nez, bien que d'une façon beaucoup moins douce et délicate que Rose. Mais même si elle ne prenait pas des détours alambiqués comme leur amie blonde, sa cousine savait atteindre son but.  
Alors, il lui raconta. À sa demande, il reprit même tout depuis le début, Jade arguant qu'il ne l'avait pas correctement tenue au courant et qu'elle ne voulait pas rater le moindre détail. Il lui expliqua donc sa séparation avec Vriska lors de leur découverte qu'ils n'étaient pas liés, ses recherches. Sa décision, avec l'aide de son père, de commencer à voyager. Son passage chez Dave, sa rencontre avec plein de gens, son départ un peu précipité à cause de Dirk – « Pfffwahahahaha ! » « Jade, arrête de rire ou je pars, tout de suite ! » « Pardon, pardon… ». Il lui relata aussi son arrivée chez Rose, leur maigre tentative de relation, leurs sorties pour les groupes de rencontre d'âmes sœurs. Il lui expliqua l'arrivée de Roxy, leur rapprochement, et tout ce qui s'était passé. Et il termina sur les quelques derniers jours, la désillusion, et le désir de repartir, de continuer à chercher.

Leurs plats étaient arrivés entre temps, et il avait terminé son résumé entre deux bouchées de spaghettis carbonara. Le silence reprenait maintenant ses droits, tandis qu'il avançait dans son assiette, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son interlocutrice, qui semblait bien pensive, au-dessus de sa propre assiette – des lasagnes végétariennes.  
Quand il y réfléchissait, ce silence le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, à vrai dire. Il était rare que Jade ne réagisse pas tout de suite à ce qu'on disait, et c'était généralement signe qu'elle y réfléchissait avec attention, pour mieux revenir en force avec des questions…

« Et tu dis que vous avez découvert comment, que toi et Vriska n'étiez pas âmes sœurs ? »

… épineuses.  
Il manqua de s'étrangler avec un bout de jambon, toussa, descendit un bon tiers de son verre de coca, avant de réussir à revenir à un souffle normal et à un visage composé. Tout ça devant le regard à peine étonné de Jade.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de reprendre d'une voix aussi tranquille que possible :

« Elle… Je me suis coupé alors qu'on était ensemble. Elle n'a pas saigné. Du coup, on a su.  
\- Ahun… Mais tu as pas dit que tu avais dû la rejoindre ?  
\- Hein ? Euh… »

Oulah.  
Terrain rouge. Rouge vif, rouge sang, rouge lave.  
Rouge méga méga méga dangereux vite mayday houston problème changez de sujet !

« Et euh, sinon, Jake va bien ? »

Ouf !  
Bien joué, Houston. Joli rattrapage.  
Jade, en face de lui, fronça les sourcils dans un regard sceptique. John s'attendit un instant à devoir subir une autre fusillade de questions plus précises et pointues les unes que les autres, mais sa cousine sembla changer d'avis, et se détendre un peu.

« Ouais. Il est au beau milieu du Nouveau-Mexique, si je me souviens bien, en ce moment. »

Visiblement, elle avait compris qu'un truc clochait, mais que John ne souhaitait pas en parler.  
Un sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres du jeune homme, soulagé de ne pas être obligé de parler de tout ça. C'était rare, mais lorsqu'elle en prenait le temps, sa cousine pouvait être presque plus empathique et compréhensive encore que Rose – et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Et Jane ?  
\- Oh, ma sœur va bien. Elle est en stage dans une grande maison de pâtisserie. Papa est très fier d'elle.  
\- Tu m'étonnes. Mais tonton est fier de tout le monde, après tout.  
\- Ce n'est pas faux. Et grand-père ?  
\- Il va bien ! »

Un peu plus détendu, John partagea sa concentration entre son assiette et la discussion, qui leur permit de faire le tour des membres de la famille, de ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment et de ce qu'eux deux en pensaient.  
Il fallait dire, après tout, que la famille Egbert-Harley avait au moins un avantage : on ne s'ennuyait jamais, quand on parlait du petit neveu ou de l'arrière grand-tante, tous aventuriers ou farceurs à un degré ou à un autre.

 **.oOo.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Cela faisait quasiment deux jours que John était arrivé chez Jade. Et quasiment deux jours qu'à chaque fois que Nepeta s'adressait à lui ou s'approchait de sa personne sans qu'il ne la voie arriver, elle lui flanquait une frousse de tous les diables. « Tu t'habitueras ! » avait lancé Jade, arguant que cela lui faisait la même chose, au début.  
S'il avait passé toute la journée de la veille avec la jeune femme, rattrapant des mois de commérages qu'ils n'avaient habituellement que le temps de faire à Noël, elle avait en revanche dû s'absenter pour la journée, son travail de recherche requérant sa présence à l'université du coin. Aussi s'était-il rabattu, comme elle l'y avait invité, sur la console qui traînait au salon et un quelconque jeu d'aventure qui était déjà inséré à l'intérieur.

Et c'est là que Nepeta avait failli lui refiler l'attaque du siècle, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était en plein dans un passage plutôt compliqué à gérer.  
Il était quasiment certain qu'elle ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès. Simplement, comme la demoiselle portait toujours d'énormes chaussettes rembourrées aux pieds, elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit en se déplaçant, aussi ne l'entendait-il jamais venir.  
Calmant les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« Je joue à un jeu. Tu veux essayer ? »

Elle hésita, le temps d'une moue, puis finit par acquiescer et venir s'installer à côté de lui, sur le canapé un peu défraichi. Il lui tendit une manette qu'il alla brancher, et revint au menu général pour sélectionner le mode deux joueurs. C'était un jeu plutôt intuitif – une arme dans les mains du personnage, et des hordes de zombies à tuer. Les points étaient décomptés selon le nombre de zombies tués et la façon dont ils avaient été canardés – one shot, mort originale, désherbage massif, etc.

Lorsque la première partie commença, John décida d'être un peu fair play – après tout, lui connaissait ce jeu depuis des années, contrairement à Nepeta ! – et de ne pas trop se donner à fond. Honneur aux dames !  
Après la troisième partie, il sentit que la jeune fille commençait à mieux appréhender et maîtriser les commandes de la manette, son personnage lui répondant de mieux en mieux.

Une fois la cinquième partie – et une écrasante défaite pour lui – terminée, il décida que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, et se rassit un peu mieux histoire de filer à Nepeta la déculottée qu'elle méritait bien. Et puis, ça le vengerait de toutes ces fois où elle manquait de faire danser la macarena à son cœur.

Les onze parties qu'ils menèrent le laissèrent vainqueur, mais de très peu, 6 à 5, avec une dernière partie atrocement serrée, malgré sa volonté de vaincre. Nepeta apprenait visiblement très bien, et semblait quasiment avoir ça dans le sang, son personnage virevoltant sur l'écran, tuant les zombies sans presque aucun instant d'hésitation.  
C'en était impressionnant.  
À côté de lui, Nepeta le tira de ses pensées en se tournant vers lui, avec un sourire presque carnassier. Il en eut presque un frisson, mais se força à sourire.

« John ?  
\- Euh… oui ?  
\- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une _vraie_ partie de chasse, plutôt ? »

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 22:54 –

[10:55] EB: Hey Karkat !  
[10:55] CG: HEY ENCULÉ !  
[10:55] EB: pfff-  
[10:55] EB: ça m'avait manqué :B  
[10:56] CG: TU ES, JOUR APRÈS JOUR, UNE MINE INCROYABLEMENT INÉPUISABLE DE CONNERIE ET DE SURPRISES. COMMENT PEUT-ON DONC MANQUER DU FAIT DE SE FAIRE INSULTER ALORS QU'ON A À PEINE DIT DEUX MOTS DANS LA CONVERSATION ?  
[10:56] CG: CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS, PAS COMPRÉHENSIBLE. ET PROFONDÉMENT DÉBILE.  
[10:56] EB: c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, héhé  
[10:56] CG: PASSONS. QUE ME VEUX-TU, AU JUSTE ?  
[10:56] EB: eh bien, parler !  
[10:57] CG: ...  
[10:57] EB: je suppose que je suis censé dire quelque chose, là, vu que toi tu ne parles pas ?  
[10:57] CG: MAIS C'EST UN MIRACLE. MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, IL SEMBLERAIT BIEN QUE LE CERVEAU DE JOHN EGBERT AIT EU UNE INCROYABLE FULGURENCE D'INTELLIGENCE.  
[10:58] CG: OBSERVEZ BIEN CE PHÉNOMÈNE, IL EST ENCORE PLUS RARE QU'UNE LICORNE PÉTANT SUR LA TETE D'UNE GIRAFE, AU SOMMET D'UNE ÉTOILE FILANTE.  
[10:58] EB: mais  
[10:58] CG: QUOI MAIS  
[10:59] EB: ... on peut péter, dans l'espace ?  
[10:59] CG: ...  
[10:59] CG: LES LICORNES OUI. PARCE QU'ELLES PÈTENT DES ARCS-EN-CIEL.  
[10:59] EB: ahhhh !  
[10:59] EB: d'accord !  
[10:59] CG: MAINTENANT, PARLE, AVANT QUE JE N'EN AIE MARRE ET QUE JE RETOURNE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE PLUS INTÉRESSANT DE MA PATHÉTIQUE VIE.  
[11:00] EB: haha, ok ok !  
[11:00] EB: bah je suis arrivé chez jade, là.  
[11:00] CG: JADE, C'EST TA SOEUR ?  
[11:00] EB: non, ça c'est jane. jade, c'est ma cousine, idiot.  
[11:01] CG: IDIOT TOI-MEME, J'Y PEUX RIEN SI TA PUTAIN DE FAMILLE EST HYPER COMPLIQUÉE ET QU'EN PLUS VOUS AVEZ TOUS LES MÊMES PUTAINS DE NOMS.  
[11:03] EB: pff, mais non. et puis, karkat et kankri ça se ressemble aussi, que je sache !  
[11:03] CG: JE VAIS FAIRE COMME SI JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS LU CETTE PHRASE.  
[11:03] EB: mais oui, mais oui.  
[11:03] EB: et du coup, j'suis sorti avec jade pour manger et me balader.  
[11:04] EB: et hier j'ai joué à Zombie Killer avec sa colocataire  
[11:04] EB: et comme je l'ai écrasée elle a voulu qu'on fasse une vraie "partie de chasse"  
[11:04] CG: DE QUOI.  
[11:04] CG: ELLE EST PAS UN PEU CINGLÉE CETTE FILLE ?  
[11:04] EB: haha ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi au début !  
[11:06] EB: mais en fait non, elle m'a emmené faire une partie de laser game !  
[11:07] EB: tu sais ce que c'est ?  
[11:07] CG: EVIDEMMENT, CRÉTIN.  
[11:07] EB: oh, ok !  
[11:07] EB: eh bien elle m'a complètement ratatiné haha. c'était certainement un peu pathétique, d'ailleurs, j'imagine.  
[11:07] EB: mais elle est super bonne à ce jeu en fait !  
[11:07] EB: comme elle fait pas de bruit quand elle marche, j'arrivais pas à l'entendre arriver, du coup elle m'a "tué" plein de fois à force.  
[11:08] EB: et puis c'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait pu tuer tant de zombies dans le jeu, vu les moves de fous qu'elle arrive à faire dans la vraie vie...  
[11:08] EB: en fait on dirait un vrai chat qui chasse, c'est trop cool !  
[11:08] CG: ...  
[11:08] CG: COMMENT T'AS DIT QU'ELLE S'APPELAIT, CETTE COLOCATAIRE ?  
[11:08] EB: hein ? je l'ai pas dit je crois ?  
[11:09] CG: CE SERAIT PAS LEIJON ?  
[11:09] EB: euh...

Interloqué, John releva le nez de son ordinateur portable. Il se pencha en arrière, jusqu'à apercevoir, à la périphérie de sa vision, la silhouette de sa cousine.

« Jade ?  
\- Mmmh ?  
\- Elle s'appelle comment, Nepeta ?  
\- Eh bah, Nepeta ! »

Une seconde de blanc.  
Un soupir.

« Son nom de famille, Jade…  
\- Ahhh, pardon ! C'est Leijon.  
\- Ok, merci cousine !  
\- À ton service, cousin ! »

[11:09] EB: Ah, si ! Nepeta Leijon, on me confirme.  
[11:09] CG: PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE RACLURE DE CHIOTTE À BIDET J'EN ÉTAIS SÛR.  
[11:09] EB: pourquoi, tu la connais ?  
[11:10] CG: OUAIS, ELLE A DÉMÉNAGÉ Y A SUPER LONGTEMPS, MAIS JE LA CONNAIS OUAIS.  
[11:10] CG: TU TE SOUVIENS DE MEULIN, LÀ OÙ ON S'ÉTAIT RENCONTRÉS ?  
[11:10] EB: euh...  
[11:10] CG: L'AMIE DE MON FRÈRE. CELLE QUI EST SOURDE.  
[11:10] EB: oh ! celle qui ne quittait jamais le garçon qui fait des signes avec ses mains ?  
[11:10] CG: OUI, KURLOZ. BEN C'EST SA GRANDE SOEUR, ET UNE DES MEILLEURES AMIES DE MON FRÈRE AINÉ.  
[11:11] CG: QUAND ON ÉTAIT GAMINS, COMME ILS SE VOYAIENT TOUT LE TEMPS, JE FINISSAIS TOUJOURS PAR ME COLTINER NEPETA D'UNE FAÇON OU D'UNE AUTRE.  
[11:11] EB: waaah putain c'est trop cool, le monde est super petit, en fait !  
[11:11] CG: OUAIS, PUTAIN DE MINUSCULE, JE VOIS ÇA.  
[11:12] EB: héhé :b  
[11:12] EB: *:B  
[11:13] EB: ben c'est trop cool en tout cas. ça fait un peu bizarre, comme si tout notre monde était destiné à se rencontrer !  
[11:13] CG: QUELLE CHANCE.  
[11:13] EB: attention, karkat, cache un peu ta joie, elle pourrait déborder de mon écran et me noyer dans un océan d'arcs-en-ciel et de girafes qui pètent, sinon.  
[11:13] CG: TA GUEULE, SOMBRE DÉBILE ENFARINÉ.  
[11:13] EB: héhéhé !  
[11:14] CG: BON. C'EST PAS TOUT ÇA MAIS J'AI UNE VIE, DU TRAVAIL ET DES DEVOIRS QUI M'ATTENDENT.  
[11:14] EB: d'accord !  
[11:14] CG: À PLUS TARD, CONNARD.  
[11:14] EB: ...  
[11:14] EB: À plus, karkatus !

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 23:14 -

[11:14] CG: ...

 **.oOo.**

John éteignit son portable, un sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres grâce à sa conversation avec Karkat. Il avait fait la paix avec celui-ci, deux jours avant son départ, et recommençait à pouvoir lui parler normalement, même s'il était encore, parfois, un peu hésitant.  
Il fallait dire que le jeune homme lui avait fait plutôt peur, en s'énervant comme ça. Certes, il était très souvent agressif, mais pas fâché. John avait beau être un peu idiot sur les bords, comme il disait, il savait très bien faire la différence. La vraie colère de Karkat, il l'avait éprouvée par son silence.

Et ça l'avait totalement terrifié.  
À tel point que si, pour une autre personne, il aurait décidé de tenir et de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça, il avait préféré retourner discuter avec Karkat, pour essayer de mettre les choses à plat, sans écouter son égo, sa fierté ou n'importe quelle autre débilité qui soit. Et il avait bien fait, il le sentait maintenant. Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup trop discuter avec Karkat pour s'en priver.

Un mouvement dans la pièce voisine le convainquit qu'il était temps de vraiment se coucher. Il s'était éclipsé, une bonne vingtaine de minutes auparavant, arguant être totalement exténué, pour aller se coucher. Et s'était fait prendre au piège par son téléphone et pesterchum qui clignotait, ainsi que l'icône en ligne de son ami. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie.  
À vrai dire, il était un peu fatigué, quand même. Il n'avait pas menti, quand il avait dit à Karkat qu'il s'était fait exterminer par Nepeta. La jeune fille était pour le moins… bondissante.

Bondissante, et pleine de vie.  
Pleine de rire, aussi. C'était fou le nombre de fois où il l'avait entendue s'esclaffer durant la journée, de façon contenue, en gloussant, presque en ronronnant, ou aux éclats. Il s'était pris à sourire aussi, beaucoup, face à tout ça.  
Et puis, cela le… le surprenait un peu ? Enfin, il ne voulait pas juger Nepeta trop vite. Mais de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur sa vie et de ce qu'il avait déduit grâce à ce que savait Karkat – la surdité de sa sœur après son accident, leur séparation, Nepeta qui devait faire face à plein de choses toute seule, le fait qu'elle voyait tous les jours des couples formés alors qu'elle cherchait encore sa moitié… Bref, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Elle avait même fait face à plein de choses qui auraient mis à genoux bien des gens avant elle.  
Mais elle avait surmonté tout ça, et semblait déterminée à être heureuse, à présent.

Alors peut-être, peut-être que…

 **.oOo.**

« Euh… John ? »

Jade avait raison – il commençait à s'habituer. Quatre jours qu'il était là, et il sursautait de moins en moins ! Même si, cette fois, elle avait eu raison de lui.  
Se tournant vers la demoiselle avec un sourire, il attendit qu'elle formule sa demande – car elle avait certainement quelque chose à lui demander. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre-atelier, en train de dessiner une énième commande d'un autre couple débordant certainement dans le bonheur. Jade s'était absentée pour son travail, encore une fois, et John tuait le temps en avançant quelques lectures qu'il avait conservées de sa visite chez Rose.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir me donner ton avis sur quelque chose ? »

Il hocha la tête, posa sa tablette et leva ses fesses du canapé, emboitant le pas de Nepeta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'odeur, là-dedans, était entêtante. Une odeur musquée, un peu boisée, mélangée aux effluves de peinture qui ajoutaient une touche un peu métallique à l'ensemble. Près de la fenêtre, baigné dans la lumière du jour, reposait un chevalet. De l'entrée, on ne pouvait pas voir la toile – certainement une façon pour Nepeta de garder son œuvre pour elle, tant qu'elle n'était pas achevée.  
Pourtant, elle lui fit signe, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur son lit. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'exécuta, prenant doucement place juste à côté d'elle.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ, sa toile n'était pas une commande. Ou en tout cas, ça ne devait pas en être une. Parce que ce n'était pas un couple, qui était représenté là, mais un homme seul. Un homme plutôt baraqué, aux longs cheveux noirs, qui portait des lunettes de soleil rectangulaires dont l'un des verres avait été fendu. Il était représenté dans une pose plutôt classe, avec un cheval dessiné en arrière-plan, tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui, un air décidé sur le visage, les poings serrés comme pour combattre ce que l'avenir pourrait bien lui réserver. Il y avait tant de classe et de force dans ce portrait que, malgré lui, John sentit du respect poindre en lui pour cet homme, peu importe qui il était.  
Il déglutit un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

La question était épineuse.  
Délicate.  
D'autant plus délicate que John sentait toute l'importance que cela avait pour Nepeta, qui triturait ses ongles nerveusement juste à côté de lui. Pour une fois, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il pèse ses mots et qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait dire. Même s'il n'était pas critique d'art.  
Il choisit donc de garder le silence quelques instants, réarrangeant les mots dans sa tête pour les faire sortir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il reprit une inspiration, il sentit presque distinctement tous les muscles de la jeune fille, à côté de lui, devenir aussi durs que de la pierre.

« C'est magnifique.  
\- Tu…  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux dire, en fait, je t'avouerai. Je ne suis pas doué en art, généralement je n'y comprends rien. Mais ton tableau est très beau. L'homme a l'air très… très fort. Très impressionnant. Je ne sais pas si c'était ton intention, mais quand je le vois, j'ai soudainement envie de le respecter.  
\- Oh… c'était un peu voulu, j'imagine, oui. »

Un court silence plana entre eux, pendant lequel John jeta quelques coups d'œil à sa camarade. Celle-ci était restée muette, pensive, les yeux tournés vers son tableau. Son profil était très fin, élégant. Presque comme celui d'un chat qui observerait la lune. Elle ne disait rien, son regard obstinément fixé vers le rectangle devant elle, absorbant toute son attention.  
Elle ne disait rien, mais lui entendit quand même tout.  
Dans un souffle qui ressemblait un peu trop à un soupir, il glissa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille – gagnant, pour une fois, le droit de la faire sursauter elle. Ses pupilles olive glissèrent sur lui, le faisant doucement frissonner. Elle jeta un œil à leurs deux mains, avant de froncer les sourcils, et d'ouvrir la bouche.

« John, je…  
\- Nepeta. »

Elle se tut, et il se contenta d'un sourire doux, à peine teinté par l'amertume.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu ne penses pas que cela soit possible, entre nous ? »

Cette fois-ci, Nepeta fronça les sourcils. John, lui, se contenta d'un signe de tête en direction du chevalet, à côté d'eux.

« Quand on te voit le regarder, ce n'est pas bien dur. Tu l'aimes, non ? Celui à qui est destiné ce tableau.  
\- Je… Oui. Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est lui, mon âme sœur.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi…  
\- Il dit en aimer une autre. »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément – se débattant visiblement avec ses sentiments.  
Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard fuyait le sien, scrutant le sol à ses pieds.

« Il s'appelle Equius. C'est mon grand frère, mon meilleur ami, mon… c'est un peu tout, pour moi. Je l'aime de toutes les façons possibles, je pense. Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi énormément. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait jamais regardée de cette façon. Et puis, il y a cette fille. Alors… Alors voilà. Peut-être bien qu'elle est son âme sœur à lui, on en sait rien. Mais…  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas l'oublier, lui.  
\- Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour. Je… »

Une inspiration.  
Une expiration – plus douloureuse.

« Je ne _veux pas_ l'oublier un jour. Il est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que j'aime. Je ne veux pas sacrifier cet amour sur l'autel d'une quelconque histoire d'âme sœur. Si quelqu'un doit l'être, c'est lui, ou personne d'autre. Désolée, John.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois… je crois que je comprends. Ou en tout cas, je respecte ta décision. »

Elle lança un regard incertain dans sa direction – il y répondit par une pression de ses doigts sur les siens, par un sourire réconfortant.

« J'espère juste… juste que tu pourras être heureuse, comme ça.  
\- … Merci, John, répondit-elle après un silence. Je l'espère, moi aussi. »

Sur ces paroles, John lui proposa une autre partie de chasse aux zombies, que Nepeta accepta de très bonne grâce. Elle le ratatina sur les deux premières parties, il se vengea sur la troisième. Jade se joignit à eux dès qu'elle fut de retour, les écrasant sans aucune pitié tous les deux, prouvant son incontestable supériorité à ce jeu.  
Ils terminèrent la soirée devant un film, Nepeta avec un carnet à dessin sur les genoux, crayonnant de temps à autre tout en écoutant attentivement ce que racontaient les personnages. John et Jade, eux, se disputaient le pop-corn en se chatouillant de temps à autre, champions dans le difficile art qu'était celui de se chamailler sans un bruit.  
Lorsque ce film – puis le suivant – furent terminés, les trois amis décidèrent qu'il était largement temps pour eux d'aller se coucher. Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit, John et Jade rejoignant la chambre de cette dernière. Après quelques énièmes blagues et autres échanges chuchotés, John se glissa dans son sac de couchage et s'endormit, le cœur bien léger…

 **.oOo.**

… pour se réveiller, plusieurs heures plus tard, alourdi d'un ressenti atroce et bien trop familier.

* * *

 _(1) Ma bêta m'a dit : "en fait, cheveux longs et câlins dangereux... Jade, c'est toi !". Elle a pas tort. Méfiez vous si vous me croisez un jour, quand j'aime beaucoup quelqu'un que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je COURS pour lui faire un câlin. Vous pouvez demander à mon frère. XD_


	12. Apprendre à aimer

_**Note :** Pour ceux qui se demandent... l'entretien s'est bien passé, mais je n'ai pas eu le poste. Je repars pour une année de remplacement. J'ai un peu la haine. :D Donc je fais souffrir John. MOUAHAHAHA. (J'ai même pas honte.)_

* * *

 _~ 11 : Apprendre à aimer ~_

 _Savoir souffrir  
_ _En silence, sans murmure,  
_ _Ni défense ni armure  
_ _Souffrir à vouloir mourir_

 _Et se relever  
_ _Comme on renaît de ses cendres,  
_ _Avec tant d'amour à revendre  
_ _Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé._

* * *

… _pour se réveiller, plusieurs heures plus tard, alourdi d'un ressenti atroce et bien trop familier._

La lumière crue blessait sans pitié ses pupilles trop longtemps habituées à la noirceur de la nuit. Mais malgré ses yeux remplis de larmes, il pouvait clairement distinguer sa peau rougie, maltraitée, saignant des quatre nouvelles coupures qui l'ornaient. Ces dernières tranchaient d'autant plus que les anciennes, juste à côté, avaient eu le temps de cicatriser – depuis presque trois semaines que sa peau était restée silencieuse.  
Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, roulé en boule sur le sol de la salle de bain, appuyé contre le bord de la baignoire, John comptait.

Il comptait sa vie, qui dégoulinait sur le carrelage en petits filets d'un rouge profond.  
Il comptait ses larmes, intarissables ruisseaux nuançant cette fatalité par une inutile tristesse.  
Il comptait son désespoir, échelonné en marques rectilignes et parallèles sur ses deux bras.  
Il comptait sa peur, sa terreur, son horreur de sentir, peu à peu, son âme sœur s'éloigner alors que lui ne cessait d'essayer de se rapprocher.

Quarante-quatre.  
C'était le nombre exact.  
Trente-deux sur le bras gauche – là où tout avait commencé, cette fameuse nuit de septembre.  
Et douze sur le bras droit, sur lequel elle avait dû passer, peut-être bien par manque de place. Les plaies y étaient toujours aussi rectilignes, même si peut-être plus tremblotantes. C'était stupide, mais du coup, une petite voix au fond de John lui chuchotait qu'au moins, c'était une façon pour lui de savoir qu'elle était probablement droitière.  
Mais est-ce que cette pensée en valait vraiment la peine ?

Était-ce vraiment utile de se questionner sur des choses aussi idiotes et insignifiantes ? Tout ce qu'il faisait servait-il vraiment à quelque chose ?  
Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.  
Il n'arrivait plus à savoir quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait minuscule, perdu, égaré au milieu d'un océan de terreur et de douleur auquel il ne pouvait faire face. Comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon ? Tout seul sur un petit radeau qui tangue, incapable de trouver un cap, un objectif, un chemin.  
Incapable de la trouver _elle_. Incapable de l'aider.  
Incapable.

Ses larmes troublant toujours sa vision, il ramène lentement ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme pour les protéger. Maigre volonté, puisque la source de ce qui le blesse se trouve à l'intérieur même de lui. Elle est gravée dans sa peau, dans son ADN, et il ne peut rien y faire.  
Il ne peut pas la combattre, pas plus qu'il ne peut la faire arrêter maintenant.  
Mais alors, que peut-il faire ?  
Comment peut-il encore se sortir de cette situation ? Comment peut-il faire pour aimer cette personne qui se hait elle-même au point de s'infliger de telles horreurs ? Comment pourrait-il faire la moindre différence, alors qu'il ne sait même pas comment l'atteindre ?

Comment l'atteindre, de toute façon ?  
Elle qui est si loin… Comment savoir s'il la trouvera vraiment un jour ?

Un hoquet serre sa poitrine.  
Sa main serre son propre poignet à s'en briser les os. Ses yeux brûlent de tout le sel qui dévale ses joues sous forme liquide. Il n'y voit plus grand-chose – il ne pense plus grand-chose non plus. Il a l'impression que tout son esprit est anesthésié, plongé dans du coton l'empêchant presque de respirer.  
Il ne sait plus quoi faire.  
Il essaye de trouver des solutions, pourtant. Mais ces dernières ne marchent jamais.

Peut-être…  
Peut-être qu'il n'est de toute façon pas destiné à avoir une âme sœur ?  
Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une farce cruelle de l'univers, qui lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille : « _Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas capable. Tu vas la laisser crever, et tu crèveras avec elle._ ».  
Peut-être bien qu'il se laisserait mourir, si cela devait arriver. Si une énième plaie ornait sa peau pour annoncer son trépas, peut-être qu'il se laisserait faire. Pourquoi lutter ? S'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la sauver elle, pourquoi ferait-il l'effort de vivre, après ?

De façon presque absente, il sent ses propres ongles griffer les plaies – rajoutant des marques rouges, moins vives, sur sa peau, étalant le sang qui s'y trouve déjà dans un macabre tableau. Peut-être que c'est ça, la solution ? Mettre ses propres marques, rajouter à cette morbide échelle ses propres paliers, pour lui montrer qu'il est là, qu'il veut l'aider, mais qu'elle ne le laisse pas faire pour l'instant ?  
Ou même attraper le premier couteau venu pour y graver son adresse, son nom, des mots.  
Un message, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de la retrouver plus vite, de la—

Un autre hoquet – plus fort, plus douloureux.  
Aux nouvelles larmes qui sillonnent ses joues, John comprend qu'il serait incapable de faire ça, même inconsciemment. Il n'y parviendrait pas. Son âme sœur souffrait déjà tellement, il ne pouvait pas en plus lui faire porter la culpabilité de sa propre souffrance, quand son but n'était que de la retrouver pour l'aider.  
Il ne pouvait pas l'enfoncer encore plus, quand tout son rôle était au contraire de venir l'aider. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'infligeait ça en sachant bien que quelqu'un d'autre le sentait, il ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareille. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façon, pour elle, de crier au secours en gravant sa douleur sur sa peau, pour qu'elle atteigne la seule personne qui pourrait venir l'aider.  
Mais comment ?  
Comment ferait-il pour—

« John ? »

La tête de Jade venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. John la fixa un instant, au travers de ses larmes, sans vraiment comprendre.  
Puis, la lumière éblouit ses pensées, envahissant tout d'une onde de panique qui le submergea en un instant. Des hoquets secouant toujours sa gorge, il agrippa les manches de son pyjama pour les rebaisser, ignorant le sang qui maculait déjà le sol de la salle de bain, et qui était en train de tacher le tissu bleu.  
Cacher. Cacher vite – ne pas montrer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas souffrir. Ne pas trahir ce secret qu'on lui avait malgré lui confié, dont il devait prendre soin, qu'il ne devait surtout pas…

« John. »

Des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses poignets, le figeant dans une parfaite immobilité. Son regard noyé de désespoir rencontra deux émeraudes inquiètes, qui le figèrent comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture.  
Jade.  
Jade était là. Jade avait vu.  
Jade savait.

Jade savait.  
Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette simple pensée le fit à nouveau éclater en sanglots, peu certain de ce qu'il était censé faire, maintenant. Même ça, il n'avait pas été foutu de le garder pour lui. Ce simple secret, confié par la personne dont il partagerait un jour la vie mais ne connaissait rien, il n'avait pas su le garder pour lui. Comment pouvait-il encore espérer être digne d'elle, être digne de la protéger, quand il ne pouvait même pas protéger un tout petit secret ?  
Il se dégoûtait. Que pouvait-il encore espérer, alors qu'il…

« John. John, viens là. »

Il entendit les mots sans vraiment les comprendre, se sentant attiré vers l'avant jusqu'à tomber dans une étreinte impérieuse, sans concessions. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules tandis que sa tête trouvait la courbe d'un cou, son oreille le « boum-boum » rassurant, régulier comme un métronome, qui lui indiquait que la personne en face de lui était toujours en vie.  
C'était sa cousine et non pas son âme sœur, comme il l'aurait aimé, mais ça suffirait.  
Pour l'instant, ça suffirait.  
Les yeux fermés, crispés, il laissa un moment l'obscurité rassurante l'envahir. Ses bras s'agrippèrent à la taille de Jade, tandis qu'il laissait toute sa tristesse et son désespoir inonder le haut de son pyjama, jetant aux orties toute fierté qu'il aurait encore pu ressentir.

Entre deux sanglots, le jeune homme se rendit compte que cela faisait bien, bien trop longtemps qu'il retenait tout ça en lui. Bien trop longtemps qu'il avait besoin de craquer et de se laisser aller à pleurer – à pleurer vraiment.  
À pleurer avec quelqu'un comme Jade, comme son père, comme Rose.  
À pleurer pour évacuer tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur, tout ce qui le faisait sombrer dans les abysses du désespoir.

Alors il pleura.  
Il pleura, pleura, pleura encore. Pleura un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps. Il laissa Jade le serrer contre elle, passer les mains dans son dos, presque le bercer tandis qu'il nettoyait son âme de toute cette souffrance. Il laissa le temps s'écouler, passer sans eux.  
Il se laissa le droit d'oublier, quelques secondes, quelques heures, la présence de son âme sœur. Il se laissa le droit d'oublier les marques sur sa peau, le désespoir d'un autre.  
Et quand, enfin, ses yeux s'asséchèrent d'eux-mêmes, s'il ne se sentait pas totalement mieux, au moins, il se sentait un peu plus calme. Un peu plus à même de faire face à tout ce qui l'attendait. À commencer par ces deux yeux verts qui le fixaient en silence.  
Qui attendaient des réponses.

Alors, sans un mot, laissant la dernière digue céder, le dernier doute s'évanouir, il attrapa ses manches pour les relever, découvrant cicatrices, plaies, sang – et les marques de griffures qui rougissaient sa peau en travers de ces dernières.  
À sa grande surprise, sa cousine se contenta d'attraper un de ses poignets, de poser sa tête contre la sienne en soupirant.

« Alors, c'était ça. »

Avant que John ne puisse totalement réagir à ces mots, elle s'était relevée pour ouvrir le cabinet de la salle de bain, en sortant divers ustensiles de soin que John commençait à bien connaître. Elle s'était déjà assise devant lui, versant du désinfectant sur une compresse stérile, quand il retrouva sa voix et sa capacité à former des phrases cohérentes.

« Tu… tu savais ?  
\- Mmmh. Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle, concentrée. Mais je me doutais bien que quelque chose clochait, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et ta façon de chercher ton âme sœur avec une telle intensité, toi qui te laisses plutôt porter par la vie en général… C'était intriguant. Mais je ne pensais pas que… enfin, je n'avais pas imaginé _tout ça._ »

John ne trouva rien à répondre.  
Lui non plus n'aurait pas imaginé tout ça. Et pourtant, ça faisait des mois qu'il le vivait. Des mois qu'il scrutait chacun de ses plus proches amis en se demandant lequel d'entre eux vivait une vie si terriblement atroce qu'il en venait à graver sa propre souffrance dans sa peau. En s'admonestant de ne pas savoir reconnaître son âme sœur, de ne pas réussir à voir la souffrance des autres, quand cette dernière marquait pourtant ses propres avant-bras.  
Devant lui, affairée, Jade désinfectait méthodiquement les plaies encore à vif. Il grimaçait parfois lorsqu'elle appuyait un peu trop fort, mais ne disait rien. Après tout, il l'avait un peu mérité. Plusieurs minutes de ce traitement plus tard, elle termina en appliquant une compresse et un pansement, comme il l'avait régulièrement fait ces derniers mois. Elle resta à observer ses bras quelques secondes, avant de pousser un profond soupir, et de lever la tête pour fixer son regard dans le sien.

« Allez, on va choper un rhume si on reste là. Viens. »

Il se laissa guider par la main agrippant la sienne, se remettant sur ses pieds lorsque le mouvement l'exigea. En quelques instants, il se retrouva assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, Jade s'agitant devant les fourneaux près de lui. Les yeux dans le vague, il se contenta d'attendre, sans savoir vraiment quoi.  
Une parole quelconque ?  
Une autre cicatrice sur ses bras ?  
La suite d'une vie qui ne viendrait pas ?  
Finalement, son regard finit par s'emplir de la vision d'une tasse de chocolat fumant, surmonté de chantilly et piqué de quelques marshmallows. En levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard empli de compassion de sa cousine, qui posa une boisson jumelle sur la table, s'asseyant en face de lui. Après trois secondes de silence, elle lui chuchota doucement :

« Raconte-moi. »

Et alors, avec un soupir infiniment lourd, John laissa tomber l'idée de tout garder pour lui, persuadé en cet instant qu'il n'en serait de toute façon pas capable.  
Les yeux baissés, les mains serrées autour du mug presque brûlant, il se laissa aller.

« Je… Fin septembre, je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit avec les premières cicatrices. Au début… au début, j'ai cru que c'était Vriska. J'ai été lui en parler. Et quand elle m'a montré qu'elle n'en avait pas… c'est là qu'on a compris que nous n'étions pas… pas âmes sœurs. »

Il déglutit difficilement – toujours un peu surpris de se rendre compte à quel point ce souvenir continuait à peser lourd dans sa poitrine.

« Au début, j'ai surtout déprimé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir. Et puis, lorsqu'elle a recommencé, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Rose, à un peu tout le monde. Je me suis mis à lire des livres, à chercher une idée, quelque chose que je pouvais _faire_ , pour ne pas rester là les bras croisés. Quand j'ai enfin trouvé, j'ai… j'ai demandé à papa de m'aider. Il sait, pour les cicatrices. Et quand j'ai obtenu mon congé et le prêt pour voyager… je suis parti. Et voilà. »

Un silence.  
Une seconde lourde, lente, trop lente à tourner, comme si l'horloge elle-même hésitait.

« Et tout ça ne sert à rien.  
\- John…  
\- Ça ne sert à rien ! Je n'arrive pas à la trouver, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais rien. Est-ce que je l'ai déjà rencontrée ? Est-ce qu'elle est près de moi mais que je suis incapable de la voir, con comme je suis ? Est-ce qu'elle est encore loin ? Comment vais-je faire pour la trouver ? Comment est-ce que je peux ne serait-ce qu'espérer l'aider, quand je ne suis même pas foutu de lui montrer que je suis là ? Comment… »

Une main posée sur son épaule le coupa dans son élan. Les dents serrées, il retenait ses yeux brûlants de verser d'autres larmes pour noyer sa peine. Il avait déjà assez pleuré comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie à pleurer – ça n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il fasse autre chose. Qu'il agisse. Qu'il…

« John. Ça va aller.  
\- Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Rien. Mais ça va aller, j'en suis sûre. Parce que tu es toi, que tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner. Et parce que tu nous as nous. Tonton, moi, Dave, Rose, les autres. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Même sans nous donner tous les détails, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. La preuve, tu es ici actuellement. Tu vois bien. Ça va aller, John.  
\- Je…  
\- Chut. Ça va aller, je t'assure. On va arranger tout ça, on va trouver un moyen. Tu la trouveras, tu verras. »

Un pauvre sourire décharné sur son visage, il attrapa la main toujours posée sur son épaule. Croisa un regard qui se voulait réconfortant. Laissa un instant transparaître la terreur qui lui broyait les entrailles.

« Et si… Jade, si j'arrivais trop tard ? Si je n'y arrivais pas ? Si elle décidait de tout terminer, maintenant, alors que je suis encore là ? Je… je n'aurais pas la force de survivre. Je ne suis pas mon père.  
\- John… Déjà, tu ressembles plus à tonton que tu ne le crois. J'en suis sûre. Et même sans ça, tu… je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Tu n'es pas à rien faire, tu la cherches. Ça veut dire que tu es plus près d'elle aujourd'hui que tu ne l'étais hier, et tu rapprocheras encore demain. Tu te rapproches toujours un peu plus. Tout ira bien, vraiment.  
\- Ouais… »

Il savait bien que Jade était aussi peu convaincue que lui.  
Mais pour ce soir, il n'avait pas la force de se battre. Il n'avait pas la force de lui prouver qu'elle avait probablement tort, et que si le pire devait arriver, il ne s'en relèverait pas. Après tout, il n'était pas son père – il n'avait pas sa force de caractère. Et surtout… contrairement à son père, si son âme sœur mourait comme sa mère était morte durant l'accouchement, il n'aurait pas de fils à qui se raccrocher, de qui s'occuper. Comment pourrait-il survivre dans ces conditions ?  
Comment pourrait-il espérer penser encore à vivre, s'il perdait la seule personne qui avait vraiment de l'importance, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore rencontrée ?

« John… je crois que tu as bien besoin d'aller dormir.  
\- Mmmh… »

Là non plus, il n'était pas convaincu.  
Cependant, il connaissait sa cousine – elle ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ne soit sous les draps, à au moins essayer de dormir. Aussi se leva-t-il de la table pour se diriger en direction de la chambre de Jade. Quelques secondes après, il était allongé, sans ses lunettes, la tête sur l'oreiller. Le mince rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers l'embrasure de la porte disparut lorsque sa propriétaire la referma.  
Les yeux fermés, à moitié avalé par une torpeur bienvenue, John entendit vaguement des bruits de pas, puis des voix chuchotant des mots qui n'avaient plus le moindre sens pour lui. Il sombra peu de temps après.

 **.oOo.**

« DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ! »

Un instant, John songea que si sa cousine ne faisait pas un peu plus attention, son âme sœur finirait par décéder, en même temps que lui, d'un pitoyable arrêt cardiaque. Pour quelqu'un qui cherchait à évacuer sa douleur par les plaies de ses bras, c'était plutôt ironique.  
Redescendant de sa presque-crise d'apoplexie, le jeune homme fusilla du regard Jade, qui le fixait, les poings sur les hanches, depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Cette dernière se contenta de lui rendre son regard avec une grimace comique. Quand elle comprit qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment bouger de son tas de couvertures, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bah alors ? Tu viens ?  
\- Je viens où, exactement… ? »

Une autre grimace, certainement encore plus comique.  
Un instant de silence, deux regards échangés – l'un de plus en plus intrigué, l'autre clairement incompréhensif.  
Finalement, un cri.

« JOHN !  
\- … Jade… ? hésita-t-il.  
\- Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête, retenant un profond soupir.  
Sa cousine était adorable, mais parfois, son cocktail explosif d'énergie et d'étourderie pesait franchement sur ses nerfs. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, avant qu'il n'explose de frustration.

« Non. »

Une mâchoire qui manque de se décrocher.  
Étrangement, le jeune homme se demanda un instant ce que ça aurait donné, si sa pétillante Jade avait rencontré le renfrogné Karkat. Sans compter leurs personnalités plutôt opposées, leurs deux caractères carrément butés autant pour l'un que pour l'autre auraient certainement fait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'étincelles.  
À la réflexion, ça pourrait être vraiment marrant…

« Enfin, John ! On est le vingt-trois !  
\- Le vingt-trois… ?  
\- Décembre ! Après demain, c'est Noël ! »

Oh.  
 _Oh.  
_ _OH._

« Oh. »

Un soupir.

« Pas de 'oh' qui tienne ! Lève-toi, bon sang ! Te connaissant, t'as certainement pas fait un seul cadeau, et tu es en train de paniquer à mort. Je me trompe ?  
\- Euh…  
\- J'en étais sûre. Allez, debout ! Je t'emmène faire les courses. Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table. Bouge-toi ! »

Et elle repartit, tourbillon de cheveux noirs qui quitta la pièce en laissant un John médusé, toujours allongé dans son lit de couvertures, cherchant encore où avait bien pu s'enfuir son pauvre cerveau, effrayé par les événements.

 **.oOo.**

Après avoir retrouvé – ou pas, mais bon, ce n'était un secret pour personne – son cerveau, John avait enfin fini par s'habiller et rejoindre la cuisine où l'attendaient des œufs et du bacon, ainsi qu'une bonne tasse de café. Il savait que Jade faisait ça un peu pour le dorloter, vu ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Aussi avala-t-il le repas de bon cœur, surveillé par une Jade impatiente.  
Il avait à peine terminé de nettoyer ses assiettes qu'elle l'envoya se brosser les dents, le chassant quasiment de la cuisine à coups de pied. Il en releva même un sourcil. Ok, il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait pouvoir offrir des choses à tout le monde, mais… à ce point ? Il n'y avait pas le feu au lac, non plus !

Visiblement si, avait-elle décidé, car quelques minutes plus tard à peine, ils avaient quitté l'appartement pour se rendre au cœur de la ville, dans un énorme centre commercial regorgeant de milliers de petites merveilles qui n'attendaient que d'être achetées.  
Et c'est là que John fit face au plus terrible des malheurs de Noël.  
Son manque d'organisation pour les cadeaux.

À vrai dire, avec tout ça, il avait vu les jours qui passaient lorsqu'il était chez Rose, mais n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que décembre se rapprochait dangereusement, et qu'il allait devoir s'occuper des fêtes bientôt. Obsédé par la recherche de son âme sœur, il en avait oublié un point quasiment essentiel de sa vie – ses amis, sa famille.  
Tous ceux qui le soutenaient.

Heureusement, Jade était là. Elle l'aida à faire une liste, sur son téléphone portable, de toutes les personnes à qui il souhaitait offrir quelque chose. Ils se mirent ensuite en chasse, traversant les magasins les uns après les autres, discutant des choses qu'ils voyaient, des idées qui pouvaient plaire à leurs amis communs, décrivant un peu ceux que l'autre ne connaissait pas pour chercher l'inspiration.  
Ils étaient dans une animalerie, en train de regarder les colliers pour animaux – pour John, qui réfléchissait à en offrir un à Roxy, car elle lui avait dit adorer ses trois chats – quand il se risqua à poser une question.

« Jade ?  
\- Mmmh ?  
\- Tu… tu cherches ton âme sœur, toi ? »

De surprise, elle en détourna le regard de sa quête du collier parfait pour Bec – qui était resté sur l'île, à japper joyeusement après tout ce qui pouvait bien bouger. Ça avait surpris John lorsqu'il l'avait appris, mais Jade semblait sereine à l'idée de le retrouver bientôt, aussi n'avait-il rien dit.  
Elle l'observa en silence quelques secondes, avant de faire la moue.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non ?  
\- Mais… tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui il est ? Ou elle ? De la rencontrer ?  
\- Si, bien sûr ! Mais… je ne me sens pas, pour l'instant, de la chercher activement. Alors je vis ma vie, j'en fais quelque chose dont je pourrai être fière lorsque je le ou la rencontrerai enfin. Après tout, une âme sœur, ce n'est qu'une partie de ta vie, non ? Pas sa base fondamentale. Ce ne serait pas très sain, de penser comme ça.  
\- Hmmm… tu as sûrement raison.  
\- Toujours, cher cousin ! Que dis-tu de celui-là ? »

Avec un sourire, il se reconcentra sur les colliers, avisant celui qu'elle indiquait – un tour de cou vert fluo, qui trancherait sûrement énormément sur la fourrure blanche du compagnon de Jade. Il se laissa gagner par un sourire.  
À la fin d'une journée épuisante, ils ressortirent du centre commercial avec tous leurs cadeaux en main, et la ferme intention de prendre d'assaut le bureau de poste le plus proche – ce qu'ils firent. L'envoi des divers paquets leur coûta une somme presque astronomique, mais John ne s'en plaignit pas, convaincu que tout ça plairait à tout le monde. Il ne conserva qu'un petit sac avec lui, contenant deux paquets – un pour Jade, un autre pour Nepeta – qu'il avait pu acheter lorsque sa cousine s'était absentée un moment pour aller chercher de l'inspiration pour le père de John, dans l'aile des pâtisseries.  
Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de planquer ces deux paquets pour que les filles ne tombent pas dessus. Surtout sa cousine, avec son flair incroyable.

 **.oOo.**

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 12:21 –

[12:21] CG: HÉ ENCULÉ  
[12:21] EB: ohhh  
[12:21] EB: salut karkat !  
[12:21] EB: joyeux noël ! :D  
[12:21] CG: OUAIS OUAIS  
[12:21] CG: CALME TA PUTAIN DE JOIE BORDEL DE MERDE  
[12:22] CG: J'PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC AU JUSTE ?  
[12:22] EB: hmm ?  
[12:22] EB: de quoi tu parles ?  
[12:22] CG: *CARCINOGENETICIST ENVOIE  
[12:23] EB: oh, tu l'as reçu ! trop cool, je pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à y livrer aussi vite !  
[12:23] CG: LA QUESTION N'EST PAS LÀ, C'EST QUOI ÇA RACLURE DE BIDET ?!  
[12:23] EB: ben, ton cadeau !  
[12:23] CG: ...  
[12:23] CG: SEIGNEUR, AIDEZ-MOI.  
[12:23] CG: EST-CE QUE TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER, AU JUSTE, *POURQUOI* J'AI REÇU UN PUTAIN DE CADEAU DE TA PART ?!  
[12:23] EB: bah parce que c'est noël ! tu l'avais pas compris ?  
[12:23] EB: t'es un peu lent, non ? :B  
[12:24] CG: ...  
[12:24] CG: JE VAIS TE BUTER  
[12:24] CG: MAIS TELLEMENT  
[12:24] CG: JE VAIS TE BUTER SI FORT QU'ON RETROUVERA DES PUTAINS DE CELLULES DE TON CORPS SUR LES PUTAINS DE LUNES DE *MARS*  
[12:24] EB: héhéhé  
[12:24] EB: c'est une façon de me dire que tu as aimé ?  
[12:25] CG: À QUEL INSTANT EST-CE QUE TU AS PU NE SERAIT-CE QU'IMAGINER QU'UNE PUTAIN DE VERSION COLLECTOR DE TITANIC EN BLU-RAY AVEC UN CD COMPLET DE BONUS REMASTÉRISÉS POUVAIT BIEN ME PLAIRE ?!  
[12:25] EB: ...  
[12:25] EB: ça veut dire oui ? :D  
[12:25] CG: ...  
[12:25] CG: FERME  
[12:25] CG: TA PUTAIN  
[12:25] CG: DE GUEULE.  
[12:25] EB: héhéhé, de rien karkat !  
[12:25] EB: heureux de t'avoir fait plaisir !  
[12:25] CG: CA NE RÉPOND PAS À LA PUTAIN DE QUESTION SALOPERIE DE MERDE !  
[12:25] CG: *POURQUOI*  
[12:25] EB: ben, parce que j'avais envie !  
[12:26] EB: t'es un ami important, pour moi. on se parle tout le temps, tu me fais rire, on a des sujets de conversation intéressants...  
[12:26] EB: je suis content de te connaitre, quoi. et je voulais te le montrer un peu, même si c'est pas toujours réciproque !  
[12:26] CG: ...  
[12:28] EB: karkat ?  
[12:28] CG: C'EST RÉCIPROQUE.  
[12:28] CG: TA GUEULE.  
[12:28] CG: T'AVAIS PAS BESOIN.  
[12:28] CG: PUTAIN.  
[12:28] CG: ET MERCI.  
[12:28] CG: MERDE.  
[12:28] CG: BORDEL.  
[12:28] CG: CHIER.  
[12:28] EB: hahahaha !  
[12:28] EB: tu es génial, karkat. merci à toi d'être là, ça fait vraiment du bien de te parler parfois :B  
[12:28] CG: ?  
[12:29] EB: ? quoi ?  
[12:29] CG: TOUT VA BIEN, ENCULÉ ?  
[12:29] EB: euh...  
[12:29] EB: oui, pourquoi ?  
[12:29] CG: T'EN AS PAS TOTALEMENT L'AIR. SANS COMPTER QUE T'ÉTAIS PAS MAL ABSENT CES DEUX TROIS DERNIERS JOURS. JE PENSAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT À CAUSE DES CADEAUX DE NOEL MAIS...  
[12:29] EB: oh.. ouais  
[12:30] EB: jade m'a fait sortir pour me changer les idées, ouais. ça allait pas fort.  
[12:33] CG: JE VOIS.  
[12:33] CG: DANS MON IMMENSE MANSUÉTUDE ET PARCE QUE C'EST NOEL, JE VAIS MAINTENANT TE FAIRE UN PRÉSENT.  
[12:33] EB: ?  
[12:33] CG: JE VAIS SACRIFIER UN PEU DE MON TEMPS SI PRÉCIEUX TEMPS DE RÉVISION, VU QUE JE NE TRAVAILLE PAS EN CE MOMENT, POUR METTRE À TA DISPOSITION MES OREILLES ET MON ATTENTION  
[12:34] CG: SI TU SOUHAITES ÉPANCHER TES MISÉRABLES PROBLÈMES, JE SUIS LÀ.  
[12:34] EB: oh !  
[12:34] EB: ...  
[12:34] EB: euh, merci karkat.  
[12:34] EB: mais je ne saurais pas trop quoi dire ?  
[12:34] CG: COMMENCE PAR LE DÉBUT, STUPIDOS  
[12:34] EB: héhé :B y a pas vraiment de début, en fait !  
[12:34] EB: j'étais simplement inquiet, l'autre jour, et jade s'en est rendue compte, alors elle m'a emmené me changer les idées un peu  
[12:35] CG: INQUIET POUR QUOI ?  
[12:35] EB: euh  
[12:35] EB: ..  
[12:35] EB: de ne pas réussir à trouver mon âme sœur, surtout, je crois.  
[12:35] CG: JE VOIS.  
[12:35] CG: ET OSERAI-JE, O DÉBILE PROFOND QUE JE SUIS DE PROLONGER AINSI MON CALVAIRE, TE DEMANDER AU JUSTE POURQUOI TU FAIS UNE TELLE PUTAIN DE FIXETTE SUR L'IDÉE DE TROUVER TON ÂME SOEUR ?  
[12:36] CG: JE VEUX DIRE, ELLE FINIRA BIEN PAR TE CHERCHER AUSSI, NON ? POURQUOI TU EN FAIS À CE POINT TOUT UN PLAT ?  
[12:36] EB: héhé !  
[12:36] EB: pour une raison. désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, c'est entre elle et moi, ça.  
[12:36] CG: ...  
[12:36] CG: OK.  
[12:36] EB: ne te vexe pas, s'il te plait. Si j'avais pu je te l'aurais dit, promis.  
[12:36] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS.  
[12:36] CG: DANS TOUS LES CAS, ARRETE DE T'EMMERDER POUR SI PEU. TU FINIRAS PAR LA TROUVER.  
[12:36] EB: …  
[12:37] EB: comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?  
[12:37] CG: VU COMMENT TU FAIS CHIER LE MONDE POUR RÉUSSIR À LA REJOINDRE, NUL DOUTE QU'ELLE FINIRA PAR EN ENTENDRE PARLER ET VIENDRA D'ELLE MÊME À TOI POUR TE DIRE D'ARRETER TES CONNERIES.  
[12:37] CG: QUI SAIT, ELLE POURRA PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME TE GUÉRIR DE TON INSONDABLE BETISE ?  
[12:37] CG: NON, OUAIS, CE SERAIT TROP RÊVER, ÇA. MÊME POUR UN MIRACLE DE NOËL.  
[12:37] EB: hé !  
[12:37] EB: continue, et je reprends la version collector de Titanic !  
[12:37] CG: CRÈVE, BÂTARD.  
[12:37] EB: hahahahahaha !  
[12:38] EB: oh, nepeta est rentrée.  
[12:38] EB: on va pouvoir aller manger !  
[12:38] CG: VOUS BOUFFEZ VOTRE REPAS DE NOEL À PRESQUE 13H, VOUS ?  
[12:38] EB: nepeta devait livrer une commande de toute urgence, on l'a attendue. :B  
[12:38] EB: allez, je te laisse !  
[12:38] EB: encore joyeux noël, karkat !  
[12:38] CG: OUAIS, À TOI AUSSI CRÉTIN. CASSE-TOI MAINTENANT, ÇA ME FERA DEUX CADEAUX COMME ÇA.  
[12:38] EB: pfff.  
[12:39] EB: oh, karkat ?  
[12:39] CG: QUOI ENCORE ?!  
[12:39] EB: .. merci. :)

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 12:39 –

[12:39] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS.  
[12:39] CG: TA GUEULE.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 12:39 -

* * *

 _Ma bêta m'a fait remarquer qu'une partie de cet univers pouvait ne pas être très claire, notamment au niveau de la mort. Aussi vais-je essayer d'expliquer tout ça, mais n'hésitez pas à poser des questions s'il en reste, j'essayerai d'y répondre !_

 _Donc, la chose est très simple : si votre âme soeur se blesse après que vous ayez atteint vos 21 ans, la blessure apparaîtra dans son intégralité sur votre corps. S'il se casse le bras ? Votre bras se casse. Il se fait poignarder ? La même plaie apparaîtra au même endroit, dans les mêmes proportions.  
Il n'y a qu'une seule exception à ça : les blessures atteignant des parties qui n'existent que sur un seul corps (par exemple : un homme et une femme ; si la femme est atteinte d'hémorragie à l'utérus, l'homme souffrira mais ne pourra en mourir, car il ne possède pas cet organe)._

 _Vous obtenez donc dans la même gravité toutes les plaies de votre âme soeur. Il est cela dit possible de survivre ou non à la mort de votre âme soeur, selon si vous vous faites soignez ou non. Imaginons que votre âme soeur se fait poignarder, comme on l'a dit tout à l'heure, au ventre. Si elle se vide de son sang, mais que de votre côté, vous êtes pris en charge rapidement et soigné, vous pourrez survivre à la blessure alors qu'elle y succombe. Mais si vous ne faites rien (comme John l'envisage, en début de chapitre), alors vous mourrez avec elle._  
 _J'espère que c'est plus clair ainsi. Pardon pour le pavé, et à bientôt ! :)_


	13. Sous l'océan

_**Note :** Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau pan du voyage de John ! C'est qu'il commence à aller loin, le loulou... j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, cela dit :) _

* * *

_~ 12 : Sous l'océan ~_

 _Le roseau est toujours plus vert,  
_ _Dans le marais d'à coté!  
_ _Toi t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre,  
_ _Bonjour la calamité!_

 _Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure,  
_ _Dans l'océan parfumé.  
_ _On fait carnaval tous les jours,  
_ _Mieux, tu ne pourras pas trouver!_

* * *

 _[12:39]_ _EB: oh, karkat ?  
_ _[12:39]_ _CG: QUOI ENCORE ?!  
_ _[12:39]_ _EB: .. merci. :)_

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 11:44 –

[11:44] CG: PUTAIN  
[11:45] CG: MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TE DÉCONNECTER ET DE TE RECONNECTER SANS CESSE BORDEL DE MERDE ? TU VAS FINIR PAR ME DONNER LE TOURNIS ET JE VAIS ME METTRE À VOMIR  
[11:45] CG: À VOMIR PARTOUT SUR LA CONVERSATION [11:45] CG: ET ÇA VA ÊTRE DÉGOÛTANT  
[11:45] CG: T'ES FIER DE TOI, EGBERT ?!  
[11:45] EB: haha désolé  
[11:45] EB: je fais pas exprès vraiment, mais ma connexion passe mal par ici  
[11:45] EB: ça doit être à cause du train.  
[11:45] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS UN PUTAIN DE TRAIN AUSSI, BORDEL DE MERDE !  
[11:46] EB: eh bien, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure !  
[11:47] EB: comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de potentiel pour moi chez jade et nepeta, elles ont demandé à leur amie de m'héberger  
[11:47] CG: ET DONC LÀ TU TE BARRES...

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 11 :47 -

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 11:47 -

[11:48] EB: pardon ! héhé  
[11:48] EB: je suis en route pour l'oregon ! je descends à...  
[11:48] EB: Marina je crois ?  
[11:48] EB: ou San Marina ?  
[11:49] CG: ÇA SERAIT PAS PLUTÔT SAN MARINE, GROS DÉBILE ?  
[11:49] EB: ah, si !  
[11:49] EB: c'est ça ! merci :B  
[11:49] CG: TA GUEULE. MÊME PAS FOUTU DE SE SOUVENIR DU NOM DU PUTAIN DE BLED OÙ TU DOIS DESCENDRE. DE QUOI T'AURAIS EU L'AIR SI TU T'ÉTAIS GOURRÉ DE VILLE, AU JUSTE ?! T'AURAIS FAIT QUOI ?  
[11:50] EB: bah je t'aurais appelé !  
[11:50] CG: ...  
[11:50] CG: CHAQUE JOUR QUE JE PASSE SUR CETTE MISÉRABLE PLANÈTE, DANS CE RIDICULE ENDROIT, AU SEIN DE MA PITOYABLE EXISTENCE, JE ME DEMANDE POURQUOI JE TE CAUSE.  
[11:50] CG: VRAIMENT.  
[11:50] EB: héhéhéhé :D  
[11:50] CG: SEIGNEUR, AYEZ PITIÉ DE MOI.  
[11:50] CG: TUEZ-MOI SUR LE CHAMP.  
[11:50] CG: OU, AU MOINS, FILEZ MOI UN FLINGUE INTRAÇABLE.  
[11:51] EB: même si tu en avais un, je serais pas un peu trop loin pour que tu me tires dessus ?  
[11:51] CG: ...  
[11:51] CG: TA GUEULE.  
[11:51] CG: FERME. TA PUTAIN. DE GRANDE GUEULE.  
[11:51] EB: héhé !  
[11:51] CG: TU COMPTES T'ARRÊTER UN JOUR DE T'ÉLOIGNER, D'AILLEURS ?  
[11:51] EB: hmm ?  
[11:51] CG: BAH, JE SAIS PAS, T'ES PAS PARTI DE WASHINGTON TOI, À LA BASE ?  
[11:51] EB: si, pourquoi ?  
[11:52] CG: WASHINGTON, LE TEXAS, NEW YORK, LA CALIFORNIE, ET MAINTENANT L'OREGON...  
[11:52] CG: TU VAS FINIR PAR TE RETROUVER AU BEAU MILIEU DE L'OCÉAN PACIFIQUE ET T'AURAS, ENCORE UNE FOIS, BIEN L'AIR CON !  
[11:52] EB: ahah, ouais effectivement !  
[11:52] EB: bah écoute après, faut ce qu'il faut pour trouver son âme sœur, non ?  
[11:53] CG: OUAIS, J'IMAGINE...  
[11:53] CG: ET TU ESPÈRES TOUJOURS RÉUSSIR À LA TROUVER ?  
[11:53] CG: T'AS PAS PEUR DE TROP T'ÉLOIGNER DE TES AMIS JUSTEMENT ?  
[11:53] EB: hmmm  
[11:54] EB: je sais pas  
[11:54] EB: j'imagine que...

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGenetist [CG] à 11:55 -

[11:55] CG: ?  
[11:55] CG: RAAAAHHH  
[11:55] CG: BORDEL DE COUILLE DE BORGNE AVEUGLE !  
[11:55] CG: TOI ET TON PUTAIN DE TRAIN DE MES DEUX !

 **.oOo.**

« Prochain arrêt : San Marine. Je répète, prochain arrêt : San Marine. Merci de veiller à ne rien oublier… »

John releva les yeux de son portable, qu'il tentait de faire fonctionner sans succès depuis déjà près de vingt minutes. Il avait à peu près tout tenté – déconnexion, reconnexion, éteindre et rallumer l'appareil, faire des bidouillages au niveau de son abonnement internet, augmenter sa limite de données internet et bien d'autres choses encore – mais rien à faire. Son portable refusait de se reconnecter de façon stable à pesterchum pour qu'il puisse terminer sa conversation avec Karkat.  
De toute façon, depuis sa déconnexion, il avait très certainement oublié ce qu'il allait dire à l'autre. Ça l'ennuyait un peu, cela dit. Il avait de moins en moins l'occasion de parler à Karkat, ce dernier s'enfonçant toujours plus dans le travail, arguant qu'il avait une vie à mener et à essayer de ne pas trop planter, ce qu'il avait probablement bien commencé à faire. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il essaye de retourner chez Dave pour le faire sortir un peu. Ça lui ferait certainement du bien !

Lorsqu'il sentit le train ralentir, il jeta un regard sur la vitre pour découvrir une toute petite localité, nichée dans les dunes de sable et bordée par une forêt d'un côté… et l'immense océan Pacifique de l'autre côté.  
John se sentit sourire. Il n'avait que rarement vu l'océan, au cours de sa vie, et c'était à chaque fois une expérience étrange qui le prenait aux tripes et lui faisait chavirer le cœur, que de redécouvrir cette étendue bleu profond, qui paraissait lui promettre mille merveilles dans le secret de ses eaux. Dans un petit coin de son esprit, il se surprit à penser à Karkat, se demandant si ce dernier avait jamais vu pareille beauté. Si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être pourrait-il un jour lui proposer de revenir ici avec lui…

Une secousse finit de le tirer de ses pensées. Le train s'était arrêté en gare.  
Tirant sur ses articulations grinçantes, mécontentes d'avoir dû passer plusieurs heures immobiles, il leva le bras pour attraper sa valise, perchée sur le porte-bagages au-dessus de sa tête. Cette partie du wagon était presque vide, aussi n'eut-il pas à faire la queue bien longtemps pour pouvoir enfin poser le pied sur le quai, son regard fouillant déjà la foule pour trouver une personne qu'il n'avait, jusqu'ici, vue qu'en photos.  
Feferi – la fameuse collègue de Jade, qui avait étudié la faune océanique lorsqu'elles se trouvaient sur cette île en plein milieu du Pacifique. Elle était censée être un peu moins grande que lui, d'après Jade, et les photos lui avaient montré une très jolie fille toute en rondeurs, avec de très longs cheveux noirs.

Il lui fallut tout de même une ou deux minutes à se déplacer sur le quai pour finir par l'apercevoir – immobile, scrutant elle aussi la foule, la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans une mimique aux sourcils froncés. Pour être honnête, il ne comprit véritablement que c'était elle qu'aux lunettes de piscine remontées sur son front, tenant en arrière une cascade de cheveux noirs encore humides. Jade lui avait dit qu'elle en portait souvent pour protéger ses yeux de l'eau dans laquelle elle passait son temps.  
Attrapant la poignée de sa valise, il partit d'un bon pas dans sa direction, avant de s'arrêter à un pas et demi d'elle, alors que son attention était tournée de l'autre côté du quai.

« Feferi ? »

Elle se retourna d'un bond, le scruta un instant de façon suspicieuse. Puis, son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire plein de dents, qui vint contaminer ses yeux bleu profond.

« C'est toi, John ?  
\- Bingo ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Feferi.  
\- Oooooh ! Moi aussi, John. Mais appelle moi Fef, je t'en prie, c'est comme ça que tous mes amis me surnomment ! »

Il ne résista pas plus de cinq secondes à la bonne humeur contagieuse de la jeune femme, laissant un sourire dévorer ses joues. Lui qui avait un peu peur de se retrouver mal à l'aise en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans un de ses meilleurs amis pour faire le lien, il se sentait tout à coup rassuré.  
Peut-être bien que ce voyage n'allait pas si mal se passer, après tout ?

« Bon, tu viens ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Eh bien, à la maison ! Il faut que tu rencontres Sollux !  
\- Haha, d'accord. Je te suis ! »

 **.oOo.**

Feferi l'entraîna dans la petite ville en babillant sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir sur le chemin, indiquant là l'aquarium où elle travaillait, ici un restaurant plutôt chic, là-bas le tout petit cinéma qui avait ouvert un an auparavant… John l'écoutait, quasiment fasciné par toute l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, un perpétuel sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle semblait presque rayonner de joie, à l'instar de sa cousine, toujours d'humeur à faire des farces.  
Mais bon – ça, c'était certainement de famille. Tout comme l'appel à l'aventure coulait tout autant dans ses veines. Sinon, il ne serait certainement pas là.

Ils arrivèrent à bon port une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Feferi et Sollux habitaient dans un petit complexe qui ne devait pas compter plus d'une dizaine d'appartements, non loin de la mer. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil en le prévenant qu'ils avaient une superbe vue.  
Au deuxième étage, elle se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir sur leur gauche, qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide d'un trousseau de clés qui devait contenir plus de porte-clés en forme de peluches océanes que de véritables clés – il se sentit sourire à cette vision, tandis qu'elle s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, peut-être de la même taille que chez Dave. À l'entrée se trouvait une grande pièce à vivre comportant un canapé, une TV, et un coin cuisine avec une table près de ce dernier. De l'autre côté, il distinguait un couloir avec trois portes – menant certainement à deux chambres et à une salle de bain. Seule une des trois portes était fermée. Porte vers laquelle se dirigea Feferi, tandis que John retirait ses chaussures et abandonnait sa valise dans l'entrée pour la suivre, peu certain de la conduite à adopter.

« Sol ? » lança la jeune fille en tapotant des phalanges sur la porte.

Un moment de silence leur répondit, avant qu'ils n'entendent des grognements, un bruit de quelque chose qu'on racle sur le sol, un vague juron étouffé, puis que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme plus maigre qu'un clou, un casque audio avec un micro autour du cou et des lunettes pour le moins… _étranges_ posées sur le nez.  
Peut-être était-il fan de cinéma en 3D ? En tout cas, c'était la seule explication qu'il voyait, sur le moment, au fait qu'un de ses verres soit teinté en rouge, tandis que l'autre était intégralement bleu. Enfin.

« Salut Fef.  
\- Sol ! Pense quand même à sortir un peu de ta chambre de temps en temps, hein ! Enfin, voilà, je te présente John Egbar.  
\- Egbert, Feferi. John Egbert, corrigea-t-il en se grattant la gorge.  
\- Ah, oui. Pardon ! John Egbert, donc. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, dont Sollux profita pour le dévisager sans vergogne, baladant son regard hétérochrome sur lui, sa figure vierge de toute expression. Alors que John commençait à se demander s'il ne lui fallait pas tout simplement partir en courant, Sollux finit par se départir d'un petit sourire en coin.

« Sollux Captor. Salut.  
\- Euh… ouais, salut ! »

Une autre poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la jeune fille à leurs côtés.

« Bon, c'est tout ? Parce que si on veut manger ensemble ce soir, je dois finir mon boulot.  
\- … Tu pourrais faire un effort, voyons, Sollux !  
\- J'en fais un. Pour ce soir. Oh, et t'as tes lunettes sur le front, Fef. »

Il conclut sa tirade en se reculant, refermant la porte derrière lui. La seule réaction de Feferi fut de glapir, portant précipitamment ses mains à son front. Elle y décrocha les lunettes, avant de lancer un regard accusateur à John.

« Elles étaient là depuis le début ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
\- Euuuh… paniqua-t-il un instant. Je ne sais pas ? Je me suis dit que tu avais décidé de les laisser là pour tenir tes cheveux, ou quelque chose comme ça… ?  
\- Mais non, voyons ! C'est juste que… rah, je sortais du travail et j'ai dû faire vite pour ne pas être en retard à la gare.  
\- T'inquiète pas, Fef. Ça t'allait quand même très bien ! »

Son compliment lui valut une certaine rougeur sur les joues de la demoiselle, qui se permit un sourire – auquel il répondit. Après ça, elle lui indiqua son prochain point de chute – le canapé, s'excusa-t-elle, car ils n'avaient pas de matelas disponible ou de place ni dans sa chambre, ni dans celle de Sollux. Il lui répondit que ça lui allait parfaitement, tant qu'il avait un petit coin où laisser sa valise. Il n'aimait de toute façon pas être envahissant.  
Feferi profita de son passage à l'appartement pour manger, se préparant en vitesse une salade verte. À la vue du réfrigérateur rempli de légumes, John se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, il allait se retrouver, comme avec Jade, face à une végétarienne convaincue. Même si au final, il comprenait le point de vue. S'il passait sa vie à étudier celle des animaux, peut-être que lui non plus n'aurait pas envie d'y mettre un terme pour le simple plaisir de ses papilles…

Assis à la table avec elle, il l'observa manger, ayant refusé de partager son repas, vu qu'il en avait déjà avalé un rapide dans le train. Ils discutèrent avec légèreté pendant un moment, John en apprenant plus sur le métier que Feferi pratiquait à présent – elle prenait soin des habitants de l'aquarium, et profitait des bassins vides de ce dernier pour étudier encore un peu le comportement des poissons qu'elle avait ramenés de son voyage avec Jade.  
Alors qu'elle était en train de terminer son repas, John choisit de ne pas trop tourner autour du pot. Après tout, il était ici pour une bonne raison, et il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne perde pas trop son temps, non plus, et qu'il évite de profiter de l'hospitalité de Feferi et Sollux.

« Feferi ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu… Jade t'a expliqué pourquoi je voyageais, non ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu cherches ton âme sœur !  
\- C'est ça. Et… enfin… »

Il se gratta la gorge, détourna les yeux un instant.  
Peu importe le nombre de fois où il tentait de faire ça, il se trouvait toujours aussi gauche avec les filles.

« Je me demandais si, du coup, tu voudrais qu'on se fasse un ciné, un de ces prochains jours ?  
\- Oh ! »

Elle rosit légèrement, mastiqua un instant sa bouchée avant de l'avaler.

« Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir ! Oublie pas de proposer aussi ce genre de chose à Sollux, hein ? »

John fronça un instant les sourcils. Il lui fallut une demi-seconde de plus pour comprendre où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Désireux de ne pas se perdre _encore_ dans ce genre de dialogue, il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Feferi repartait, sa pause de midi étant bientôt terminée. Elle laissa John avec sa valise, et l'assurance qu'il pouvait toucher à peu près à ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il pouvait aller déranger Sollux s'il avait le moindre problème – bien qu'il risque de se retrouver alors face à une humeur un peu bougonne.

« Mais t'inquiète pas, il mord pas. Tu crains rien ! » avait-elle assuré en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Bizarrement, John s'était quand même promis d'éviter de déranger le jeune homme, et s'était assis sur le canapé du salon où il passerait les prochains jours, déballant sa tablette et ses livres de cours, histoire de rentabiliser un peu son après-midi en continuant d'étudier les chapitres de biologie moléculaire qu'il retrouverait très certainement lorsqu'il commencerait sa deuxième année.  
Il ne lut cependant pas énormément, dérangé après vingt minutes par un bip de sa tablette. Son sang lui parut devenir étrangement froid dans ses veines, lorsqu'il aperçut qui était venu lui parler sur pesterchum.

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 13:26 -

[01:26] AG: Hmmmmmmmm  
[01:26] AG: Salut John  
[01:26] EB: ..  
[01:26] EB: vriska ?  
[01:27] AG: C'est moi !  
[01:27] AG: Comment tu vas ?  
[01:28] EB: euh, bien écoute, je crois  
[01:28] EB: et toi ? ça fait un bail !  
[01:28] AG: Ouaiiiiiiis  
[01:29] AG: Je me sentais pas de te parler ::::(  
[01:29] EB: oh... ouais  
[01:29] EB: je peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas  
[01:29] AG: Désolée  
[01:29] EB: .. ?  
[01:29] EB: vriska, ça va ? c'est pas ton genre de t'excuser comme ça  
[01:30] AG: Oui oui  
[01:30] AG: C'est juste  
[01:30] AG: J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces dernières semaines... C'est le premier noël depuis un moment qu'on a pas passé ensem8le  
[01:31] EB: ouais... ça m'a fait bizarre c'est sûr  
[01:31] AG: À moi aussi  
[01:31] AG: Et ouais, le fait est queeeeeeee  
[01:32] AG: J'ai pas mal réfléchi donc. Et… je t'ai sacrément jeté dehors, quand…..  
[01:32] AG: enfin, quand on a appris, quoi.  
[01:32] EB: oh...  
[01:32] EB: mmhh.  
[01:32] AG: Quoi ?  
[01:32] EB: ben... ouais c'était pas sympa, c'est clair  
[01:32] EB: mais en même temps... c'était nécessaire, je crois ?  
[01:33] EB: sinon on aurait passé trop de temps à s'accrocher à l'autre alors qu'on était pas faits l'un pour l'autre  
[01:33] AG: Ouais...  
[01:33] AG: J'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte, parfois  
[01:33] AG: Je me réveille, et par réflexe, je cherche des messages de ta part.  
[01:33] AG: Mais il n'y en a pas.  
[01:33] EB: ...  
[01:34] EB: désolé. je ne voulais pas m'imposer à toi vu comment on s'était quittés, j'ai pensé que tu avais sûrement besoin d'espace.  
[01:34] EB: et puis... j'ai été un peu occupé.  
[01:34] AG: Ouais, j'ai vu !  
[01:34] EB: ? comment ça?  
[01:34] AG: J'ai voulu passer te voir, le lendemain de Noël. C'est ton père qui m'a ouvert, et qui m'a expliqué que tu étais parti.  
[01:34] AG: Alors comme ça tu cherches ton âme soeur ?  
[01:35] EB: oh.. eh bah, oui !  
[01:35] AG: J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu étais parti en voyage et tout. Mais 8on, t'étais un peu obligé de te dépêcher, vu ce que tu m'as montré.  
[01:35] EB: c'est ça...  
[01:35] AG: Et du coup, tes 8ras ?  
[01:36] EB: euh... je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça.  
[01:36] AG: Pas de pro8lèmes !  
[01:36] AG: Et tu t'en sors, du coup, avec ta recherche ? Tu fais quoi ? Raconte !  
[01:36] EB: hahaha :) ca fait plaisir de revoir ton enthousiasme !  
[01:37] EB: même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. je suis allé chez dave, rose et jade, j'ai rencontré plein de monde.  
[01:37] EB: là je suis chez une amie de jade, elle s'appelle feferi. elle a l'air vraiment très chouette !  
[01:37] AG: je vois ::::o  
[01:37] EB: et toi, de ton coté ?  
[01:37] AG: oh  
[01:37] AG: hmmmmmmmm  
[01:38] AG: 8en pas grand-chose, en fait ! Je ne cherche pas vraiment pour l'instant.  
[01:38] AG: Je crois que j'avais 8esoin d'un moment, après... tout ça.  
[01:39] EB: ouais, je comprends. je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir ce temps moi aussi. quelque part, peut-être que je l'ai eu, mais en route, en fait ? va savoir héhé  
[01:39] AG: ::::)  
[01:39] AG: En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que t'es pas mort !  
[01:39] EB: haha, merci, je crois ?  
[01:39] AG: ::::D  
[01:40] AG: 8on ! Faut que je te laisse.  
[01:40] AG: Les partiels commencent dans une semaine, et avec la chance que j'ai, je vais encore tom8er sur un sujet que je connais pas.  
[01:40] EB: ... si tu les travailles tous un peu, tu tomberas forcément sur quelque chose que tu connais, non ?  
[01:40] AG: Chuuuuuuuut !  
[01:40] AG: Allez, salut, John !  
[01:40] EB: Haha, salut. A bientôt j'espère :)  
[01:41] AG: Moi aussi ! ::::)

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 13:41 -

 **.oOo.**

Après sa discussion avec Vriska, John eut du mal à se reconcentrer sur son travail pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il finit cependant par y parvenir, abattant une lecture de deux gros chapitres, même s'il ignorait encore s'il pourrait se souvenir de ces lectures d'ici quelques jours, au vu de son niveau de concentration plus bas que terre  
Il fut tiré du travail par une Feferi qui revint à l'appartement un peu après dix-huit heures, pétillante comme une bouteille d'eau gazeuse qu'on viendrait d'ouvrir. Pour lui qui fatiguait vite, c'était un peu étrange à voir. À croire qu'elle était presque… montée sur ressorts. Sa bonne humeur avait-elle une fin ? Jade aussi était comme ça, mais sa propension à être contente n'égalait que celle à se mettre vite en colère. Chez Feferi, cette option-là semblait … absente.

La jeune fille n'avait pas laissé à John le temps de se questionner sur ses humeurs. Sitôt arrivée, elle avait déclaré qu'il faudrait bien faire un repas s'ils voulaient manger, et l'avait enrôlé aux fourneaux. Trois bons quarts d'heure plus tard, un gros plat de lasagnes – « tiens, je t'aurais crue végétarienne, comme Jade ? » « Non, mais je ne mange pas de poisson. Et toi non plus, tant que tu es à cette table ! » « Haha, compris, chef ! » – et un bol de salade verte décoraient la table. Comme par magie, Sollux sortit de sa chambre quasiment au même moment. Cela attira un sourire en coin de la part de Feferi.

« Tiens, le poisson combattant sort enfin de sa grotte ?  
\- Shhhht, nous n'avons pas demandé son avis à la petite sirène. »

John les observa un instant, un sourcil levé. Feferi parut capter son regard, car elle lui offrit un de ses énormes sourires, visiblement fière d'elle.

« Le poisson combattant est un poisson très solitaire, rouge et bleu, qui ne sort que très peu de l'endroit où il se cache et a tendance à être un peu agressif. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?  
\- Oh… euh… peut-être que si ?  
\- On fait le malin, Egbert ? grinça Sollux à côté de lui, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. On devrait peut-être te trouver un poisson à toi aussi !  
\- Ooooh, bonne idée ! »

Ce fut ce à quoi les deux amis passèrent une partie du repas, arguant l'un et l'autre sur différentes caractéristiques que possédaient plusieurs races de poisson, devant un John pour le moins… médusé. S'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est que ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien. Bien sûr, c'était nécessaire lorsqu'on partageait un appartement, mais… il aurait même été au-delà de ça. Quelque part, c'était peut-être parce qu'il lui avait parlé peu de temps auparavant, mais ils lui rappelaient un peu la relation qu'il avait alors avec… Vriska.  
Comme s'ils étaient âmes sœurs, mais sans en avoir conscience. Ou sans prendre vraiment en compte tout ça.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'exclamation triomphale de Feferi.

« On a trouvé !  
\- … Ah ? risqua-t-il, peu sûr de ce qui allait arriver.  
\- Oui ! Jade m'a expliqué à quel point tu aimais faire des blagues. Tu es donc un poisson clown ! Mais…  
\- Mais… ?  
\- Mais tu es clairement plus spécial que ça, ajouta Sollux en tirant la langue. Tu fais donc partie des shineys. Tu es un poisson-clown bleu ! »

…  
Certes.  
Il fallut que Sollux s'explique sur le terme Shiney – il avait quitté l'univers de Pokemon depuis trop longtemps pour connaître ce terme qui désignait un Pokemon d'une couleur plus rare que le spectre naturel – avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement l'allusion. Et même après ça, il eut du mal à vraiment savoir comment il était censé prendre la chose. Feferi tenta de le rassurer en lui expliquant que c'était comme une entrée dans la famille, Nepeta et Jade ayant chacune hérité d'un surnom du genre. Elle refusa cependant de divulguer lesquels. Il faudrait qu'il pense à se renseigner quand il le pourrait, tiens.  
La fin de la soirée se passa de façon plutôt tranquille, ce sujet de conversation là laissant place à bien d'autres, qui permirent à John d'apprendre pas mal de choses – comme que Sollux cumulait en fait trois boulots, puisqu'il était concepteur de logiciels, webdesigner et répondait également depuis ici à la hotline d'une marque précise d'ordinateurs, ce qui semblait l'énerver prodigieusement, au passage. À plusieurs reprises, la proximité des deux amis lui sembla un peu étrange, mais il choisit de ne pas relever la chose, jugeant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses affaires, après tout.

Vers vingt-et-une heure, Sollux déclara avoir encore pas mal de travail à faire. Il salua John et Feferi, et retourna promptement dans sa chambre. La jeune fille enjoignit à son invité de ne pas trop se soucier de l'attitude un peu cavalière de Sollux, arguant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, et avait simplement de la peine à parler avec autre chose qu'un ordinateur.  
John lui ayant assuré qu'il comprenait tout à fait – après tout, il était légèrement du même genre, quand il y réfléchissait – elle décida à son tour de prendre congé. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée, et se levait tôt le lendemain, devant vider un des grands bassins afin de le nettoyer.

« Et puis avec le voyage, tu dois être fatigué aussi ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne puisse réellement répondre. Seul, abandonné au milieu du salon sans plus personne à qui parler, John résolut de préparer son propre lit. Il n'avait pas encore sommeil, mais ce serait du temps de gagné pour quand il irait vraiment se coucher.  
Il eut le temps d'installer les draps et les couvertures sur le canapé et même de ranger un peu ses affaires que Feferi n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle d'eau. Décidé à attendre d'avoir pris sa douche pour se changer, il s'installa donc avec sa tablette sur un des fauteuils attenants, et chercha de quoi s'occuper.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 21:37 –

[09:37] EB: hey  
[09:37] EB: désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai pas réussi à faire redémarrer mon internet  
[09:38] CG: OUAIS OUAIS T'INQUIÈTE  
[09:38] CG: DE TOUTE FAÇON J'AI UNE PUTAIN DE VIE DONT IL FAUT QUE JE M'OCCUPE, VA PAS CROIRE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE CHOUINER À CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU NE ME PARLES PAS PUTAIN  
[09:38] CG: SINON TU SERAIS EN TRAIN DE TE FOUTRE LE DOIGT TELLEMENT FORT QUE TU NE SERAIS PAS LOIN DE TOUCHER TA PROPRE PROSTATE  
[09:38] EB: ewwww  
[09:39] CG: GARDE TES EEWWW POUR TOI EGBERT.  
[09:39] CG: J'ESPÈRE AU MOINS QUE T'ES BIEN ARRIVÉ ?  
[09:39] CG: CA ME FERAIT CHIER QUE TU SOIS EN TRAIN DE ME PARLER DEPUIS LE BORD D'UNE ROUTE, SOUS LA PLUIE OU JE NE SAIS QUELLE AUTRE CONNERIE.  
[09:40] EB: héhé ! non t'inquiète, je suis bien arrivé.  
[09:40] EB: c'est super joli, on voit la mer  
[09:41] CG: L'OCÉAN, ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE DÉGÉNÉRÉ  
[09:41] CG: ME DIS PAS QUE T'ES MÊME PAS FOUTU DE SAVOIR FAIRE LA DIFFÉRENCE ENTRE LES DEUX ?  
[09:41] EB: pfff ca va hein  
[09:42] EB: en plus bon, c'est des super grandes étendues d'eau avec du sel dedans à chaque fois, je vois pas pourquoi tu nous en chies une pendule..  
[09:42] CG: TA GUEULE  
[09:42] CG: OU C'EST SUR TA TRONCHE D'ABRUTI CONGÉNITAL QUE JE VAIS CHIER UN TRUC  
[09:42] EB: eeeeewww t'as vraiment des tendances bizarres :B  
[09:42] CG: ...  
[09:42] CG: ENCORE UNE FOIS, MON CERVEAU HÉSITE ENTRE SE DEMANDER POURQUOI JE TE PARLE, OU SE SUICIDER PAR MORT GÉNÉRALISÉE DE TOUS MES NEURONES, LÀ, SUR LE CHAMP.  
[09:43] EB: voyons, as-tu vraiment besoin d'une raison pour me parler ?  
[09:43] CG: ...  
[09:43] EB: héhéhé :B  
[09:43] CG: FERME.  
[09:43] CG: TA.  
[09:43] CG: PUTAIN.  
[09:43] CG: DE.  
[09:43] CG: GUEULE.  
[09:44] EB: t'as passé une bonne journée sinon ?  
[09:44] CG: LEVER. ÉCOLE. ABRUTI QUI ME PARLE. BOULOT. DEVOIRS. RÉVISIONS. ABRUTI QUI ME RE-PARLE.  
[09:44] CG: ATROCE, COMME D'HABITUDE, DONC.  
[09:45] EB: pfff :B  
[09:45] EB: mais en fait, je peux te poser une question ?  
[09:45] CG: QUOI ?  
[09:45] EB: je sais plus si je te l'ai déjà demandé mais ça tourne dans ma tête depuis un moment...  
[09:46] CG: TU L'AS SÛREMENT DÉJÀ POSÉE ET T'AS OUBLIÉ, COMME LE CRÉTIN QUE T'ES, BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT.  
[09:46] CG: POSE TA QUESTION, BORDEL, J'AI PAS TOUTE LA NUIT.  
[09:46] EB: oui, oui, ça vient ! quel impatient :D  
[09:46] EB: mais en fait, si tu travailles si dur déjà à l'école, pourquoi tu bosses en plus à coté ?  
[09:46] EB: tes parents sont d'accord avec ça ?  
[09:46] CG: JE VIS PAS AVEC MES PARENTS.  
[09:47] EB: quoi ? mais pourquoi ?  
[09:47] CG: PARCE QU'ILS SONT MORTS, CRÉTIN !  
[09:47] CG: MERCI DE NE PAS T'APITOYER DESSUS J'AI PAS BESOIN DE ÇA DANS MA MISÉRABLE EXISTENCE  
[09:47] EB: oh, désolé : /  
[09:47] CG: JE VIENS DE DIRE QUOI, BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !  
[09:48] EB: bah tu peux ne pas en vouloir, ça m'empêchera pas d'avoir envie de m'excuser quand même !  
[09:48] CG: ALORS EXCUSE TOI DANS TA TETE, ÇA NOUS FERA À TOUS LES DEUX GAGNER DU TEMPS PUTAIN  
[09:48] EB: ouais, ouais...  
[09:48] EB: mais, et kankri, du coup ?  
[09:48] CG: QUOI KANKRI. QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS AVEC MON FRÈRE ENCORE ?  
[09:49] EB: ben... tu vis avec lui ?  
[09:49] CG: NON.  
[09:49] EB: pourquoi ?  
[09:49] CG: PARCE QUE TA GUEULE.  
[09:49] CG: CHANGE DE SUJET OU JE ME BARRE.  
[09:49] EB: ...  
[09:50] EB: d'accord, d'accord ! désolé.  
[09:50] EB: tu veux parler de quoi ?  
[09:50] CG: JE SAIS PAS.  
[09:50] EB: pffff -  
[09:50] EB: tu m'aides pas beaucoup !  
[09:51] CG: PAS MOI QUI AI TOUT LE TEMPS ENVIE DE PARLER. ALORS TU TE DÉMERDES.  
[09:51] EB: ouaaais enfin pour quelqu'un qui dit ça, tu parles beaucoup avec moi, quand meme !  
[09:51] CG: ... TA GUEULE, PUTAIN. TA. GUEULE.  
[09:51] EB: héhéhé  
[09:51] EB: hmmm.  
[09:51] EB: ah, je sais !  
[09:51] CG: SEIGNEUR, TOUS À L'ABRI, EGBERT A UNE IDÉE.  
[09:52] CG: PRIONS POUR QU'ELLE NE PROVOQUE PAS LA FIN DU MONDE.  
[09:52] EB: tu cherches ton âme sœur, toi ?  
[09:52] CG: HEIN ?  
[09:52] CG: DE QUOI ?  
[09:52] CG: PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI TU ME REPARLES DE ÇA MAINTENANT ?  
[09:54] EB: beeen on parle tout le temps de mes histoires de coeur, mais jamais des tiennes ! donc voilà, je me suis dis que ce serait cool de te demander ?  
[09:54] CG: PARCE QUE Y A RIEN À DIRE, DÉBILE.  
[09:54] CG: JE NE CHERCHE PAS MON ÂME SOEUR.  
[09:54] EB: oh... pourquoi ?  
[09:54] CG: PARCE QUE J'AI PAS L'ÂGE, PUTAIN ! 19 ANS, TU TE SOUVIENS ?  
[09:55] EB: et alors ? j'avais même pas 16 ans quand j'ai rencontré vriska...  
[09:55] CG: ...  
[09:55] EB: oui bon, d'accord, mauvais exemple.  
[09:55] CG: MERCI BIEN.  
[09:55] EB: rah, ça va, hein.  
[09:55] CG: C'EST TOI QUI AMÈNES LES SUJETS COMME ÇA. TU NE TENDS PAS LE BÂTON POUR TE FAIRE BATTRE, TU DONNES CARRÉMENT LES CODES POUR LANCER DES MISSILES NUCLÉAIRES SUR TA GUEULE.  
[09:56] EB: ouais, ouais, merci, ça va, on a compris !  
[09:56] EB: mais du coup tu fais... rien, de ce côté-là ?  
[09:56] CG: PAS POUR L'INSTANT. J'AI TROP DE TRUCS À FAIRE DANS MA VIE POUR NE SERAIT-CE QUE PENSER À CE GENRE DE TRUCS.  
[09:56] CG: AUTANT ATTENDRE MA MAJORITÉ, CE SERA CERTAINEMENT MOINS CHIANT DE SE CONCENTRER SUR TOUT ÇA À CE MOMENT LÀ.  
[09:57] EB: je vois...

« John ? » entendit-il depuis le couloir, à sa gauche.

Se tournant, il aperçut une Feferi déjà dans un pyjama bleu et vert, qui le regardait en souriant. Elle indiqua du doigt la porte dans son dos.

« J'ai fini, donc tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux.  
\- Oh, ok ! Merci. Bonne nuit, alors ?  
\- À toi aussi John, à demain. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il était à nouveau seul. Il reconcentra son attention sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Karkat.

[09:57] EB: ah  
[09:57] EB: je dois te laisser, la douche est libre :B et j'irai probablement me coucher juste après  
[09:57] EB: bonne nuit du coup ! on en reparle demain, si tu veux ?  
[09:57] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS  
[09:57] CG: TOI AUSSI, DÉBILE. TÂCHE DE NE PAS T'ÉTRANGLER DANS TA BAVE EN DORMANT.  
[09:57] EB: pfff :B

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 21:57 -

John poussa un soupir en refermant l'application de pesterchum. Il éteignit la tablette d'un geste, la rangea dans son sac, et attrapa ses affaires de toilette pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. La douche en elle-même ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Il passa en revanche un plus long moment à défaire ses pansements, à vérifier et à désinfecter à nouveau les plaies en dessous, puis à les protéger de nouvelles bandes de gaze stériles.  
Son âme sœur n'avait pas recommencé durant les derniers jours, mais il préférait se tenir prêt, aussi douloureuse que puisse être cette pensée. Et puis… c'était idiot, mais quelque part, le fait de soigner ces plaies lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un poids. D'être capable de faire quelque chose. De ne pas être totalement inutile.

Éteignant les lumières, il sortit de la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, l'unique lampe encore allumée étant celle près du canapé. La seule chose qui dérangeait encore le silence était un _tic-tic-tic_ à peine audible provenant de la chambre de Sollux, certainement ses doigts courant sur le clavier.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il avait éteint la dernière lumière, observant dans une nuit presque complète un plafond étranger.

Les mots de Karkat tournaient encore dans sa tête, depuis qu'il les avait lus, ce matin. Au fond, le garçon avait raison – n'était-il pas un peu loin de chez lui ? Certes, Feferi était quelque part une partie de son cercle proche, puisqu'elle était une amie de sa cousine. Mais… une partie de lui-même continuait à faire sonner dans sa tête cette petite cloche lui assurant que tout ça était trop étrange – trop _étranger_ pour lui, pour ce qu'il cherchait.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna sur le côté, serrant son bras contre lui.  
Peu importait, au final, comment il se sentait.  
Tant qu'il réussissait à _la_ trouver, au bout du chemin, c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ? Il fallait qu'il y croie un peu. Et puis, comme ça, il parviendrait bien à convaincre Karkat que trouver son âme sœur pouvait aussi avoir de bonnes répercussions sur sa propre vie.

Oui, songea-t-il en souriant, déjà à moitié endormi. Il lui en parlerait demain.


	14. Tes absents

_**Note :** Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je vous offre une petite pensée (et un gros chapitre \o\\) en ce jour un peu spécial vu que je fête mes 25 ans aujourd'hui (je me sens vieille, urgh). J'espère que ce sera une bonne lecture pour vous ! _

**_RAR :_** _Un grand merci à toi, Guest qui a laissé un petit mot ! Pour répondre à ta question, comme c'est la douleur qui se transmet, l'âme soeur ressent les blessures, mais pas les soins. Donc même si John se soigne, cela ne se répercute pas sur les coupures de son âme soeur. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, hésite pas si tu en as d'autres ! (L)_

* * *

 _~ 13 : Tes absents ~_

 _C'est pas vraiment des fantômes, mais leur absence est tellement forte,  
_ _qu'elle crée en nous une présence qui nous rend faible ou nous supporte.  
_ _C'est ceux qu'on a aimé qui créent un vide presque tangible,  
_ _car l'amour qu'on leur donnait est orphelin, et cherche une cible._

 _Pour certains on le savait, on s'était préparé au pire,  
mais d'autres ont disparu d'un seul coup, sans prévenir.  
_ _On leur a pas dit au revoir, ils sont partis sans notre accord,  
car la mort a ses raisons que notre raison ignore. _

_(Nos absents, Grand Corps Malade)_

* * *

 _Et puis, comme ça, il parviendrait bien à convaincre Karkat que trouver son âme sœur pouvait aussi avoir de bonnes répercussions sur sa propre vie.  
_ _Oui, songea-t-il en souriant, déjà à moitié endormi_. _Il lui en parlerait demain._

Le réveil de John fut bien plus tranquille que ce à quoi il avait dû s'habituer lors des dernières semaines passées chez sa cousine. En lieu et place d'une Jade bondissante, le réveillant à des heures indues pour l'emmener faire dieu savait bien quoi, il ne trouva que le silence presque cotonneux, planant sur un appartement à peine sorti de sa pénombre.  
Hésitant et encore à moitié en train de bâiller, il sortit de son nid de couvertures, le froid sur ses jambes le faisant frissonner. Il fureta quelques instants dans les pièces, se rendant vite compte à l'absence de bruit provenant des deux chambres qu'il était probablement le seul dans l'appartement… ou bien le seul à être réveillé. Ce qui l'étonnait un peu.  
Une note laissée sur la table de la cuisine et couverte d'une élégante écriture fuchsia l'éclaira sur ses hypothèses.

S _alut, John !  
_ _Quand je suis partie au travail, vous dormiez encore tous les deux. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, au moins. Désolée, si c'est le cas ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Sollux, le connaissant il s'est endormi à quatre heures du matin et se réveillera bientôt.  
_ _Je serai absente toute la journée. Il y a un double des clés près de l'entrée, sens toi libre de sortir si tu as envie. Sinon, la TV et tout le reste de l'appartement (sauf ma chambre ! D8 ) sont à ta disposition !  
_ _Juste une note : quand tu mangeras à midi, peux-tu en faire aussi pour Sollux et le faire sortir de sa chambre un peu ? Il a parfois tendance à ne pas se nourrir pendant des jours si on ne le surveille pas. Fais-le bien_ _ **sortir**_ _, sinon il prendra l'assiette dans sa chambre mais ne mangera pas ! Merci d'avance._

 _Amuse-toi bien, à ce soir 38D  
_ _Feferi_

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le jeune homme plia la note soigneusement. De ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il risquait donc bien de se retrouver avec le colocataire le plus silencieux de toute son expérience au cours de son voyage. C'était peut-être pas plus mal, il fallait qu'il avance un peu tout son travail de lecture.  
Et puis, s'il commençait à s'ennuyer, il pourrait toujours essayer de continuer le jeu dans sa 3DS – il avait encore trois masques à récupérer avant d'aller battre le boss final, s'il voulait pouvoir bénéficier du masque de la divinité suprême. (1) Ou bien aller enquiquiner des gens sur pesterchum. Il y avait un peu trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec Rose, Karkat ou Dave.

Il prit le temps de petit-déjeuner correctement – il était encore tôt, et il lui fallait prendre des forces s'il voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail après. Ou sur une discussion tortueuse avec sa meilleure amie. Sitôt la vaisselle nettoyée et posée à sécher sur l'égouttoir, le jeune homme retourna s'installer sur le canapé, sortant son matériel de travail.  
Il passa ainsi presque une heure et demie concentré sur les divers articles qu'il avait récupérés en ligne, dans la bibliographie indiquée d'un de ses futurs professeurs, sur le site de l'université. Un crayon à la main et un cahier sur les genoux, il résumait aussi attentivement qu'il le pouvait le texte sous ses yeux en des notes synthétiques, qui lui permettraient d'y revenir plus tard.

À vrai dire, c'était assez nouveau, pour lui, de faire ça. À l'origine, il se contentait de lire les textes les uns à la suite des autres sans vraiment y prêter attention, se disant que c'était toujours ça de su. Il en était à la moitié de son séjour chez Rose quand, au détour d'une conversation où il avait parlé de ça, il s'était fait engueuler (comme d'habitude ?) par Karkat. Ce dernier avait soulevé un point bien intéressant : que ferait-il le jour où il retomberait, en cours, sur des notions vues dans ces textes, mais ne se rappellerait plus ni le texte, ni les détails ?  
Il avait donc enjoint à John de s'acheter un cahier de notes, et de conserver les textes dans un dossier précis de son ordinateur. Il lui avait ensuite indiqué comment lui-même prenait des notes sur les textes qu'il lisait, d'une façon aussi synthétique que possible pour ne pas utiliser trop de place, mais suffisamment claire pour retrouver les détails essentiels.

Avec tout ça, et après avoir en plus eu droit à un cours d'organisation pour que son cahier ne ressemble pas à un foutoir impossible – « _ce qu'il sera de toute façon, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus »,_ avait-ajouté Karkat – John s'était retrouvé avec un travail certes plus conséquent, mais aussi étrangement plus organisé. À tel point qu'il s'était décidé de lui-même à relire les anciens textes afin de leur faire subir le même traitement.  
Même si, quelque part, il devait bien avouer être un peu vexé de se rendre compte qu'un gamin de deux ans son cadet, en dernière année de lycée, s'en sortait mieux que lui en gestion de travail scolaire, voire universitaire. Il n'était pas _si_ idiot, quand même, y avait des limites !  
Ou alors, Karkat était particulièrement intelligent. C'était aussi possible.

Le seul problème de tout ça, c'était que cela lui demandait beaucoup plus d'activité neuronale qu'une simple lecture comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire auparavant. De trois textes en peut-être cinquante minutes, il était passé à un texte par heure. Karkat avait insisté sur le fait qu'il gagnerait du temps au final, en faisant ça, mais il restait que ça le fatiguait beaucoup plus. Au point qu'il devait prendre des pauses plus souvent, histoire de ménager ses neurones.  
Comme là – songea-t-il en se rendant compte que son esprit vagabondait depuis un petit moment déjà. Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il posa son stylo, étirant tous ses muscles ankylosés par l'immobilité qu'il leur infligeait depuis une heure et demie ou presque. Se penchant, il attrapa sa tablette posée devant lui, réduisit la fenêtre de lecture du texte, et se connecta à pesterchum. Il sourit en remarquant que Rose était en ligne.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur tentacleTherapist [TT] à 09:48 –

[09:48] EB: salut rose !  
[09:48] TT: Bonjour, John.  
[09:48] TT: Comment vas-tu ?  
[09:49] EB: bien, et toi ?  
[09:49] EB: je suis désolé, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé j'ai l'impression…  
[09:49] TT: En effet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'étais plutôt occupée avec la fin de mon livre.  
[09:49] EB: la fin ? tu as fini ?  
[09:49] TT: En effet. Même s'il me reste encore toute la partie de relecture et de correction à faire, j'ai pour l'instant terminé d'écrire mon premier jet.  
[09:49] EB: ouaaaah ! bravo :D  
[09:50] TT: Merci.  
[09:50] EB: :)  
[09:50] TT: Et toi, John, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu trouves ton bonheur ?  
[09:50] EB: hmmm  
[09:50] EB: si tu parles de mon âme sœur, pas trop  
[09:50] EB: mais je m'amuse quand même beaucoup !  
[09:50] TT: Je vois. Tu n'es plus chez Jade, à ce que j'ai entendu dire ?  
[09:51] EB: on ne peut rien te cacher, héhé ! non, je suis parti de chez elle. elle m'a envoyé chez sa collègue, feferi  
[09:51] EB: du coup je suis juste à coté de l'océan maintenant !  
[09:52] TT: Intéressant. C'est une bonne chose pour toi, j'en suis sûre. Prends le temps de t'y détendre également, cela te fera certainement beaucoup de bien.  
[09:52] EB: hmm-hm. faut quand même que je trouve mon âme sœur dans tout ca  
[09:52] TT: Tant que tu n'en fais pas une obsession...  
[09:53] EB: je vois pas où tu as vu que j'en faisais une obsession  
[09:53] TT: Oh, simplement dans l'observation du jeune homme agité qui a vécu avec ma cousine et moi-même pendant plusieurs semaines, j'imagine.  
[09:53] TT: Tu as raison, où ai-je pu voir une telle chose dans ta volonté d'imiter une puce en sautant d'endroit en endroit pour trouver ce que tu cherches ?  
[09:54] TT: Ca doit être moi, vraiment.  
[09:54] EB: pffff :(  
[09:54] EB: à vous entendre, toi et karkat, on dirait que c'est une mauvaise chose de chercher son âme sœur !  
[09:55] TT: Une mauvaise chose, je l'ignore, John. Mais je ne pense pas que la chercher de façon trop intensive soit une bonne chose pour ton moral, c'est simplement ça. J'ignore si Karkat pense la même chose que moi, cela dit.  
[09:55] EB: bah, sûrement ? lui dit tout le temps que c'est bête de la chercher comme ça parce qu'elle finira bien par me trouver et que je m'agite pour rien.  
[09:56] TT: Je vois.  
[09:56] TT: Il n'a pas tout à fait le même point de vue que moi, je pense. À mon avis, ce Karkat doit être un romantique passionné qui croit en la possibilité de croiser son âme sœur de façon moins directe, plus... eh bien, plus romantique.  
[09:57] TT: Cela dit, je le rejoins sur le fait que lever le pied ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu pourrais ainsi te concentrer sur autre chose.  
[09:57] EB: ouais, il le dit aussi, ça.  
[09:57] TT: Comment cela ?  
[09:57] EB: bah, que lui, par exemple, ne cherche pas son âme sœur parce qu'il n'a pas l'âge, et qu'il veut faire autre chose de sa vie avant.  
[09:58] EB: à la réflexion, jade avait dit presque la même chose, je crois...  
[09:58] TT: Je suis plutôt d'accord, moi aussi.  
[09:58] EB: oui mais  
[09:58] EB: trouver son âme sœur, c'est plutôt important, aussi, non ?  
[09:59] EB: après tout, c'est la personne qui est censée être là pour toi du début à la fin, et te soutenir dans tout ce que tu pourrais bien faire  
[09:59] EB: par exemple, kanaya te soutient énormément, je me trompe ?  
[09:59] TT: Non, tu ne te trompes pas, en effet. Sa présence à mes côtés est très agréable.  
[09:59] EB: tu vois !  
[09:59] EB: du coup, je ne comprends pas le mal qu'i vouloir trouver son âme sœur, pour pouvoir être là pour elle, et avoir quelqu'un près de soi.  
[10:00] TT: Je vois. J'imagine que c'est un très bon point de vue, oui. L'important est certainement de trouver un bon équilibre entre les deux points de vue.  
[10:00] EB: ouais, enfin, faudrait que karkat le comprenne, ça...  
[10:00] TT: Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui en parler, tout simplement ?  
[10:01] EB: ... hmm  
[10:01] EB: j'imagine que t'as raison, oui.  
[10:01] EB: c'est ce que je vais faire, alors !  
[10:01] TT: Très bien. De mon côté, je vais te laisser, il va falloir que j'aille manger.  
[10:01] EB: d'acc ! bon appétit alors, à plus :D  
[10:01] TT: À plus tard, John.

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 10:01 -

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 10:03 –

[10:03] EB: hello !  
[10:03] CG: HELL NO.  
[10:03] EB: pffff !  
[10:03] EB: ok, elle était pas mal celle-là :B (2)  
[10:03] CG: ELLE VOULAIT SURTOUT DIRE "FUCK YOU, DÉGAGE, LAISSE MOI DONC BOSSER TRANQUILLEMENT".  
[10:04] CG: MAIS VISIBLEMENT, LES MESSAGES AUSSI SUBTILS NE SONT PAS FAITS POUR TON CERVEAU DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ, J'AURAIS DÛ M'EN DOUTER PLUTÔT QUE DE PERDRE MON TEMPS  
[10:04] EB: encore bosser ? mais tu es pas en vacances ?  
[10:04] CG: SI.  
[10:04] CG: JE NE VOIS PAS LE RAPPORT.  
[10:04] EB: ben... les vacances c'est fait pour se reposer ! je veux bien comprendre que moi j'aie parfois besoin de travailler pendant mes vacances parce que je bosse pas...  
[10:04] EB: ... mais toi tu bosses déjà tout le temps en semaine ! va pas me dire que tu as pas fait tes devoirs, non ?  
[10:05] CG: ...  
[10:05] EB: tu vois !  
[10:05] CG: ET RÉVISER LES COURS EN VUE DE MON DIPLÔME ? PRÉPARER LES DOSSIERS DE RÉVISION ? ÉTUDIER EN AVANCE LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES POUR ÊTRE SÛR DE NE PAS ÊTRE À LA TRAÎNE ?  
[10:05] CG: TOUT LE MONDE N'EST PAS AUSSI NÉGLIGENT QUE DAVE SUR SES ÉTUDES, MERCI BIEN.  
[10:05] EB: t'es pas négligent, t'es obsessionnel ! faut savoir te détendre aussi un peu voyons :B  
[10:06] CG: CERTES.  
[10:06] CG: ET QUE PROPOSES-TU, Ô MAITRE À PENSER DE LA DÉTENTE, DU CALME ET DE LA TRANQUILITÉ, INCROYABLE DIEU DE LA BRANLETTE ET GRAND SORCIER DU JE M'EN FOUTISME ?  
[10:06] EB: hmmm  
[10:06] EB: je vous sens encore peu convaincu par notre ordre, jeune apprenti.  
[10:06] EB: je recommande de parler un peu avec le grand sorcier pour mieux vous familiariser à tout ça !  
[10:06] CG: ...  
[10:07] EB: j'adore quand tu sais plus quoi dire :D  
[10:07] CG: FORCÉMENT. ÇA DOIT FAIRE BEAUCOUP MOINS À LIRE, POUR TON PAUVRE CERVEAU QUI N'ARRIVE PAS À SUIVRE UNE CONVERSATION UN MINIMUM INTELLIGENTE.  
[10:07] CG: ET QUEL SUJET POURRAIT ÊTRE À LA FOIS SUFFISAMENT INTÉRESSANT POUR QUE JE VEUILLE EN PARLER AVEC TOI, ET POURTANT SUFFISAMMENT SIMPLE POUR QUE TU PUISSES SUIVRE SANS PROVOQUER UN SUICIDE GÉNÉRALISÉ DE TES NEURONES ?  
[10:08] EB: hmmm  
[10:08] EB: ben, on pourrait reprendre notre discussion de hier ?  
[10:08] CG: DE QUOI TU PARLES, AU JUSTE ?  
[10:09] EB: tu sais, quand on parlait des âmes sœurs ! du fait que toi t'as pas envie de chercher la tienne alors que moi je suis en voyage pour trouver la mienne  
[10:09] CG: JE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE PLUS À DIRE DESSUS. J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE NE PAS ME PRENDRE LA TÊTE QUAND TOI TU TOURNES EN ROND POUR QUE DALLE.  
[10:09] EB: ben... pas forcément en fait ? enfin, j'y réfléchissais et..  
[10:10] CG: TU Y RÉFLÉCHISSAIS ? OH MON DIEU. TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU ES CAPABLE DE SOLLICITER TES SYNAPSES SANS QU'ELLES NE TENTENT AUTOMATIQUEMENT DE S'ENFUIR PAR L'OREILLE LA PLUS PROCHE ?  
[10:10] EB: hé, je t'emmerde !  
[10:10] EB: bref, je disais, j'y ai réfléchi et  
[10:10] EB: en fait, je trouve qu'au contraire, ça peut être une bonne idée de trouver son âme soeur plus tôt ?  
[10:10] CG: POURRAIS-TU AVOIR L'AMABILITÉ D'EXPLICITER TA PENSÉE ? TU ES AUSSI CLAIR QU'UN BROUILLARD SUR LES CÔTES ANGLAISES.  
[10:10] EB: pfff -  
[10:10] EB: bien, bien, padawan, je vais expliciter ma pensée.  
[10:11] EB: ce que je veux dire, c'est que... ouais, je comprends ta volonté d'avoir une vie bien à toi pour quand tu la trouveras parce que tu ne veux pas que toute ta vie repose sur ton âme soeur  
[10:11] EB: mais dans un autre sens, ton âme sœur est là pour te soutenir, non ? c'est la personne qui sera là pour partager ta douleur et te permettre d'avancer dans ta vie  
[10:11] EB: ok, vriska n'était pas mon âme sœur, mais je l'ai considérée longtemps comme telle, et pour moi elle était un vrai soutien au quotidien  
[10:11] EB: pareil pour rose et kanaya par exemple.  
[10:12] EB: du coup je trouve ça un peu dommage que tu veuilles te priver de ça quand tu as déjà l'occasion de peut-être, la chercher un peu ?  
[10:12] CG: ... DÉJÀ, PREMIÈREMENT, JE T'EMMERDE, JE VIS MA VIE COMME JE LE VEUX.  
[10:12] CG: ET ENSUITE, COMMENT VOUDRAIS-TU QUE JE SACHE QUE C'EST ELLE, PUISQUE JE N'AI PAS ENCORE 21 ANS ?!  
[10:12] EB: pfff :B les cicatrices c'est pas tout, karkat !  
[10:13] EB: y a aussi le cœur. quand tu rencontres ton âme sœur, tu le sens ! tu sens que c'est différent !  
[10:13] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS, AU JUSTE ? TU L'AS RENCONTRÉE ENTRE HIER SOIR ET CE MATIN ET TU ME L'AS PAS ENCORE DIT ?  
[10:13] EB: non, mais j'en suis sûr. c'est ce que m'a raconté mon père.  
[10:13] CG: JE VOIS.  
[10:14] EB: alors, qu'en dis-tu ? convaincu par mon laïus, jeune apprenti de la détente ?  
[10:14] CG: BON. DÉJÀ JE SUIS ÉTONNÉ QUE TU SOIS CAPABLE DE CONNAÎTRE UN MOT TEL QUE LA  
[10:14] CG: *LAÏUS, BORDEL DE MERDE.  
[10:15] EB: hé !  
[10:15] CG: ENSUITE, NON, PAS CONVAINCU. PAS CONVAINCU DU TOUT, PUTAIN D'ENCULÉ DE SA RACE.  
[10:15] EB: hein ? mais pourquoi ?  
[10:15] CG: *SOUPIR*  
[10:15] CG: BON T'AS INTÉRÊT À FERMER TA GUEULE ET À PAS M'INTERROMPRE PARCE QUE C'EST UN TRUC TRÈS LONG À RACONTER, OK ?! ET JE VEUX PAS DE COMMENTAIRES APRÈS NON PLUS, J'AI PAS BESOIN DE ÇA, MERCI BIEN.  
[10:16] CG: OUAIS OK, TROUVER SON ÂME SOEUR C'EST TRÈS BIEN, C'EST COOL, C'EST MERVEILLEUX, LE MONDE EST ROSE, LES OISEAUX CHANTENT À T'EN PERCER TES PUTAINS DE TYMPANS, BREF TOUT EST MAGIQUE, TU AS TROUVÉ LA PERSONNE SUR QUI T'APPUYER, QUI PARTAGERA TA VIE, QUI SERA TOUT POUR TOI.  
[10:16] CG: ET QUAND TOUT SE TERMINE, AU JUSTE, TU FAIS QUOI, HEIN ? QUAND CETTE PERSONNE DISPARAIT SOUDAINEMENT, À QUOI EST-CE QUE TU ES RÉDUIT, AU JUSTE ?  
[10:16] CG: À RIEN. À TRÈS EXACTEMENT ET MIRACULEUSEMENT PUTAIN DE RIEN.  
[10:16] EB: ...  
[10:16] CG: TA GUEULE, J'AI DIT, OU JE ME BARRE.  
[10:16] EB: ok, ok, pardon  
[10:17] CG: J'AI  
[10:20] CG: JE N'AI PAS TOUJOURS VÉCU À HOUSTON. QUAND JE SUIS NÉ, KANKRI ET MES PARENTS VIVAIENT À FORT MCKAVETT. C'EST UN PUTAIN DE COIN PERDU DANS LE TROU DU CUL DE L'UNIVERS. Y A RIEN, QUE DALLE, À PEINE UN MAGASIN OU DEUX, UNE SEULE TOUTE PETITE ÉCOLE. MA MÈRE ÉTAIT GARDE-CHASSE AU PARC NON-LOIN, ET MON PÈRE ÉTAIT LE PROFESSEUR DES PETITES CLASSES DE LA SEULE ÉCOLE QU'IL Y AVAIT.  
[10:20] CG: MES PARENTS ÉTAIENT DES ÂMES SOEURS. DES ÂMES SOEURS PUTAINS DE FUSIONNELLES, DONC JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST D'AVOIR ÇA SOUS LES YEUX, TOUT LE TEMPS. ILS SE SOUTENAIENT, ILS SE COMPRENAIENT, PARFOIS ILS S'ENGUEULAIENT MAIS CA DURAIT JAMAIS LONGTEMPS. JE NE ME SOUVIENS PAS DE TOUT MAIS JE ME SOUVIENS AU MOINS DE ÇA. C'ÉTAIT À VOMIR DE LA GUIMAUVE À CHAQUE SECONDE QUAND ILS SE VOYAIENT.  
[10:21] CG: MON PÈRE DISAIT SOUVENT À MA MÈRE QU'IL L'AIMAIT BIEN AU-DELÀ DE LA DÉFINITION DE L'AMOUR MÊME. TU PARLES D'UNE PUTAIN DE PHRASE À VOMIR.  
[10:21] CG: J'AVAIS CINQ ANS.  
[10:22] CG: J'AVAIS CINQ ANS QUAND IL Y A EU UN ACCIDENT DANS LE PARC OÙ TRAVAILLAIT MA MÈRE. ILS N'ONT JAMAIS PRIS LA PEINE DE M'EXPLIQUER, MAIS MA MÈRE S'EST FAIT TIRER DESSUS - PROBABLEMENT PAR UN CHASSEUR. JE SAIS PAS.  
[10:22] CG: MON PÈRE ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE NOUS DONNER COURS QUAND IL S'EST MIS À SAIGNER. IL Y AVAIT... PUTAIN, IL Y AVAIT DU SANG PARTOUT. ILS SONT PARTIS AVEC LUI TRÈS VITE. ILS M'ONT EMPÊCHÉ DE LE VOIR, AU DÉBUT.  
[10:23] CG: J'AI PU LE REJOINDRE APRÈS, LE TEMPS QUE LE MÉDECIN ARRIVE. IL AURAIT PU ÊTRE SAUVÉ, J'EN SUIS SÛR, PUTAIN. IL AURAIT PU.  
[10:24] CG: MAIS JUSTE QUAND LE MÉDECIN EST ARRIVÉ, MON PÈRE EST DEVENU TOUT BLANC. À CROIRE QU'IL ÉTAIT DÉJÀ DEVENU UNE SALOPERIE DE FANTÔME. IL A JUSTE REGARDÉ LE MÉDECIN, SANS RIEN DIRE. IL M'A SERRÉ LA MAIN.  
[10:24] CG: ET PUIS IL EST MORT. IL EST MORT, COMME ÇA. IL A PAS LAISSÉ LE TEMPS À QUI QUE CE SOIT DE L'AIDER, DE LUI FAIRE UN PANSEMENT, DE LE SAUVER. IL EST MORT. KANKRI A ÉTÉ SORTI DE SA CLASSE À LUI JUSTE APRÈS.  
[10:25] CG: LE MÉDECIN LUI A DIT LORSQU'IL EST ARRIVÉ QUE MA MÈRE VENAIT DE MOURIR D'UNE BLESSURE PAR BALLE. MON PÈRE L'A SENTIE MOURIR. MON PÈRE L'A SENTIE MOURIR ET IL A DÉCIDÉ QUE ÇA NE VALAIT PAS LA PEINE DE VIVRE. IL A DÉCIDÉ QUE PEU IMPORTE SES ENFANTS, IL AIMAIT TROP SON ÂME SOEUR POUR CONTINUER À VIVRE SANS ELLE.  
[10:26] CG: ET APRÈS ÇA, ON S'EST RETROUVÉS AU MILIEU DE HOUSTON, SÉPARÉS, DANS DES FOYERS DIFFÉRENTS. TOUT ÇA PARCE QUE MON PÈRE AVAIT ÉTÉ TROP ÉGOÏSTE POUR PENSER CINQ SECONDES À SES ENFANTS. TOUT ÇA PARCE QU'IL AIMAIT TELLEMENT SON ÂME SOEUR QUE LE PILIER QU'ELLE REPRÉSENTAIT DANS SA VIE ÉTAIT TROP IMPORTANT POUR QU'IL PUISSE SONGER À VIVRE SANS ELLE.  
[10:26] CG: VIENS. VIENS, OSE, MAINTENANT. OSE ME DIRE QUE TROUVER SON ÂME SOEUR EST LA CHOSE LA PLUS IMPORTANTE EN CE MONDE, ET QUE C'EST LE MEILLEUR TRUC QUI POURRA JAMAIS T'ARRIVER.  
[10:27] CG: OSE PENSER À CE QU'IL SE PASSERA QUAND TU LA PERDRAS, ET OSE ME LE DIRE EN FACE.  
[10:33] EB: ...  
[10:34] CG: SI TU T'APPRÊTES À DONNER TES CONDOLÉANCES OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE CATÉGORIE,  
[10:34] CG: FERME.  
[10:34] CG: TA PUTAIN.  
[10:34] CG: DE GUEULE.  
[10:34] CG: JE SUIS SÉRIEUX.  
[10:34] EB: ... d'accord, d'accord.  
[10:35] CG: C'EST BON, TU VAS ME LÂCHER MAINTENANT AVEC CETTE IDÉE D'ÂMES SOEURS QUI SE SOUTIENNENT ?  
[10:35] EB: mmmh.  
[10:35] EB: je reste convaincu que tu peux être d'un grand soutien à ton âme sœur, c'est aussi pour ça que je voyage pour trouver la mienne, parce que je veux être près d'elle si elle rencontre des difficultés.  
[10:36] EB: mais je comprends que toi, tu n'aies pas envie de la chercher pour l'instant.  
[10:37] EB: mais qu'est-ce que tu feras, si elle te tombe dessus ? ou si tu tombes amoureux maintenant ?  
[10:37] CG: J'IGNORERAI. J'AI AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE PLUTÔT QUE DE ME PRENDRE LA TÊTE ET DE SOUFFRIR INUTILEMENT, TANT QUE J'AI PAS 21 ANS.  
[10:38] EB: je vois...  
[10:38] CG: CA VA, TA PUTAIN DE CURIOSITÉ EST SATISFAITE ?  
[10:39] EB: j'imagine qu'on peut dire que oui ! même si je ne te demandais pas ça à la base. désolé que tu aies eu à le raconter.  
[10:40] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS, TA GUEULE. AU MOINS T'AS COMPRIS, C'EST L'ESSENTIEL.  
[10:41] CG: BON, SUR CE, J'AI TOUJOURS DES PUTAINS DE MONTAGNES DE TRUCS À RÉVISER ET PAS LE TEMPS DE FAIRE SE SUICIDER ENCORE PLUS MES NEURONES.  
[10:41] EB: haha, ouais ! bon courage alors, je vais retourner bosser aussi j'imagine. ou bien faire à manger, je commence à avoir faim :B  
[10:42] CG: PUISSES-TU T'ÉTRANGLER DANS TA CONNERIE - OU TA BOUFFE.  
[10:42] EB: héhé, oui, j'ai hâte de te reparler moi aussi ;D

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 10 :42 -

Lorsqu'il referma l'application de pesterchum, John se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour manger, quoi qu'en dise son estomac – ou la partie de son cerveau responsable de ça. Se laissant complètement aller sur le canapé, jusqu'à appuyer sa tête contre l'un des accoudoirs, il vida ses poumons en un intense soupir.  
Il ne pensait pas que Karkat avait vécu… vécu tant de choses. Il se doutait un peu qu'il devait y avoir eu quelque chose avec ses parents, pour qu'il ne vive ni avec eux, ni avec son frère, mais… Mais il n'imaginait pas _tout ça._ C'était presque…

Non, pas _presque_. C'était effrayant.  
Même tout bonnement terrifiant. Après ça, il n'était pas étonné de voir que Karkat était réfractaire à l'idée de trouver son âme sœur et d'en faire une grande partie de sa vie. Il pouvait comprendre – même s'il continuait de ne pas partager son avis, cela dit. Pour lui, éviter son âme sœur, c'était perdre une occasion formidable de s'entraider dans les coups durs de la vie. Mais restait que ce qu'il lui avait raconté laissait de quoi réfléchir.  
Beaucoup réfléchir.

Tant et si bien qu'il choisit de se reconcentrer sur une éventuelle lecture, plutôt que de laisser ses neurones fumer jusqu'à l'incinération sur une question aussi philosophiquement compliquée. Il reprit donc son carnet, son stylo et son texte, se concentrant sur les acides nucléiques et leur utilisation dans le domaine des brins d'ADN et d'ARN avec la ferme intention de ne pas lâcher le texte tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas terminé.  
Ce qu'il fit – lorsqu'il releva le nez de la page de bibliographie, il était déjà quasiment midi. L'heure idéale, lui souffla son estomac dans un gargarisme bruyant, pour aller faire à manger.

Appuyé devant le frigo, il grimaça un moment, peu sûr de ce qu'il était en mesure de faire avec les ingrédients qui se trouvaient sous son nez. Il lui fallut un rapide coup de fil à son père – et l'assurance que _non, merci papa, on aura pas besoin de faire un gâteau_ – pour réussir à s'en sortir avec une recette un peu _personnelle_ de pâtes alla carbonnara spéciales Egbert.  
Il y passa les vingt minutes suivantes, jonglant entre les lardons et les oignons dans une poêle, les spaghettis dans une autre et son portable, au milieu, sur lequel il jouait en attendant de lancer la prochaine étape de la cuisson.  
Le repas se matérialisa, à la fin, sous la forme de deux assiettes fumantes qui sentaient tout de même rudement bon – il était plutôt fier de lui, pour le coup ! Posant ces dernières sur la table, il se tourna en soupirant devant la porte fermée qui donnait sur la chambre de l'informaticien. Il était temps d'appâter le monstre.  
Toquer avec les mains pleines ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais il finit par y parvenir, se repositionnant devant le panneau de bois, tenant toujours l'assiette de pâtes juste devant lui.

« Quoi ? »

Il fit son plus beau sourire à Sollux, tandis que ce dernier soulevait un sourcil devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

« Livraison de la maison Egbert pour un certain Sollux, monsieur.  
\- Oh, merci. »

Mais quand le garçon aux lunettes rouges et bleues tendit la main pour attraper le plat de faïence, l'autre recula d'un pas, restant hors de portée.  
Sollux fronça les sourcils.

« What the fuck, mec ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Il faut signer, pour recevoir le colis ! Impossibilité de le prendre sinon.  
\- Arrête tes conneries et file-moi cette assiette, mec. J'ai du boulot.  
\- Tu la mangeras pas si je te laisse l'emmener dans ta grotte, je me trompe ? Et il est hors de question de gâcher ces pâtes.  
\- Wow. Et si t'allais te faire foutre ?  
\- Peut-être bien, mais t'auras pas les pâtes si je fais ça. Et Feferi va pas être contente de savoir que tu n'as pas mangé… N'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence.  
Un très, très long silence.  
Puis, John agita l'assiette en soufflant doucement :

« Feferiiiii…  
\- Oh, putain, ta gueule. »

Sollux referma la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'avec un pouffement amusé, John tournait les talons pour aller reposer l'assiette sur la table, en face de sa jumelle. Quelque part, il songea qu'il aurait pu être marrant de faire se rencontrer Sollux et Karkat. Ils auraient pu être super bons amis, sans aucun doute. Enfin, ils se seraient sûrement engueulés toutes les cinq secondes, mais… ça aurait pu être marrant. _Très_ marrant. Il faudrait qu'il y pense.

« Bon, bah bon appétit !  
\- Ouais, toi aussi. »

Un vague sourire joua sur ses lèvres devant l'attitude grognonne de l'informaticien. On aurait presque dit une sorte… d'ours. Un ours qu'on aurait sorti de sa caverne de force – ce qui était plutôt conforme à la réalité, quand il y réfléchissait. Un ours très peu bavard, remarqua-t-il d'ailleurs bientôt, puisqu'il décrocha à peine trois mots de tout le repas. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il était trop occupé à quasiment _inhaler_ la nourriture dans son assiette. Aussi John se contenta-t-il de manger sa propre part en lui jetant de temps en temps des regards un peu amusés, retenant avec peine son sourire.  
Sollux paraissait s'être un peu détendu, une fois le ventre plein, et il ne repartit pas quasiment en courant comme John s'y attendait. À vrai dire, il jeta même un petit regard à la vaisselle amassée dans l'évier. Son vis-à-vis se gratta la gorge en le voyant faire.

« T'inquiète, je vais la faire juste après !  
\- Mmh. J'vais t'aider.  
\- Hein ? T'inquiète, ça va aller, je…  
\- J'ai le temps, j'ai bien avancé sur mon code. Et puis t'as fait la bouffe, c'est normal. »

C'est ainsi que John se retrouva en train d'essuyer les ustensiles que lui passait Sollux après les avoir nettoyés, ses manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes pour ne pas les tremper dans le bac d'eau chaude. Au début tendue d'un silence lourd, l'atmosphère finit par s'assouplir, lorsque John décida de lui lancer quelques-unes de ses meilleures blagues.  
Jusqu'à ce que Sollux décide de réciproquer.

« Mmmh, tiens, j'en ai une. Toc-toc ?  
\- …. Qui est là ? répondit le brun, interloqué.  
\- Théa.  
\- Théa qui… ?  
\- Théa Tirant. »

Il y eut un gros, long et lourd silence. Du genre chape de plomb qui tombe sur une église ensevelie sous la pierre. John manqua même d'en lâcher la cuillère qu'il tenait, interloqué et peu sûr de ce qu'il était, en fait, censé répondre à ça. Mais Sollux ne lui en laissa pas le temps, tournant vers lui un sourire mesquin.

« Dis voir, ton nom, ce serait pas wifi ? Parce que je sens une connexion ! »

…  
Qu'est-ce que.  
Quoi. Comment. Qui. Pourquoi.  
Pourquoi John se retrouvait dans cette situation, au juste ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Sollux ne lui sortait pas ces phases d'accroche toutes pourries _uniquement_ pour rigoler ?  
… Pourquoi avait-il tendance à se foutre dans ce genre de situation, franchement ?

« Euh… je… Je la connaissais pas celle-là ! tenta-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Ah oui ? le sourire de Sollux s'agrandit. J'en ai d'autres.  
\- Jeeee suis pas sûr que…  
\- Si tu veux, pour nous deux, j'ai un câble HDMI.  
\- Que—  
\- Je me sens fatigué, je peux me brancher sur ta prise ?  
\- Euuuuh…

John recula en voyant que Sollux avait quitté le bac de vaisselle pour se rapprocher de lui, ses mains dégoulinantes de l'eau qu'il venait d'utiliser pour rincer la dernière assiette. Une petite voix dans sa tête le morigéna pour se retrouver _encore une fois_ coincé contre un comptoir de cuisine, comme si une fois n'avait pas suffi.  
Il glapit de manière fort peu masculine en sentant deux mains froides se poser sur sa taille, tandis que Sollux – qui devait presque faire une demi-tête de plus que lui, comment c'était possible ?! – se penchait pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Ça te dirait de brancher ma clé USB sur ton port ? »

Pris de panique, le jeune homme leva ses deux mains d'un geste brusque.

« Je suis pas homo ! »

Sollux s'arrêta, puis se redressa brusquement, ses sourcils flirtant avec le haut de son front. Il finit par pencher la tête sur le côté, un air véritablement intrigué sur le visage.

« Pardon ?  
\- Je. Hum. Je suis désolé mais je suis pas… intéressé par les hommes ?  
\- … Mais tu cherches ton âme sœur, non ? »

John soupira.  
Pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait toujours la même remarque ? _Oui_ , il cherchait son âme sœur, mais et alors ? Pourquoi faudrait-il absolument que ce soit un homme ?!

« Je veux pas t'alarmer, mec, reprit son interlocuteur, mais t'as une chance sur deux pour que ça tombe sur un garçon.  
\- Reste que je ne suis pas… hum. Pas intéressé.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Tu… Tu me mets mal à l'aise. »

La phrase parut convaincre définitivement Sollux, qui leva les mains avec un « ok, ok, pardon » à moitié confus. Peu enclin à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui semblait quand même très sympa, il se gratta la gorge.

« C'est… c'est pas contre toi, hein, vraiment.  
\- Ouais. Mais comment tu peux être sûr que j'peux pas être potentiellement ton âme sœur.  
\- T'es un homme, déjà. Et, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sollux rouvrir la bouche, je… je ne ressens rien ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis clair. Mais on se connait vraiment à peine, et je n'ai pas… l'impression qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre nous ?  
\- Si tu le dis, mec. Dommage.  
\- O-ouais. Désolé ?  
\- Ouais, t'inquiète. Je retourne bosser. »

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'informaticien, John sentit un profond soupir quitter sa cage thoracique. Attrapant les dernières assiettes qu'il devait encore sécher, il s'appliqua à chasser toute trace d'eau de la faïence, triant ses pensées dans le même temps.  
C'était quand même étrange. Quand il y réfléchissait… s'il pensait à ce qui venait de se passer ou à ce qui s'était passé avec le frère de Dave, il ressentait surtout une sorte de gêne latente. Mais bizarrement, quand lui revenait en tête le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec son meilleur ami, il ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Comme si le fait de _connaître_ la personne, ou peut-être l'approche plus lente, rendait ça moins… moins bizarre pour lui ?  
Et puis, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la gorge, il avait un moyen quasiment imparable de savoir quand quelqu'un n'était pas le bon pour lui. Sollux n'avait porté que des t-shirt, jusqu'ici, quand il l'avait vu. Ses bras vierges étaient tout autant de preuves, pour lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer cette raison-là.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.  
Son cerveau avait encore du mal à trier tout ça. Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait demander son avis à quelqu'un. Enfin. En tout cas pas à Rose. Il ne tenait pas à se faire psycho-analyser son esprit et ses désirs sur-conscients, sous-conscients ou inter-conscients pendant quatre heures.

À la réflexion, peut-être que Dave… Dave pouvait être une bonne idée. En plus, ça faisait un peu trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'était pas allé enquiquiner son meilleur ami. C'était l'occasion parfaite !  
Terminant de sécher la dernière assiette, il les rangea toutes dans l'armoire où il les avait prises, essuya le comptoir, posa le linge, et repartit en direction du canapé, où il s'écroula, soudain un peu épuisé par les évènements.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur turntechGodhead [TG] à 13:40 -

[01:40] EB: hey dave !  
[01:40] TG: sup  
[01:40] EB: héhé :B  
[01:41] EB: ouais ca va, et toi ?  
[01:41] TG: cool bro  
[01:41] TG: ca va  
[01:41] EB: qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?  
[01:41] TG: de la composition  
[01:42] TG: mettre des sons etranges pour changer un peu lambiance de la musique  
[01:42] EB: woah, cool !  
[01:42] TG: tu las dit  
[01:42] TG: et toi tu fais quoi  
[01:42] TG: toujours chez jade  
[01:43] EB: haha, non ! j'suis parti chez la fille avec qui elle travaillait sur l'île !  
[01:43] TG: fefeta ? (3)  
[01:43] EB: feferi, en fait ! et son coloc, sollux  
[01:43] TG: je vois  
[01:46] TG: bro  
[01:46] TG: tu voulais quoi a la base  
[01:46] EB: oh !  
[01:46] EB: pardon héhé  
[01:46] EB: je voulais... te parler, j'imagine ?  
[01:47] EB: ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas parlé à mon bro, il fallait réparer ça !  
[01:47] TG: bro  
[01:47] EB: ...  
[01:47] TG: quest ce quil sest passé  
[01:47] EB: mais rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?  
[01:47] TG: bro  
[01:47] TG: tu penses vraiment que ca va marcher avec moi  
[01:47] TG: tu parles à un strider je te rappelle  
[01:48] TG: jai plus de nez pour sniffer le bullshit quun putain de golden retriever  
[01:48] EB: ...  
[01:48] TG: je tecoute  
[01:48] EB: raaah !  
[01:48] EB: mais c'est pas grand-chose :( juste que... bon il est peut-être possible qu'on m'ait fait du rentre dedans ?  
[01:48] TG: peut etre possible  
[01:49] EB: ouiiii bon d'accord c'est carrément arrivé ! et je sais pas quoi en penser.  
[01:49] TG: est-ce qu'il était mignon  
[01:49] EB: ... quoi  
[01:49] TG: quoi  
[01:49] EB: pourquoi il ?  
[01:49] TG: parce que tu serais pas en train de faire dans tes sous vêtements si cetait pas un mec  
[01:49] EB: je  
[01:49] EB: eeew, dave !  
[01:49] TG: réponds a la question egbert  
[01:49] EB: tch  
[01:50] EB: il était... pas mal ? je suppose ? pour un mec ?  
[01:50] TG: cest ce sollux nest ce pas  
[01:50] EB: ... peut-être bien.  
[01:50] TG: haha  
[01:50] TG: faudra que je le rencontre sil est capable de faire les memes moves que moi  
[01:50] TG: et donc quest ce qui te derange  
[01:50] EB: ben... je sais pas ? je  
[01:50] EB: suis pas sûr mais c'était... enfin, c'était clairement pas comme avec toi ?  
[01:50] TG: cest sur  
[01:51] TG: personne ne peut faire mieux quun strider  
[01:51] TG: jespere que tu en as conscience john  
[01:51] TG: tu as laissé passer la chance de ta vie  
[01:51] TG: plus jamais tu ne trouveras d'autre homme comme moi  
[01:51] TG: toute ta vie tu le regretteras  
[01:51] EB: dave  
[01:51] EB: tu recommences à marmonner.  
[01:51] TG: shh john  
[01:51] TG: cest de lart et tu le sais  
[01:51] TG: donc  
[01:51] EB: ouais, donc  
[01:51] EB: ben... donc non je voulais dire, c'était... enfin différent ?  
[01:52] EB: c'était comme avec ton frère en fait. j'avais juste envie de m'enfuir en courant.  
[01:52] EB: avec toi c'était... moins le cas ? et je comprends pas.  
[01:52] TG: tu comprends pas quoi  
[01:52] EB: ben, pourquoi ca réagit comme ça ?  
[01:52] EB: je n'aime pas les hommes ! alors pourquoi j'arrive à en repousser certains et pas d'autres ?  
[01:53] TG: parce que strider, man  
[01:53] EB: ... et ton frère ?  
[01:53] TG: parce que dave strider, man  
[01:53] EB: pfff :B  
[01:53] EB: non, serieusement.  
[01:53] TG: je sais pas bro  
[01:53] TG: cetait peut etre parce que tetais dans un bon jour  
[01:53] TG: ou bien parce que mon charme a fait effet sur toi  
[01:53] TG: ou parce quon se connait bien  
[01:53] TG: aucune idée  
[01:53] TG: je suis pas notre ami nostradamus apres tout  
[01:53] EB: ouais...  
[01:54] TG: parles en a rose sinon  
[01:54] EB: tu tiens vraimen tà ce que je parle de ça à rose ? sachant qu'il faudrait aussi que je lui parle de notre baiser ?  
[01:54] TG: réfléchis y tout seul sinon  
[01:54] EB: pffff :B  
[01:54] EB: ouais je vais faire ça !  
[01:54] EB: merci quand même d'avoir réfléchi avec moi !  
[01:54] TG: a ton service bro  
[01:55] TG: dave strider  
[01:55] TG: psy de poche  
[01:55] TG: dispo 24 sur 24  
[01:55] EB: à nourrir avec des restes de pizza et de plats chinois à l'emporter  
[01:55] TG: wow  
[01:55] TG: je temmerde  
[01:55] EB: héhé, à ton service !  
[01:55] TG: ouais  
[01:55] TG: bon je dois te laisser faut que jenregistre des sons  
[01:55] TG: sans le bruit de pesterchum ca sera mieux  
[01:55] EB: aww je suis sûr que ton prof aurait pourtant adoré m'avoir dans tes enregistrements  
[01:56] TG: ouais moi aussi mais que veux tu  
[01:56] TG: je veux te garder pour moi tout seul  
[01:56] TG: allez bye  
[01:56] EB: bye !

\- turntechGodhead [TG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 13:56 -

Après la fin de sa conversation avec Dave, John passa le reste de l'après-midi sur le canapé, son cerveau ployant presque sous toutes les choses auxquelles il devait penser. La façon qu'avait Karkat d'envisager la vie, avec ou sans son âme sœur. L'attitude de Sollux. Le fait que Feferi était là et qu'il devait encore y penser. Sa propre attitude envers les hommes.  
Il finit par avoir l'impression que sa boite crânienne allait éclater s'il tentait encore de réfléchir, aussi se tourna-t-il vers le décor qui l'entourait, et les étagères pleines de livres. Il en choisit un au hasard, tirant un épais tome sur la vie sous-marine comportant un nombre presque hallucinant de photographies sur une immense variété de poissons.

S'il avait pris le livre pour simplement penser à autre chose et observer les images, il se sentit bientôt l'envie de lire également les descriptions et les informations qui étaient fournies avec. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le soir commençait à tomber, et Feferi emplissait d'une voix joyeuse l'atmosphère tranquille du salon. Puis elle alluma la lumière et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« John ?  
\- Oh, salut Feferi ! Désolé, j'ai emprunté un de tes livres et…  
\- Mais pas de problèmes, c'est un plaisir ! Je ne savais pas que la vie sous-marine t'intéressait ?  
\- Euh… moi non plus, en fait. Je fais des études de biologie moléculaire, à la base. Mais j'avais envie de me distraire, et finalement, le livre était plutôt cool ?  
\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire ! »

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, puis tendit la main vers la bibliothèque.

« Il y en a plein d'autres. Hésite pas à te servir, ou à m'en parler si tu veux, je serai très heureuse d'en discuter avec toi ! »

John s'apprêtait à lui répondre poliment qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment se plonger à corps perdu dans la biologie sous-marine, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de creuser un peu le sujet, ça paraissait plutôt marrant comme matière !  
Aussi finit-il par hocher la tête, renvoyant un sourire à son interlocutrice.

* * *

(1) Un cookie à qui devine de quel jeu il s'agit 38D  
(2) Pour la petite anecdote, ceux qui ont déjà utilisé pesterchum savent qu'on peut utiliser (et donc parler aux) véritables comptes des héros de Homestuck. Et ce "HELL NO"... c'est une réplique que le véritable Karkat m'a sorti un jour.  
(3) Spéciale dédicace à ma moirail. Si un jour tu passes par-là, Leia :)


	15. Prendre le temps de me découvrir

_**Note**_ **:** _Uuurgh. Le réveil a été dur. C'était la rentrée avant-hier, et les deux jours qui viennent de passer ont pas été de tout repos. J'ai même quitté l'école à quasi 21h hier soir, au final... Je crois que j'exagère un peu. Mais ça m'empêchera pas de vous poster votre chapitre promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 ** _RAR :_** _Une petite pensée pour YAOIIIIIIIII qui a perdu toute faculté de réflexion dans la review du dernier chapitre. xD Merci de t'être sacrifiée ainsi ! Et heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que ce sera également le cas pour celui-là :)_

* * *

 _~ 14 : Time to figure me out ~_

 _I believe there's more to life than all my problems  
_ _I just wanna fall in love before I'm dead  
_ _So I can make my parents proud  
_ _Hope my feet don't fail me now  
_ _Cause it's time for me to figure me out_

 _(Figure me out, The Summer Set)_

* * *

 _Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de creuser un peu le sujet, ça paraissait plutôt marrant comme matière !  
_ _Aussi finit-il par hocher la tête, renvoyant un sourire à son interlocutrice._

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aquarium, John se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être un peu en avance. Réflexion qui se confirma lorsqu'il se retrouva, au détour du chemin menant aux différentes salles, face à un aquarium rempli d'une dizaine de petites poulpes et… d'une Feferi en combinaison de plongée, un masque sur le visage, en train de s'occuper des habitants du contenant. D'abord peu certain de ce qu'il était censé faire, il finit par se contenter d'agiter la main en direction de la jeune fille quand celle-ci le remarqua. Elle lui rendit son salut avec un grand sourire, avant de se reconcentrer sur le travail qu'elle était en train de faire.  
À vrai dire, John ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle nourrissait les petites pieuvres, mais ces dernières nageaient autour d'elle sans paraître s'occuper de sa présence, donc ça ne devait pas être le cas. Peut-être était-elle en train de vérifier la santé de ces dernières, vu qu'elle en attrapait régulièrement, pour soulever un à un chacun des tentacules de l'animal.

Toujours pas convaincu de ses hypothèses, et peu désireux de mettre Feferi mal à l'aise, il finit par choisir d'achever son tour, et d'aller attendre la jeune fille près de la boutique et de la cafétéria, comme ils l'avaient convenu la veille. En effet, depuis quatre jours qu'il était arrivé chez Sollux et Feferi, cette dernière avait enfin réussi à négocier un après-midi de congé, à condition de revenir le soir s'occuper des aquariums dont elle avait la charge. Ils avaient donc décidé de se retrouver à son lieu de travail pour manger un morceau, avant d'aller profiter d'un film dont ils parlaient depuis déjà quelques jours : _Océans_.  
John, tout seul, n'aurait peut-être pas eu l'idée d'aller voir ce film. C'était Feferi qui l'avait proposé, après qu'ils eurent parlé pendant quasiment deux heures des différentes espèces de requins pouvant vivre dans les fonds marins, et de tout ce que ces derniers avaient encore à leur faire découvrir.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours entiers que John passait d'ailleurs la plupart de son temps – quand il ne parlait pas à ses amis, Roxy ayant d'ailleurs fait une entrée tout à fait remarquable parmi ses amis pesterchum la veille – à éplucher les livres de biologie sous-marine de Feferi. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant apprécier le sujet, mais s'était laissé surprendre par sa propre curiosité, découvrant espèce après espèce, particularité après particularité. Et s'il aimait toujours autant les principes de la biologie moléculaire et de tout ce qu'elle permettait de faire, notamment au niveau des manipulations pouvant sauver la vie ou la créer, il devait bien avouer avoir de plus en plus envie de s'intéresser également à cette forme de biologie là.  
Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il même trouver le moyen de mélanger les deux ? Au moins, ça lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'aux pansements qui recouvraient ses bras, causés par des cicatrices apparues au cours des trois derniers jours.

« Bonjour. »

Le ton un peu morne tira le jeune homme de ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il avait terminé le tracé de la visite de l'aquarium, atterrissant, comme dans tout bon parcours pour touristes, dans la boutique. Boutique gardée par un homme aux cheveux violets qui avait l'air… eh bien, _au bout de sa vie.  
_ Quelque part, il lui rappelait un tout petit peu Sollux, quand ce dernier venait d'émerger d'un demi-sommeil à peine réparateur, et se servait un gros bol de café pour se mettre au travail.

« Euh… Bonjour. »

L'employé daigna à peine lever la tête.  
Haussant les épaules, John détourna son attention de lui pour fureter dans la petite boutique. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur, il fallait le dire – l'aquarium lui-même n'était pas gigantesque, il ne contenait qu'une dizaine d'espèces, servant plus à l'étude des animaux qu'à un éventuel développement touristique de masse pour la ville. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à faire, aussi se pencha-t-il sur un peu tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Tasses, verres, petites gravures faites au laser dans des blocs transparents, peluches, linges, maillots de bain, porte-clés, cartes postales, vaisselle, petits jeux…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il retienne un couinement en tombant sur un article, au fond d'un des grands bacs au centre du magasin. L'objet attira un immense sourire sur son visage. Oh, Karkat allait le _tuer._ Mais c'était trop drôle, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel de cet objet sur lui. Et puis, il savait bien que son ami ne le lui dirait pas, mais que ça lui ferait très, très certainement plaisir. Il en était quasiment sûr et certain.  
Il était en train de payer la peluche en forme de crabe – que le caissier avait fourrée, avec un regard de dédain, dans un sac plastique à l'effigie de l'endroit – quand Feferi le rejoignit enfin.

« John ! Désolée du retard. Salut, Eridan.  
\- Fef. »

Oh. Donc, le caissier s'appelait Eridan.  
Et il était capable de sourire.  
Wow.  
D'accord, on pouvait en apprendre tous les jours. C'était intéressant à savoir. Enfin… certainement ? Ces deux-là devaient se connaître depuis un moment, s'ils étaient employés ensemble ici. Aussi patienta-t-il les quelques minutes que durèrent leur échange, Feferi demandant globalement des nouvelles d'Eridan et de sa vie, et ce dernier répondant de manière prudente. C'était un peu étrange à observer, cela dit. Si Fef paraissait très détendue, Eridan, lui, aurait pu faire plier de honte un balai, tant il était tendu. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux deux ?

Ils quittèrent la petite boutique après que Feferi l'eut salué une dernière fois, se dirigeant vers la cafétéria juste à côté. Cette dernière ne proposait pas une très grande variété de menus, aussi se rabattirent-ils tous les deux sur une salade toute simple, John peu convaincu que manger du poisson en face de son rendez-vous – pourquoi en proposaient-ils dans un aquarium, en plus ?! – était une bonne idée.  
Le repas fut silencieux, jusqu'à ce que John ne se décide à lancer d'une voix aussi tranquille que possible :

« Il y avait un… problème, avec Eridan ?  
\- Comment ça ? releva la jeune fille.  
\- Oh, eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr mais. Il avait l'air un peu. Tendu ?  
\- Ah… Oui. C'est un peu compliqué. Nous sommes sortis un moment ensemble, et nous avons pensé être âmes sœurs. Enfin du moins, lui en était convaincu. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas le cas et il a… enfin, il a du mal à tirer un trait sur tout ça, je pense.  
\- Oh… Je vois. C'est pas évident, en effet.  
\- Mmmh. »

Feferi paraissait un peu embarrassée, mais pas forcément désolée. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre, mais peut-être qu'elle avait la même façon de réfléchir, dans un sens, que Vriska – si ça n'était pas son âme sœur, il ne fallait pas trop s'attacher. Quelqu'un d'autre attendait, quelqu'un qui avait un véritable droit d'être là, et qui rendrait l'autre heureux. Et ce serait pareil pour l'autre partie du couple. Aussi valait-il mieux s'arrêter là.  
Restait que la séparation était douloureuse, il en savait quelque chose. Probablement qu'Eridan, lui, n'avait juste pas d'âme sœur se servant d'un couteau pour lui mettre un coup de pied au cul émotionnel. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui…

« Sinon, pour le film ?  
\- Hmm ? releva John, sortant de ses pensées.  
\- Eh bien, ça marche toujours, pour _Océans_?  
\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Je me demande ce que ça va donner, c'est rare que j'aille voir ce genre de films.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il est bien. Il parle de l'océan, donc il ne peut être _que_ bien ! »

Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Feferi était une fille chouette. Un peu étrange, peut-être, avec son obsession des océans – il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui avait semblé l'entendre faire des _jeux de mots_ sur les poissons, à un moment ?! – mais sympa. L'après-midi promettait de se passer bien.

Sitôt leur repas terminé, ils posèrent leurs plateaux sur les espaces prévus à cet effet, et repartirent d'un pas tranquille pour traverser la petite ville. Le cinéma était quasiment à l'autre bout de cette dernière, un vieux bâtiment ne payant pas de mine, contenant à peine trois salles et quelques films un peu anciens. _Océans_ était l'un d'eux.  
Feferi laissa à John la politesse de payer pour leurs deux billets. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour prendre un paquet de pop-corn et deux boissons, et se dirigèrent vers la salle deux, leur séance étant sur le point de commencer. Quelques instants après, ils étaient assis sur les sièges un peu poussiéreux de la salle, plongés dans le noir. John sourit en voyant Feferi retirer ses chaussures et s'installer aussi confortablement que possible, tandis que la salle sombrait dans la pénombre.

 _« Un jour, un enfant qui découvrait la mer m'a demandé : l'océan, c'est quoi l'océan ? »_

 **.oOo.**

John ressortit du cinéma doublement circonspect.  
D'abord parce qu'il avait bien aimé ce film, qui pourtant ne regorgeait pas d'action, d'explosions en tous sens ou même de scénario à base d'épique et de sensationnel, les choses qui le faisaient vibrer. Il avait pensé, au départ, être à deux doigts de s'endormir. Mais le film avait étonnement gagné en beauté et en majesté, le captivant au point qu'il en oublie totalement la fille assise à côté de lui – qui était de toute façon encore plus concentrée que lui sur le film.  
Et puis, une part de son esprit avait profité de ce temps de détente devant l'univers bleuté des eaux profondes pour lui souffler ce que, peut-être, au fond de lui, il savait déjà.

Feferi n'était probablement pas la bonne.  
Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en être certain. C'était même une profonde évidence, à ce stade. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu la demoiselle sans ses pulls ou sa combinaison de plongée à manches longues, et elle aurait tout à fait pu se faire du mal dans sa propre chambre, quand John se réveillait en pleine nuit, les bras cuisants. Mais… Mais quelque chose, dans son plus profond instinct, lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Feferi était trop _pure_ , trop immensément joyeuse pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle puisse se trouver dans une spirale infernale de ce genre sans pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit, ou même simplement le laisser transparaître.

« John ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça te dit, un petit tour sur la jetée avant de rentrer ?  
\- Oh… Oui, pourquoi pas ! »

Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment, plus profond encore que sa capacité à réfléchir et à raisonner. Cette sorte _d'instinct_ qui lui soufflait que ce n'était juste, tout simplement, pas elle. Feferi était aussi gentille et chouette que sa cousine ou Nepeta, par exemple, et elle pourrait certainement, avec le temps, devenir une amie qu'il apprécierait beaucoup. Mais il ne se sentait pas aussi _bien_ , avec elle, qu'il aurait pu se sentir près de Rose, de Dave, de Karkat ou même de Roxy. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose en _moins.  
_ Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés près de l'océan que lorsque le goudron fut soudainement remplacé par le sable sous ses pieds. Surpris, il releva le regard pour tomber face à face avec cet immense horizon bleu qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons d'air iodé.  
À côté de lui, Feferi lui lança un regard en coin, replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche sombre avec laquelle s'amusait le vent.

« Tout va bien, John ?  
\- Hmm… »

Il hésita un petit instant, peu sûr de comment il allait aborder le sujet. Car il se devait de l'aborder, c'était évident. Mais Feferi était gentille, et il ne voulait pas la blesser inutilement. Finalement, il soupira, se grattant la nuque.

« Tu… tu sais, cette histoire d'âme sœur ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Eh bien… je ne pense pas que nous en soyons. Enfin, non, pas nous deux, mais. Si. Mais enfin, non, pas _ensemble_ , quoi, parce que…  
\- John, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai compris.  
\- Oh. »

Elle l'observa un instant, avant de plonger son regard dans l'océan qui ronronnait à leurs pieds.

« Je m'en doutais un peu aussi, à vrai dire. Tu es gentil mais tu n'es pas… enfin, il n'y a pas… pas grand-chose, quoi.  
\- Je crois que je vois de quoi tu parles, oui. Mais tu restes quelqu'un de très chouette, j'aimerais bien qu'on reste amis, quand même !  
\- Pfff, ça c'était évident, poisson clown ! Surtout si tu continues à tant t'intéresser à la biologie sous-marine. J'y perdrais mon honneur de presque sirène, sinon. »

Il se contenta de pouffer doucement à sa blague, une vague de tristesse laissant soudain un froid dans sa poitrine. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres – qu'elle ne manqua pas.

« Tout va bien ?  
\- Hmm. Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que oui ? C'est simplement la déception, j'imagine. J'aimerais bien trouver mon âme sœur, ça fait des mois que je suis loin de chez moi, et je n'ai pas l'impression d'y arriver des masses…  
\- Oh… Oui. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu sais… Avant de partir avec Jade au milieu du Pacifique, je cherchais très activement la mienne, également. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne l'ai pas vraiment trouvée.  
\- Ça me semblerait bizarre que tu sois là avec moi, sinon, oui… »

Son rire s'envola avec les oiseaux, qu'elle regarda voler quelques secondes, en silence.  
Puis, curieux, John relança la discussion.

« Qu'as-tu fait, alors ?  
\- Eh bien, pas grand-chose. J'ai laissé tout ça de côté, je me suis concentrée sur ma propre vie. Je me suis un peu éloignée de ma famille, et j'ai rencontré ta cousine durant nos études. On a décidé de mener notre projet dans les îles du Pacifique. C'était vraiment top. Et puis en rentrant, j'ai décidé de prendre une colocation avec Sollux, qui en cherchait une depuis un moment. Depuis on vit comme ça. C'est plutôt chouette.  
\- Je vois… »

Un long silence les enveloppa, laissant la mer chanter à leurs pieds une mélodie insondable mais apaisante, nettoyant aussi bien l'atmosphère que leurs esprits embrumés.  
Et puis, Feferi soupira.

« Parfois, j'imagine qu'il faut juste laisser faire les choses sans essayer de les brusquer. Quelque chose me dit que, souvent, on ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point ce qu'on cherche est juste sous notre nez.  
\- Hmm. Sans doute. »

Une main se posa sur le bras de John, qui tourna les yeux pour rencontrer le regard doux de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Ça viendra, John. T'inquiète pas.  
\- Oui. J'espère.  
\- Tant mieux ! Bon… par contre, vu l'heure, il va falloir que je te laisse bientôt. Mon service à l'aquarium va reprendre, et je vais me faire rosser les oreilles si je ne suis pas à l'heure.  
\- Oh, oui. Je te raccompagne ?  
\- Ok ! »

 **.oOo.**

Quand il ressortit de la douche, le soir même, John se sentait malgré tout passablement abattu. Il avait beau tourner dans sa tête ce que lui avait dit Feferi, sur la plage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de lui-même. Il partait à des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui, faisait presque le tour des États-Unis, et n'était même pas fichu de trouver son âme sœur ?  
C'était encore plus frustrant s'il prenait en compte ce qu'elle avait dit à la fin – que parfois, c'était simplement sous notre nez sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Si c'était le cas, et qu'il avait déjà rencontré la personne faite pour lui sans la reconnaître, alors il était définitivement un abruti.  
Le _dernier_ des abrutis.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé déjà préparé pour sa nuit, son esprit pourtant trop bourdonnant pour avoir la moindre envie de dormir. Hélas, Feferi, rentrée tard, était partie se doucher juste avant lui et se coucher presque directement. Quant à Sollux, depuis leur échange dans la cuisine l'autre jour, il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour lui parler. Et John ne se sentait, honnêtement, pas d'en faire beaucoup non plus. Il voulait bien croire que l'informaticien était quelqu'un de sympa, mais pour le moment, il se sentait un peu… _refroidi_. Autant se changer les idées, du coup.  
Il s'apprêtait à soupirer une énième fois quand plusieurs bips le coupèrent dans son élan. Interloqué, il se pencha pour attraper sa tablette, posée sur la table basse.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 22:24 –

[10:24] CG: JOHN  
[10:24] CG: PUTAIN  
[10:24] CG: D'EGBERT  
[10:24] CG: VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, TOI ET TA SALOPERIE DE FILM À LA CON  
[10:25] CG: PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE J'AI EU L'IMPRESSION D'ÊTRE FACE À UNE TELLE MERDE QUE MÊME LES TOILETTES LES PLUS COURAGEUSES DE NOTRE HUMBLE PAYS AURAIENT DÉCIDÉ DE SE SUICIDER EN SE BOUCHANT D'ELLES-MÊMES POUR ÉVITER D'AVOIR À AVALER UNE TELLE SALOPERIE  
[10:25] CG: ET TU AS OSÉ ME LE RECOMMANDER ET ME LE FAIRE REGARDER  
[10:25] CG: À MOI, CINÉPHILE PARMI LES CINÉPHILES, MAÎTRE DANS L'ART DU CINÉMA ET DE LA CRITIQUE  
[10:26] CG: ALORS JE TE LE DEMANDE DE FAÇON CLAIRE ET PRÉCISE ET JE TE PRIERAI DE NE PAS TENTER DE M'EMBROUILLER EN ME RÉPONDANT SINON TU PERDRAS TA TÊTE, SI TANT EST QUE T'EN AIES JAMAIS EU UNE EN LIEU ET PLACE DE CE DÉBRIS D'ÉPOUVANTAIL SERVANT À PORTER CE PAILLASSON QUE TU NOMMES CHEVEUX  
[10:26] CG: EST-CE QUE TU ESSAYAIS, DE MANIÈRE DÉTOURNÉE, DE ME TUER ?!  
[10:26] EB: salut karkat !  
[10:27] EB: je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, tu as regardé un film ?  
[10:27] CG: OUI, ENCULÉ, J'AI REGARDÉ UN FILM  
[10:27] CG: BRAVO POUR AVOIR FAIT MARCHER TON STUPIDE AMAS DE GELATINE PÉRIMÉ POUR AU MOINS COMPRENDRE *ÇA*  
[10:27] CG: J'AI REGARDÉ UN FILM QUE *TU* M'AS CONSEILLÉ  
[10:27] CG: ET C'ÉTAIT DE LA MERDE  
[10:28] EB: oh... mais t'as regardé quoi, au juste ?  
[10:28] EB: je me souviens pas t'avoir conseillé quoi que ce soit qui soit moins que "génial"  
[10:28] CG: TA PUTAIN D'HÉRÉSIE SUR LES TEMPLIERS ET CE PUTAIN DE FILS D'ENCULÉ DE NICOLAS CAGE  
[10:28] EB: ... Benjamin Gates et le Trésor des Templiers ?  
[10:28] CG: OUI, CETTE HORREUR. TRÈS EXACTEMENT.  
[10:29] EB: mais tu rigoles, il est génial ! D:  
[10:29] CG: NOUS NE PARLONS BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT PAS DU MÊME FILM.  
[10:29] CG: IL EST VRAIMENT TEMPS QUE QUELQU'UN TE FASSE UNE CULTURE CINÉMATOGRAPHIQUE, EGBERT. CA NE PEUT PLUS DURER, LÀ.  
[10:30] EB: pfff, parce que tu crois que tu peux parler, avec Titanic, tes filles en jeans et Pocahontas ?  
[10:30] CG: ...  
[10:30] CG: JE NE VOIS PAS LE PROBLÈME.  
[10:30] CG: MOI AU MOINS, J'AIME DES CLASSIQUES ÉTANT RECONNNUS COMME DE *BONS* FILMS.  
[10:30] EB: mais oui, on va faire semblant d'y croire :p  
[10:31] CG: FERME TA GUEULE, EGBERT, OU JE T'ENFONCE DE FORCE LE BOITIER DE CE DVD DANS LA GORGE ET JE TE REGARDE L'EXPULSER PAR TON SYSTEME DIGESTIF.  
[10:31] EB: ...  
[10:31] EB: tu comptes me regarder faire caca ?  
[10:31] CG: ...  
[10:31] EB: ...  
[10:31] CG: ...  
[10:31] EB: ...  
[10:31] CG: ...  
[10:31] EB: ah désolé mais c'est ce que t'as dit, hein !  
[10:31] CG: ... TA GUEULE.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 22:31 -

[10:31] EB: pffff :D  
[10:31] EB: merci pour le fou rire, karkat !

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 22:31 –

Essuyant une larme qui coulait encore au coin de son oeil, John tenta de calmer son fou rire. Il avait été forcé, après deux rechutes, de fermer la conversation avec Karkat, de peur de se remettre encore à hoqueter de rire. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi – Karkat avait un langage coloré, mais même lui avait des limites qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir. Et c'en était visiblement une, une qui allait rester dans les annales.  
… Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il aurait aimé reprendre sa conversation avec son ami une fois calmé, mais celui-ci disparut peu de temps après. Quelque part, vu le décalage horaire, il était probablement temps pour lui d'aller dormir ? Il n'en savait pas grand-chose de plus, mais en ce moment, Karkat partait dormir assez tôt, sûrement pour éviter d'être fatigué et mieux pouvoir travailler le lendemain. Ou alors, sa famille d'accueil était stricte.  
Cela dit, il y avait d'autres personnes connectées. Au moins, cela le détournerait un peu de sa déprime, décida-t-il en cliquant sur un pseudo surligné de blanc.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur gardenGnostic [GG] à 22:36 –

[10:36] EB: salut jade  
[10:36] GG: joooohn ! :D  
[10:36] GG: ca fait trop longtemps ! comment tu vas depuis le temps ?  
[10:36] EB: haha, exagère pas, je suis parti depuis moins d'une semaine à peine !  
[10:37] GG: c'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps ! :(  
[10:38] GG: enfin, vu que tu es avec feferi, je te pardonne  
[10:38] GG: si tu me racontes tous les détails ! :D  
[10:38] EB: ...  
[10:38] EB: parfois, je me demande qui est la pire, toi ou rose.  
[10:38] GG: moi, évidemment :D :D  
[10:38] EB: ... je suis pas sûr que tu sois censée en être fière ? enfin..  
[10:38] GG: assez de réflexion, mr egbert. des détails, des détails !  
[10:39] EB: mmmmh  
[10:39] EB: bah y a pas beaucoup de détails à raconter, en réalité ?  
[10:39] GG: comment ça ? D:  
[10:40] EB: bah... j'ai passé un moment avec elle cet après-midi  
[10:40] EB: mais on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on était pas vraiment faits pour être ensemble  
[10:40] GG: oh... :( mais tu as... vérifié ? enfin, avec...  
[10:40] EB: ...  
[10:40] EB: oh, tu parles de mes bras ?  
[10:40] GG: oui ?  
[10:41] EB: non, je n'ai pas regardé, je ne me voyais pas lui poser la question.  
[10:41] GG: oh ! mais tu peux pas en être sûr, alors, non ?  
[10:41] EB: mmh... je n'ai pas besoin de voir les cicatrices pour en être sûr, tu sais  
[10:41] EB: je l'ai senti, c'est tout.  
[10:42] GG: daccord :/  
[10:42] GG: et sollux ?  
[10:42] EB: quoi, sollux ?  
[10:42] GG: bah, tu as essayé avec lui ?  
[10:42] EB: ... jade.  
[10:42] GG: aaahhh ne me ressers pas le couplet du "no homo" hein !  
[10:43] GG: sinon je prends le train et je viens me charger de ton soyeux postérieur moi-même, mr egbert ! :(  
[10:43] EB: mon... soyeux postérieur  
[10:43] GG: parfaitement !  
[10:43] EB: ... daccord.  
[10:43] EB: je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.  
[10:43] EB: et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai rien tenté  
[10:43] GG: :(  
[10:43] EB: mais sollux l'a fait pour moi  
[10:43] GG: ! :D  
[10:44] EB: et je lui ai répondu que, justement, il ne m'intéressait pas. entre autres parce qu'il était un homme, mais aussi parce que je ne ressentais absolument rien à son égard.  
[10:45] GG: je vois... pas trop de résultats, alors. : /  
[10:45] EB: non, pas trop  
[10:45] GG: ...  
[10:46] GG: john ? ca va ?  
[10:46] EB: je sais pas trop... je crois pas.  
[10:47] EB: je suis... je me sens fatigué de tout ça. je passe mon temps à chercher mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit  
[10:47] EB: je suis inutile, au fond..  
[10:47] GG: dis pas ça idiot :( je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es pas inutile puisque tu restes pas coincé chez toi à rien faire  
[10:48] EB: n'empêche que je ne trouve pas grand-chose, peu importe tout ce que je fais.  
[10:48] EB: je sais pas où je vais bien pouvoir partir maintenant.  
[10:48] EB: chez une amie de feferi ? de roxy ? un obscur cousin de sollux ? le grand père du chien de karkat ?  
[10:48] EB: soyons honnêtes, j'ai plus beaucoup d'horizon devant moi, et je n'ai toujours trouvé personne...  
[10:49] GG: .. tu sais, john  
[10:49] GG: je me demande si continuer à chercher est vraiment une bonne idée :/  
[10:49] EB: comment ça ?  
[10:49] GG: eh bien... c'est très bien que tu cherches ! mais peut-être es-tu parti un peu loin de chez toi ?  
[10:50] GG: il est peut-être temps de prendre du temps pour toi. rentre chez tonton, pose-toi, respire.  
[10:50] EB: t'as oublié que j'ai un putain de compte à rebours qui s'affiche sur mes bras ?  
[10:50] EB: comment je fais, si elle décide qu'il est plus de son goût de vivre avant que je ne l'aie trouvée ? je crève à mon tour ?  
[10:50] GG: ... non, je sais mais...  
[10:51] GG: crois-tu vraiment que tu seras d'une quelconque aide, si tu es toi-même au bord de la dépression ?  
[10:51] GG: et puis, ça fait des mois que tu voyages, et elle est toujours là, non ?  
[10:51] GG: rien ne nous dit que ton âme sœur décidera de passer le pas dans deux jours à peine  
[10:51] GG: par contre toi, tu as besoin de prendre du repos.  
[10:52] EB: mmh...  
[10:52] GG: ne fais pas de ton âme sœur ton but ultime, john. tu as une vie, tu dois aussi la vivre !  
[10:52] GG: ca n'en sera que meilleur quand tu finiras par la trouver.  
[10:52] GG: donc, prends du bon temps.  
[10:52] GG: ordre du docteur !  
[10:52] EB: pfff : )  
[10:52] GG: voilà, mieux :D  
[10:52] GG: convaincu ?  
[10:53] EB: mmmh. j'imagine que oui... je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire en rentrant.  
[10:53] GG: tu trouveras bien. je suis sure que tonton t'aidera aussi !  
[10:53] EB: ouais... je vais en discuter avec feferi et sollux demain matin, alors.  
[10:53] GG: haha, ça marche !  
[10:53] GG: bon, je dois te laisser un moment, désolée !  
[10:53] EB: pas de problème. merci, jade  
[10:53] GG: à ton service, cousin :D  
[10:53] GG: a plus tard !

\- gardenGnostic [GG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 22:53 -

Avec un soupir, John reposa sa tablette et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Jade avait probablement raison, rentrer était la seule option qu'il lui restait. Un sourire amer traversa son visage. Tant qu'il y était… Karkat lui-même avait eu raison : il était parti trop loin de chez lui. Il avait dû se perdre, quelque part dans ce voyage, perdre de vue quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il était peut-être temps de rentrer, en effet.  
Mais comment réagirait son père ? Et lui, que ferait-il, une fois dans sa chambre, tout seul, sans âme sœur et avec les bras saignant toujours autant ? Ce voyage lui avais permis d'oublier la douleur de sa séparation avec Vriska, cette culpabilité de ne savoir comment aider son âme sœur. Comment pourrait-il y faire face, tout seul dans sa chambre, quand il serait rentré ?  
Et comment pourrait-il affronter la déception de son père, qui croyait tant en lui… ?

Avec un soupir, il se leva pour aller vers sa valise. Au fond de cette dernière, sous plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements et d'affaires en tout genre, se trouvait une enveloppe qu'il avait glissée là avant de partir de chez lui, le matin de son départ.  
Une enveloppe qui contenait ce qu'il avait, peut-être, de plus précieux…

Un bip le tira de ses pensées.  
Puis un autre. Et un autre. Un troisième.  
Avec un soupir – peu importe qui lui parlait, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le laisser tranquille – il se releva et retourna s'asseoir, attrapant sa tablette.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 23:28 –

[11:28] TG: bro  
[11:28] TG: bro  
[11:28] TG: hé bro  
[11:28] TG: bro fais pas genre je sais que tu dors pas  
[11:29] TG: au mieux tu reves a mon corps de folie  
[11:29] TG: bro  
[11:29] TG: ou bien a celui de mon frère  
[11:29] EB: oui oui j'arrive !  
[11:29] TG: comment  
[11:29] TG: tu es a ma porte  
[11:29] TG: deja  
[11:29] EB: eh bien oui, j'ai été transporté par ton impatience  
[11:29] EB: viens m'ouvrir, vite !  
[11:30] EB: dave ?  
[11:30] TG: jai été vérifier bro  
[11:30] TG: tetais pas la  
[11:30] TG: cest cruel de faire ainsi souffrir le coeur dune femme  
[11:30] TG: tas pas honte  
[11:30] EB: hmm, si, terriblement.  
[11:30] EB: la honte me consume, me dévore, tu vois.  
[11:30] EB: je ne m'en remettrai pas.  
[11:30] TG: très bien  
[11:30] EB: bon, à part ça, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
[11:30] TG: non  
[11:30] TG: pourquoi  
[11:30] TG: tu en as eu limpression  
[11:31] EB: un peu, oui :B  
[11:31] TG: je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te donner cette impression  
[11:31] TG: vraiment  
[11:31] EB: oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être cette minuscule touche d'impatience que j'ai pu sentir, à un instant  
[11:31] EB: mais vraiment petite petite, hein.  
[11:31] TG: petite  
[11:31] EB: toute petite  
[11:31] TG: très très petite  
[11:31] EB: immensément petite  
[11:31] EB: incroyablement  
[11:31] TG: putain de  
[11:31] EB: petite  
[11:31] TG: hell yeah man  
[11:32] EB: tu l'as dit !  
[11:32] EB: bon, du coup ?  
[11:32] TG: ouais  
[11:32] TG: du coup  
[11:32] TG: jade ma dit que tu rentrais chez toi bro  
[11:32] EB: ...  
[11:32] EB: les nouvelles vont vite, dans notre petit monde des oiseaux  
[11:32] TG: de quoi  
[11:32] EB: non non, rien  
[11:32] EB: fais pas attention :B  
[11:32] EB: va falloir que je surveille ma cousine, elle a la langue bien pendue  
[11:32] TG: cest pas pour me déranger  
[11:32] EB: eeeew dave  
[11:32] EB: ma cousine !  
[11:32] TG: eh bien quoi  
[11:33] TG: jai pas ma chance avec le côté egbert  
[11:33] TG: jessaye avec le côté harley  
[11:33] TG: dailleurs tu sauras que dirk est plutôt intéressé par ton cousin jake  
[11:33] EB: ah oui mais c'est pas un harley lui, c'est un english !  
[11:33] TG: dirk est un adopté  
[11:33] TG: il compte pas  
[11:33] EB: pffff :B  
[11:33] TG: du coup tu rentres  
[11:33] EB: ouais... je suis probablement trop loin de chez moi, ca sert pas à grand-chose que je m'obstine je crois  
[11:34] EB: donc ouais je vais rentrer  
[11:34] EB: pourquoi ?  
[11:34] TG: bah je me disais  
[11:34] TG: vu que ca fait un bail maintenant que tes venu  
[11:34] TG: et que tetais parti super super vite  
[11:34] TG: on se demande pourquoi  
[11:34] EB: (ha. ha. ha.)  
[11:34] TG: pourquoi tu reviendrais pas  
[11:34] EB: quoi, chez toi ?  
[11:34] TG: non chez la reine dangleterre idiot  
[11:34] EB: oh ! très volontiers, j'ai jamais visité londres :D  
[11:35] TG: bref  
[11:35] TG: oui chez moi  
[11:36] EB: oh  
[11:36] EB: je suis pas sûr que...  
[11:36] TG: je tiendrai dirk a loeil  
[11:36] EB: oh !  
[11:36] EB: dans ce cas  
[11:36] EB: ..  
[11:36] EB: bah, j'imagine que ca pourrait pas me faire de mal, non ?  
[11:36] TG: dément  
[11:36] TG: je t'attends quand ?  
[11:36] EB: haha, je sais pas encore, calme toi !  
[11:36] EB: j'parlerai de tout ça à feferi et sollux demain  
[11:37] EB: j'te redis ensuite, ça te va ?  
[11:37] TG: magnifique  
[11:37] TG: mes sourcils en frémissent, dis donc  
[11:37] EB: ... tes sourcils ?  
[11:37] TG: tu sais quils existent john  
[11:37] TG: ne fais pas semblant  
[11:37] EB: mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende !  
[11:37] TG: eh bien voila  
[11:37] TG: tu sais que non  
[11:37] EB: mon dieu  
[11:38] EB: tout mon univers s'effondre.  
[11:38] EB: je crois que je vais devoir m'évanouir pour le reste de la nuit, pour me remettre de tout ça.  
[11:38] EB: (et par là je veux dire que je vais dormir !)  
[11:38] TG: par tous les saints  
[11:38] TG: egbert qui sevanouit  
[11:38] TG: vite faites lui un massage cardiaque  
[11:38] TG: ou du bouche a bouche  
[11:38] TG: je men occupe si tu veux  
[11:38] EB: ... je crains de ne pas survivre à un autre contact direct avec le swag des strider, ne t'en déplaise  
[11:38] TG: dommage  
[11:39] EB: allez, bonne nuit dave  
[11:39] EB: et merci pour la proposition !  
[11:39] TG: tinquiete bro  
[11:39] EB: :B

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur turntechGodhead [TG] à 23:39 -

 **.oOo.**

« Et donc, John, tu voulais nous parler ? »

Le jeune homme attendit que Sollux se soit assis à côté de Feferi, en face de lui, pour se tourner vers la jeune fille. Il avait fait le repas ce midi, laissant le soin à Feferi de sortir de Sollux de sa grotte pendant qu'il mettait la table, afin d'avoir le temps de leur parler à eux deux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir l'informaticien seul, mais depuis l'autre jour, il n'était pas sûr de comment ce dernier aurait pu l'accueillir.  
Enfin…

« Oui. Je… je voulais vous annoncer que je vais partir.  
\- Comment, déjà ?  
\- Désolé.  
\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais… pourquoi ? »

Il se gratta la tête à la question de Feferi. Un regard un peu mesquin de Sollux le convainquit de faire cartes sur table, pour une fois.

« Je… ne me sens pas totalement à l'aise ici ? Enfin, ce n'est absolument pas contre vous, hein ! Mais soyons honnêtes, on se connait à peine, et… on pourra sûrement devenir de très bons amis, mais je n'ai rien à faire ici. Pas pour ce que je recherche. Et justement…  
\- Tu es trop loin de chez toi, c'est ça ? intervint l'informaticien.  
\- Précisément, oui, grimaça John. Et plusieurs de mes amis m'ont dit que je m'imposais trop de pression, aussi. Il faut que je lève le pied, et que je rentre chez moi. Je vais passer par chez un ami, d'abord, et puis je rentrerai.  
\- Je vois… Ecoute, si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour toi, alors il faut que tu suives ton instinct, oui ! »

John rendit son sourire à Feferi, toujours peu assuré. Il passa les minutes suivantes à discuter avec eux des détails plus techniques – où se trouvait l'aéroport le plus proche ? Quels horaires de train choisir ? S'ils viendraient lui dire au revoir ? etc.  
À sa grande surprise – et son embarras, aussi, un peu – Sollux accepta pour une fois de sortir de sa grotte de son plein gré, proposant de conduire John lui-même à l'aéroport de la ville voisine. Il s'apprêtait à refuser quand Feferi scella la proposition d'un petit cri excité et de l'exclamation qu'elle viendrait aussi. John en était encore à chercher comment leur expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas déranger plus que ça quand Sollux l'acheva d'un :

« Mec. Apprends aussi à te reposer sur tes amis, parfois. Tu veux aider ton âme sœur, ok, mais laisse les autres t'aider.  
\- C'est vrai ! renchérit Feferi presque automatiquement. Les amis c'est là pour ça, aussi.  
\- … D'accord. Merci. »

Sur le moment, il se dit qu'accepter et sourire était probablement le plus sage à faire. Ce fut une bonne idée, puisque le repas se termina dans une bonne ambiance, John récoltant même au passage deux pesterchums de plus à ajouter à sa collection, qui s'était grandement étoffée depuis le début de son voyage.

 **.oOo.**

Obéissant à l'enseigne lumineuse qui venait de s'afficher au-dessus du couloir central de l'appareil, John boucla sa ceinture pour le décollage de l'avion. Il avait quitté Feferi et Sollux au milieu du hall de l'aéroport, après avoir enregistré sa valise. Sollux avait – bien sûr ? – profité d'une dernière accolade pour lui mettre les mains aux fesses, un sourire mesquin habillant ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait entendu le « YELP ! » de John, fort surpris.  
Il s'était pris un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de Feferi. Sa sauveuse.  
Ces deux-là lui avaient encore une fois recommandé de bien se reposer, à tel point que John se demandait un peu si les gens ne le prenaient pas pour un petit vieux ayant trop travaillé.

Même si c'était vrai que… en y réfléchissant, il se sentait un peu fatigué. Il fallait dire qu'il avait vécu un sacré voyage. Presque trois mois à sauter de maison en appartement, d'ami en ami, d'espoir en déception. Il s'était découvert plein de nouveaux amis, avait même cru trouver la bonne personne une ou deux fois. Il avait aussi beaucoup appris sur lui, assurément. Sur comment il pouvait réagir à la vie, ce qu'il avait envie de faire de ses deux mains, comment aider ceux qu'il aimait.  
Il avait même commencé à esquisser, peut-être, une voie qu'il pourrait emprunter pour son avenir – certains des livres que Feferi lui avait prêtés, empaquetés dans sa valise, en étant une preuve plutôt solide.

Et au terme de ce voyage, il faisait comme une boucle, revenant sur ses pas pour retrouver son meilleur ami et, peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, Karkat.  
Karkat… il se demandait ce que ça ferait, s'il pouvait le revoir. Ça faisait à peine trois mois qu'il l'avait rencontré, et pourtant, il avait parfois l'impression de le connaître depuis tellement, tellement plus longtemps. C'était une sensation étrange, mais un peu grisante. Il avait eu la même, il s'en souvenait, à l'époque où il avait rencontré Dave.

Oui, voilà. Karkat, c'était un peu comme Dave, mais en différent. C'était aussi son bro, en fait. Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise, s'il le pouvait ! Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir.  
Ou bien ça le ferait hurler.  
… Oui. Ça le ferait probablement hurler.  
Mais ce serait marrant !  
Avec un soupir contenté, il se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, laissant son esprit rejoindre les rêves pour les trois prochaines heures, en attendant que lui puisse rejoindre le Texas.


	16. Donnez-nous un bar

_**Note :** Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé deux bonnes semaines, que la rentrée s'est bien passée ! Ici tout va bien, hormis une oreille qui déconne sévère... je vous laisse donc de suite avec ce chapitre, je file chez un médecin. -_- Bonne lecture à tous !  
_

* * *

 _~ 15 : Donnez-nous un bar ~_

 _Donnez-nous des bars  
_ _Des filles à matelots  
_ _Des chansons à boire ou à sanglots  
_ _Suivez-nous un soir  
_ _Au rencart des héros  
_ _Vivre l'histoire de la gîte et du couteau_

 _(Donnez-nous des bars, Soldat Louis)_

* * *

 _Avec un soupir contenté, il se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, laissant son esprit rejoindre les rêves pour les trois prochaines heures, en attendant que lui puisse rejoindre le Texas._

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons à présent aborder notre descente vers Houston. Vous êtes priés de rabattre vos tablettes et de boucler vos ceintures. Je répète… »

John referma avec un claquement sec sa 3DS, après s'être assuré qu'il avait mis le jeu sur pause – hors de question qu'il perde son super record pour un détail aussi idiot ! En quelques instants, il avait rangé ses affaires et s'était attaché, son regard se posant sur le paysage qu'offrait le hublot à sa droite.  
Il avait dormi quasiment tout le vol, bien plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines à l'idée de retourner enfin dans un endroit qu'il connaissait et où il se sentait bien. Les vingt dernières minutes, depuis son réveil, il les avait passées à jouer à divers jeux, trompant son impatience comme il le pouvait.

Mine de rien, il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Dave – même si toute pensée envers son meilleur ami le menait immanquablement à se rappeler que _Dirk_ serait également là. Ce qui jetait une pluie de frissons sur son échine.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'aîné des Strider avait compris que se faire draguer ne l'intéressait pas. Sinon, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il doutait d'être en mesure de fuir comme la dernière fois. Pas s'il souhaitait éviter que Dave ne tire la tronche jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et il préférait vraiment, _vraiment_ éviter ça.

John fit un sourire à l'hôtesse qui passait entre les rangs pour vérifier que tout le monde avait obéi aux consignes de sécurité. Un coup d'œil par le hublot lui dévoila la vaste ville du Texas qu'il avait déjà en partie visitée, ainsi que l'immensité verte des champs, qui s'étendait en périphérie. Ils se rapprochaient à grande vitesse du sol, et il n'eut que le temps d'admirer le délicat entrecroisement des rues avant qu'une secousse ne lui indique qu'ils s'étaient posés.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion s'arrêtait pour de bon, et il se levait avec les autres passagers pour en descendre, saluant le personnel de bord à la sortie.

Il eut un pincement au ventre en observant le hall de l'aéroport, dans lequel il déboucha quelques instants plus tard. Il avait beau y être déjà venu et donc, quelque part, connaître un peu l'endroit… ce dernier restait gigantesque et dépaysant. Mais bizarrement… il s'y sentait presque _chez lui_. C'était probablement parce qu'il y était déjà venu, que ça n'était pas un immense saut dans l'inconnu qu'il devait faire à nouveau.  
Ou peut-être que c'était un peu, juste un tout petit peu, dû à ce grand blond (aux chaussures rouges) au visage impassible et au regard caché par une paire de lunettes, qui l'observait, à quelques mètres de distance, immobile et immuable.

Enfin.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne John de plein fouet, ce dernier s'était mis à courir à l'instant où il l'avait aperçu, sans même vraiment en avoir conscience. Il put bien grogner pour la forme, se débattre un peu, John savait pertinemment que Dave était aussi heureux de le revoir que lui de revenir ici. Et de toute façon, c'était normal – c'était comme ça que des bros se devaient d'être.

« Alors, bon voyage ?  
\- Ironiquement cool !  
\- Ça veut dire que tu as dormi tout le long ?  
\- Et joué, à la fin, aussi !  
\- Magnifique, Egbert. On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, finalement. »

John pouffa sur l'épaule de Dave, qui gigota un peu.

« Bien, je vais devoir vous demander de lâcher cette portion de Stridertitude, demoiselle. Sinon, vous allez vous évanouir à n'en plus pouvoir, touchée par la grâce éternelle que nous dégageons dans la famille.  
\- Oh, êtes-vous sûr ? Ne pourrais-je pas en profiter encore un peu ? Quelques secondes ?  
\- Nop. »

Avec un second rire, le brun lâcha son ami.  
Ce dernier lui adressa un minuscule sourire – plus une ombre de petite esquisse de soupçon d'hypothèse de rictus – avant de partir, mains dans les poches et suivi d'un John toujours à moitié hilare, en direction de la zone de retrait des bagages. Ils récupérèrent sa valise en un tour de main (« Efficacité Strider, bro. » « Hmm, je vois ça, oui. Mais tu la tiens à l'envers. » « C'est ironique. » « … »), puis repartirent en sens inverse, en direction de la sortie parking de l'aéroport. En approchant de la place de parking, John se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Laisse-moi deviner. C'est la voiture de ton frère, pas une miette ou tu m'arraches la tête par procuration pour lui ?  
\- Hmm, y aura pas besoin, non.  
\- C'est vrai ? Tu as ta propre voiture ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Il t'arrachera simplement la tête lui-même, il est venu avec.  
\- Joooohn ! »

Gloups.  
L'interpellé s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Dirk, qui s'avançait vers eux à grands pas. Il se sentait comme un pauvre petit lapin, pris au piège des phares d'un immense camion orange. Ce qui ne devait pas être si loin de la réalité, très certainement. Il se raidit involontairement lorsque l'autre Strider le prit dans ses bras, rendant l'accolade avec maladresse.  
Une voix chaude souffla dans son oreille, le faisant presque sursauter.

« Alors, John, j'espère que je t'ai manqué ?  
\- Euuuuuh, s'entendit-il bafouiller. Jenesaispastropcequejesuisouienfinnomaisjeeuhhh…  
\- Bro. Tu vas le faire fuir. Tu ne pourras plus t'amuser après si tu fais ça.  
\- Hmmm. Casseur d'ambiance, Dave.  
\- À ton service. »

Avec un soupir – deux, en fait, puisque John y mêla le sien, de soulagement – l'aîné relâcha leur invité pour retourner s'engouffrer à la place conducteur de la voiture. Dave s'installa à sa droite, après avoir aidé à charger dans le coffre la valise de John. Ce dernier grimpa à l'arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de boucler sa ceinture que déjà, Dirk démarrait.

 **.oOo.**

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur pipeFan [PF] à 09:53 –

[09:53] EB: salut papa !  
[09:54] PF: Bonjour, John.  
[09:54] PF: Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
[09:54] EB: oui et toi ?  
[09:54] EB: je ne te dérange pas au moins ?  
[09:54] PF: Non, non, rassure toi. Je viens de prendre ma pause.  
[09:54] EB: ouf ! désolé, j'ai oublié le décalage horaire. je m'y perds un peu avec tout ça.  
[09:54] PF: Ne t'inquiète pas.  
[09:55] PF: Comment vont tes recherches ? Où es-tu en ce moment ?  
[09:55] EB: euh..  
[09:55] EB: eh bien, en fait  
[09:55] PF: John ? Tout va bien ?  
[09:55] EB: oui oui ! t'inquiète  
[09:55] EB: c'est juste que... je suis chez dave, en fait.  
[09:55] PF: Dave ? N'était-il pas le premier à qui tu as rendu visite ?  
[09:55] EB: si  
[09:56] PF: Pourquoi te trouves-tu à nouveau là-bas ? Tu as trouvé celle ou celui que tu cherchais au Texas ?  
[09:56] EB: hmm, non pas vraiment en fait.  
[09:56] EB: à vrai dire... j'ai décidé de rentrer à la maison. je n'arrive à rien, et je crois... enfin mes amis m'ont dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je prenne un moment  
[09:56] EB: pour moi, quoi.  
[09:56] EB: tu vois ?  
[09:57] PF: Oui. Je comprends tout à fait. Tes amis ont eu raison.  
[09:57] EB: du coup je suis sur le chemin du retour. dave m'a juste demandé que je passe encore un moment chez lui, vu que je suis parti vite la dernière fois.  
[09:57] PF: Je vois.  
[09:57] EB: papa ?  
[09:57] PF: Oui, John ?  
[09:57] EB: tu..  
[09:57] EB: tu n'es pas fâché, hein ? que  
[09:57] EB: enfin que je n'aie pas trouvé mon âme soeur ?  
[09:58] PF: Bien sûr que non, fils.  
[09:58] PF: Tu sais bien que je suis, et reste fier de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?  
[09:58] EB: eh bien... parce que je suis parti pour chercher quelque chose et que je n'ai pas réussi à... à la trouver  
[09:59] EB: je me suis pas mal planté pour le coup.  
[09:59] PF: Tu sais, parfois, les choses viennent quand on les attend le moins. Peut-être trouveras-tu ton âme soeur demain, peut-être dans six mois, ou dans trois ans. Mais elle finira par venir.  
[09:59] PF: Et ce jour-là, je suis sûr que j'aurai encore plus de raisons d'être fier de toi.  
[09:59] PF: En attendant, tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois en bonne santé. Tout va bien, de ce côté-là ?  
[10:00] EB: ça va oui. c'est... toujours effrayant, mais ça va.  
[10:00] PF: Très bien. Tu sais que je suis là, dans tous les cas.  
[10:00] EB: oui... merci, papa.  
[10:00] PF: Je t'en prie. John.  
[10:00] PF: As-tu encore besoin de moi ? Sinon je vais devoir y aller, ma pause est en train de se terminer.  
[10:00] EB: non, non !  
[10:00] EB: merci encore, travaille bien !  
[10:00] PF: Merci John. Passe mon bonjour à Dave et à son frère.  
[10:01] EB: je le ferai :B à bientôt  
[10:01] PF: À bientôt, Fils.  
[10:01] PF: N'oublie pas que je suis fier de toi.

\- pipeFan [PF] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 10:01 -

John referma l'application, une chaleur sourde palpitant dans sa poitrine. Avec l'enchaînement des évènements, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec son père depuis trop longtemps. Leur conversation lui avait fait du bien, lui qui craignait tant sa réaction, lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il mettait fin à son voyage, et à sa recherche.  
Il fallait dire que cela risquait bien de leur coûter cher. Il n'avait qu'une année pour trouver son âme sœur, puis prouver aux responsables de la compagnie que le pass qu'ils lui avaient prêté avait été utilisé dans la bonne optique. Certes, il lui resterait encore quasiment huit mois après son retour pour s'occuper de ça, mais… Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir dû faire un pari sur le temps qu'il mettrait à trouver la personne lui étant destinée. C'était oppressant.

Aussi oppressant que de jouer à la console avec Dave tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la porte de la chambre de Dirk, qui n'avait cessé de faire des apparitions et des commentaires, tout au long de la journée qu'il avait passée chez les deux frères.  
Une journée pour le moins « chill », comme aurait dit son meilleur ami, d'ailleurs. Rentrés à onze heures, repas à presque midi d'une pizza aux nombreuses saveurs. Son ventre grognant de satisfaction, John s'était fait la réflexion que tout ça lui avait, quand même, un peu manqué.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi complète, ou presque, à jouer à divers jeux, sur console ou en s'affrontant sur ordinateur et tablette. John avait bien essayé de bâiller à quelques moments, mais Dave n'avait été d'aucune pitié, arguant qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui de _déjà_ dormir, sans vouloir entendre la moindre argumentation à propos du décalage horaire.

« T'avais déjà fait ta belle au bois dormant les trois premiers jours de ton séjour ici la dernière fois, tu vas pas recommencer, bro. Pas cool.  
\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit, c'est mon corps qui décide…  
\- Erreur, c'est ton _esprit_. L'esprit contrôle la matière, Egderp. »

Un instant de silence.

« Ah oui quoi que, dans ton cas…  
\- Hé ! »

Un coup – « raté ! » « tu vas voir ! » - et une bataille-de-coussins-de-canapé plus tard, les deux se retrouvèrent à moitié étalés sur le sol, hilares.  
Dave, pour autant, ne sonna l'heure du coucher que plusieurs heures plus tard, après que John se fut un peu isolé pour aller parler à son père sans une ou deux paires d'yeux curieuses. Dave avait beau avoir des lunettes de soleil, John le connaissait trop bien. Et il ne faisait pas confiance à Dirk et à sa capacité surnaturelle à se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Ce fut donc une fois cette conversation terminée qu'il rejoignit Dave dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur le sac de couchage que ce dernier avait une fois de plus mis à sa disposition.

 **.oOo.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, John se réveilla en sursaut.  
Peu importe le nombre de fois, le nombre de nuits où il se réveillait, le nombre de semaines qui passaient – il ne parvenait pas à se faire à tout ça. À cette sensation qui le tirait du sommeil sans pitié, marquant la peau de son bras au fer rouge, tandis que la lame fantôme d'un couteau traçait sur une autre peau les cicatrices qu'il porterait bientôt.  
Retenant un soupir, il s'extirpa de son sac de couchage en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer, tandis qu'il attrapait la petite trousse contenant son matériel de soin et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

La lumière crue de l'ampoule agressa ses rétines. Il lui fallut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'y habituer, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, une fois la porte fermée derrière lui. Il glissa la trousse sur le lavabo, et poussa enfin le profond soupir qui hantait ses lèvres.  
Il avait beau avoir décidé de rentrer chez lui et de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il ferait de ses prochaines années, tout cela l'angoissait profondément. Il ne voulait pas que cette personne, de l'autre côté de son cœur, se fasse tant de mal. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre encore ça pendant plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois. Peut-être même plusieurs années. Il avait peur. Peur qu'un jour, ces quatre cicatrices ne suffisent plus, qu'un jour, une seule devienne la réponse à tout.

Il attendit patiemment que sa peau cesse de le brûler peu à peu pour se relever et se poster devant le lavabo. Avec la force née de l'habitude, il sortit ses compresses, ses pansements, son désinfectant, ses bandes de gaze. Ses manches relevées, il prit le temps de laver ses mains, sa peau, de nettoyer les traces de sang qui rougissaient l'eau. De défaire les pansements précédents, juste au-dessus. De verser du désinfectant sur de la ouate stérile, de tamponner doucement les plaies – les plus récentes et les précédentes – pour s'assurer que rien n'y entrerait. D'attraper…

Un bruit – le grincement d'une latte de plancher – fit s'arrêter net le brun au milieu de son travail. Le cœur battant, il tendit l'oreille, ses doigts toujours serrés autour de la ouate, qui rougissait peu à peu.  
Pendant longtemps, il n'entendit rien. Il était sur le point de commencer à se détendre quand, soudain, le bruit des grincements recommença. Un son assez lointain pour venir d'un des deux bouts du couloir. Précipitamment, il fourra ouate, désinfectant et tout le reste de son matériel dans sa trousse, qu'il posa dans la baignoire, avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau.

Une seconde après, la tête de Dirk apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ses yeux cachés par les sempiternelles lunettes de soleil. Il observa longuement John, en train de se laver les mains, la figure dégoulinante d'eau, ses manches baissées si bas sur ses poignets que le bout en était un peu humide.

« Ça va, mec ?  
\- Euh, ouais. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, t'inquiète.  
\- Ah.  
\- Je vais aller me recoucher, si tu veux la salle de bain…  
\- Nan, t'inquiète. J'ai juste entendu du bruit.  
\- Oh. »

Un silence gêné tomba autour d'eux comme une chape de plomb. John luttait furieusement contre l'envie de jeter un œil à ses bras, inquiet à l'idée que le sang qu'il n'avait pas fini de nettoyer ne transperce le tissu. Mais ç'aurait été se trahir, il le savait – il n'était pas idiot, il avait conscience que Dirk était probablement autant, voire plus intelligent que Dave.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser _encore_ plus de gens être au courant de ça.

« Bon. Bah bonne nuit alors ? Enfin j'espère. Avec les cauchemars et tout. »

Il manqua de sursauter, se tendit, puis se força à respirer.

« Ouais, merci. À toi aussi.  
\- Yep. »

Une demi-seconde plus tard, il était à nouveau seul dans la salle de bain. Il s'effondra sur le bord de la baignoire dans un immense soupir, les jambes tremblantes, ses mains serrant ses avant-bras à s'en faire mal.  
C'était vraiment pas passé loin. Une part toujours paniquée de son esprit se demandait même depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans le couloir. Mais…

… S'il avait vu quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait dit, non ?  
Forcément.  
Ça devrait être bon, alors. Même s'il continuerait de le surveiller encore plus dans les jours suivants. Simple question de prudence.

 **.oOo.**

« Bro ? »

John s'arrêta de tapoter sur son clavier, levant le nez de la conversation qu'il partageait avec Roxy. Dave, sa PSP dans les mains, était un parfait exemple de concentration et d'immobilisme. S'il ne connaissait pas son meilleur ami comme sa poche, le brun aurait pu croire, un instant, qu'il entendait des voix.

« Oui ?  
\- Tu as dit à Karkat que t'étais ici ?  
\- Hmmm. Non. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui reparler depuis mon départ de chez Feferi.  
\- Excellent. Ne lui dis rien.  
\- Hein ?  
\- On va lui faire une surprise. »

John leva un sourcil, peu certain de ce que Dave attendait de lui exactement. Il lui fallut cependant patienter encore une bonne minute, le temps que son meilleur ami finisse son niveau, pour avoir un semblant de réponse.

« On sort, ce soir. Karkat vient avec nous.  
\- Euh… Il est au courant ?  
\- Bien sûr. Que non. »

Il pouffa – avant de suivre du regard Dave, qui posait sa console sur la table basse pour se relever. Ce dernier fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, de se tourner vers John, et de le fixer sans bouger. Puis de lui lancer la première chose qui lui passait sous la main – une de ces peluches _bizarres_ qui traînaient un peu partout.

« Bon, tu te bouges ?!  
\- Hein ? Maintenant ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu t'attendais à quoi, Egbert ?  
\- Euh… pas à faire une soirée à quatorze heures, en tout cas ? »

Un vague « pfin ! » mesquinement hautain le fit sursauter, alors qu'il se levait pour suivre Dave dans sa chambre. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Dirk, miraculeusement apparu dans la cuisine, concentré sur ce que pouvait bien contenir le réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la chambre de Dave, ce dernier lui jeta un regard en biais.

« La soirée est ce soir. Là on va chercher Karkat.  
\- Si tôt ?  
\- Ouais, il finit son service bientôt. À moins que tu veuilles pas le voir ?  
\- Oh ! Si, au contraire ! »

Dave lui envoya une chaussette à la figure.

« Alors bouge-toi, ou on va être à la bourre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient attrapé leurs affaires – essentiellement, porte-monnaie et chaussures, à vrai dire – et s'étaient faufilés hors de l'appartement. Dave les fit marcher presque un quart d'heure sous un soleil de plomb. Il était quasiment la demie, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'ambiance ouatée d'un petit café vantant sur sa vitrine de vendre des boissons à l'emporter.  
Karkat était derrière le comptoir, près de la caisse, s'occupant précisément de cette partie du commerce. La fin de son service approchant, il était plus concentré sur le bois du comptoir que ce qui l'entourait, attendant certainement l'heure de partir avec impatience.

À l'image de ce qu'ils avaient décidé durant leur petite marche, Dave se dissimula sur le côté du comptoir, tandis que John s'avançait vers Karkat. Ce dernier, les yeux toujours baissés, réagit à peine à l'ombre qui vint obscurcir son champ de vision.  
D'une voix morne, il lança :

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

Dave se chargea de répondre, d'une voix plus basse que celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude :

« Un double café à la crème et aux pépins de citrouille. »

Karkat fronça les sourcils, poussa un profond soupir.  
Relevant la tête, il commença une phrase…

« Dave, je t'ai déjà dit d'aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH ! »

… qu'il termina en un cri de frayeur.  
John explosa de rire, bien vite rejoint par Dave, toujours posté non loin de là. Karkat eut besoin de bien vingt secondes pour se remettre du choc et relancer les fonctions primaires de son cerveau.

« Mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ, ENCULÉ ?  
\- VANTAS ! »

Il referma sa bouche si vite que ça fit un _clap_ presque comique. Son regard s'écarquilla un peu, tandis qu'une vieille femme aux cheveux presque orange sortait de l'arrière-boutique pour fusiller du regard leur ami.  
Ce dernier se recroquevilla quasi instantanément.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'être courtois envers la clientèle ? Tu cherches à te faire renvoyer, c'est ça ?  
\- N—  
\- Euh, c'est notre faute, madame », intervint John.

La tenancière s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui, dardant deux petits yeux noirs qui lui collèrent un frisson dans la nuque. Il se força à déglutir pour conserver son calme. Elle était flippante. Pour le moins. Et il avait déjà vu pire.

« Nous… nous avons voulu faire une farce à Karkat. Son cri n'était pas volontaire, vraiment. Il n'y a pas de mal. Ne le renvoyez pas, s'il vous plait. »

Un long silence s'étira entre eux, tandis que le regard de la patronne voyageait des deux clients à l'employé, toujours tassé sur lui-même. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, gamin. Ton service est fini. File, avant que je ne change d'avis et te vire pour de bon.  
\- Oui. Merci. »

En un clin d'œil, Karkat avait disparu de là où elle venait. Ils profitèrent de son absence pour commander trois boissons, Dave se chargeant de la commande de Karkat – pour, dit-il, « éviter qu'il ne nous déteste à mort parce que tu aurais mis du sucre dans son café. » « C'est pas plutôt du sel ? » « Pour lui, c'est pareil. » « Oh. ». Le temps que le plus jeune ressorte, changé, les deux amis l'attendaient à l'extérieur du commerce, leurs trois boissons posées sur un muret à côté de Dave.  
En le voyant apparaître, John se releva prestement.

« Karkat ! »

Une demi-seconde avant que son cerveau ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se retrouva les bras pleins de Karkat, ce dernier se figeant presque totalement à son contact. Il ignora la réaction, se contentant de le serrer aussi fort que possible contre lui, heureux de retrouver son ami.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il le sentit néanmoins gigoter.

« John, lança Dave dans son dos, hilare. Je crois que t'es en train de l'étouffer.  
\- Oh ! »

Il le relâcha, dépité, pour ne croiser qu'un regard à moitié blanc – de rage ou à cause du manque d'oxygène dans son cerveau, il n'en était pas totalement certain. Il eut peur un instant de se faire frapper, mais Dave intervint, tendant un des gobelets pour l'agiter sous le nez de leur ami. Ce dernier plissa un instant les paupières, avant de soupirer et d'attraper l'offrande, apaisé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, au juste ? A fortiori toi, Egbert !  
\- Eh bien… on est venus te chercher ?  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles t'étais pas au putain du fin fond de ce pays de merde qu'est l'Oregon ?!  
\- Bah je suis rentré entre temps ! »

Un grognement.  
Ce fut Dave qui dénoua la situation avec son flegme habituel, lançant un bras sur l'épaule de Karkat. Si le regard que lui jeta ce dernier avait pu tuer, Dave aurait été, à ce moment-là, fusillé, assassiné, enterré, et fusillé encore. Pour faire bonne mesure.

« Tout va bien, Karkat ! John est rentré hier, on a pensé que ce serait chouette de te faire une surprise, et donc on est venus te chercher pour passer avec toi une après-midi cool !  
\- Lâche-moi.  
\- Et, à n'en pas douter, une soirée tout aussi cool, bro.  
\- Lâche-moi.  
\- Ainsi qu'une nuit si t'as vraiment envie d'aller jusque-là mais je ne suis pas sûr que…  
\- Lâche. Moi.  
\- … tu aies envie de voir ce que donnerait un Strider au-OWW ! »

Dave s'écarta d'un pas, frottant ses côtes, que Karkat venait de pincer sans aucune pitié. Un regard toujours aussi meurtrier sembla lui renvoyer un « je t'avais dit de me lâcher, du con » aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. De son côté, John hésitait entre rire, rire et… exploser de rire. Ce qu'il finit par faire, soit dit en passant, tout en s'attirant un regard désespéré de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Ce fut sous ces meilleures augures – et parce que Karkat n'avait « vraiment pas envie que sa patronne lui trouve des excuses pour le virer, alors bougez putain » – qu'ils repartirent en direction de l'appartement des Striders.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance presque similaire à celle que John avait vécue lorsqu'il avait rencontré Karkat pour la première fois. Des discussions, des engueulades, des crises de rire à cause de l'humour caustique et sans pincettes du jeune homme et des remarques toujours soigneusement calibrées de Dave. Parfois, Dirk passait pour mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire, ne restant cependant qu'une ou deux minutes à chaque fois, le temps d'attraper à boire ou à manger.  
En fin de journée, alors que le repas se terminait pour les trois – qui venaient d'engloutir un menu à l'emporter du chinois d'en bas – Dave s'extirpa du canapé, avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Bien, soyez sages les enfants, la star va devoir aller se préparer et revêtir ses habits de lumière.  
\- Si par lumière, tu entends que tu vas utiliser du savon, il était temps.  
\- Ça, c'était très blessant, Vantas.  
\- C'est ta figure qui est blessante à regarder. »

Dave fit un instant semblant de se pâmer devant tant d'atrocités pour ses oreilles. Il repartit après avoir esquivé deux oreillers et pris un troisième en pleine figure, ce dernier manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes. Le rire de John l'accompagna jusqu'au bout du couloir.  
Lorsque la porte fut refermée, John se tourna vers Karkat, les yeux brillants.

« C'est tellement cool de te voir !  
\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai cru comprendre les quarante premières fois où tu l'as dit, merci crétin. D'ailleurs, t'as toujours pas répondu à ma putain de question.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que. Tu fous. Ici.  
\- Oh ! »

John se gratta la nuque, tournant le regard.  
Il ne l'avait réellement dit qu'à Jade et à son père, jusqu'ici – cette dernière s'était chargée de prévenir Dave sans vraiment lui en parler d'abord. Mais ça restait étrange, pour lui, que de devoir expliquer pourquoi il cessait subitement toute recherche pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait l'impression… l'impression, quelque part, que les gens allaient le juger pour ça, quand il le dirait. L'impression qu'ils ne verraient en lui qu'un idiot même pas foutu de mener une seule mission à bien.  
Karkat se gratta la gorge face à lui. John soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix, hein ?

« J'ai… décidé de rentrer chez moi. Dave m'a intercepté en demandant à ce que je fasse un dernier crochet par ici, parce que je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, finalement.  
\- Tu rentres chez toi ? Mais… »

Il fronça les sourcils – John aussi.  
Pourquoi une telle tête ?

« Tu… tu as trouvé ton âme sœur, alors ?  
\- Oh. Euh… non. Pas vraiment.  
\- … Pas vraiment ?  
\- Hmmm. J'ai… en discutant avec ma cousine, Jade, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais parti un peu loin de chez moi au final, et que tout ça n'avait plus vraiment de sens. J'ai décidé de rentrer et de mettre toute cette recherche un peu en… en pause, je crois ? De faire autre chose. Visiblement, chercher ne me mène nulle part, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne sers à rien, héhé.  
\- Crétin. »

Il releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée durant son petit monologue, pour rencontrer un regard brun fixé sur lui. Quelque chose fit frissonner son échine. Karkat avait les sourcils froncés, l'air le plus renfrogné qui soit sur Terre, mais… mais bizarrement, là où John s'attendait à voir de la déception, il eut l'impression d'y lire du soulagement, de la compréhension.

« Arrête l'apitoiement sur toi-même, c'est ridicule. Y a pas de « je sers à rien » qui tienne putain, je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas de sens de rechercher son âme sœur comme ça. Elle finira bien par te tomber sur le coin de la gueule quand tu t'y attendras pas. Personne va te juger pour ça, débile.  
\- Que…  
\- Si tu penses vraiment que le monde tourne à ce point autour de ton cul pour t'imaginer ça, alors t'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais.  
\- Euh… Merci. Je suppose ? »

Un grognement lui arracha un sourire.

« C'est marrant, mais tu sais, mon père m'a dit un peu la même chose.  
\- Ton père ?  
\- Ouais, je lui ai parlé sur pesterchum hier soir, pour lui dire où je me trouvais. J'avais… un peu peur de sa réaction, je crois. Il est toujours très… Comment dire. Il me dit tout le temps qu'il est fier de moi, du coup j'imagine que j'avais peur qu'il ne le soit plus. Que je l'aie vraiment déçu.  
\- Tsss. T'es vraiment un peu débile sur les bords, non ? »

John grimaça.  
Il savait que Karkat était un peu acide – c'était sa manière d'être, après tout. Mais parfois, ça restait douloureux de prendre ce genre de remarque dans la figure. S'il ne connaissait pas le garçon, à force de parler presque quotidiennement avec lui depuis trois mois, il aurait pu avoir envie de partir, là, tout de suite, pour ne pas avoir à entendre la suite.

« Si ton père te dit qu'il est fier de toi tout le temps, c'est qu'il le pense. Il t'aime, abruti. Il va pas cesser simplement parce que tu te plantes une fois. Faudrait peut-être t'en rendre compte un peu. Parce qu'un jour, si ça se trouve, il sera plus là, et tu te retrouveras bien con à ne pas avoir pris soin de tout ça quand tu pouvais.  
\- Hmmm.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'imagines que je sais pas de quoi je parle, peut-être ?! »

Le brun secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Voyant que Karkat allait se lancer dans une autre diatribe, il décida de lui clouer le bec de la plus efficace des façons : en lui montrant, plutôt qu'en parlant. Avec lui, c'était déjà dur de se faire entendre, de toute façon – quand il ne parlait pas, il criait. Le silence devait être un concept assez étranger, chez lui.  
Il se releva donc, attrapant le poignet de son vis-à-vis pour l'entraîner dans la chambre de Dave. Karkat se libéra à mi-chemin – il n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on le touche, remarqua John – mais continua de le suivre. Dans la chambre, il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de son aîné, qui s'était installé près de sa valise.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur quelques instants, déplaçant les vêtements pour atteindre la partie la plus profonde du contenant, là où il gardait soigneusement la chose la plus précieuse qu'il transportait. Avec une profonde inspiration, il l'extirpa de ses affaires pour la tendre à Karkat. Ce dernier reçut cette grande enveloppe blanche avec un sourcil relevé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ouvre. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Contrairement à ce que John aurait pu penser de prime abord, il le fit néanmoins avec toute la précaution du monde, soulevant délicatement le rabat pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son visage de plus en plus interloqué, il en sortit une masse de petits papiers pliés en deux, parfois en quatre, parfois en trois. Posant l'enveloppe à terre, le plus jeune déplia quelques-uns des papiers entre ses doigts et en lut des bouts à voix haute.

« John, aujourd'hui encore, tu seras capable de faire le meilleur… John, je te félicite pour ton diplôme… John, tu es capable d'atteindre ton but… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce charabia, Egbert ?  
\- C'est mon père. Il les écrit. Enfin, écrivait ? Enfin, je sais pas trop, peut-être qu'il en a fait mais comme je suis…  
\- Arrête de baragouiner, je capte pas une brique de ton blabla.  
\- Hmm. Ouais, désolé. Disons que… depuis que je suis tout petit, mon père laisse des mots comme ça, quand il part au travail ou quoi. Des mots où il me dit qu'il est fier de moi et que je réussirai ce que je veux faire dans la vie parce que j'en suis capable.  
\- Oh.  
\- Je… Quand j'étais tout gamin, je trouvais ça un peu idiot. Mais ça me faisait quand même plaisir, alors j'ai commencé à les conserver ici. Tu sais, je… je n'ignore pas que mon père peut disparaître du jour au lendemain. J'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte à ma naissance. Comme c'était dû à l'accouchement, mon père ne risquait a priori rien, mais… je sais qu'il aurait pu choisir de mourir avec elle, lui aussi. Il ne l'a pas fait, il a préféré prendre soin de moi. Je sais à quel point il m'aime. Et je l'aime, moi aussi. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, mais Karkat ne répondit rien. Les yeux fixés sur les petits bouts de papier, il était étrangement silencieux.

« C'est idiot, mais tous ces petits mots sont certainement le plus précieux des trésors que j'ai. J'avais peur de partir en les emmenant avec moi, peur à l'idée qu'on perde ma valise et que je ne les aie plus. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas partir sans eux. Quand ça ne va pas, souvent, je les sors et je les relis. Et je me dis qu'au moins une personne croira toujours en moi. Après, ça va mieux. »

Prenant conscience du lourd silence qui les entourait, il se gratta la gorge.

« Enfin… je… je parle de ça mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, Karkat. Je sais que tu…  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je comprends pourquoi tu les gardes. »

Les sourcils froncés, John observa Karkat reposer avec soin les petits papiers dans l'enveloppe et la placer devant lui. Il se redressa ensuite pour le regarder dans les yeux, plongeant la main sous l'épais pull en laine qu'il portait. Il en ressortit un petit pendentif en argent – le symbole du cancer, s'il ne se trompait pas. Même s'il n'était pas très doué en astrologie.

« Ça appartenait à mon père. Kankri me l'a donné juste avant qu'on ne soit placés en famille d'accueil. Depuis, je ne peux pas… je ne me sens pas bien, si je ne l'ai pas avec moi. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste _d'eux_. Ça m'aide à ne pas oublier d'où je viens, quand je rentre.  
\- Quand tu… rentres ?  
\- Dans ma famille d'accueil. C'est pas l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire.  
\- Oh… je vois.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non, rien. C'est juste que… »

John hésita.

« Je pensais que tu vivais avec ton frère ? Vu que vous avez l'âge de vous passer d'une famille d'accueil…  
\- Il peut pas. Il a déjà du mal à garder son appartement pour lui tout seul, avec ses études et son boulot. Il faut que je me débrouille tout seul. Et puis, je te l'avais déjà dit, non ? Tu pourrais écouter, putain !  
\- Ah ouais, pardon. Héhé… »

L'ambiance commençait à devenir franchement glauque. Prenant une grande inspiration et l'essor de son instinct, John se pencha pour frotter les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

« Mais c'est bon, t'es pas tout seul, Karkat ! Kankri est là, même loin ! Et puis Dave, aussi. Et puis moi, je suis là !  
\- Lâche moi, crétin !  
\- Héhé, pas question !  
\- J'AI DIT LÂCHE-MOI, PUTAIN ! »

Avec un cri de guerre, John détendit ses jambes pour se jeter sur Karkat, partant à l'assaut pour une guerre des chatouilles. Entre deux éclats de rire, coups et grognements, ils roulèrent sur le sol, se débattant comme des chiffonniers.

« Euh… les mecs, vous voulez une chambre ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, figés, en entendant la voix de Dave, à l'entrée de la pièce. Ce dernier sortait de la douche, déjà habillé mais les cheveux encore humides. John poussa un cri ravi en le voyant, et lui lança, tout sourire :

« J'essaye de chatouiller Karkat !  
\- Egbert, ignorant. C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. Tiens-le, et regarde faire le maître.  
\- Non ! Non ! NON ! STRIDER DÉGAGE DE LA OU JE TE FOUS MON PIED DANS LE— AAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHA ! »

 **.oOo.**

Après l'épisode des chatouilles et plusieurs vengeances musclées de Karkat – « pas les lunettes, man, pas cool. » « je t'avais prévenu, abruti congénital. » – ils avaient fini par décoller de l'appartement, accompagnés à la grande surprise de John, par Dirk. C'était à cette occasion qu'il avait appris que Dave et son frère étaient en fait chargés de la musique dans le bar à trois rues de chez eux, pour toute la soirée.  
Et quelle soirée ce fut !

Enfin, il disait ça surtout pour la musique, parce que s'il devait être honnête, John n'avait jamais été très boite de nuit. Son père l'avait très tôt initié à la musique plus tranquille du piano, et il avait du mal avec la musique trop forte, l'obscurité des pistes de danse et le problème que certaines personnes avaient avec la notion d'espace personnel.  
Aussi se contenta-t-il de rester, tout comme Karkat – qui semblait apprécier les lieux tout autant que lui, vu l'énergie qu'il avait mise à se plaindre tout au long du chemin – dans un petit recoin de la boite, tous deux protégés du bruit par les rideaux qui les entouraient. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre le travail de Dave et de son frère, qui se relayaient aux platines et venaient les saluer de temps en temps, mais au moins, ils étaient tranquilles et n'avaient pas à hurler pour se faire entendre.

Ce qui était une bonne chose, étant donné qu'ils passèrent presque toute la soirée à discuter de divers films qu'ils avaient pu voir depuis le départ de John. Ce dernier avait ainsi travaillé à défendre ses goûts cinématographiques, mis à mal par la verve sans pitié de Karkat, qui critiquait tout sur son passage comme un bulldozer dans un magasin de verre. Il eut également l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses films à l'eau de rose, récoltant plusieurs grognements et coups dans les épaules quand il disait son avis un peu trop franchement.

Bref – il passa une excellente soirée.  
Il n'y avait probablement que parce que Dave et Karkat étaient là qu'un tel miracle pouvait être possible : lui, John Egbert, reclus parmi les ermites, préférant de loin le silence relatif d'une salle de cinéma et de son ordinateur aux basses d'une boite de nuit et à ses danseurs fous, appréciant une soirée passée au sein de l'une d'entre elles.  
C'était si incroyable qu'il se permit même de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement – accepter de boire un ou deux verres, ou trois ou quatre, quand Dave ou Dirk en ramenaient.

 **.oOo.**

« Mmmmmfmfm… Karkat… ?  
\- Il est rentré chez lui, John. »

John fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Dirk.  
Karkat n'était pas là. C'était pas cool quand Karkat n'était pas là. Pas cool du tout. Pourquoi Karkat n'était pas là ?

« Il voulait dormir, idiot. »

Et pourquoi il pouvait pas dormir avec eux ?  
C'était certainement trop cool de dormir avec eux ! Ils auraient pu faire une soirée ciné. C'était bien ça, les soirées ciné. Surtout avec Karkat et Dave. Ça pourrait faire beaucoup de films et beaucoup de trucs trop chouettes et de pop-corn.  
C'était bon ça, le pop-corn.  
Il avait envie de pop-corn.

« Pas maintenant, Egbert. Là on va foutre ton cul d'alcoolique au lit et tu vas dormir. Tu boufferas du pop-corn demain. »

Mais…  
Du pop-corn… C'était bon, le pop-corn…  
Ils pourraient en manger aussi, s'ils faisaient une soirée ciné. Ce serait chouette !

« Oui, d'accord, compris John. On fera une soirée ciné. Et on invitera Karkat, sinon je sens que tu nous feras une crise. Content ? Tu vas marcher droit, maintenant ? »

Il ne savait pas trop ce que Dave voulait dire par là – il marchait très droit ! C'était pas sa faute si les lignes par terre n'arrêtaient pas de bouger.  
Mais une partie de son esprit était contentée, oui. Il allait revoir Karkat pour voir des films. C'était bien. C'était une bonne idée. Si Karkat était là, c'était une bonne idée.

 **.oOo.**

Le lendemain, quand John se réveilla avec la pire gueule de bois du monde et que Dave lui raconta comment il avait décidé de danser au milieu du pavé en chantant le générique de fin de Con Air, il se jura de ne plus jamais accepter de boissons de la part d'un Strider.


	17. C'est mon serment

_**Note :** URGH. Le combot journée de boulot + devoirs surveillés + réunion de parents qui finit à 21h + debout à 5h du matin le lendemain + rallye et donc 8 kilomètres de marche avec 17 enfants sur la journée... C'était dur. J'ai eu du mal à émerger de mon lit. Mais je suis là, et le chapitre aussi. Bonne lecture à tous ! (L)  
_

* * *

 _~ 16 : C'est mon serment ~_

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
 _And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_

 _(Oath, Cher Lloyd)_

* * *

 _Le lendemain, quand John se réveilla avec la pire gueule de bois du monde et que Dave lui raconta comment il avait décidé de danser au milieu du pavé en chantant le générique de fin de Con Air, il se jura de ne plus jamais accepter de boissons de la part d'un Strider._

John grommela un vague salut à la silhouette assise dans la cuisine, cherchant à tâtons et encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil le liquide brun miraculeux qui lui rendrait la vie. Il lui fallut encore éviter le piège de la tasse qui se déplace sans qu'il le voie – de mauvaises langues auraient dit que c'était lui qui bougeait son bras, mais John _savait_ la vérité – et celui du café voulant s'échapper de son contenant pendant qu'il se déplaçait, pour enfin s'asseoir en face de Dave, et prendre une longue gorgée du breuvage brûlant.  
Ah… le café.  
S'il avait pu, John aurait mentalement rajouté un petit cœur derrière sa réflexion. Il était rare qu'il ait autant de mal à se lever, mais il fallait avouer que le train de vie des Strider était plutôt différent de celui qu'il menait habituellement. Et puis, tous ces petits bonds à travers les fuseaux horaires des Etats-Unis avaient passablement détraqué son cycle de sommeil.

« Bon, John. »

Il releva un œil encore morne de fatigue vers son meilleur ami, qui le fixait depuis ses lunettes. Il retint un pouffement. C'était marrant, mais il avait fait un rêve sur Dave la nuit dernière. Un truc dont il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié, mais qui concernait aussi ses lunettes. Dans son rêve, quand il avait essayé de les retirer, il n'avait trouvé que d'autres lunettes, en-dessous, un peu plus petites. Ces dernières s'étaient automatiquement agrandies, jusqu'à avoir la même taille que celles qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. Dave avait alors haussé les épaules.

 _« Que veux-tu, Egbert, le swag pousse sur les Strider comme les noix de coco sur un arbre. »_

Il avait failli se réveiller tellement il avait ri.  
Enfin, tout ça le laissait avec un Dave qui, donc, le fixait – ou fixait son épaule pour ce qu'il en savait, vu qu'il ne voyait pas ses pupilles – et qui restait pourtant étrangement silencieux. Ne venait-il pas de prononcer son nom ? N'avait-il pas quelque chose à lui dire… ?

« C'est plus possible là. Que tu sois un peu mou parfois, ok. Mais une loque pareille, c'est pas tolérable dans la casa de Strider. On dirait un blobfish, sérieusement. En moins élégant.  
\- Hey !  
\- Ça va faire quatre jours que t'es là, c'est pas possible. Sans compter que tu refuses catégoriquement de sortir…  
\- Vu l'état de ma tête dimanche matin, je crois pas que tu puisses me tenir rigueur de ne pas vouloir me faire fendre le crâne une deuxième fois au réveil.  
\- Petite nature.  
\- Toi-même. »

Un gros blanc accompagna sa réplique – un peu ridicule, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre sous la main, malheureusement. Ils s'observèrent en silence encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Dave ne semble capituler, baissant la tête pour se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

« Bon. Si tu refuses d'aller chercher le fun, est-ce qu'au moins, le fun peut venir à toi ?  
\- Quoi, tu comptes faire une soirée ici ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Je suis pas sûr qu'inviter une flopée de monde dans ce tout petit endroit soit très brillant comme idée, Dave…  
\- Qui a parlé d'une flopée de monde ? »

Dave pointa du pouce la télé, derrière lui.

« Je pensais inviter Karkat uniquement. Il ne finit pas trop tard et ne bosse pas demain. On pourra se faire une soirée ciné et le laisser dormir ici.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ça se voit que tu l'as jamais vu regarder des films. Avec lui, ça finit toujours au moins à trois heures du matin. Et encore, ça, c'est si on ne regarde pas les bonus.  
\- Non. Je veux dire, il va _vraiment_ venir ? Il a un peu refusé les trois ou quatre dernières fois que t'as proposé…  
\- Ouais, il avait du travail. Mais là, les vacances scolaires vont bientôt arriver et je sais qu'il ne bosse pas demain. Faudra l'appâter un peu, mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra. »

John fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« … L'appâter ?  
\- Ouais. Désolé, mon vieux, mais on va être obligés de regarder Titanic, je pense.  
\- Oh. Non.  
\- Si. »

 **.oOo.**

Le soir même, Karkat se présenta à la porte de l'appartement avec une mine parfaitement renfrognée, un gros sac sur le dos, un second de taille plus que respectable dans sa main gauche. Dave se contenta de lui indiquer d'un geste de la tête le comptoir de la cuisine, que Karkat rejoignit du pas sûr de celui qui connaît les lieux pour y être déjà venu plusieurs fois.  
John l'observa déballer avec méthode l'équivalent d'un rayon entier de sucreries dans une grande surface, alignant chocolat, bonbons en tout genre, chips et même popcorn. Au dernier item, il décida que lui dresser une statue n'était pas une mauvaise idée.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Bon, j'ai pris mon DVD de Titanic avec. Si on devait faire avec ta version merdique, Strider, on pourrait même pas profiter de la version longue de 225 minutes. »

Ouais.  
Non.  
C'était pas possible – il fallait que John défende son honneur. Il n'allait pas bouffer des comédies romantiques _toute_ la soirée, tout de même. Il comprenait la nécessité _d'appâter la bête_ , comme disait Dave, mais… plus de trois heures de Titanic ?! Sérieusement ?

« Euh… Karkat. On va pas _vraiment_ regarder ce film. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dave se figer, alors qu'il ramenait des oreillers et couvertures en tout genre de sa propre chambre. Une petite partie de son esprit se demanda vaguement ce qu'il était en train de faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sourd ne le ramène à sa préoccupation première – sauver la soirée des films romantique à l'eau de rose.  
Et son sang se figea.  
Parce que le regard que Karkat lui lançait pouvait, totalement, être qualifié de _flippant_. Sur le coup, il se fit même un instant la remarque que son ami aurait pu faire un parfait monstre d'Halloween. Du genre qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur, et qui reste increvable malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui lancer à la figure – une tronçonneuse, une armoire, ou même un trident pour le transpercer de part en part.  
Karkat avança vers lui. Par réflexe, John recula.

« Écoute-moi bien, Egbert. »

Nouveau pas.  
Nouveau mouvement de recul.

« Il est totalement, carrément, parfaitement _hors de question_ que je me sois bougé le cul à rejoindre vos carcasses imprégnées de bêtise pour qu'on ne voie au final pas ce que Strider lui-même a juré qu'on regarderait – c'est-à-dire Titanic. Je vais même te dire, il est également tout à fait impensable que vous essayiez de me réduire la cervelle à un tas de gélatine informe et colorée avec vos films de merde, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pris du rab. Donc nous allons _regarder_ Titanic. Et nous allons même regarder d'autres trucs du genre. Il est vraiment temps qu'on vous fasse un minimum de culture.  
\- Qu—mais non !  
\- Plaît-il ? »

John sentit son pied buter contre le canapé – ils avaient traversé quasiment toute la pièce durant la diatribe de Karkat, qui avait quand même réussi à accomplir l'exploit de crier tout en chuchotant. Malgré tout ça, John fronça les sourcils, se retenant au canapé alors que l'autre se penchait sur lui de manière de plus en plus effrayante.  
Il n'avait rien contre le contact avec les copains, mais _là,_ il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire bouffer. Enfin, s'il fallait ça pour sauver leur soirée…

« Qu-qu'on regarde ton film, passe encore, même si je trouve que trois heures, c'est beaucoup. Mais on va pas non plus regarder ça toute la soirée, on a prévu d'autres trucs ! Hein Dave ? »

Il tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami – qui s'avéra d'une aide exemplaire.  
Autrement dit, qui les fixa un instant d'un air parfaitement impassible, ses bras toujours pleins de couvertures et de coussins qu'il installait sur le canapé et le sol, avant de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire « j'en sais rien, moi, débrouillez-vous ».  
Bref, le secours dans son plus simple appareil. L'aide incarnée. Vraiment.  
John soupira, puis retourna verrouiller son regard dans celui, toujours froncé, de Karkat.

« Ouais. Comme vient de le dire – sans un mot, c'est sa classe incarnée – l'abruti de l'autre côté de ce canapé, _nous_ avions aussi prévu des films à regarder. Donc on ne peut pas regarder que des romcoms, Karkat, ça va pas !  
\- Pas mon problème.  
\- Ah, bah, si ! Au contraire, c'est ton problème.  
\- Et pourquoi ça, Egderp ? »

John roula des yeux au surnom – à tous les coups, Dave était responsable de celui-là. Quel idiot.

« Parce que si tu refuses de regarder nos films, on refusera de regarder les tiens. Donc on est dans une impasse, là.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de tout simplement repartir ? »

Un cliquetis sourd – celui de la porte d'entrée – leur répondit.  
S'arrachant aux pupilles de l'autre, chacun des deux garçons tourna son attention vers la source du bruit, pour découvrir Dirk. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire en coin _dégoulinant_ d'autosatisfaction, agitant de là où il était la clé de l'appartement. Il singea un salut militaire et, une demi-seconde plus tard, avait disparu de toute circulation à son habituelle vitesse surnaturelle.  
Karkat poussa un long, très, très long soupir.

« Dave.  
\- Hmmm ? grommela leur meilleur ami, derrière l'épaule de John.  
\- File-moi tes putains de clés.  
\- Impossible, man.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- J'sais pas où elles sont. »

Un juron – du genre qui aurait pu faire rougir un marin.

« Va les chercher alors, mollusque dégénéré.  
\- Peux pas non plus.  
\- … _Et pourquoi ça ?  
_ \- Parce que j'installe le fort, Karkat. Débrouille-toi avec Egbert. »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te revaudrai ça, Strider.  
\- À ton service, bro. »

Redirigeant son attention vers Karkat, le plus vieux soupira. Bon. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de faire rester Karkat autrement qu'en l'attachant et le bâillonnant sur le canapé, même s'il devait avouer que l'idée n'était pas forcément déplaisante. Visiblement, il allait devoir donner de sa personne. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à abandonner toute dignité et à regarder des romcoms toute la soirée.  
Il faudrait donc négocier.

« Un tournus, lança-t-il, décidé.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- On n'a qu'à faire un tournus. On a dit qu'on passerait toute la nuit si on le pouvait devant des films. Ça veut dire qu'on a au moins huit à dix heures à disposition. Si on en prend des pas trop longs – _si, Karkat, trois heures, c'est trop long –_ on peut regarder au moins un à deux films que chacun aura choisi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- …  
\- Et comment on décide qui commence ?  
\- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux. »

Karkat se frappa le front du plat de la paume.  
John s'autorisa un petit sourire victorieux – bientôt appuyé par la paume de Dave qui s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Bonne idée, Bro.  
\- Ouais, bah c'est pas grâce à toi.  
\- Alors disons, continua-t-il sans se soucier de l'interruption de John, par souci de sécurité, prévoyons deux films chacun. Pas plus de deux heures, une heure trente serait mieux. Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes au QG pour décider de l'ordre et du programme complet de la soirée.  
\- Euh… c'est quoi le QG exactement dans ta tête ?  
\- La table de la cuisine, Egbert.  
\- Oh. Logique. »

Ils se séparèrent donc pour retourner chacun fouiller dans la pile de films qu'ils possédaient. Avec déchirement, John dut renoncer à leur faire regarder Con Air. Il scruta avec attention chacun des timecodes des films présents sur son disque dur, que Dave brancherait plus tard à la TV. Finalement, son choix se posa sur un diptyque – qui deviendrait bientôt triptyque, il avait vu que le prochain film était prévu pour 2018 – qu'il savait de qualité.  
Bien sûr, puisque Nicolas Cage était dedans. Qui pouvait faire une bonne soirée sans Nicolas Cage ?

Il retourna s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, à côté de Karkat qui tenait contre lui deux DVD dont il ne pouvait pas encore voir les titres. Dave arriva quelques secondes plus tard, lâchant deux boitiers sur la table.  
John se pencha en avant pour lire, et fronça les sourcils.

« Sharknado ?! Dave, t'es sérieux ?  
\- C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère. Après le premier…  
\- Le pre… Oh bordel de merde, Strider, _Massacre à la tronçonneuse ?_ Sur mon cadavre, ouais, tu mettras ce film.  
\- La règle, Karkat. Je ne dis rien sur les films que tu choisis, tu ne dis rien sur les miens.  
\- Mais, Dave….  
\- Rien du tout, Egbert. Montrez vos trésors. »

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent à contrecœur. John posa devant lui sa clé USB, expliquant qu'il avait choisi les deux opus de Benjamin Gates, chasseur de trésors – s'attirant ainsi des soupirs et grommellements, qu'il interpréta comme ceux de personnes ne sachant pas de quoi elles parlaient au juste.  
Quant à Karkat, il dévoila deux DVD – 500 jours ensemble et 4 mariages et 1 enterrement. John leva un sourcil, mais supposa qu'il valait mieux se taire, s'il souhaitait rester en vie et pouvoir profiter de ses propres films.

« Bon. Le choix de l'ordre, maintenant. »

Chacun des trois garçons se plaça, avec un degré plus ou moins élevé de mauvaise grâce, dans la position du jeu – un bras derrière le dos, une mimique concentrée sur les traits. La formule rituelle prononcée plus tard, ils observèrent les résultats.  
Après un second tour rapide entre John et Karkat, qui avaient été déclarés à égalité sur le premier round, mais tous deux battus par Dave, l'ordre fut ainsi décidé : Dave ouvrirait le bal, suivi de John, puis de Karkat. Cela valut aux deux autres plusieurs grognements de la part du plus jeune, qui fut royalement ignoré, car tout avait été décidé dans les règles, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ils se mirent donc en quête de leur prochaine mission : finir d'installer le « fort aux films », comme l'avait appelé Dave, et l'approvisionner en nourriture. Karkat se chargea de ce dernier point en déplaçant toutes ses sucreries sur la table basse, tandis que John commandait des pizzas par téléphone.

Ce fut Dirk qui alla ouvrir la porte lorsque le livreur sonna, vingt minutes plus tard. Il laissa John réceptionner les trois cartons de nourriture, tandis qu'il enfilait sa propre veste. Le brun leva un sourcil en l'observant se préparer, la porte toujours ouverte.  
Certes, Dave n'avait pas mentionné que son jumeau regarderait les films avec eux, mais… de là à ce que ce dernier parte carrément de l'appartement… ?

« On te chasse pas, quand même ?  
\- Z'auriez bien du mal à chasser un Strider de sa propre demeure, mec. J'ai juste, moi aussi, un rendez-vous galant. Je vous laisse à votre plan à trois. »

Un _« va te faire foutre ! »_ bien peu élégant émana du salon, même si John choisit sur le moment de ne pas essayer de déterminer qui, de Dave ou Karkat, venait de le prononcer. Tout cela ne servit qu'à faire sourire Dirk, qui reconcentra ensuite son attention sur John. Il tapota son épaule, faisant à moitié sursauter le jeune homme, qui lui lança un regard paniqué, bien malgré lui.

« Allez, mec. »

Et sur ces maigres paroles plus qu'énigmatiques – c'était quoi, au juste, une salutation à la Strider ? – il tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Un sourcil relevé et toujours interloqué, John finit par hausser les épaules, décidant d'effacer ces quelques secondes de sa mémoire pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. C'est-à-dire, une chouette soirée, avec ses meilleurs amis, des films de qualité plus ou moins discutable et une demi-montagne de nourriture.  
Bref, le bonheur.  
Voyant que les deux autres avaient terminé leur mise en place, il laissa Dave insérer son film dans le lecteur de DVD, prenant place sur un bord du canapé, tandis que Karkat prenait possession de l'autre accoudoir. Sitôt qu'il eut terminé ses réglages, Dave vint s'installer entre eux deux, calant son dos contre un coussin et son palais avec une part de pizza du carton juste devant lui.

 **.oOo.**

« AAAHHHH MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN D'HORREUR !  
\- Le perso principal, mec.  
\- Mais on dirait qu'un alligator s'est essuyé les fesses avec sa tronche ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi atroce et _oh putain de bordel de merde pourquoi il vient d'enclencher cette tronçonneuse ?!  
_ \- Karkat. C'est le titre du film. _Massacre_ à la tronçonneuse. Tu te souviens ?  
\- Ta gueule, Egbert. Ferme ta putain de gueule. Et—AAAHHH MAIS IL VA VRAIMENT LA DÉCOUPER EN RONDELLES ?! MAIS PUTAIN NON MAIS BARRE-TOI TRIPLE BUSE RESTE PAS PLANTÉE LÀ COMME UNE LARVE DE CORNICHON DÉCÉRÉBRÉE !

\- …  
\- … Dave ?  
\- Bro ?  
\- Ça pond des œufs, les cornichons ?  
\- Aucune idée. Demande à Vantas.  
\- Vos gueules. »

 **.oOo.**

« Non mais, ils sont vraiment débiles ces personnages. Ça se voit à sa _gueule_ que l'autre va les trahir. ALLEZ, SORTEZ-VOUS LES DOIGTS DU CUL ET BALANCEZ-LE SUR LA GLACE, ÇA LUI METTRA PEUT-ÊTRE LES IDÉES EN PLACE !  
\- Karkaaaat, c'est bon, le film vient de commencer, arrête !  
\- Ta gueule, toi. Déjà le gamin et son grand-père avec leur intro de merde c'était shitty, mais là ça va de pire en pire !

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Bro.  
\- La ferme, Dave. »

 **.oOo.**

« Vous êtes sérieux, vous allez _voler_ la déclaration d'Indépendance ? À quel point ils sont cons ou _naïfs_ pour penser un instant qu'ils pourraient y arriver ?  
\- C'est Nicolas Cage, mec. Bien sûr, qu'ils vont y arriver !  
\- Bien sûr qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi, ouais, surtout. Est-ce que tu as une simple _idée_ d'à quel point il est totalement impossible de…  
\- Tais-toi, Karkat ! Riley va l'expliquer, justement.  
\- Egbert, qu'est-ce que…  
\- Shhhhht ! »

 **.oOo.**

« Mais bien sûr, des lunettes magiques qui décryptent les cartes. C'est tellement swag que même les putains de débilités que Strider porte sur son nez ne font pas le poids.  
\- Bro.  
\- Roh, ça va Karkat, c'est pas des lunettes magiques, c'est des verres colorés. C'est de la colorimétrie, ils le disent eux-mêmes. C'est tout à fait possible !  
\- Mais bien sûr. Et puis quoi, mon cul, c'est du poulet ?  
\- Ça, j'en sais rien, c'est pas…  
\- Bon, ça suffit. »

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent, accordant leurs regards sur Dave, entre eux deux, qui fixait toujours ses lunettes sur l'écran. Un petit instant de silence plana entre eux, tandis que sur l'écran, les protagonistes cherchaient à échapper à leurs poursuivants.  
Lentement, le blond leva une main à ses cheveux et en délogea un, puis deux projectiles de popcorn, qui s'étaient logés là quand Karkat avait décidé, peu de temps auparavant, de bombarder John, pour « se venger de la torture qu'il leur faisait subir ». Il fixa les deux grains une seconde, puis se leva, et fit signe à John de bouger.

« Quoi ?  
\- Déplace-toi.  
\- Euh… mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer depuis le début du film. Si vous devez continuer, ok, mais pas avec moi au milieu. Allez Egbert, bouge tes fesses, plus vite que ça. »

Mouché par la répartie de son ami, John hésita une seconde, un sourcil levé.  
Voyant que Dave ne plaisantait pas, il finit néanmoins par soupirer, et se déplaça jusqu'à venir au milieu du canapé, repliant ses jambes sous lui, calant ses genoux contre les pieds de Karkat. Ce dernier grogna et bougea un peu pour la forme mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires que ça, à sa grande surprise. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le contact, les films le rendaient plutôt conciliant…  
Avec un haussement d'épaules, il s'arracha à ses réflexions pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le film et les protagonistes, maintenant suivis à leur insu par le FBI à cause de la voiture de Benjamin.

 **.oOo.**

« Donc en gros, il essaye de séduire une fille en passant de la musique à peine connue dans les haut-parleurs de son bureau ? Il a vraiment rien trouvé de mieux que ça ?  
\- Ta gueule, Egbert.  
\- Oh, hé, toi aussi t'as critiqué mon film avant, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas faire de même !  
\- J'ai critiqué ton film parce que c'était de la merde, c'est tout. C'est pas le cas de celui-là. Et puis, tu crois que tu peux parler ? T'as déjà fait mieux pour séduire quelqu'un, toi ?  
\- Non, mais j'imagine que toi oui ?  
\- Les gars… »

Le soupir de Dave leur fit tourner la tête dans un quasi parfait ensemble.  
Leur ami leur jetait un regard – enfin, supposa John, tandis qu'il fixait les verres fumés – les sourcils haussés. Il patienta quelques secondes, le temps pour la scène à l'écran de se terminer, avant de reprendre d'une voix atone :

« Je sais que tout le monde se bat pour savoir comment séduire un Strider, mais vraiment, c'est pas comme ça que vous allez y arriver. Et puis vous battez pas, y en aura pour tout le monde.  
\- La ferme, Strider.  
\- La ferme, Dave. »

Les deux dernières phrases avaient été prononcées dans un ensemble si parfait que John jeta un regard à Karkat, quasiment prêt à lever la main pour un high five. Il choisit cependant d'éviter de le faire, peu désireux de se prendre un vent de la part de son ami.  
Il fixa donc à nouveau son regard sur l'écran, toujours peu convaincu par le film qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se rappelait en avoir entendu parler justement par Karkat à un moment ou à un autre, mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre _pourquoi_ le jeune homme considérait ce film comme un chef d'œuvre. Il n'avait pas de sens ! Surtout qu'à l'ouverture, la voix off expliquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire d'amour, alors que c'en était clairement une !  
Ce film était clairement bizarre.

 **.oOo.**

« Clairement, super, vraiment, hyper, méga bizarre.  
\- Quoi encore ?!  
\- Mais enfin Karkat, ça veut rien dire ce film ! C'est pas une histoire d'amour, qu'ils te disent, mais c'en est une ? Et au final ils finissent même pas ensemble ? Et quand elle vient le voir, elle va se marier ? Alors qu'elle voulait pas s'engager ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec les prénoms au juste ?! Genre il va se taper toutes les saisons ?¨  
\- Raaaah mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile, sérieusement ! Strider, où t'as été chercher cet abruti congénital, au juste ?!  
\- Hé ! »

Un reniflement de la part du blond – qui était en train de changer de DVD pour mettre le prochain film, Sharknado – fit hausser un sourcil à John.

« Merci de ton aide, traitre.  
\- Quand tu veux, bro. »

Il eut envie de répondre quelque chose, mais déjà, Karkat se relançait dans une diatribe interminable.

« À ton avis crétin, ils le disent. C'est pas une histoire d'amour mais une histoire _sur_ l'amour !  
\- Ouais enfin, ils sortent quand même ensemble…  
\- Oui mais c'est pas _leur_ grand amour. Ils sont pas destinés à finir ensemble. Ils sont pas âmes sœurs, si tu préfères, débile. C'était une histoire qu'ils ont connue avant !  
\- Je comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de nous faire voir ça.  
\- Mais pour nous montrer que ça existe ! répondit Karkat avec un soupir exaspéré. À ton avis, toi, quand tu t'es mis à voyager pour trouver ton âme sœur, tu pensais la rencontrer directement ? Bah non, la preuve puisque t'es là ! Tu as rencontré d'autres personnes avant, qui t'ont permis d'apprendre et de mieux comprendre ce que c'est que l'amour, ce que tu veux dedans ou pas, et de mieux attendre ton âme sœur. C'est de ça que parle le film ! »

John grimaça, roula un peu des yeux, fit la moue.  
Mais quelque part, il devait bien avouer que Karkat n'avait pas totalement tort. Vu sous cet angle, le film avait du sens – et était même plutôt pas mal. Malgré cela, il préféra se taire – il n'avait pas spécialement envie de donner raison à son ami, pas alors qu'il avait à ce point descendu en flèche les super aventures de Benjamin Gates.

Le poids de Dave dans le canapé à sa gauche le ramena au générique, qui commençait à défiler sur l'écran. Choisissant avec sagesse le silence, John se concentra donc sur le film qui venait d'être lancé – _Sharknado._ Connaissant Dave, soit ça ferait peur, soit ce serait une pure horreur à se tordre de rire sur le canapé.  
Probablement le second, à vrai dire, vu qu'ils avaient déjà eu leur dose de frayeur avant. Mais il se méfiait, son ami était plutôt doué pour les blagues, quand il le voulait.  
Toujours concentré, il ignora Karkat, qui se redressait de sa position à moitié couchée sur l'accoudoir, à côté de lui, pour se rasseoir de façon un peu plus droite.

 **.oOo.**

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? Ou que je vous trouve une chambre ? J'vous préviens, même si Dirk est pas là, pas question que vous alliez dans la sienne. »

John haussa un sourcil, détachant son regard de l'écran pour venir jeter un coup d'œil à Dave. Ce dernier avait un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres, grimace qui lui valut de se prendre un oreiller – devenu inutile pour Karkat – sur le coin de la tête.

« Ta gueule » marmonna justement ce dernier depuis l'un des genoux de John.

Au milieu du film de Sharknado, il s'était en effet remis à dodeliner un peu de la tête, mais cette fois, en direction du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait été surpris de voir Karkat se rouler en boule et se servir de sa cuisse comme d'un coussin improvisé, mais avait choisi de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du monstre en faisant la moindre remarque.  
Après tout, c'était pas si inconfortable. Ça lui laissait la possibilité de garder le pot de bonbons sur l'autre jambe, et ainsi de permettre à tout le monde de piocher dedans sans trop se fatiguer. Et puis, Karkat lui tenait chaud, comme ça, vu qu'il leur avait piqué la moitié des couvertures peu de temps après le début du second film.  
Non, le seul détail embêtant dans tout ça…

« Non mais je vous assure, hein, ça ne me dérangera pas ! On finira par avoir plein de petits bébés aux cheveux noirs qui kifferont les films de merde _et_ romantiques. Parfait.  
\- Jamais tu fermes ta tronche ?! »

… c'était les commentaires de Dave.

 **.oOo.**

Ils venaient de commencer le second opus des aventures de Benjamin Gates lorsque John décida qu'il en avait totalement et véritablement marre. Aux petites remarques idiotes que Dave lançait périodiquement sur le fait que Karkat n'avait pas bougé de sa jambe et était même pas loin de s'y endormir – même s'il prétendait le contraire plutôt férocement, pour quelqu'un de fatigué – s'ajoutaient également les critiques son film, peut-être avec moins d'énergie que Karkat tout à l'heure, mais encore plus d'ironie.  
Finalement, à bout, John attrapa sa tablette, qu'il avait laissée sur un coin de la table en milieu d'après-midi, et lança pesterchum. S'il voulait tant parler, qu'il parle donc avec quelqu'un !  
Il hésita une seconde devant le pseudo de Rose, et décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais à part elle, peu de gens étaient connectés à une heure si tardive. Il finit par se décider pour celui qui, à son avis, pourrait tenir face à la « bitch-attitude » de Dave le plus longtemps.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur twinArmageddons [TA] à 01:25 –

[01:25] EB: sollux ? t'es là ?  
[01:27] TA: 2alut egbert  
[01:27] TA: qu'e2t-ce que tu veux ?  
[01:27] EB: ah cool !  
[01:27] EB: tu sais mon meilleur ami ? dont je t'ai parlé ?  
[01:27] TA: vanta2 ?  
[01:27] EB: pfff- non l'autre. dave !  
[01:28] TA: ah ouaii2  
[01:28] TA: et ?  
[01:28] EB: je suis sûr que vous trouverez cool de vous parler ! je te le passe !  
[01:28] TA: heiin deux quoii

« Tiens, Dave.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si t'es pas capable de regarder le film, tais-toi et occupe-toi avec ça. »

Un grognement appréciatif monta depuis sa jambe gauche, lui soufflant que Karkat devait – au moins un tout petit peu – approuver sa décision. Son meilleur ami distrait par la tablette qu'il venait de mettre entre ses mains, John se recala confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, à nouveau absorbé par les aventures de Benjamin Gates, parti cette fois-ci pour laver le nom de sa famille aux yeux de toute l'Amérique.

Il ne se préoccupa quasiment plus de Dave durant tout le film, ce dernier ne prononçant plus du tout un mot, son attention bien plus accrochée par la tablette posée sur ses genoux. Il tapotait d'ailleurs bien trop vite pour que ça ne soit pas suspect. Mais bon, suspect ou pas, au moins, lui et Karkat avaient un peu la paix – ce qui faisait, il fallait se le dire, du bien.  
Surtout que, remarqua John, il avait commencé à jouer du bout des doigts avec les mèches noires de Karkat sans vraiment s'en rendre compte au milieu du film, et nul doute que tout ça lui aurait valu bien des remarques. Trop de remarques. Plus qu'il n'était en mesure d'en supporter, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi innocent.

À vrai dire, il fut même surpris, quand il s'en rendit compte, de ne pas avoir été lynché par Karkat pour avoir osé un tel geste. Mais non, son ami, bien qu'un peu plus raide qu'auparavant, n'avait pas bronché à la présence de ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu. Il restait étonnamment silencieux, concentré sur le film. Et il n'était pas en train de s'endormir – au contraire de John – puisqu'il piochait régulièrement dans le plat près de sa tête pour engouffrer des sucreries dans sa bouche.  
Ce devait simplement être la fatigue. La même fatigue qui chuchotait dans le cerveau de John que tout ça était la configuration la plus parfaite du monde – lui, ses deux meilleurs amis, des bons films, de quoi manger. Il pourrait rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Oui, enfin.  
Il aurait pu – si le film n'avait pas eu une fin.  
Fin qui se déroula sous la forme d'un générique, une bonne heure et demie plus tard. Fin qui amena les deux amis à jeter un regard vers le blond, toujours concentré sur sa tablette. Fin qui fit lever un sourcil à Karkat, lorsqu'il entendit John bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Se tournant, il observa le brun refermer la bouche et se frotter les yeux, avant de s'arracher à la jambe qui lui servait d'oreiller pour s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« T'es quoi, au juste, une petite vieille qui va se coucher avec les poules ?!  
\- Hein ? Mais non, j'ai juste…  
\- Ouais, t'as bâillé tellement fort que t'aurais pu avaler la tronche de l'autre crâne d'œuf là-bas. Te fous pas de ma gueule. Si t'es crevé, va dormir !  
\- Et me coucher tout seul ? Non merci, des bros ça reste debout ensemble ou pas du tout !  
\- Bon, ben ce sera pas du tout, alors. Strider ! »

L'interpellé releva vaguement le nez de la tablette pour fixer ses lunettes sur Karkat. Ce dernier fronça du nez, pointa la tablette du doigt, puis John.

« Lâche donc l'amant secret que tu t'es découvert ces cent vingt putains de dernières minutes. Je sais que t'en es tout retourné d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ne t'envoie pas chier au bout de dix secondes, mais tu demanderas à John son pesterchum demain.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je te dis de fermer l'appli. Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte de sacrifier ce chef-d'œuvre qu'est quatre mariages et un enterrement pour laisser la petite vieille—  
\- Hey !  
\- … à côté de nous prendre ses dix heures de repos bien méritées. »

Dave le fixa longtemps.  
Très, très longtemps.  
Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pendant bien plusieurs dizaines de secondes, avant d'enfin, hausser les sourcils.

« Oh. Tu veux qu'on aille dormir ? »

Karkat se frappa le front.  
L'ignorant, Dave tapa pendant quelques instants supplémentaires sur la tablette encore posée sur ses genoux, avant de la tendre à John, qui s'était relevé à la suite de Karkat. Son regard accrocha les dernières lignes de Pesterchum, qu'il parcourut rapidement.

[02:35] EB: ah bah notre super soiree sarrete la  
[02:35] EB: on va aller dormir  
[02:35] TA: quoii ton frère e2t rentré pour vou2 diire deux tout arrêter ?  
[02:35] EB: vu que cest lui qui ma fait tout organiser ca serait bizarre  
[02:35] EB: non egbert et vantas veulent se coucher  
[02:36] EB: qui suis je pour my opposer  
[02:36] TA: hahaha  
[02:36] TA: alor2 bye, 2triider  
[02:36] TA: je tenverraii une demande quand jy pen2eraii  
[02:36] EB: cest note  
[02:36] EB: nattends pas trop ou tu commenceras a ressentir les effets du manque  
[02:36] TA: du manque  
[02:37] EB: le swag des strider est addictif mec  
[02:37] TA: hahaha  
[02:37] TA: ta gueule  
[02:37] EB: ouais bonne nuit aussi

\- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur twinArmageddons [TA] à 02:37 -

John haussa un sourcil.  
Puis décida de ne pas trop prêter attention à tout ça.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les DVD avaient été rangés, les boites à pizza et le reste de la nourriture mis au frigo – « putain Strider, pourquoi y a _encore des putains d'épées_ dans ton frigo ? » « Casa de Strider, bro. Cherche pas. » « Espèce de taré… » – les trois amis abandonnaient un fort désarticulé dans le salon, des oreillers et des couvertures dans les bras, pour rejoindre la chambre de Dave.  
Là, à bout de force, ils se félicitèrent d'avoir installé en avance les matelas gonflables sur le sol pour ne pas avoir à s'en préoccuper ensuite. John, bien plus fatigué que ce qu'il avait estimé à la base – Karkat avait peut-être raison, tout compte fait ? – s'écroula sur un des matelas une ou deux minutes à peine après être entré dans la chambre.  
Il eut tout juste le temps de marmonner un « b'nuiiiiit… » qu'il s'enfonçait dans le pays des rêves.

 **.oOo.**

Cette fois-ci, il ne se réveilla pas en sursaut.  
Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue qui l'habitait encore, à la quantité de sucre qu'il avait ingérée, à l'excellente soirée qu'il avait passée, à la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis dans la pièce. Il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que s'il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et prit une inspiration un peu plus hachée que la normale, il réussit l'exploit de ne quasiment pas bouger de son lit.  
Et c'était une bonne chose. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami en voulant se lever pour aller aux toilettes, il ne tenait pas non plus à alerter Karkat.

Aussi son cerveau, à moitié embrumé par le sommeil, choisit de ne pas prendre le moindre risque, et de rester allongé pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il en avait pour un petit moment – le temps que les quatre lignes de feu rituelles s'inscrivent dans sa peau. Il espérait une seule chose – que le sang ne traverse pas les manches de son pyjama. Sinon, il aurait des problèmes le lendemain.  
Le plus dur fut certainement de réussir à ne pas se rendormir. C'était tentant, après tout. Laisser le temps s'effacer dans l'oubli du sommeil, et ne plus penser à ce qui l'attendait au réveil – à l'enfer d'une âme sœur qu'il n'était pas capable d'aider, et qui lui rappelait sans cesse, même après les meilleures soirées, qu'il devait trouver un moyen de la sauver.

Heureusement – ou pas – la douleur était là pour le maintenir alerte. Discrète, mais continue, lancinante. Elle pulsait au rythme de son sang, comme un second cœur au centre de son bras. Il se concentrait dessus pour être sûr de ne pas se rendormir, pour être en état de se lever quand viendrait le temps, et aller refaire, encore une fois, tous ses pansements.  
Le moment vint plus vite qu'il ne pensa. Peut-être son sommeil modifiait-il sa perception du temps, mais il avait quelque part l'impression que tout ça avait été plus rapide que d'habitude. Enfin, il n'avait pas une montre ou un chronomètre pour s'amuser à mesurer chaque session, aussi ne pouvait-il en être vraiment sûr.

Retenant un soupir, John se redressa aussi lentement que possible, son esprit toujours embrumé par la fatigue. Il fit de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible, réussissant l'exploit peu reconnu de traverser la pièce sans trébucher sur aucun des objets traînant à terre – entre les corps de ses amis encore endormis, les vêtements, les bouteilles de jus de pomme vides, sa valise, ses propres affaires et les divers objets que Dave avait bien pu semer çà et là. Il en était presque à se féliciter lorsqu'il put enfin refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.  
Mais il n'en avait pas franchement le temps.

Il ignorait si Dirk était rentré au cours de la nuit ou pas. Mais si c'était le cas, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se dépêche, il n'avait pas envie de risquer de se faire découvrir, comme ç'avait failli être le cas la dernière fois.  
Frottant ses yeux encore à moitié fermés, John se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir. Il chercha presque à tâtons la poignée, appuya dessus, et grogna lorsque la lumière crue de la salle de bain l'aveugla quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il récupéra enfin sa vision, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.  
Devant lui, en train de se laver les mains, Karkat le fixait du regard.

* * *

 _ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR. SINON VOUS AUREZ JAMAIS LA SUITE. MWOUHAAHAHAHAHAH :D_


	18. Prend ma main

_**Note :** Heeey ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente, c'était pas voulu. Vraiment. Juste, le système médical suisse est... pas toujours au point et... bah voilà. xD Au passage, une petite pensée pour la review de **YAOIIIIIII** qui me demandait de me dépêcher ce matin ! :p Enfin bref, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 _~ 17 : Prend ma main~_

 _Take my hand tonight  
_ _Let's not think about tomorrow  
_ _Take my hand tonight  
_ _We could find some place to go_

 _Cause our hearts are locked forever  
_ _And our love will never die  
_ _Take my hand tonight  
_ _One last time_

 _(Take my hand, Simple Plan)_

* * *

 _Lorsqu'il récupéra enfin sa vision, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.  
_ _Devant lui, en train de se laver les mains, Karkat le fixait du regard._

John sentait son sang battre dans ses tympans au rythme d'une chamade effrénée. Il n'était plus certain de pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit sur l'instant, à part le rythme galopant de son propre cœur.  
Karkat.  
Karkat était là. Karkat avait vu. Karkat sav—

L'esprit de John manqua de dérailler, avant que la sensation du tissu sur ses bras, qu'il venait juste de cacher derrière son dos, ne le rappelle à la réalité.  
Non – Karkat n'avait rien vu. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Ses manches cachaient tout. Il n'avait aucune raison de découvrir son secret. Aucune raison pour que John ait encore une fois à tout expliquer, à montrer à quelqu'un d'autre ces cicatrices, à ne pas être à la hauteur de son âme sœur et des secrets que cette dernière lui confiait.  
Restait qu'il était dangereux pour lui de rester ici. Il fallait qu'il reparte, et vite.

Ce n'était pas grave. Au pire, Karkat se poserait des questions. Mais il ne pourrait pas le forcer à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. John pourrait conserver son secret. Quelque part, il craignait que Karkat ne lui en tienne ensuite rigueur.  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix – il ne pouvait pas confier son secret comme ça, à n'importe qui.  
Même si Karkat était loin d'être n'importe qui.  
La main serrée sur la poignée derrière lui, John se prépara à tourner les talons et à retourner se coucher le plus vite possible, s'enterrer sous ses couvertures, plisser les yeux et ignorer tout ce qui arriverait ensuite, pour faire croire de son mieux à Karkat qu'il s'était rendormi et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il le réveille à nouveau.

Un regard presque aussi noir que la pénombre dans son dos le fit vaciller.  
Une question effleurant son esprit acheva de le faire douter.  
Lui cherchait simplement à venir panser les blessures qu'on lui infligeait – il n'avait pas d'autre raison de se trouver là que de désinfecter des plaies en essayant d'oublier sa propre inutilité. Il y était habitué.  
Mais Karkat… Pourquoi Karkat était-il là ? Que faisait-il debout, au beau milieu de la nuit, sans un bruit ni un mot ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cette salle de bain, au juste ?

John fronça les sourcils. Avait-il eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?  
Ou… peut-être avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Quelque chose de suffisamment effrayant ou horrible pour le forcer à se réveiller en sursaut ? Peut-être était-il simplement venu chercher un peu d'eau ou le réconfort d'une lumière, comme lui le faisait parfois lorsqu'il se faisait tirer de ses rêves en pleine nuit.  
Peut-être quelque chose lui faisait-il peur au point de le tourmenter la nuit ? Si c'était le cas, John ne pouvait pas tourner les talons comme ça. Tant pis pour ses bras, ils attendraient un peu – il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir lui-même besoin d'utiliser les toilettes pour être tranquille ensuite. Le temps qu'il revienne, Karkat se serait rendormi.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un de ses meilleurs amis souffrir en pleine nuit sans essayer de faire quelque chose.  
Résolu, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche.

« Karkat, tout va bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, enculé ? »

John fronça les sourcils quasiment en même temps que son vis-à-vis, tentant de démêler le nœud de mots qui s'était formé lorsque leurs deux phrases étaient entrées en collision dans le silence glissant de la salle de bain.  
Ce qu'il faisait là ?  
Question épineuse, il fallait bien le dire. Il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi y répondre. Mais la question elle-même le dérangeait. Il savait que Karkat ressemblait plus à un cactus qu'à une fleur – quoiqu'un coquelicot lui irait bien, songea-t-il fugacement – mais il était toujours très inquiet pour ses amis. C'était étrange qu'il s'interroge plus sur la présence de John que sur le bien-être de ce dernier. Même s'il avait une façon bien à lui de le faire.

À moins que quelque chose de vraiment grave ne le taraude.  
Si c'était le cas, peut-être qu'alors, il avait une bonne raison de ne pas s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de John. Parce qu'il devait déjà faire avec quelque chose de plus préoccupant de son côté.  
À ce moment précis, John décida qu'il ne partirait pas de là sans avoir au moins quelques réponses. Avançant d'un pas, il tira la porte derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme complètement, avec un _clic_ qui lui parut presque assourdissant de résolution.  
Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, prenant soin de garder la partie la plus fragile de ses avant-bras contre son torse. Il valait mieux qu'il reste prudent.

« Karkat. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Les yeux sombres plongèrent à nouveau dans les siens, visiblement interloqués. Il réalisa aux sourcils se fronçant sur sa figure que Karkat était en train d'essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, quelles options il pouvait espérer dans cette situation.  
Il se rendrait vite compte qu'il n'y en avait qu'une – se confier à John.  
Mais bon, le plus vieux n'était pas dupe, il savait à quel point Karkat…

« Je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir ta gueule, connard ? »

… pouvait se faire têtu.  
S'adossant à la porte, ledit connard décida qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre. Après tout, Dave était encore en train de dormir, il y avait un couloir et deux portes entre eux trois, et il n'avait pas peur de rester là toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il ne laisserait pas Karkat. Il était hors de question de le laisser échapper à cette conversation. Si son ami avait des problèmes, il ne resterait pas là, les bras ballants, à l'ignorer.  
Plutôt crever.

« Je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien.  
\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi je te répondrais, au juste ?! »

La voix de Karkat était pleine de hargne – preuve s'il en fallait que quelque chose le dérangeait.  
John haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Parce que je te pose la question ? Parce que tu as peut-être quelque chose qui te préoccupe, même si c'est un cauchemar ? Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je veux bien t'écouter si tu en as besoin ?  
\- Ben j'en ai pas besoin. Maintenant, dégage. »

Un reniflement suspicieux. Karkat se figea pour darder sur lui un regard si noir qu'il en frisait avec les ténèbres. John se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« T'en as pas besoin ? Réellement ? Quand t'es là, alors qu'il doit bien être quatre heures du matin, tout seul dans la salle de bain ? Permets-moi d'en douter.  
\- Non, je te permets pas, enculé. Laisse-moi passer.  
\- Et si j'ai pas envie ? »

Karkat le regarda longuement, avant d'articuler doucement :

« Je me mets à hurler. »

John renifla encore, un sourire gagnant ses lèvres cette fois-ci.

« Mais je t'en prie, vas-y. Et après, tu pourras expliquer à la fois à _Dave_ et à moi pourquoi tu es dans sa salle de bain.  
\- Peut-être que j'avais simplement besoin de _pisser_ , sombre con !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? »

Karkat fronça encore plus les sourcils – si c'était possible. Pendant un instant, il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il répéta suffisamment de fois ce processus pour que John songe une seconde qu'il avait peut-être planté, et se prenait à présent pour un poisson.  
Finalement, son ami revint à la vie pour le fusiller du regard – peine perdue, tout ça ne marchait plus sur John depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait appris à quel point Karkat était bon à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Laisse-moi passer, connard.  
\- Non.  
\- Laisse-moi passer, je te dis !  
\- Toujours pas.  
\- Mais tu vas dégager, ouais ?!  
\- Seulement si tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Mais… Raaaahhh ! »

Le dernier grognement avait été rugi suffisamment fort pour qu'un instant, John s'inquiète du sommeil de leur troisième meilleur ami, dormant toujours comme une souche dans l'autre pièce, aux dernières nouvelles. Il fut ramené à la réalité par les mouvements de Karkat. Ce dernier avait décidé qu'il ne servait plus à rien de parler. D'un pas rapide, il se colla quasiment contre John avec une seule cible en tête sur le moment : la poignée de la porte.

John tenta de se défendre comme il pouvait, essayant de repousser Karkat des deux bras. Il était presque en train d'y arriver lorsque, dans un mouvement d'auto-défense, son ami attrapa son bras.  
Son avant-bras.  
Son avant-bras droit.

John hoqueta de douleur.  
Les deux garçons se figèrent dans un même ensemble.

Le cœur de John était revenu au rythme de la chamade effrénée – et il était sûr que Karkat, ses doigts toujours fixés sur son bras, pouvait le sentir. Il avait l'impression que s'il continuait sur cette voie, il finirait par s'évanouir en bonne et due forme avant d'avoir trouvé la moindre idée pour se sortir de ce guêpier sans y perdre trop de plumes.  
Ses yeux toujours fixés dans le fond des pupilles sombres de son ami, il déglutit. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi, la première débilité venue s'il le fallait, il était habitué à le faire, de toute façon – quand Karkat lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Qu'est… Tu vas bien ? »

La question, presque agressive, doucha la moindre parcelle de volonté qui lui restait encore. Refermant la bouche, il tenta d'arracher son regard à celui de Karkat. Sans succès. Son âme semblait s'être accrochée à celle de son ami, qui le fixait sans plus bouger d'un demi-millimètre, tout entier concentré sur la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à lui fournir.  
Sauf qu'il n'en avait aucune.  
Il tenta une pirouette.

« Je t'ai posé la question le premier. »

Il vit Karkat grincer des dents, comprit qu'il n'avait convaincu personne – pas même lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix – il ne pouvait pas confier ce genre de secret à la première personne venue. Même si Karkat n'était _pas_ la première personne venue. Il était tout le contraire.  
Il était un ami, un ami très cher. Un de ses meilleurs amis.  
John sentit un froid étrange balayer sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point Karkat avait pris de la place dans sa vie. En quelques mois seulement, il était devenu un ami, un _confident_. John savait pouvoir lui parler de ce qui le dérangeait, de ce qui l'inquiétait. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait de façon claire, il lui avait souvent parlé de son âme sœur, de sa recherche, de toute l'importance que ça avait pour lui. Il avait ri avec lui, avait partagé des choses, avait même été consolé par le garçon…

…  
Après tout cela, pouvait-il vraiment décider de ne pas lui faire confiance sur ça ?  
S'il ne faisait pas confiance à Karkat, si présent dans sa vie, à qui pourrait-il se confier ?  
Certainement à personne, songea-t-il. Et cette pensée, sur l'instant, le terrifia.

Il prit une inspiration. Il était prêt à refuser, mais Karkat le coupa encore une fois dans son élan, lançant d'une voix tremblante ce qui semblait être sa dernière ligne, sa dernière main tendue.

« Je te répondrai si tu me réponds. »

John expira brutalement l'air de ses poumons.  
Il n'avait pas le choix, alors. S'il souhaitait prouver à Karkat qu'il était digne de confiance et à même de l'aider dans peu importe ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter, il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il osait, à son tour, s'appuyer sur Karkat. Que leur amitié ne marchait pas que dans un seul sens. Qu'il accordait, lui aussi, de la valeur à ce lien tissé entre eux.  
Il tenta un sourire – ridicule ombre de ce qu'il était d'ordinaire en mesure de produire.

« D'accord. Je te montre si tu me montres. »

Karkat relâcha lentement son bras et son regard. La tête baissée, il sembla observer le sol pendant l'équivalent de toute l'éternité, laissant le soin à John de sentir son cœur se remettre à galoper.  
Ses bras, retombés le long de son corps, s'agitaient. Il hésitait encore – et John le comprenait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à cacher, et il n'aurait pas tant insisté s'il n'était pas sûr que c'était quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Mais il savait que, dans tous les cas, c'était toujours dur d'abandonner un secret, de décider de faire confiance à l'autre.

Aussi choisit-il de laisser le temps à son ami de se préparer. Il n'ajouta rien, ne bougea pas, s'assurant simplement d'avoir l'air le moins menaçant possible. Il choisit d'attendre, de patienter tout le temps du monde s'il le faudrait.  
Parce que Karkat, après tout, en valait bien la peine.  
Finalement, un soupir de ce dernier le ramena à la réalité.

« Ok. À trois alors. »

Il hocha la tête lentement.  
Prenant une inspiration, Karkat recula d'un pas. Ses mains serrées, fermement agrippées l'une à l'autre à la hauteur de sa poitrine, il laissa échapper d'une voix tremblante :

« Un… »

John sentit son cœur se serrer.  
Il ne pouvait pas bouger, aussi se contenta-t-il de lâcher la poignée, qu'il avait attrapée plus tôt, durant leur altercation, pour être sûr que son ami ne s'enfuirait pas. Quelque chose brûlait au creux de son ventre – quelque chose qui vacillait entre la terreur et l'espoir, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.  
Dans sa voix transparaissaient les mêmes trémolos, tandis qu'il levait ses bras devant lui.

« Deux… »

Il vit Karkat fermer les yeux, crispé de terreur.  
Il eut envie de faire la même chose, s'en empêcha pour être sûr de rester à la hauteur de tout ce que Karkat pourrait bien lui annoncer – de tout ce que la vie pouvait encore lui réserver.  
Dans un soupir, ils exhalèrent ensemble le même mot, accompagné du froissement de manches que l'on retrousse.

« Trois. »

John sentit sa bouche s'assécher.  
Juste en face des siens, il pouvait détailler les avant-bras de Karkat. Une peau blanche, presque laiteuse. Une peau barrée par un pansement sur presque toute la longueur du bras droit, là où lui saignait encore des cicatrices qu'on lui avait infligées.  
Des cicatrices qui se retrouvaient sur l'autre bras.  
Des cicatrices qui se _reflétaient_ sur son bras gauche.

Des cicatrices identiques.

Un hoquet lui fit relever les yeux.  
Karkat fixait leur peau comme il aurait fixé la chose la plus impossible du monde – avec des yeux écarquillés de peur, d'horreur, et d'un tout petit peu d'espoir. Quand il releva la tête pour tomber dans deux saphirs, John le vit se morceler.  
Il fondit en larmes.  
En une demi-seconde, ses propres yeux se noyèrent de perles qui dévalèrent bientôt ses joues.

« Tu… Tu es… »

Les mots étaient bégayés, hésitants, tremblants. Incompréhensibles.  
John comprit quand même. Dans un seul et même geste, il avança, ouvrit les bras, enveloppa Karkat jusqu'à le serrer, l'enserrer, l'étouffer contre sa poitrine. Il verrouilla ses bras autour de lui, enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure corbeau, inspira à fond l'odeur de celui qu'il avait tant cherché.

« Oui. Oui… »

D'autres larmes – d'autres sanglots.  
Bientôt, John sentit Karkat glisser au sol. Ses jambes l'avaient lâché. Peu importe – le sol lui allait très bien aussi. L'accompagnant dans sa chute à peine contrôlée, il s'affaissa par terre, concentré à ne surtout, _surtout_ pas le lâcher.  
Jamais.  
Plus jamais.

Il l'avait trouvé.  
Il _l'_ avait trouvé.  
Il l'avait _trouvé.  
_ Peu importe la façon dont il accentuait la phrase dans sa tête, John ne parvenait pas à véritablement s'en rendre compte, à faire le point, à faire le lien. Il l'avait trouvé. C'était lui, son âme sœur. C'était lui.  
Une toute petite part de son esprit se moqua, rigola du fait que oui, comme beaucoup le lui avaient suggéré, c'était un homme. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à s'en émouvoir ou à craindre quoi que ce soit – pas même une seconde. Quelque part, il reconnaissait ce sentiment, il l'avait déjà un peu goûté avec Dave. Cette impression qui chuchotait au fond de lui que l'important n'était pas le genre, mais bien la personne.  
Cette personne qu'il tenait contre lui, qui pleurait encore à chaudes larmes contre sa poitrine.

Un nouveau hoquet l'amena à glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Karkat. Ses propres larmes inondaient ses joues, glissaient dans son cou, se perdaient sur sa peau. Peu importe.  
C'était pas important.  
La chose importante, là, c'était lui.  
Cette présence qu'il pouvait enfin serrer contre lui, rassurer, protéger.  
 _Consoler._

« Karkat… »

Un autre hoquet – une étreinte qui se resserre.  
Une autre qui lui _répond_.  
Avec une profonde inspiration, John goûta au bonheur de sentir ces bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour venir s'agripper, s'accrocher à son t-shirt, s'assurer que plus jamais il ne serait lâché.  
Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Des paroles se bousculaient dans sa bouche sans le moindre sens, dévalant sa langue comme des enfants fous sur un toboggan.

« Je suis là. Je suis là… T'es pas seul. T'es plus seul. Je suis là. Je te laisserai pas. Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ça va aller… »

Il n'arrivait plus à donner le moindre sens à ce qu'il disait. Ni à ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qui importait, tout ce qui _existait_ , juste là, juste maintenant, c'était ça. C'était lui, c'était Karkat, c'était eux. Eux sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, leurs larmes mélangées, et leurs âmes mêlées, soudées dans une force que nul destin n'aurait su faire plier.  
Il était là. Il l'avait trouvé.  
Ils s'étaient trouvés.  
Et maintenant, il ne serait plus seul. Karkat ne serait plus seul. Il pourrait l'aider – quoi qu'il puisse arriver, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, John serait là. John pourrait le soutenir, lui permettre de guérir. Peu importe ce qu'ils auraient à affronter – ils étaient deux, maintenant.  
Un hoquet lui fit baisser les yeux. Les paupières de Karkat étaient toujours crispées, inondées de larmes. Sans geste brusque, il lâcha la tête du jeune homme pour venir passer un pouce sur sa joue, séchant cette dernière.

« Je suis là. Je ne partirai plus. Tu ne me perdras pas.  
\- Crétin…  
\- C'est bien moi. »

Un hoquet bizarre, étranglé – comme s'il avait tenté de rire tandis qu'il pleurait. John sentit ses lèvres s'épanouir en un doux sourire. L'espoir fleurit dans son cœur. L'espoir que tout ne pourrait désormais que s'arranger.  
Il appuya son front contre le dessus du crâne de Karkat.

Lentement, ce dernier se calma.  
Lorsque le silence eut repris ses droits sur les lieux, et que les larmes eurent déserté ses yeux, il releva la tête pour les plonger dans l'océan de ceux de John.  
Et lentement, très lentement, sourire.  
Le plus vieux eut l'impression que c'était lui qui allait se remettre à pleurer sur le champ.

Karkat ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps. Ses mains quittèrent le dos de John pour venir glisser sur ses bras, s'arrêter sur les manches encore remontées de son pyjama. Son regard vint effleurer les cicatrices qui marquaient la peau comme autant d'échelons. Il murmura des excuses, que son compagnon balaya d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.  
Lentement, le plus jeune se releva. Au fil de gestes usés par l'habitude, il ouvrit la pharmacie, attrapa des pansements, du désinfectant, des cotons, et vint se rasseoir en face de l'autre, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier se laissa faire quand Karkat attrapa son bras d'autorité, lui abandonnant le soin de s'occuper de la peau maltraitée.

Il grimaça vaguement quand Karkat retira le précédent pansement, puis s'arrêta pour observer les cicatrices saines, parfaites lignes rouges qui ne seraient bientôt plus que d'anciens souvenirs. Un doigt léger passa doucement dessus – comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

« Tu… Tu les as bien soignées.  
\- Ça a l'air de t'étonner. »

Karkat risqua un regard vers lui.  
Puis une ombre de sourire.

« Venant de la part d'un crétin comme toi… »

John s'autorisa à pouffer.  
Il secoua la tête, laissa sa main venir serpenter autour de celle de Karkat pour attraper ses doigts, les serrer dans les siens.

« Je ne pouvais faire que ça. Je ne pouvais pas encore m'occuper de toi, alors je me suis occupé de ça. En attendant de te trouver. D'être là. »

Il avait à peine chuchoté.  
Karkat répondit sans même prononcer de mots – il serra ses doigts dans les siens à presque les briser. John éclata d'un rire où pointait un sanglot. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tombèrent sur les cicatrices. Un pouce vint effacer les sillons qu'elles avaient laissés, un profond regard de nuit lui communiqua tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin.  
Un soupir s'échappa de leurs deux poitrines.

Lentement, Karkat reprit son ouvrage. Avec méthode et un soin presque infini, il désinfecta les plaies, passant le coton en s'appliquant. Il prit le temps de refaire un pansement identique à celui qu'il portait sur son propre bras, sous le regard grave et compréhensif de John.  
Il aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. Mais il _comprenait._ Il comprenait le besoin de Karkat de faire ça pour lui, de s'occuper de ce qu'au fond, il avait créé – même s'il ne le savait pas encore au moment où il l'avait fait.  
Quand tout fut terminé, ils retombèrent dans un intense silence que John n'avait pas envie d'abandonner à l'inconfort. Sans laisser le temps à ce dernier d'arriver, il se releva lentement, et tendit la main à Karkat. Ce dernier le fixa un instant sans comprendre.

« Un chocolat chaud ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Une main un peu plus petite se glissa dans la sienne. La serrant, il tira sur son bras, remit Karkat sur ses pieds, et sans le lâcher, quitta la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans la cuisine du petit appartement, qu'ils avaient traversé en faisant le moins de bruit possible. John s'occupa de faire chauffer le lait, tandis que Karkat fouillait avec précaution les placards pour retrouver la poudre de chocolat chaud et les marshmallows qu'il avait apportés la veille au soir.  
Une ou deux minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main. Et si le silence vint vite reprendre ses droits, il était cette fois paré non pas d'inconfort, mais d'une tendresse difficile à concevoir.  
Ce fut Karkat qui reprit la parole le premier.

« Je suis… je suis désolé.  
\- De quoi ? »

La réponse de John n'avait été qu'un murmure.

« De tout ça. Je te jure que je ne savais pas. Si… si j'avais eu le moindre indice que quelqu'un les subissait aussi, j'aurais… je te promets que je n'aurais rien fait. Mais comme j'ai…  
\- Hé. Karkat. »

Le premier se tut, mouché à la fois par la voix douce de John et par sa main, qui venait de se poser sur la sienne pour caresser sa paume du bout du pouce. Le plus vieux lui sourit tendrement.

« Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Et… même si tu avais su, ça n'aurait pas été grave. Je suis là, Karkat. Je suis là. C'est tout ce qui compte.  
\- Tu es là…  
\- Je suis là. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire, un regard, un soupir.  
Lentement, gagné par l'envie d'encore se le prouver, John lâcha la main de Karkat pour tourner ses poignets, remonter ses manches. Sa peau avait des reflets orangés sous la lumière fatiguée de la cuisine. À côté de lui, la peau de Karkat paraissait laiteuse, presque de porcelaine. Mais les cicatrices restaient les mêmes.  
Le même nombre. Le même endroit.  
Le même passé. La même souffrance.

John sentit une vague de soulagement le balayer quand il se rendit compte que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ces cicatrices comme ça. Qu'elles allaient guérir, bientôt ne ressembler qu'à de mauvais souvenirs, se faner. Elles ne disparaîtraient jamais réellement, immobiles témoins de leur souffrance et de leur réunion.  
Mais il pourrait veiller, à présent, à ce que de nouvelles n'apparaissent pas.  
Son regard descendit le long du bras de Karkat pour venir se poser sur sa main gauche. Il tendit la main pour attraper cette dernière, la tourner pour faire briller à la lumière une longue ligne blanche, témoin d'une autre cicatrice marquée dans la peau de son compagnon.

« Celle-là aussi… ? »

La voix, à peine murmurée, avança un sourire sur sa bouche. Il abandonna sa propre main gauche à Karkat, qui la retourna pour observer sous toutes les coutures la première des marques qu'il avait reçues de sa part. Le premier lien qui s'était formé entre eux.  
Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Trois ou quatre jours après mon anniversaire. Je me suis réveillé avec. À cette époque, j'ai cru que c'était Vriska. Quand je l'ai appelée, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était coupée en préparant une salade de tomates.  
\- Oh…  
\- C'était quoi, en fait ?  
\- Une maladresse avec des ciseaux. Je découpais un truc pour le lycée et on m'a fait peur. »

John pouffa un peu – se prit un coup de pied sous la table, et pouffa encore plus. Il s'attira des regards furieux de Karkat, auxquels il répondit avec tendresse. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer la chose – si c'était à cause de la magie des âmes sœurs ou bien, simplement, parce que c'était _Karkat_ – mais il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais le lâcher, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.  
Au fond, peu importait la cause de ces sentiments. Ils étaient là, c'était l'important.

« Hé, Karkat…  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- C'est réel. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux, l'observa quelques secondes.  
Sourit.

« Oui, abruti. C'est réel.  
\- C'est réel… »

Ses deux mains serrées sur celles de Karkat, il ferma les yeux, laissa cette pensée envahir tout son esprit. C'était réel. Ça n'était pas un mauvais tour de son cerveau pour le torturer au réveil, une farce du destin. C'était réel.  
Il aurait pu rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du monde. Assis sur cette chaise froide, dans la cuisine mal éclairée de son meilleur ami encore endormi, à observer son âme sœur, installé en face de lui. Il avait l'impression que, quelque part, le matin n'arriverait jamais. Que sa vie se finirait dans cette nuit délicieuse, ce sentiment hors du temps d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place, et de ne plus jamais vouloir la quitter. Sauf que le temps…

« John ? Karkat ? »

… continuait de s'écouler.  
À la voix de son meilleur ami, encore étouffée par le panneau de bois, John releva la tête, bien vite suivi par son âme sœur. Une seconde après, une tête blonde ébouriffée mais chaussée de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
Dave, lui, fronça les sourcils.

« Vous foutez quoi debout à une heure pareille, au juste ? Vous avez décidé de vous faire un autre marathon de films sans moi ? »

Aucun d'eux ne lui répondit.  
À vrai dire, aucun d'eux ne se sentait capable de le faire. John sentait déjà sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux se remplir de larmes prêtes à déborder. Au terme d'un long silence, son meilleur ami finit par lâcher la poignée de sa porte pour avancer jusqu'à se planter à l'entrée de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.  
Et là, seulement…

« Oh. »

John n'aurait su dire s'il avait compris rien qu'en les observant eux, ou bien grâce à leurs bras, toujours dénudés, affichant toujours les cicatrices jumelles de leur souffrance passée. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait totalement. Le blond en face d'eux soupira longuement, en secouant la tête plusieurs fois.

« En même temps, pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte tout seul ? J'aurais dû le savoir. Deux idiots pareils, ça peut aller qu'ensemble.  
\- Hé !  
\- Ta gueule ! »

Les deux réponses avaient fusé quasi en même temps.  
Dave roula des yeux, secoua la tête, leva même les mains au ciel.  
Cinq secondes plus tard, ils explosaient tous de rire.

Après quelques minutes, il les rejoignit à la table, s'asseyant à côté de John, une troisième tasse s'ajoutant aux deux premières. Ni John ni Karkat ne prirent la peine de lâcher la main de l'autre, mais ils firent un effort pour ne pas totalement ignorer Dave – qui leur en fut bien gré.  
Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, avant que ce dernier ne finisse par lancer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Alors… qui bouge ?  
\- Quoi ? releva John.  
\- Vous connaissant, vous n'allez plus du tout vous lâcher. Donc. Qui bouge ?  
\- On… On a pas encore pensé à ça, abruti. »

La voix de Karkat était moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – John en était sûr. Il se contenta d'une pression sur sa main pour le tranquilliser.

« Laisse-nous le temps. On vient à peine de vraiment comprendre ce qui nous arrive.  
\- Ouais… je vois ça. Vous auriez pas pu faire ça à un autre moment qu'au _milieu de la nuit_ , d'ailleurs ?  
\- Visiblement, non.  
\- C'était bien trop tentant de te faire chier » rajouta Karkat, goguenard.

Dave leva les yeux au ciel – enfin, les lunettes.  
Finalement, il avala le reste de son chocolat chaud en un temps record, étira ses muscles encore fourbus de sommeil, et jeta un œil en direction du micro-ondes – qui affichait presque cinq heures de matin. Il secoua la tête, haussa les épaules.

« Bon, si ça vous chante de vous bouffer du regard jusqu'à ce que l'aurore vienne ou qu'un météore nous tombe sur la gueule, libre à vous. Moi, je vais me recoucher.  
\- On arrive. »

Dave partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant le temps aux deux autres de finir leur propre tasse et de les poser dans l'évier. Karkat s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas quand John le retint, attrapant doucement sa main. Il plongea dans le regard d'obscurité de son ami, et sourit en le voyant se teinter d'incompréhension.

« Attends… »

En un pas, il était aussi près de lui qu'il le pouvait, sa main l'ayant lâchée pour serpenter sur sa taille, l'autre remontant placer une mèche noire derrière une oreille. Karkat laissa un vague sourire plisser ses traits, tandis que ses bras venaient s'agripper aux épaules de son aîné. Une seconde plus tard, leurs deux fronts étaient joints, leurs deux souffles se mêlaient.  
John en _mourrait_ d'envie. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Karkat. Il ne voulait pas…

« Je peux ? »

Un souffle – un espoir.  
Un sourire.

« Oui. »

Dans un dernier geste d'abandon, son âme sœur ferma les yeux.  
Laissant son cœur papillonner de bonheur, John joignit ses lèvres aux siennes, mélangeant leurs souffles, goûtant pour la première fois ce que devaient être la joie et l'espoir à l'état pur.  
Lentement, le temps suspendit ses aiguilles.

Quand ils reprirent pied, leurs deux regards brillaient d'émotion.  
Ils récupérèrent leur souffle à leur rythme, avant de reprendre leur chemin, en direction de la chambre déjà envahie par la pénombre. Juste avant la porte, cependant, John s'arrêta un instant. Karkat lui lança un regard interloqué – et fut rassuré d'un sourire. Le plus vieux se gratta la gorge.

« Je me dis juste, tu crois qu'on peut… Pour dormir ? »

Karkat fronça les sourcils un instant, avant d'en hausser un puis de rouler du regard.  
Il glissa sa main dans celle de John.

« Bien sûr, crétin. »

Éteindre la lumière du couloir replongea toute la chambre de Dave dans l'obscurité. Leur traversée fut cette fois-ci bien moins silencieuse que le chemin qu'avait pris John à l'aller. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin trouvé leurs lits à l'aveuglette, il leur fallut encore manœuvrer pour les coller à peu près l'un à l'autre, et récupérer les couvertures qui avaient glissé durant leur opération.  
Ils étaient en train de se glisser sous ces dernières quand la voix de Dave se fit entendre.

« Et pas de cochonneries sur mes draps.  
\- Oh, ta gueule ! »

La réplique de Karkat fit rire John, qui se prit un coup sur l'épaule.  
Quelques secondes après, ils étaient tous les deux allongés, la tête de Karkat calée sous le bras de son compagnon, le sien serpentant sur sa taille. Avec un soupir heureux, John déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son âme sœur.

 **.oOo.**

« Allô ?  
\- Papa ? C'est moi.  
\- John ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui… »

Un instant de silence.

« John ?  
\- Je l'ai trouvé, papa. Je l'ai trouvé.  
\- Oh. _Oh_. Je suis fier de toi, fils. Si fier de toi.  
\- Merci, papa. Attends-nous. On arrivera bientôt.  
\- Bien sûr. »

* * *

 _Rendez-vous dans deux semaines. (L)_


	19. Epilogue

_**Note :**... Hé oui, vous avez bien lu. Voilà l'épilogue. On se retrouve après, hein ? Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

 _~ Epilogue ~_

 _So show me family  
_ _All the blood that I would bleed  
_ _I don't know where I belong  
_ _I don't know where I went wrong  
_ _But I can write a song_

 _I belong with you,  
_ _you belong with me,  
_ _you're my sweetheart_

 _(Ho Hey !, The Lumineers)_

* * *

 _« - Merci, papa. Attends-nous. On arrivera bientôt.  
_ _\- Bien sûr. »_

John retint un sourire amusé – il savait que si Karkat le grillait, il se prendrait très certainement un coup de poing. Ou de pied. Voire même les deux. Il avait, après tout, eu le temps de s'y habituer, durant les trois jours qu'il leur avait fallu pour obtenir un billet d'avion pour Karkat – John voyageant toujours avec le billet lui permettant de chercher son âme sœur.  
Il glissa sa main dans celle de son âme sœur, chargeant son regard de toute la tendresse qu'il possédait pour lui.

« Calme-toi. Ça va bien se passer.  
\- Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis, ça… »

John roula des yeux vers le ciel.

« C'est mon père, Karkat. Je le connais.  
\- Mais s'il… s'il m'aime pas ? Ou s'il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai fait ? S'il…  
\- Bien sûr qu'il t'aimera. Qui ne t'aimerait pas ? »

Un regard noir.  
Il pouffa, vint poser un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon.

« Tu es mon âme sœur, Karkat. C'est tout ce qu'il lui faut, je te l'assure. Vraiment.  
\- Mouais… »

Sentant que Karkat se défilerait et irait se cacher derrière le premier arbre venu s'il ne faisait rien, John avança d'un pas et sonna à la porte. Il aurait pu entrer comme chez lui, mais il préférait laisser l'occasion à son père de se présenter comme il le souhaitait.  
Et s'il ne se trompait pas…  
Un pas tranquille résonna dans le couloir dans l'entrée, reconnaissable entre mille pour le jeune homme. Il entendit la clé cliqueter dans la serrure, vit la poignée se tourner…

… et, par instinct, se baissa précipitamment.  
Karkat n'eut pas ce réflexe salvateur.  
Dans un magnifique arc de cercle digne des plus grands lancers, un gigantesque gâteau à la crème – son père s'était surpassé, cette fois-ci ! – s'envola pour atterrir sur le visage de son compagnon. Qui faillit à son tour s'étaler par terre sous le choc. Il parvint à rester debout grâce à John, qui tenait encore sa main, mais se mit quand même de la crème à peu près partout – sur le visage, dans les cheveux, et même sur son pull. Tentant de prendre une respiration, il avala un demi-litre de crème fouettée, cracha, s'étouffa.  
À côté de lui, John en était à s'étrangler de rire.

Quand il eut enfin terminé de hoqueter, des larmes au coin des yeux, il s'affaira à retirer les restes du gâteau – son père récupéra bien volontiers son plat – et de la crème qui maculaient son petit ami. Quand celui-ci put enfin cligner des yeux et observer à nouveau le monde qui l'entourait, il tomba sur le regard brun chocolaté du père de John.  
Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. »

 **.oOo.**

« Et on est arrivés ?  
\- Bientôt, bientôt ! Triche pas !  
\- J'aurais bien du mal avec ton putain de bandeau, Egbert. »

Un rire répondit à Karkat, qui se contenta de grogner plutôt que de perdre son temps à renvoyer une quelconque réplique qui tomberait à plat. C'était souvent le cas, à vrai dire – l'humour de John avait pour vocation de faire sortir Karkat de ses gonds, mais il était rare que les piques grinçantes du plus jeune ne fassent réellement réagir son aîné. Tout au plus, elles le faisaient sourire. John savait que son compagnon ne l'avouerait jamais, mais qu'il aimait cette sécurité que ça lui offrait, le fait que jamais ou presque il ne le vexerait de ses répliques cinglantes.

Baissant les yeux, il essaya d'être aussi attentif que possible au chemin qu'il faisait emprunter à Karkat. Ça commençait, malheureusement, à se compliquer. Il avait tenu à faire une surprise à ce dernier pour leurs trois mois de vie commune, mais refusait qu'il puisse deviner ce qu'il préparait. Aussi lui avait-il bandé les yeux plusieurs heures auparavant, lui enjoignant de lui faire confiance. Il l'avait trainé dans un train, s'arrangeant pour qu'il n'entende pas leur destination, et cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'il le menait en lui tenant les mains, à tâtons sur le goudron.  
Sauf qu'ils venaient de quitter le goudron.

« Qu'est-ce que… Du sable ? Tu me fais marcher sur du sable ? T'espères que je me pète la gueule et que je me rompe le cou, ou quoi ?!  
\- Ça serait un peu contreproductif, tu crois pas ? T'inquiète, je fais attention !  
\- Ouais… C'est pas parce que tu fais attention que t'es pas un putain de maladroit.  
\- Mauvaise langue ! »

S'arrêtant un instant, le jeune homme scanna les lieux pour repérer l'endroit qui offrirait la plus belle vue. Après quelques secondes, il se décida pour un point sur leur droite, et y entraîna un Karkat de plus en plus grognon et injurieux. Ce qui le fit bien rire.  
Il faisait la grimace, mais John savait qu'il aimait bien les surprises, en réalité. Et qu'il _adorerait_ celle-là, sans aucun doute.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre le point qu'il visait – principalement parce que Karkat trébuchait beaucoup à cause du sable glissant et de ses pas peu sûrs. John l'aida comme il le put, avant de l'immobiliser pile là où il le souhaitait.

« C'est bon, je peux regarder ?  
\- Attends, encore une seconde… »

Manœuvrant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il sortit du sac qu'il avait transporté avec eux un linge. Une fois ce dernier étendu, il s'assit sur le sol juste derrière son compagnon, puis lui lança :

« Voilà. Assieds-toi !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé…  
\- Assieds-toi et tu le sauras, bourrique. »

Karkat se laissa quasiment _tomber_.  
Sur lui.  
La vermine.

John le chatouilla un peu pour se venger – mais cessa bien vite. Un Karkat chatouilleux était un Karkat très, _très_ dangereux. Il s'avança un peu, suffisamment pour se coller tout entier contre lui et entourer sa taille de ses bras, croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Par réflexe, Karkat glissa ses mains sur les siennes, s'appuya contre lui.  
John posa un baiser sur son oreille.

« Vas-y. »

Avec une grande inspiration, Karkat le lâcha le temps de venir défaire le nœud dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux clignèrent un instant avant de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, et de découvrir la dune de sable sur laquelle ils étaient assis, la plage vide, l'immensité de l'océan auquel ils faisaient face.  
John sentit, sous ses doigts, la respiration de Karkat s'enrayer. Il sourit.

« Ça te plait ? chuchota-t-il.  
\- Beaucoup… Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Lorsque je suis venu ici, la première fois, je me suis juré que j'y emmènerais mon âme sœur. Alors voilà. _Te_ voilà. »

Une main en pinça une autre.  
John laissa son sourire se perdre dans la courbe du cou de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'appuya un peu plus, tournant la tête pour croiser son regard, plisser les yeux.

« Tant qu'on parle de surprise… T'as pensé à ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire ?  
\- Hmmm. Un petit bout de toi ? »

Il récolta un coup sur le bras – hé, c'était déjà pas si mal !  
Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'il avait _trouvé_ Karkat. Plusieurs fois, il avait souri en se rappelant la phrase de Roxy – _« peut-être retrouveras-tu ton âme sœur dans une cuisine ? »._ Au final, elle avait eu raison, quelque part, même s'il l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, en premier lieu.  
Durant les premiers jours, ils avaient à fond profité de la présence de l'autre, Karkat annonçant qu'il prenait un petit congé. Après ça, ils avaient fait un voyage jusque chez John, où Karkat avait vécu une rencontre plutôt… meringuée, avec le père de ce dernier. Il avait ensuite été totalement accepté dans la famille, jusqu'à découvrir avec surprise la proposition de son beau-père, de venir habiter avec eux.

C'était John qui avait alors surpris tout son petit monde, en annonçant qu'il préférerait, lui, partir vivre avec Karkat, si celui-ci était d'accord. Le plus jeune en avait buggé pendant bien deux minutes.  
Le souvenir fit pouffer John, attirant l'attention de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, crétin ? La fosse des Mariannes qui te sert de cerveau ?  
\- Non, je repensais à la fois où tu as rencontré mon père. Quand j'ai annoncé mon envie de vivre avec toi. C'était vraiment marrant de voir comment t'as arrêté de respirer.  
\- En même temps, quelle idée, aussi, de balancer des conneries pareilles ?! Je m'y attendais pas !  
\- Avoue que tu étais quand même bien content que je propose ça.  
\- Hmmmm. »

Karkat ne l'aurait jamais avoué – mais il l'était, John le savait.  
Karkat était comme ça, après tout. Comme une sorte de carte au trésor, d'île secrète qu'il fallait apprendre à lire, apprendre à découvrir. Il ne disait rien franchement – ou alors, il le disait en hurlant tellement fort et avec tant et tant d'insultes qu'il fallait se concentrer pour l'entendre. Avec lui, il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes, voir les petites réactions sous les colères, les insultes, les comparaisons peu flatteuses. C'était en général là que se trouvaienht ses véritables émotions, celles qu'il avait encore trop peur de montrer au grand jour.

Oui, Karkat avait été heureux qu'il propose ça – parce que, comme l'avait appris John, plus tard, il ne se sentait pas bien, là où il vivait. Ça, la pression qu'il se mettait pour ses cours, ses amis qui peu à peu disparaissaient de son entourage ou se détruisaient, son travail qui lui prenait trop de temps, la famille d'accueil qui n'en était pas vraiment une…  
… Oui, John était arrivé à temps, certainement. Il aurait même, parfois, aimé pouvoir arriver plus tôt. Mais il était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Aussi avait-il pris la décision de déménager à Houston, et d'y entrer en deuxième année d'université. Lors du déménagement de ses quelques affaires, il avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer Vriska, en compagnie d'un autre garçon de leur âge, qui s'appelait Tavros. Elle lui avait appris avoir trouvé en cette personne son âme sœur, mais avait préféré attendre que John trouve la sienne pour le lui apprendre.  
Elle les avait aidés à charger toutes ses affaires dans les cartons, prenant un grand plaisir à asticoter Karkat au passage – s'étranglant presque de rire devant ses réactions flamboyantes. Quant à John, il s'était assuré auprès de Tavros que ce dernier prendrait soin de Vriska, ce dont il n'avait plus le moindre doute.

Depuis, ils vivaient tous les deux dans un tout petit appartement contenant à peine une pièce faisant salon et kitchenette, une salle de bain et une chambre. Ils y avaient appris à vivre ensemble, à mieux se connaître. Le pas de faire une colocation avait d'abord effrayé Karkat, mais il s'était bien vite laissé entraîner par John, et ne pouvait maintenant que s'en féliciter quand, le soir venu, il pouvait se reposer dans des bras qui n'attendaient que lui.  
Restait que tous les deux hésitaient à rester là – bien sûr, ils aimaient l'endroit, mais le Texas était un état que John comparait souvent à l'enfer, et qui se trouvait être très chaud, même pour Karkat. Plusieurs plans avaient déjà été dessinés sur la comète, de déménager dans un endroit plus au nord – ou, pourquoi pas, se prit à rêver John, plus près de l'océan, maintenant qu'il avait emmené son compagnon ici.

« Hé, intervint justement ce dernier.  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- C'est à cause de cette vue que tu as décidé de te spécialiser dans la biologie marine ?  
\- Héhé. En partie, oui. Et puis, c'est drôlement intéressant, tu trouves pas ?  
\- Sûrement, ouais. T'aimerais habiter près de l'océan, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça pourrait être cool. Mais seulement si t'as envie, aussi. »

Un silence – un instant de réflexion que John mit à profit pour respirer l'odeur un peu vanillée qui émanait des cheveux de Karkat. Ce dernier finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à la vue.  
\- Tu sais que Dave va se plaindre ?  
\- On aura qu'à prendre ce débile avec nous. »

John pouffa. C'était en effet une solution qui mettrait sans doute fin aux jérémiades incessantes que leur meilleur ami leur faisait subir, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'ils pensaient à déménager. Et puis, ça lui ferait très certainement voir du pays. Quoique John sentait qu'il finirait bien par se mettre à voyager à son tour. Rose, elle, était en pleine recherche d'un éditeur de son livre terminé. Quant à Jade, elle était en train de préparer son retour auprès de Bec, accompagnée de Feferi, qui sautillait d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver les poissons exotiques, d'après sa cousine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, respirant l'odeur de l'air iodé, fermant les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Instinctivement, son étreinte se resserra sur Karkat, tandis qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule. Son petit ami laissa un sourire le gagner, s'appuyant totalement contre lui.  
Il était là.  
 _Ils_ étaient là. Tous les deux.

« Je t'ai trouvé. »

Karkat ne répondit pas.

Du moins, pas à l'oral.  
Laissant le silence être avalé par le bruit harmonieux des vagues, il se pencha pour voler les lèvres de son compagnon. John se plia avec plaisir au baiser.  
Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien, maintenant.

 _Je viens te chercher.  
_ Et il l'avait trouvé.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Bon sang... J'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini.  
J'avais déjà du mal à le croire, en janvier dernier, quand j'ai posé le point final et que je me suis rendue compte que je venais de taper plus de 100'000 mots rien que pour les beaux yeux de ces deux crétins. _  
_Mais voilà. C'est bel et bien fin. J'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'aurais aimé l'écrire._

 _J'aimerais prendre le temps de ces quelques lignes pour vous remercier tous, vous, lecteurs anonymes, mais aussi **Ninareli** , **Rin-BlackRabbit** , **Mikado,** **UNE YAOIIIIIII** , **Keiti Kaora, Chibiruizu** et enfin **Plume de Nostalgie** pour le temps que vous avez pris à écrire des petites reviews. Pour vous c'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais ça me faisait terriblement plaisir de vous lire, chaque semaine, et de savoir que mon travail était apprécié.  
_ _Merci aussi à toi, **Diane** , qui lisait et m'envoyait tes réactions par what'sapp. J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies pas étranglée alors que tu en as l'occasion XD_  
 _J'en profite aussi pour remercier mille fois **Ariani Lee,** déesse de l'Akuroku de son état et ma grande soeur, qui a bien voulu que j'utilise le procédé des intros en chanson (et m'a filé disons, 80% des chansons qui ont commencé ces chapitres). Merci encore. (L)_

 _Et enfin... mille, cent mille, un milliards de mercis à **Momo-Chan** , bêta lectrice en chef, et à **Miu-Chii** , seconde bêta de son état, qui ont fait un super boulot pour m'empêcher d'écrire des imbécilités à tout va sur le texte. C'était certainement pas un boulot facile, et elles méritent toutes les deux une sacrée hola. Hésitez pas à le noter en review, j'ai entendu dire que Momo stalkait mes reviews ;D _

_Donc voilà... C'est long et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir rien dire. A part l'essentiel : merci, merci, merci._  
 _Merci d'avoir vécu l'aventure à mes côtés, de m'avoir lue, de m'avoir soutenue, de vos reviews, vos sourires et tout le reste. C'téait un vrai plaisir et j'espère pouvoir refaire ça bientôt, peut-être, à vos côtés._  
 _Surtout, portez-vous bien._

 _PS : Ah, et sans vouloir spoiler... si vous êtes intéressés, passez donc sur les **100 thèmes** , dans deux ou trois semaines. Il se peut qu'un des prochains thèmes vous intéresse tout particulièrement ! ;D_  
 _Je vous aime, terriblement fort. (L)_

 _Plume d'Eau_


End file.
